


Relentless Salvation

by RobTheStudent



Category: Recess
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 51
Words: 120,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobTheStudent/pseuds/RobTheStudent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come closer my child, sit. let me tell you a story. A story of a war that is without end. A battle against two armies. One bringing death in its wake, and the other bringing destruction. I sit on my throne of ash, looking out at what is to be our last fight, our only fight. A fight against life itself. You see, salvation comes at a cost..." (Currently in act 3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

Act 1 - "Uneasy lies the head that wears a crown"

CHAPTER 1 - Day 1

The crowds gathered as the new king prepared to announce himself to the playground. It was a time of celebration for the kids of 3rd street, but TJ Detweiler, now a sixth grader felt uneasy.

'My arms still red from that injection earlier.' TJ moaned

'So, who is the king now Gretch? I lost track after Freddie crowned that Kid that moved to Australia.'

'Well, I have some news on that actually. So we know the kid who was going to be king left school so the title should have fell to the oldest kid in the school by default, according to the constitution of the playground. That would be... Gus... Unless someone got called back a year, those students only come back today.'

'Well I'm not up there guys! So it can't be me, can it?' Remarked a somewhat panicked Gus.

TJ thought back to when Gus took the place of King Bob for a few days back in forth grade, when he went mad with power and had kids digging cookie mines!

'Gus Gus oh mighty Gus king of all the playground!" Chanted TJ mockingly. "Gee Gus I sure hope not, no offence' TJ replied.

'No problem Teej, anyway...'

Gus was cut off by the musical commotion created before the King spoke to his people. The crowd edged closer in a semi-circle around the jungle gym, behind a curtain on top a shadow revealed the figure of the new king.

'Its not me then' Gus groaned.

Suddenly the curtain fell and the king marched forward to the edge of the jungle gym.

'It can't be' Cried the gang in unison. The king stood ready to begin his speech.

'Kids of the playground, welcome to my delayed start to a new year at 3rd street! I know some of you were expecting someone else to wear this crown, but the library kid has found in the constitution of the playground that the oldest student is to take the throne if no king is named. But don't fear, I will to make this year the best, better then any king that came before me. I will use all my power to create a playground that is fair and free for all and crush those who stand against me! Now go enjoy your recess. And TJ Detweiler, come speak to me...'

The crowd dispersed, but all TJ could do was stare at the L engraved into the new golden crown. 'Lawson' TJ mumbled as he left his friends and went to meet to the new king. After climbing up the jungle Gym TJ stood face to face with his old adversary.

'Leave us alone' Lawson said motioning his two advisers to leave. They did as he wished and slid down the slide.

'How did you get back here Lawson? D'ya get held back a year?'

'Yah, but I didn't ask you here to help my problems. I need your help'.

'Excuse me!' TJ interrupted, taken aback.

'You might not like me being king but you wouldn't like who wants to be... emperor either. Read this'

Lawson passed over a battered letter. It read,

"Dear King Erwin of 3rd street, We're at war. No one wants to admit it but our schools are under attack. Information is scarce but the pattern is there to be seen. People being beaten up, the balance of power starting to shift on the playground. This could be the greatest threat to not only our reigns as king but the freedom of our peoples. My sources indicate it is the work of the Holy Ronan empire moving to dethrone us both and take over, like what has happened to many schools in the past. If the empire is targeting us, trying to wipe us out, I will stop them. But I can not do this alone, I need your help, if you are wise you will meet me at the park at the address below 4:20PM."

'It arrived about an hour ago, it was left on my desk. I don't know how they found out I was going to be King because I was supposed to be kept a secret until the announcement.'

'Your kidding me? If this "empire" is such a big deal of come I've never heard of it before?' Asked TJ, not believing Lawson's words.

'You don't have to believe what it Detweiler! But I knew King Freddie well, and talked about it. He never believed it was real, but if it is I need to do something, with or without you!' Snapped Lawson.

'Ok Lawson, what do you want me to do?'

'Come with me to the meeting, you can get things done and the kids here trust you. Wait for me by the gates after the end of school, oh and read this it was left with the note. And TJ... don't tell anyone about this'.

Lawson passed TJ a small blue school book and with that TJ left just as the bell rang signalling the start of class. The letter had TJ so confused, an empire? TJ thought to himself. He was certain the book Lawson have him would have some answers. After getting to class TJ sat adjacent to Vince and Gus who starting asking, or as TJ saw it interrogating him about what Lawson said.

'Well he must have said something Teej' Gus said questioningly.

'Not really guys, you know just Lawson challenging us to a kickball game next week is all'.

'Next week!' Vince replied ' I could take him on right n...'

Vince was cut off by Miss Finster slamming the door as she entered, demanding silence.

TJ had been unlucky enough to have Finster not just for fifth grade but also sixth! After handing out papers Finster stated that the students were to write about what they did in the holidays, what she described as a "pointless task" they had to do for a school competition to find the best story, and it was to be done in silence "like good little boys and girls". As TJ sat near the back of the class he took out the blue book and started to read it. It had written of the first page "a very brief history of the Holy Ronan empire (know your enemy)" Underneath was a note "This information came from many sources within the empire and our library kid who gathered it into a book, some of the information may be incorrect". TJ turned the page and started reading the main text of the book. "The Holy Ronan Empire is a group of schools located around the entire state that formed from the coronation of Ronan I as emperor in 1989 after King Francis II was deposed in the same year during a rebellion at 56th street school which transformed this school from a kingdom to the capital of an empire. This capital is now the largest school within the empire, but the empire also includes 5th street, saint Hope's and holyfast schools among 8 others currently. The title of Holy Ronan Emperor was traditionally frequently controlled by the ruling family the Williams dynasty. The empire grew out of 56th street, after the rebellion against the King Francis "The terrible". This marked the start of the Williams dynasty which would last until 2002. After which the title was passed to Ronan II and marks the start of the Caffrey dynasty. The empire grows by adding more schools to its territory by many methods, some volunteer after being persuaded to by the emperors "agents" whereas if a school does not want to be part of the empire more direct intervention is deemed necessary. This includes violence, blackmail, and controlling trade into the playground such as gum. Rebellions were common during the early 1990's but all failed. The Holy Ronan Empire achieved a political unification unseen before with the Emperor controlling every school from his "capital" using regent "overlords" to implement his wishes in their local school. But Before 1996, it was merely referred to as the Ronan Empire (after it's founder Ronan Williams.) The term holy, in the sense of "consecrated" in connection with the mid Ronan Empire was used beginning in 1996, under Tiber I when the church of the Ronan mainframe was created. The term was added to reflect Tiber's ambition to dominate schools thorough radical religion and is also the reason why his holy palace, created under his jungle gym was title "The mainframe". Some hate the empire but many of its subjects have been indoctrinated and uphold its religious views on spreading hate and blind obedience to the emperor. As such The title of Emperor now carries with it an important role as protector of the Ronan faith. It's military strength is made up of Kindergarteners forming the bulk of the army with a leadership of chosen sixth graders specially used for schools resisting the empires control. One such..."

'Mr Detweiler, doing some history homework are we?' Finster cackled snatching the book off TJ. "Your ability to spell Roman Empire incorrectly is incredible, your dedication to history Is really veeeery touching but DO THE WORK I SET!'. The women then flung the book back at TJ. After reading the start of the book TJ had more questions then answers, but one thing was for sure, the playground could be in grave danger. The time soon rolled round to meet Lawson, TJ slipped out of class just ahead of his friends and hid in the toilets for a few minuets waiting for them to leave. Lawson waited by the gates just as he said he would and they both started walking towards the park discussing what the book said. At the park the pair stood under a shelter out of the rain. The rain looked set in for a long time as the black clouds rolled in and thunder rumbled periodically. Time past and TJ wondered if the mysterious person would ever appear. A figure emerged out the rain, he was quite tall for a sixth grader and was sipping out of a cocacola can as he approached. Sat down at the bench next to them and said.

'I'm glad you came, I trust this kid you brought with you can be Trusted Erwin?' Lawson nodded.

'Good, now let's get down to business. I propose an alliance, both of our schools working together to stop the empire from annexing both our schools, I hope you have read the book I gave you, or you will have no idea what I'm talking about. It's this simple, we stand together or we fall alone.'

TJ interrupted 'we need a information, we need to know what their plan is so we can make a plan to stop it'.

'I totally agree' replied the figure. 'That’s why we need someone to send in to the empire to gather information. Erwin is there anyone you have in mind?'

'Call me Lawson, and I think you should use TJ here'.

'Good, I have word the emperor's agents will probably contact you in the next few days. Pretend to be interested in joining the empire and tell them your sending TJ as your representative to their capital'.

'How will I get to their capital?' TJ inquired.

'Oh it's not too far so you could take the bus, they will likely meet you after school when there are no teachers.'

'Right, I could bug the place if I got Gretchen's help'.

Lawson pondered this for a moment and then replied 'ok sure, I will send you both'.

With that the group soon fished up their meeting and were about to part ways.

'What's your name?' TJ asked to the stranger.

'For now it's best you don't know my name, I serve my king at 5th street as a spy. My code name at the moment is Vulcan. Oh and if the empire takes over your school, I imagine you will be put in a jungle gym prison for the rest of your recesses, just In case you needed more motivation.'

And with that he began to walk off into the darkness.

'Wait! How when will we meet you again.' Called TJ.


	2. Enigma

CHAPTER 2 - Enigma

The next day the emperor's agents arrived just as Vulcan had said they would. Two sixth graders bold as brass wearing identical black jeans and white T-Shirts with a small R written under the left shoulder arrived during recess, TJ surmised they must have bunked off from school to get here at recess. Their meeting with Lawson was not lengthy, but did its purpose. TJ and Gretchen were to meet the emperor himself to negotiate the annexation of 3rd street. At lunch Lawson pulled TJ aside and checked to make sure no one else was around.

'TJ have you spoke to Gretchen yet?' TJ could hear a tremble in Lawson's voice.

'Erm no not yet, are you alright?'

'Kind'a, I sent Randall to spy on those two kids who came from the empire when they were here at recess. And just now I have seen Randall with bruises on his arms and a bleeding nose, I won't tell me anything.

'They must have done it'. TJ said angrily

'Just... TJ watch your back ok?'

TJ starting laughing slightly 'Lawson, it almost sounds like you care'.

'Shut it, Detweener'

Near the end of second recess TJ found himself lost in his thoughts.

'TJ are you feeling all right?' Mikey asked in a worried tone.

'What!?' TJ retorted.

'Teej do you have any idea what we were talking about?' Vince asked.

'Robot teachers or something, right?'.

'For the love of... That was ten minuets ago Teej, what's up with you today and where did you go yesterday at the end of school?' spinelli asked.

'Sorry I had to be somewhere, and don't worry I'm fine. Hey Gretchen can you come and help me with this homework?'

'It would be my pleasure TJ'. Gretchen moved to sit next to TJ on the steps to the school building when TJ waved for her to come inside.

'Sorry guys I need some stuff in my desk, come on Gretch'. Said TJ grabbing Gretchen's wrist and pulling her inside.

When TJ and Gretchen reached the classroom TJ shut the door and slowly explained the situation to Gretchen. She was shocked that any kid could rule an empire from his throne.

'If things are as bad as they seem, if the empire comes here, I don't even want to think about what will happen Teej'.

'Have you got something we can bug his throne room with?' 'I sure do, I was going to use this to find out finster's plans for detention this year, but I will sacrifice for the greater good.'

Gretchen pulled out of her pocket lots of odds and ends but eventually found what she was looking for, a small white circle looking like a mint. 'If we conceal this somewhere it will radio back the info to my PDA Galileo. But it only transmits short range so we won't hear much'.

'We have to try' TJ said almost helplessly. 'Gretchen we need to keep this a secret for now, we don't know who is listening'.

'I don't know TJ...' TJ knew the rest of his friends were getting suspicious but he thought it was for the best they were kept in the dark, for now at least.

After class TJ and Gretchen jumped on the bus across town heading towards the imperial capital, both were nervous and wondering what lay in front of them. They arrived at their stop and made their way to the school, they found it to be a very old style school with white building with tall ceilings similar to a hospital. The school was surrounded by large trees shedding orange leaves but no gates so they had no trouble getting to the Jungle gym to meet the emperor. As they approached a small boy, possibly a third or forth grader came forward dressed in the same clothes as the two agents earlier. 'Welcome to the mainframe, please follow me sir and madam'. 'Thank you' Gretchen responded politely. They first went inside the lower section of the jungle gym and after moving a large plastic box a tunnel became accessible like the one which lead to the fifth and sixth grader club at 3rd street but less of a technological marvel. As they followed it they entered an ornate throne room, cloth banners hung from the ceiling of red and purple. Both were embedded with an R in a shield that must have been added on by some of the students. On the the floor were matching carpet mats and the throne it's self was majestic. The chair underneath could not be seen but the same cloths covered it with cushions add also. The room was dimly lit and gave it a mysterious atmosphere.

'His majesty emperor Ronan II of the holy Ronan empire, brother to risen and defender of the faith!'. Announced a boy standing by the door.

The Emperor emerged and sat down at his throne. He was abnormally tall for a sixth grader with short black hair. He sat with exacting posture as if looking down on the worlds affairs from afar. His voice was deep and somewhat intimidating but with a playful nature at times.

'Hello ambassadors of 3rd street' After a while the pointless talk ended and the group got down to more pressing matters.

'I expect you have come to accept my offer to join the empire?'

TJ answered 'actually we wanted to know what will happen, we have questions from our king'. TJ paused.

'Continue' Bellowed the emperor.

'Sorry, what will happen to our king? And what are the benefits we will get from joining the empire?'

As the conversation carried on Gretchen looked for somewhere to plant the bug.

'Your king!?' He laughed, Let's just say he will be dealt with. But I WILL BE EMPEROR, if your king complies he can manage my rule at 3rd street as overlord. He has control of the school, but answers to me and enforces my will, kind of like a prince to a king. And as for the benefits of joining, there is a pattern in every school, not just through differing locations but also differing times. It's subtle at first but each school is the same, they follow a common history. The schools are being controlled, working towards a goal. Since the past few years "medical checks" are being held every three months in schools.

'We have then also' Stated Gretchen

'They prescribed you a vitamin injection every month'.

'Yes...' Gretchen said perplexed as to how he knew this.

'I thought so, some schools have different so called "Vitamin injection" but every school in the empire so far has one and I believe every school in the USA. Lessons have changed so some schools push science, others athletics and some cultural lessons.'

'Do the teachers know of this "pattern?"'TJ inquired.

'It is unclear but I believe they are only slaves to the pattern, something else is controlling it. This is not random, the more schools we have unified in the empire the more knowledge we will have of the pattern and we will be more able to combat if it is not in our interest. I feel whatever the goal of this is... It is not for our benefit.

Gretchen had almost forgot to plant the bug so quickly hid it behind a candle on a table next to the throne.

'I think we should go' said Gretchen winking at TJ to signal her work was done, TJ nodded.

'The darkness is approaching, the pattern is building, we have to do everything we can to stop it. I will expect your king to step down by Monday.'

With that the pair we shown out of the mainframe and hid just outside the school to pick up the radio signal from the bug.

'Is it working?' TJ asked.

'Yes, it's just really quiet. Galileo can you bust the signal'.

Gretchen's PDA spoke up.

'I'm sorry Gretchen it appears I can not'. Gretchen held the device to her ear tightly and listened intently. After a few minutes Gretchen explained to TJ what she heard.

'The emperor is frantic, he was ranting about how we didn't believe him and how direct intervention is now necessary. He says his strongest kids will be sent to beat up 3rd street kids after Monday until Lawson steps down as king and we join the empire. He also said something about "The kindergartener issue" and that his "supporters at 3rd street should be told it is time".'

'Ok, let's get out of here before someone sees us'. TJ replied.


	3. The calm...

CHAPTER 3 - The calm...

It was now Monday morning, several days after TJ and Gretchen went to the capital and spoke to the emperor. TJ had just woken up and went downstairs to get some cereal, he found his mother sitting at the kitchen table reading the local paper.

'Mum, what are the injections they make us have at school?'.

'Oh baby, we spoke about this. We were recommended to sign you up for vitamin injections to help you grow, we got a letter from school explaining everything.'

'But everyone has to have one, isn't that weird?'

'No, it's part of this health plan the school is doing. It's why you have a new canteen menu and more PE lessons. Now hurry or you will miss school, oh and Mikey's mother called. He's not going to be in school today.'

TJ finished his cereal and quickly jumped in the shower before running off to school.

TJ met up with the rest of his friends and they all travelled to school together, the atmosphere was tense. The gang exchanged chit chat but the conversation was hard to sustain with both TJ and Gretchen lost in their thoughts on the empire and the "pattern" the emperor spoke of.

'Who died?' Remarked Spinelli hitting TJ on the arm. 'This conversation is about as exciting as giving Finster a bath.'

Spinelli's attempts to revive the conversation failed and soon the kids found themselves in class. As TJ looked around class many of the kids had bruises and hustler kid came in limping and trying to mask his obvious pain. Students were whispering between one another in a hushed manner. Miss Finster commented on how it looked like the class had "been through the wars" but shrugged it off as the result of battle tag. First recess came and went and soon it was lunch.

'Don't you think these chips have got worse in the last few months? ‘Gus asked struggling to digest the almost inedible chip.

'Looking at this menu I question the chemicals used in these chips, why on earth is Norditropin in it!?' Gretchen said astounded.

Suddenly Lawson pulled TJ into the corridor.

'Hey! I hadn't even finished my pasta!' Commented TJ slightly dismayed.

'Shut up, it's today. Whatever the emperor is planning will start today, we have no time to eat.'

TJ had met up with Lawson over the weekend and explained everything he and Gretchen had found out. They had tried to formulate a plan but failed. 'Its happening TJ, they beat up loads of kids today, telling them it's my fault, and someone is spreading rumours that I'm stepping down as king?'

'Come on Lawson we need to get to the jungle gym.'

The two stepped outside closely followed by TJ's other friends wanting to know what was going on. After opening the doors and stepping outside it seemed most kids were already outside and crowding round the jungle gym.

'What is this!' Shouted Lawson.

The voice of Ashley Q boomed across the playground.

'Fellow children of the playground the emperor of the like holy Ronan empire has totally asked me to bring you a message, he wants put school to join his empire and has promised us safety and riches and stuff if we join. Join us and take Lawson off the throne!'

'Who do you think has been beating kids up guys? It's him! Don't be won over' Shouted TJ back.

'The only way to stop the violence is to like join the empire and we will be totally rewarded!' She replied back at him.

'If you and your empire want a war then so be it!' Lawson retorted.

The Ashley's all laughed hysterically, causing TJ to speak up once more.

'This is 3rd street, Never before have we faced an enemy like this. The Empire will show us no mercy. I can tell you that If we join them we will lose our freedom, and if we don't, they will terrorise us. We must stand against that terror. Each of us will be defined by our choices in the coming days. I ask all of you to stand with me, and with the rightful king! Choose to fight back!'.

'This means war!' Said Lawson, his voice booming and echoing across the now silent playground.

With that the kids of the playground divide, the slit was almost 50/50. Two circles of kids were formed, one around the jungle gym where Ashley Q and the other around TJ and Lawson.

Form the top of the Jungle gym Ashley called,

'Like get the hose on these rebels!'

Two fifth graders came out from behind the jungle gym with an industrial water hose and released it on Lawson's crowd, blowing some younger kids off their feet and back. The crowd tried to move forward but was not making much ground. The few kids who did get forward exchanged some punches and retreated. Chaos broke out, dodgeballs flew across from both sides of the growing battle, some other were pushing their new energy to ground and others had no idea what to do. Before long Lawson called a retreat before the violence grew. With his seat of royal power taken from him Lawson had to find a new base of operations for his fight back against the empire. before long the supporters of the king moved back to the rusted jungle gym at the old abandoned playground and made base there. The rebels edged towards the old playground with anxiety building, the kindergarteners had expanded their territory again in the past year and this was now clearly within their lands, the previous king Freddie had paid no attention to the kids here and they ran even wilder then in the years before. Kings of the playground had always struggled to suppress the actives of the kindergarteners, such as their love of kidnapping kids who wondered to far into their lands, and Freddie didn't even attempt to stop this. The playground was motionless, the tall trees surrounding it were still as the wind had became none existent and the overgrown plants and grass only added to the Uninviting atmosphere. Out of the trees emerged a small tribe of kindergarteners in typical tribal face paint and carrying various spears constructed from sticks and what looked like various classroom equipment like rulers. One came forward as their leader with a large headdress with plastic crimson feathers on it and, noticing Lawson's crown spoke directly to him.

'You big kids no be here, go now or else.'

Lawson moved forward and crouched down to speak to the much younger child. The lead kindergartener became agitated, causing him to howl like a wolf, subsequently many more kindergarteners ran out of the forest and joined the tribe, perhaps ten to twenty of them.

'No you don't understand we...' Lawson's attempts at diplomacy ran aground when the leader hit him across the face with his spear. Such an offence had never happened to king at this school In living memory.

Lawson angrily burst forward to grab the kid but TJ put his hand on Lawson's shoulder and stepped forward to speak. When the leader noticed TJ his face lit up and the other kindergarteners fell to their knees to show respect. In unison they all called out,

'Big kid'

'It seems I'm still a bit of a legend around here then, nice headdress by the way'.

'Thank 'ou big kid thank 'ou, I captain pointy'

'Well it's nice to meet you pointy, now we need to stay here a little bit, is that going to be ok?'

'Sure big kid, no probum'.

The kindergarteners then moved back into the trees, no where to be seen.

'I miss when Hector was a kindergartener' Gus said sadly. Now on top of the old jungle gym Lawson paced back and forth, just thinking.

'Don't worry Lawson I will think of something' TJ said trying to comfort Lawson.

'No... I'm not putting this on you. I'm king, it should be my responsibility.'

'Lawson... I want it to be my responsibility.' Lawson couldn't help but smile at that.

'You know TJ, I know we didn't get on before this year but... I really think we could be friends' Lawson said sheepishly.

'Me too.' Laughed TJ.

'If anything happens to me, if the Ashley's supporters capture me, and I can't rule the people down there I want YOU to take over.'

TJ was taking some time to process what had just been said to him. Meanwhile Lawson turned to face the kids below and shouted commandingly,

'I name TJ Detweiler as prince, if I for whatever reason am unable to rule he may rule in my place.'

The crowd applauded but looking down TJ noticed his friends apart from Gretchen all looking at his slightly angrily.

'I need to talk to them" TJ whispered to himself, but the new prince would not have a chance to do so properly until tomorrow with all the planning him and Lawson had to do to take back the playground both in, and outside of school when Lawson came over TJ's house. The playground had changed almost unrecognisably in just one day. The playground was now split between the north playground controlled by the Ashley's, their supporters and god knows who else, and some of the south playground and old playground controlled by Lawson and his supporters. TJ knew the next few days would be very testing and wondered what would be left of the playground when this was all over.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - All roads lead to Ronan

Looking out at the old abandoned playground, now the south playground from the rusting jungle gym. The now prince TJ stood with King Lawson explaining to the rest of his friends everything that had happened over the past few days. His friends just sat there silently and listened, which was very unusual for them. TJ had just read to them the first part of the blue book on the empire and continued to read another part he had read last night.

"Ronan II has not held the throne long but has already stepped up the empires expansion plans and hate propaganda. Each subject of the empire are now required to pay $2 a month to the empire with the threat of imprisonment if it is not paid."

'What!? So they want to imprison us AND make us pay for the privilege!' Spinelli blurted out.

'I know, whomps don't it?' Replied TJ.

'I'm not done with you TJ, you should of told us what was going on!' Spinelli shoot back at him.

'There could have been spies anywhere, look at the Ashley's! We had to keep it a secret.'

'Its not like one of us is a spy Teej'

'I know.'

After reassuring his friends he had told them everything the group all wondered what to do next. Looking out from the jungle gym the kids who had sided with the king were mostly running around and playing games like tag and others throwing balls around to each other, it was peaceful. But Lawson had asked some sixth graders to be on guard just encase. It wasn't long before some kids from the north emerged and started pushing Lawson's followers in the mud and the more violent ones hitting and kicking them, however the kids Lawson had on guard gave as good as they got. After a punch to the nose one of the kids started bleeding from and ran into a retreat, the south was safe again, for now.

"This can't go on" TJ thought to himself.

TJ was brought out of thought by Spinelli who caught TJ on his own.

'Hey Spin, what's up?'

'TJ when need to talk.' She replied in a somewhat hushed tone.

'Look I'm sorry for not telling you everything but...' Spinelli cut TJ off.

'TJ things are more serious then me worrying about that! Me and the gang have been talking, Me and Vince both agree on this, and so do many of those kids down there who came here with Lawson. Why are you even supporting Lawson?'

'He is king.' Answered TJ a little surprised by the question.

'The rightful king?' Asked Spinelli raising an eyebrow.

'What you talking about Spin?'

'He is only king because of some ancient rule of the playground, most kids didn't even know the rule existed until the start of term. And he's a jerk, nothing good will come of him being king, we need a new king, maybe you!'

TJ starting laughing before realising the seriousness of what his friend was implying.

'Spin, Lawson IS the rightful king, succession rules are very clear in the constitution of the playground!' TJ said almost shouting.

'THIS ISN'T ABOUT THE RULES OF THE PLAYGROUND!' Calming herself Spinelli continued, 'You were prankster prince that must put you somewhere in the line. You have helped almost every kid on the playground, they would support you! And Lawson was not chosen by the old king, his claim to the throne is weak.'

'Spinelli please, the playground needs stability, you might not like him, but I need you to help me, will you trust me?' Asked TJ.

After a moment Spinelli replied, 'You can count on me Teej.'

In class Finster was finally getting suspicious of all the injuries kids were showing up with, not enough to investigate further but enough to inform principal prickly. A school assembly was held soon after during what would normally be lesson time, the whole school was there and gossiping about what Prickly was going to say.

'Do you think he found out what's going on?' TJ asked Lawson.

'Nah, well... Maybe.' He replied.

'It is likely Randell who has informed Miss Finster.' Gretchen added.

'I don't know about that actually. He was my royal informant, I planned to pay him handsomely.' Lawson said thinking out loud. 'But I haven't heard from him since the battle.'

'Maybe he sided with the Ashley's.' Gretchen interjected.

'Or is just staying out of the whole thing all together.' Added TJ.

'Or maybe he didn't make it to the southern playground in time, maybe the Ashley's have him.' Lawson continued.

'I would be the first to want to help Randell, really I would. But we don't have the kids or the time to mount a recuse mission for Randell. Even if we did there are other kids stuck on the Ashley's side of the playground that we know support you Lawson, we can't rescue Randell, we don't know who's side he's on.' TJ told Lawson.

Prickly took to the podium in the centre of the stage and coughed to get silence from the crowd.

'It has come to my attention that many of you have been going to class with bumps and bruises from recess. Now, I know EXACTLY what is going on here. I have seen it all before, and thought you all knew better by now.' Everyone took a deep breath as they waited for what their principal was going to say. Did he know of the recent crisis unfolding on the playground?

'Two words, battle, tag.'

"Thank god he doesn't know what's going on" thought TJ.

The principal continued, 'battle tag is banned and to give you all an outlet for your aggression it will be mandatory for you all to join an after school sports club being set up on Wednesdays. The principal rambled on for another 20 minutes before sending the students back to lessons. This meant the war between the two sides of the playground would carry on. The kids would leave their lessons at recess and decide which side of the playground they were on and went there, after a few minutes the north would stop any kids passing through to get to the south. Any kid who was thought to be helping TJ and Lawson in the south were put inside the climbing frame that king Bob had once used as a prison when he was pharaoh. It was a circle and could easily be lifted up when nobody was climbing on it, to stop kids exploiting this and escaping guards were placed to keep watch. Most of this information came from the Hustler kid, who seemed to have developed a healthy skill at slipping in and out of the north undetected by anyone.


	5. The Privy Council

Chapter 5 - The Privy Council

Today it was now Thursday, several days after the divide of the playground and Hustler had more information today, but TJ had a meeting with the king to attend first. Deep in the trees and overgrown vegetation of the old playground Lawson had 7 cushions arranged in a circle on the ground, two other kids patrolled the area making sure they were alone. This was where meeting of the Privy Council were held, where no one could spy see or hear them. The privy council was Gretchen's idea, a meeting every so often to keep the gang informed of what TJ and Lawson knew and to give the other members of the gang responsible a to help Lawson run his playground, after all, his advisers and most of the kids running the day to day workings of the playground before were now I'm the North. The gang arrived with TJ and soon after Lawson arrived. Each of the gang had been given a specific job to the aide the running of the playground in what Lawson termed "war time", except TJ as he was already prince. Spinelli was the general of Lawson's forces, the person responsible for leading attacks against the North. Gus was ambassador mainly to the kindergarteners but perhaps ambassador to the north in the future, tasked with keeping the peace while Lawson stayed in kindergartener lands and gaining the king support. Vince was chief knight, tasked with defending Lawson in case of attack and organising the policing of Lawson's playground. Mikey was the royal merchant, tasked with making sure trades like gum, sweets and so on made it into the south to keep Lawson's supporters happy. Gretchen was Chief Justice, tasked with sorting disagreements and other playground disputes that would be a waste of the king's time during a war, along with keeping morel high and questioning any escapees from the Empire controlled North. These were the jobs Lawson gave them, however during meetings of the Privy Council they were all involved with all manner of strategically planning for the war effort.

Lawson began, 'Better get the formalities out the way, welcome to the second meeting of the Privy Council, your continuing support is appreciated.'

'Don't try and be all high and mighty Lawson.' Moaned Vince.

'I'm trying to act like a king Lasalle.'

'Yah, act!' Vince muttered under his breath.

'What's the situation guys?' Asked TJ.

Gus answered first. 'The kindergarteners don't hate us, but they don't like us lots either. I'm trying to make friends with a couple of them and I have another audience with captain pointy later.'

'Good, those friends might be really important if we need to the kindergarteners help Gus.' Said TJ, making Gus smile in a small triumph.

'With hustler kid and most of the other kids with stuff to sell with the Ashley's we're running low on stuff TJ I'm starting to ration supplies.' Mikey stated glumly.

'Right, I'm going to talk to HK after this so I will see if he can smuggle some stuff in for you to use Miko.'

'Thank you TJ' said Mikey politely.

Lawson then asked Spinelli how the war effort was going.

'Well, we managed to get far enough into the North to get three kids out who were on the dodgeball wall yesterday, apart from that we haven't done much apart from the odd punch to the chest I get in on those northern guards! We try to fight our way into the north, they fight into the South, we're can't get any ground. I have the diggers and some others building a fort near the border with North, ya know like fort Tender, it's gonna take time, and that's without the Ashley's butting in! But my fists are ready!'

'Don't go to crazy Spin!' Said TJ worryingly.

'Don't worry Teej, I'm only introducing the empire to madam Fist! Impolite not to I guess.'

Vince went next, 'At least my jobs going well Teej, we have fought off every attack and they never got close to Lawson.'

'It is the same for me, there haven't been many disputes on the playground, the kids have more pressing matters to worry about I guess. And I don't have a degree in law but I'm coping fine with the issues that do arise. But as for morel, is getting worse each day.' Retorted Gretchen.

'Ok well, all in all we ain't doing too bad. Keep up the good work. At our next council meeting we need to discuss a plan for attack on the North, I know you have a plan Spinelli so we can build on that. And Gus if you sent up a meeting for me to speak to this captain pointy tomorrow, I want to thank him for his help.' Concluded Lawson.

'I'll do my best Lawson!' Shouted Gus as the king walked away.

'See you guys later, I got to so see HK.' Announced TJ.

TJ meet him I'm the same place in the forest of trees every day, the trees offered brilliant cover from anyone watching.

'Why do are you risking meeting me again HK?'

'Ya know I feel I owe ya for all the stuff you've done for the playground over the years. And the empire is bad for business, I ain't allowed to sell nothing in the north. And when I am they give me stuff to sell and demand 60% of the profits! They don't know the market, I couldn't sell their junk if I wanted to.'

'Hmm, any other news?'

'The Ashley's and the Tyler's are running the joint under the emperor. They run things mainly from their clubhouse but sometimes from the jungle gym. Ya know where they keep most of their prisoners? In the usual cage? Well It turns out they 'ave a special place in the old fifth and sixth graders club where they take repeat offenders, that was the fate of cornchip girl Teresa how won't stop going on about you after they wouldn't let her out of the north.'

'Ok... And how are they keeping the kids from rebelling?'

'Well ya see, at the start most wanted to stay with the Ashley's, ya know so they wouldn't get beaten up. But now the Ashley's buy sweets and nice little things to keep the kids with power on the empires side. They also 'ave kids implementing the Ashley's old popularity system out of 10, the higher your rating gets you into more of the playground.'

'Hustler, can you get me a fake one of these popularity cards and a disguise or some kind? I have a plan.'

'I have just the thing.'

Hustler kid left to get the things TJ had asked for but there was not enough time for him to return before recess ended. Before recess was other TJ frantically ran around looking for Gus and found him heading off into the trees.

'Gus!' TJ shouted panting to get his breath.

'Hey Teej, how's HK doing?'

'Good looks are you going to meeting captain pointy now?'

'Yes.'

'I need to speak to him, can I come?'

'Yah sure, why?'

'I have a plan, and I'm going to need his help.'

Deep in the trees a group of kindergarteners emerged and led the two to their leader. After introducing themselves again TJ explained he needed the kindergarteners to help stop the empire, however pointy was not totally convinced.

'Big kid, ya won't us to figh' big kids? Want us help? You prove you still "big kid" from legend.'

'Ok... How?' Asked TJ sheepishly.

'Join rituaaaal! You 'memba? To the nap time God!' Shouted pointy with a wide smile. 'No normal big kids never do that! They no believe in God.'

'I remember pointy, let's do it.'

Gus waited for what seemed like a long time, waiting for TJ to come back from wherever the kindergarteners had taken him. After a time the kids returned with TJ following, his jeans were rolled up into shorts, he had no shoes on, and his face, chest and back were covered in colourful drawings like like the rest of the kindergarteners. They all began dancing around in a circle, chanting a seemingly tribal song of sorts. Gus was entranced, during his short time as ambassador he had become accustomed to the way the kindergarteners played, slept, eat and even talked, but they had stop just short of letting him see their more spiritual side, they needed more time to trust him. The dance ended and after saying "tank 'Ou" to their God the kids were finished... almost. One kindergarteners brought forward a plastic cup, with three worms crawling around inside.

The kids started chanting, “EAT! EAT! EAT!”

Gus couldn't bear to look, turning his eyes away from the spectacle all Gus could sense was the endless chanting of the barbaric kindergarteners. TJ dropped to his knees and opened his mouth, the child carrying the worms picked them up and one by one dropped them into TJ's mouth. As the third one went in he slammed his mouth shut and began to rip the worms to shreds and swallow them, the taste was vile, but eventually TJ succeeded. He triumphantly rose to his feet and opened his mouth, showing Pointy the task was done.  

'Big kid 'ou still one of us! We help 'Ou when need us.' Pointed stated poking TJ with his spear playfully.


	6. All hell...

Chapter 6 - All hell...

In the last few moments of recess TJ began to put his plan in motion. In class TJ and the gang whispered about his plan.

In a hushed tone TJ explained.

'Spinelli get the kids ready for an assault, you and Mikey need to lead the Kindergarteners into the north and we will use that as a distraction. I have already spoke to captain pointy and he said he will help us, just keep them safe, we don't want them getting hurt'

They both nodded,

'Of cause we will TJ' replied Mikey.

'Right, Gus and Vince. You two need to get rid of the guards by the Jungle gym, do whatever you have too but once they realise you’re from the south they will chase you and try to put you in their prison. Just led them away from the jungle gym. Now Gretchen, this is where it's gets interesting. You need to lock the Ashley's in their clubhouse to keep them out the way. Then I need you to meet me and Lawson at the jungle gym, ya any good at picking locks?'

'I might be.' Grinned Gretchen.

'Tender' smirked TJ. 'Now I just need to go see Menlo. MISS FINSTER!' TJ shouted loudly.

'What is it Detweiler!'

'Miss Grotke asked me to go feed her fish, can I go now?'

'FINE! But hurry!' She shouted back.

TJ got up out of his seat and went down the corridor to Menlo's class and softly knocked on the door. After the teacher answered and TJ told her Miss Finster had sent him to get Menlo. Menlo got up and came out to the hallway.

'If it isn't the saviour of the playground. What does Miss Finster want?' Asked Menlo.

'Nothing, I needed to speak to you'.

'I suspected as much.'

'I have a list of names here, at recess tomorrow could you call them to the office for some reason?'

'Risky, I would need an incentive'

'10 wingerdingers'

'You’re asking for a big favour Detweiler, make it 15'

'Deal'

The two parted and TJ's plan was finally almost in place. Over second recess the plan was finalised and preparations made.

At the end of the day the gang and Lawson were just leaving school when Lawson noticed Vulcan leaning against a wall waiting for them. He tapped TJ on the shoulder and pointed towards him.

'You guys go ahead' remarked TJ to his friends.

Lawson and TJ went over to Vulcan and starting walking slowly down the road together.

'Lawson, I glad I got hold of you. I have learnt that the empire knows what your planning.' Vulcan started.

'How do you even know what we're planning?' Lawson asked.

'Please, I've been befriending people in the empire to get information. If you are going to succeed you will need to act fast, and some help.'

'We have everyone we can trust in on our plan.' TJ added.

'Someone let it slip, but that can't be helped now. The empire tried to take our school as they did yours, but so far they have failed. I have people to help you with your plan, we can be here at second recess. We might get in trouble for sneaking out but it has to be done. People will get hurt in retaking your playground, I just hope the cost isn't too high.'

'Thank you' Lawson told him.

After their conversation TJ didn't know what Vulcan had in mind, but he was glad to at least have him on side.

Getting into bed that evening TJ was nervous of the next day and thought he would get no sleep. To his surprise he slept like a log and almost slept through his alarm. When they arrived at the school the gang looked ready for action, they all had some kind of spark in their eyes TJ hadn't see since this whole ordeal began. It seemed most kids in TJ's class were staring at the clock, just waiting for the boredom of Finster's history lesson to be over but also in anticipation of the dreaded recess to come. The clock was being painfully slow, the only upside was that this gave TJ time to think over the fine details of the plan.

When the bell for recess rang the class exploded out the door. Apart from TJ who Finster had just called back.

'Mr Detweiler, I asked Miss Grotke about her fish.' Started Miss Finster.

"Oh no..." Thought TJ.

'It appears she has no fish, so I don't know what's going on with you but it stops this instant young man!'

Finster continued her lecture awhile longer and eventually TJ got out to recess, with no time to lose. Before going outside he went to the boy’s toilets where he was meeting Lawson and they would put on their disguises. But Lawson wasn't there, after waiting a minute TJ couldn't wait any longer. He put on a beanie hat, thick black glasses and a yellow coat he had borrowed from Lawson. After that he remembered he had forgot to use the temporary hair dye, he took off the hat and sprayed his hair. It turned from brown to a very light blonde, almost... bleached. With that he put on the popularity card hustler kid had gave him with a large 8 on it, he stuck it to the middle of his shirt and left for the jungle gym. After opening the large doors to the playground things were eerily quiet, two kids standing near the steps, stared at the now disguised TJ but then carried on talking after commenting on how the school got "another new kid". TJ now knew his disguise worked and went over near to jungle gym to wait for Gretchen, Lawson was still nowhere to be seen. From afar TJ could see Gretchen sneaking up to the Ashley's clubhouse and starting to press various buttons on the circular metal door. TJ surmised she succeeded when she ran over to TJ.

"No one seems to have noticed me at the minute Teej, but we don't have long before the Ashley's get out of there." Gretchen panted.

"Good one Gretch, now we just need to wait for Pointy. You seen Lawson?"

"No" replied Gretchen worryingly.

"Then we carry on without him, follow me."

They both hid in the shadows and waited for the Kindergarteners to distract the guards around the playground. From their view point they had a good vantage point of the Kindergarteners emerging from their part of the playground beyond the large wooden gates separating them from the rest of the kids. Spinelli and Mikey with them, Spinelli had a large mass of older kids behind her ready to lead them into battle and Mikey stood in the centre of the kindergartener formation. Captain Pointy it seemed had assembled every Kindergartener into a giant triangular formation with him leading them. This "army" or sorts all carried their tribal weapons and were chanting, stomping their feet and some were even banging drums very loudly. When a guard outside the jungle gym noticed the activity he called to several guards patrolling the playground in the distance and soon a numerous force of kids from the upper grades formed to combat the Kindergarteners.

"Quick, now put your hands behind your back. I'm taking you prisoner."

With a puzzled look on her face Gretchen complied.

With TJ holding her arms behind her back they both headed for the front of the Jungle Gym. Only one guard was left stood on watch guarding to the entrance to the old fifth and sixth graders club, Gus and Vince must have had success distracting any other remaining guards. TJ stooped right in front of the guard and spoke to him trying to mask his voice.

"I've been told to put Grundler in here, do you need a hand up here after?.' TJ asked the guard.

'Ain't seen you here before, anyway sure go ahead.' The guard replied.

After spinning the various numbers on the toy on the wall, a passage opened to what was now the empires prison.

'I thought I might need you to pick the lock to in here if that old password didn't work' laughed TJ

'TJ, I don't even think there is a lock for me to pick' she chuckled back at him.

'What are we doing here' she asked.

'We need to get an old friend out how here.'

'And then what do we do?'

TJ was about to respond we he saw a group of about 7 ish students including corn chip girl being kept in one side section of the room by a thick plastic sheet hanging from the ceiling, there was black tape hold it to the floor and the side stopping the kids in the prison from getting enough grip on the sheet to pull it down and escape. The sheet made it hard to see exactly who was in there, but he could make out the small corn chip girl. TJ and Gretchen started to pull up the tape and lifted up the sheet to let the kids out.

'Hey corn chip!' Smiled TJ.

Suddenly Lawson emerged from the group.

'TJ we need to leave NOW!' Lawson pleaded.

'Scandalous!' Roared several voices emerging behind TJ. It was the Ashley's.

'The blond look really is a good look for you TJ, might clash with your clothes in the summer months tho.' Said Ashley A laughing.

'He did you get here so fast?' TJ asked them.

'We were never in the clubhouse! We like totally knew your plan Detweiler, we have connections you know!' Replied Ashely B

'I bet' he said sarcastically.

'This must totally stop, like don't make the same mistake you already did' she continued.

'Call off the stupid Kindergarteners!' Interrupted Ashley Q.

'No.' Said TJ sternly.

'Those brats you have attacking us will fail! Be totally warned, you have declared war on the empire!' Ashley B responded.

'This isn't war... It's pest control!'

With that Ashley T waved in some guards who charged towards all the kid and started pushing them back into their prison. As one went for TJ the guard tripped on Ashley A's foot, falling to the floor, giving Lawson enough time to grab TJ's arm and pull him toward the exit. TJ looked back at the rest of the kids with no hope of escape and went to return to help them, until he saw Gretchen shout,

'TJ go!' And so he and Lawson escaped with the guards hot on their heels.

'Woah that was close, you'll be the death of me' Lawson exclaimed.

The two ran out and climbed atop the jungle gym, the vast Kindergartener army was still holding position with the other army of opposing kids also still in position. Neither had attacked the other yet. TJ was about to speak to the kids of the playground to give them one last chance to join his side and fight back, but Lawson stopped him.

'Let me speak to them, they’re my people.' Lawson said softly. TJ paused, then nodded. 'Kids of the playground, I have returned. The empire believes it has beaten you, the Ashley's and the Tyler's think they have you under their control, they are gravely mistaken. You are the kids of 3rd street, you cannot be beaten, and you will never be controlled. Be ready! You chance to strike out against your oppressors is here. Together we will take our school back!"


	7. Diplomatic immunity

Chapter 7 - Diplomatic immunity

The Kindergartener army erupted with activity and charged towards the older kids helping the empire, hitting them with their sticks and staffs. At the same time Spinelli began leading the older kids in her army into battle too. The guards were soon apon TJ and Lawson and they both now had two guards holding their arms behind their back to prevent another escape.

'TJ, you have like totally changed nothing' Chuckled Ashley B. "Get the hose" she said pointing at one of the guards.

'Not on the kindergarteners!' Exclaimed Lawson and TJ in unison.

Ashley B continued, 'Well then like totally tell the kids to stop fighting, Miss Finster won't help you because she's like been dealt with already. Distraction was like such a good plan of yours we thought we would like try it.'

'Scandalous' yelled the Ashley's before they highfived each other.

The battle below was intensifying, using the old carts ball were kept in as cover the kids on the empires side throw dodge ball after dodge ball at any rebel kid, not matter how young. Amongst the carnage TJ could see Mikey, covered in tribal body paint on his face and arms. There were many colours of finger paint on his body, powerful crimson, strong bronze and shallow blue. Mikey used his large body to withstand the blast of water being fired from the hose and shielded some of the kindergarteners near him. Riding on his back was captain Pointy who had a look of fire burning in his eyes. The battle was hitting a stalemate, neither side was now making headway, however it was plain as day that the majority of the playground was now on King Lawson's side. The hose also made the environment worse, the water was creating huge areas of mud, causing some kids to slip and others to use it as ammunition to throw. The Ashley's and the empire however still held the pivotal jungle gym area and had many strong kids on their side. A sudden rain started to fall on the battle soaking everyone. A few of the kindergarteners had burst forward into the jungle gym area, but we're soon subdued by the much older kids and carrying kicking and screaming in the prison. Shortly after the rain became heavy Miss Finster finally came outside to order everyone into the school.

'Stop your horseplay immediately! Now get your keasters inside before you catch a cold.'

The kids did as they were told and went back into the school. TJ stopped off at the bathroom to take off his disguise and wash his hair so it was now brown again. Soon they were in class and TJ stared out the window lost in his thoughts. As thrilling as maths was Finster was struggling to win the classes attention with only Gretchen answering her questions. In the end Finster gave up and just handed out some worksheets for the class to do, they were supposed to be fun. But this was not the case as TJ found questions on how long it took Mary to travel from London to Paris incredibly pointless. Gretchen sped through the sheet in the fraction of the time it was taking everyone else and began helping Gus who was struggling slightly, telling him it was "quite simple”. As time passed the rain slowed and TJ thought the kids might be allowed out for second recess after all. The gang were having a right laugh after they had completed their work, Finster hadn't noticed that everyone had finished as every time she looked up they all pretended to be writing. The gang exchanged stories about what had happened at the last recess.

'It was horrible, we had no idea what was going on after they captured me!' Started Gretchen.

'It was crazy, everyone was fighting and I mean everyone.' Gus panted.

'I was helping the kindergarteners with Mikey but we got separated, I had a group of them with me. Every time I ran into the fight so did they and they would all jump on one kid at the same time and drag him down! It was better then wrestling! But they still call me Spinuti.' Spinelli said with a devilish smirk on her face.

'A few kids were on the wrong end of my dodge ball skills too, why did you not join in the dodge ball action "El diablo?" Asked Vince staring at Gus.

'I still don't feel alright about it really... What if I hurt another little kid?' Gus said glumly.

'We need you Gus!' TJ answered.

Gus took a deep breath, 'ok'.

'Don't worry Gus, I'm sure you'll do fine.' Comforted Mikey.

'We don't have long before recess, we need to "convince" the Ashley's to stop all this.' Replied TJ.

Recess came and everyone ran out of class, the gang ran straight over to get the vast dodge supply with the Ashely's forces already surrounding the jungle gym and preparing the hose. As they reached the dodge balls many other kids were now with them waiting for a dodge ball. Gretchen glanced over at the Kindergarteners gate, which was now firmly locked. Gretchen pointed at the gate after shouting TJ. He nodded and the two split off from the rest of the gang and headed towards the gate. When they reached it TJ pulled at the stern padlock with all his strength but it wouldn't move. The sound of angry Kindergarteners was almost deafening. With this gate locked a large portion of their army would be taken out of the battle!

'Stand back' said Gretchen.

She pulled out a paper clip from her pocket and straightened it into a line with a slight curve at the end, she then did the same to another paper clip but with a much larger curve. She inserted the two paper clips into the lock and tested which way the lock turned, after which she then moved the small clip back and forth slowly finding the pins in the lock. In what looked like one swift motion the lock suddenly clicked and opened.

'That actually work?!' Spluttered TJ in disbelief.

'Of corse it did Teej, you need to practice lock picking to "borrow" the good science books from the school store cupboard!'

TJ chuckled and they both pulled open the large wooden gate. The kindergarteners erupted once more, ready for action, and angry as hell.

'Thank 'ou Big kid' captain pointy grunted.

'Not a problem pointy! We need to get there' TJ answered pointing towards the heavily guarded jungle gym.

'We do that' replied pointy. The kindergarteners joined the rest of the kids on TJ's side and slowly they were making ground towards to the jungle gym. TJ running into the battle saw corn chip girl trip and fall, with dodge balls soon going to hit her hard. She was too far away for TJ to get to in time, however Gus was there. In his old sombrero and poncho he leap in front of her and grabbed 3 incoming balls, with a sly smile he throw them one by one at his enemies who sent another volley of balls his way. This time Gus had no mercy and throw the balls back with all his strength, knocking the kids off their feet. He extended his hand to corn chip girl who quickly got on her feet, she kissed Gus softly and for a moment it was as if the battle had paused just for them both.

'Get out of here well you still can!' Gus told her as they let go of each other’s hands.

'No not without you Gus!' She pleaded.

'I don't want you to get hurt, now go!' Gus shouted to her as he moved further into the battle. Lawson was under almost constant attack with balls flying at him and kids trying to capture him, he was struggling to keep up against the assault. Vince saw him be knocked to the floor by a fellow sixth grader and ran over to help the king, pushing the other kid over Vince helped the king up but they both were now in danger of capture. As many more kids moved in to grab Lawson Spinelli moved a portion of her army into to defend them, a group of twenty kids came to the Kings defence.

'Spinelli have you seen TJ?' Asked Lawson trying to shout over the commotion.

'Not in a while, but he was by the kindergartener forces when I last saw him.'

'Thanks.'

'By the way I'm told the Tyler's have joined our cause.' Spinelli told the king laughing.

'Notorious!' He laughed back.

The jungle gym was soon surrounded, however the most loyal of the empires allies still fought defiantly against TJ and Lawson, pinning them down with the hose. TJ bumped into Lawson.

'There is no way past that hose!' TJ told him.

'There has to be something!' Cried Lawson.

At that moment 4 kids marched into the school, one of them was Vulcan. TJ and Lawson ran over to him.

'There is no time to talk, get ready to charge at the jungle gym in 30 seconds.' Vulcan told them.

'What about the hose? We can't get past it!' Lawson told him.

'Don't worry about that, now move!.' Vulcan replied.

Lawson and TJ got ready to charge, informing Spinelli to get the rest of the army behind them. As they began to run towards the jungle gym the sound of gun shots could be heard causing chaos amounts the huge crowd of kids. The guards jumped, dropping the hose and ran. After a moment to collect their thoughts TJ and Lawson now climbed the jungle gym to face the Ashley's.


	8. Confrontations

Chapter 8 - Confrontations

The Ashley's stood alone with no guards atop the jungle gym, until TJ and Lawson climbed to the top.

'It’s over' said TJ sternly.

'Like no Ashley's, we can...' Cried Ashley B trailing off.

'We need to like totally admit defeat' continued Ashley A.

The other Ashley's nodded in sad agreement and were soon exited into their clubhouse, the rest of the kids stared in disbelief at them as they walked. Lawson, who had become apt at making speeches took to speaking to his people.

'Our darkest day has past, a new better tomorrow is ahead of us. Let us keep the strength we have shown standing together today and never let this happen again. Stand strong, stand together!'

With that the kids exploded into celebration, there was cheering and singing, hugging and dancing and much more besides. Vulcan climbed the jungle gym to speak to the duo of TJ and Lawson.

'What the hell was that!?' TJ asked him.

'You mean the gunshot? BB guns I borrowed from the empire when they attacked my school. I only use them to scare people, no one was harmed.'

The three laughed at that and felt only happiness at the resolution to the conflict.

'I'd better get back to my school before someone knows I'm gone. This isn't over...'

'What's your name?' Lawson called after him.

'That would be telling?' Vulcan replied with a beaming smile on his face.

'He's right... I don't know about you... But I think we need to go see emperor Ronan II.' TJ said to Lawson.

'Could be interesting!' Chuckled Lawson.

'I'll get Randell to work with Gus to find a way to send him a message.' Lawson continued.

It was a few days later before the meeting was finalised and about to take place. The playground was still recovering from the battle and the wider war, efforts were made to move most kids out of the abandoned playground to give the kindergarteners their lands back, and kids hurt in the war were still getting better. A bitter divide was growing between those kids who supported Lawson and those who didn't, this was a major concern for Lawson now. The Privy Council still had jobs to do, now working to rebuild and safeguard the playground, especially as 3rd street was still technically at war with the Ronan Empire. Gus had successfully set up the meeting with the empire, same time, same place as before with Gretchen. This time was different however, many more kids were here this time. Standing outside their jungle gym were 10 kids, 5 on each side of the entrance in single file lines. As TJ and Lawson entered their welcome from the younger kid at the entrance was not as pleasant as before.

He just barked at them 'follow me!'.

They followed him into the same area TJ had gone before, their equivalent of where 3rd streets fifth and sixth graders club was.

'Out of the frying pan...' Muttered TJ as they entered the throne room.

Standing next to the emperor were two guards wielding BB guns. The emperor had lost the playful part of nature that he possessed before.

'Lawson, you're making a habit of costing me more than time and effort.' He said bluntly.

'This stops now, leave 3rd street alone and don't come back' Lawson defended back at him.

'You can demand nothing of me! However I no longer want 3rd street as part of my empire.'

'So we have peace? Fine then, we will be on our way'. Said TJ.

'I don't think so, I'm not done with you?' Shouted the emperor.

'What do want?' TJ asked him.

'The two of you so full of fire, demanding I leave your school alone now. But you forgot to mention something didn't you King?'

'I don't know what you’re talking about'.

'Oh really, so you haven't been spreading the word of your uprising and giving advice to the kids in other schools across my most bountiful empire?'

'As king I can do what I want, I don't answer to you.'

'Apparently not, you are your prince here are quite the pair. But tell me, what now?'

'What do you mean?' Asked TJ.

'I told you before our schools are being control and tested, do you not want to know why?' Leaving them no time to answer the emperor continued. 'Together we can find out.'

'We will never work with you.' Lawson told him.

'That is a pity, that choice will be your downfall. The kids of 3rd street will beg to serve me in time, throw these two out!'

Two guards emerged from behind the two boys and began to drag them out.

'Your empire is going to fall apart, I'll make sure of it!' Shouted TJ as him and Lawson were being dragged out.

After they got out TJ and Lawson took the bus home and both went back to Lawson's house as he had invited TJ over to stay the night.

'My parents won't be in, my dad’s away on business most of the time and my mum does a night shift'. Lawson said this with a glint of sadness in his eyes.

Lawson lived in a very modern house on the edge of town, it looked very expensive. The ground floor was was almost totally open plan with a Lounge, kitchen and dining room. The floor was tiled black with white painted walls, two of the larger walls were wallpapered with stripes of black and grey.

'I've got some money for a pizza, pepperoni alright?' Asked Lawson walking off toward the kitchen.

'Sure, thanks.' Shouted TJ after him.

TJ took this opportunity to look around to entertain himself, only round the lounge as TJ didn't want to be rude. There was a major lack of family photos, there were a few of Lawson and his sister but no others. The house it's self felt cold, not cold as in temperature, but cold as in lacking in affection or family warmth. The TV was colossal and TJ decided the two would probably have the TV on sooner on later so turned it on and got comfortable on the sofa. Lawson soon finished on the phone and came into the Lounge,

'What's on?' Lawson asked.

'Terminator 2, it's a 15 if that's ok?'

'It’s cool, have you seen the first one?' Lawson asked after getting comfortable next to TJ on the sofa.

'Yeh but it was a bit... Erm what's the word... Jumpy.'

'Don't worry' Lawson laughed. 'I found it a little scary too.'

'I never said I found it scary!' Retorted TJ unconvincingly.

'Sure Detweiler.' Lawson shoot back sarcastically.

The film started and soon the pair were already sitting closer together somehow lessening their terror.

'You look like John Connor' Mocked Lawson.

'No I don't!' Laughed TJ with noticeable tremor in his voice from how scary he was finding the film.

'Yes you do, without your hat.'

TJ was about to say how wrong Lawson was, but just fell into silence after thinking how correct Lawson actually was.

After about half an hour the doorbell rang, making the pair jump in fright.

'Pizza time!' Shouted TJ staring at Lawson to answer the door.

Lawson did so and brought the large box containing the pepperoni pizza into the lounge and placed it on the small white coffee table just in front of the sofa. After grabbing two plates from the kitchen he ran back in, not wanting to miss any more of the film.

'Thanks' TJ told him before they both dug into the pizza.

Both boys gobbled down the pizza and soon it was almost totally gone and both were now feeling lazy. As the film was getting close to its climax, and Sarah Connor seemed to have no way to escape the terminator in the industrial factory. The tension was building and almost unintentionally TJ grabbed Lawson's hand and held on to it tightly, Lawson didn't seem to notice and both were now fixated on the film. The film was now concluding and TJ let go of Lawson's hand, both looked at each other as this happened and smiled awkwardly.

'That was... Tender' TJ said excitedly.

Lawson nodded in agreement.

'I have to get off to bed soon, my mum doesn't like me staying up too late.'

'TJ...' began Lawson putting a hand on TJ's shoulder and said, 'there is no fate but what we make. Did you learn nothing from the film?' This started them both off chaotically laughing.

'No, I should have been taking notes! Finster wouldn't be happy!' Replied TJ with a smile.

With that the two stayed up for another few hours before crashing in Lawson's room, but they stayed up even longer just chatting about random stuff. Lawson's mother arrived home about 1AM and both of them fell asleep soon after.

In the morning they both woke up late, after slowly waking up they went into the kitchen where Mrs Lawson was making them both a bacon sandwich.

'I wish you had told me you were bringing a friend over last night, Erwin. What is your name young man?' Lawson's mother asked in a highly affluent voice.

'My name is Theodore Mrs Lawson.'

'Well Theodore it is a pleasure to have you in our home, I do hope my son has been an adequate host?'

'Oh yes, very... Adequate.'

'Splendid, splendid'. She cackled.

'Theodore, do you prefer anything else. Theo perhaps?'

'Sure, call me TJ.'

'YOU’RE TJ?' Lawson knew what his mother was going to say next and hoped he was wrong. 'Lawson is ALWAYS talking about you!'

'We should get ready TJ, come on' said Lawson pulling TJ out of the situation before his mother could embarrass him further.

After TJ had a shower Lawson did the same and both were ready for the upcoming weekend. As they left the door Lawson's mother called after them,

'Good bye TJ. Erwin dear, could you please purchase a newspaper on your way back?'

'Yes mum' Lawson called back somewhat irritated.

The two didn't really know where they were going today, and quite frankly they didn't care.


	9. A future

Chapter 9 - A future

The pair headed off to park, they decided to have a go on the swings. They had picked up a newspaper on the way and noticed the front cover, it read "Major oil find in North Korea". After a while their talk turned to how life would change for them soon as they left sixth grade and went on to middle school. It was a scary prospect for a child to be trust into a totally new environment.

'What school are you going to?' Asked TJ while trying to go over the top on the swing.

'I don't know, but wherever I end up I wonna be with you... And the gang'.

TJ was happy with that response and they just stayed in silence for a bit longer before meeting with the rest of the gang and heading down to the cinema to watch a movie, none of them knew what was on but they hoped for the best.

The city centre was busy today and the gang had to cling together to not be lost in the human traffic. After arriving the gang debated which film to go and see, Teresa (AKA corn chip girl) had also came along after Gus invited her along, TJ summonsed they were dating. After the healthy debate Mikey won out and the gang were watching a hearty cartoon comedy. It was one of the first time the newly extended gang had got together with little to worry about for a long time. TJ had sat on the end of the row next to Lawson, the two kept making little jokes to each other throughout the film and laughing which the rest of the film goers were finding highly irritating, however no one said anything to them. The film was proving to be moderately good, but the gang were extremely enjoying the company of one another. After the film they all went to McDonald's, they were going to a pizza place but TJ and Lawson convinced them not to as they had a pizza the night before, even TJ did want pizza two days in a row. They sat at a large circular table at the far side of the restaurant, they all mainly ordered Big Mac's, but Mikey and Gretchen had the small happy meals. Mikey to get the free toy and Gretchen because she deemed them "slightly healthier" then their Big Mac counterparts. There was a brief silence while everyone consumed their meal.

'So, what's the deal with you two? You were enemies last year and now your friends, what gives'. Asked Spinelli curiously pointing at TJ and Lawson.

'I found out Lawson's a good guy once you get to know him'. Replied TJ.

'Well I knew I needed Detweiler's help, after we joined forces we got along pretty well.' Said Lawson back laughing and looking down at the remains of his meal.

'Well I'm very glad you did join forces! Or I might still be spending all my recesses in that awful prison.' Said Teresa with a shudder. 'Or worse... The Ashely's made Randell their servant, I was quite disturbing.'

'I think we all owe TJ and Lawson our thanks' continued Gretchen raising her strawberry milkshake in a sigh of respect.

Lawson was still looking down, somewhat embarrassed.

'We couldn't have it without you, all of you.' TJ told them.

They all knew TJ wasn't just saying that, they knew there was true in his words. After finishing their meal they all walked home to their respective houses, apart from Gus and Teresa who both went back to Gus' house.

'Good bye love birds!' Spinelli called mockingly after them. Teresa blushing quickly followed Gus into his home.

Later on that evening when TJ was home he found himself watching TV waiting for the next programme to start, unfortunately he had to sit through the latest news.

'...And it's back to our biggest story today of a massive oil find in North Korea, which is claimed to be enough to fuel the countries needs with enough left over for export on the international market. The state ran media service announced the news today and claims to be working alongside the Chinese government's "PetroChina" to extract the resource in the region. The announcement was initially thought to be false as the North Koreans at the moment have an almost non-existent oil industry. But the find has been confirmed by the Chinese company. The White House refused to comment on the news but South Korean president Kim Dae-jung said, "I hope this wonderful news can open up new trade opportunities between our two nations, and more importantly bring a new age of peace and stability to the Korean Peninsula." After this the news show finished up and the next show was now starting.

'I don't like it, that oil will only cause trouble. Next thing you know we will have even more troops there.' TJ's farther said, not speaking to anyone I'm particular.

TJ stayed up a little longer before going off to bed for an early night. As he lay in bed he thought of how crazy his last few weeks had been, and that was saying something with how crazy his life normally was. The playground had been turned on its head and back again, his old enemy was now his friend and he was now prince of the playground. TJ didn't really know what a prince was supposed to do, the only experience TJ had of this was when Randell was prince and that wasn't exactly by royal succession. TJ's mind wouldn't go to sleep even when his body wanted to, thinking about what he had heard on the news TJ thought how important it sounded to his farther. However he had heard of North Korea on the news before and just shrugged it off in the end as more boring news.


	10. Archetype

Chapter 10 - Archetype

The next few months past really fast for the recess gang. The playground was relatively safe once more, and the throne now seen like it had stood the test of time. Trials had been held for the empires biggest supporters, most notably the Ashley's. The Privy Council stood as judges, the kids of the playground wanted retribution for the battles of the past and the ongoing war. Although it was tempting, the council showed mercy, the Ashely's were made to publicly apologise to the playground, splash some cash on sweets and goodies as a small to the playground to offset the pain they caused and help the crown if needed. Not all of the playground was happy with this outcome, however ultimately the gang decided in a time of war it was best to sometimes mercy when they had a chance.

As most of the gang was leaving Third Street School relatively soon the schools focus was on preparing them for all the tests that went along with assessing them for their new school, TJ prided himself on being relatively clever but it seemed like an unholy amount of work that he was sure was more than in past years. Of course Gretchen was relishing the challenge and doing her best to aid the others. Lawson had struggled last year, hence him having to redo a year! But with the help of his new friends he was distracted less and actually understanding the work more. Whereas Mikey was the one struggling the most this time around, he was almost top of the class in English with his imaginative skills, but he was falling behind in other subjects. Miss Finster ran a tight ship leading up to their end of year examinations, it was ran more like a military operation then a class. The gang, apart from Gretchen did not take the tests too seriously at first. But the school talked about the tests non-stop and made them sound like the most important thing since gravity. After weeks of the school going on they all decided to take it more seriously. All the gang wanted to do well because it would determine what classes they were in when they arrived at their next school, no one wanted to do badly and be in no classes with the rest of their friends. During this time it became official that Gus and Teresa were now going out, and as TJ put it, "it was about time." When the tests came the gang felt more or less ready, they hoped working together to revise before the tests would prove a good strategy, and it did. They were all flying through the tests with only minor issues, even Mikey felt like he was doing alright. Of course they won't knew how they had done until Finster and the rest of the teachers had marked their test, the wait was agonising. However they still had one test left, science. And that was distracting them for the time being.

'It's so exciting! I wounding what they will ask questions on, evaporation, metals, or perhaps evaluating a school experiment! But of course most are overly simplified.'

'Of course they are' replied Spinelli to Gretchen sarcastically.

'I hardly got any sleep worrying about this test!' Panted Gus almost hyperventilating before the test.

'You've said that for every test Gus' said Vince in an agitated manner.

'Well it's true! I haven't slept right for a long time because of this.'

'Gus, I'm sure we'll all do fine' replied TJ trying to calm his distressing friend.

'But Teej, some kids have been saying that if you don't get a decent grade then we can't go to the same school as everyone else!'

'Look Gus, just calm down. I'm sure that's just a rumour.'

The rest of the gang nodded in agreement and then were herded into the classroom after the test papers were laid out. Finster stood facing the front of the room staring at the clock on the wall, waiting for it to tick round to 9AM when the test began. She had already written the start and end time on the board. "9AM to 10AM", in other words an hour that felt like three. Some kids were staring at their paper while fidgeting with their various pencils and equipment, whereas some, including TJ were looking around the room at their friends. Not verbally speaking to them but somehow making eye contact with a friend brought some anxiety relief.

As the hand hit 9AM Finster grunted,

'Begin!'

The Kids flipped over their papers and an explosion of writing began. TJ was pleasantly surprised when he saw the first page of questions, he had looked over the topic only the night before! TJ normally thought of himself as better at pranks and plans then academic excellence, but it seemed he was finally blasting through a test for once. "Metal or non-metal that is the question!" Was on the next page, if it wasn't a test TJ felt he could have found the title of the page somewhat amusing. Taking a moment to pause and think TJ had a look around the classroom, trying to judge how everyone else was doing in the test by their facial expressions. Most of the gang held a blank expression of concentration, however TJ found Spinelli and Mikey the most noteworthy. Spinelli seemed to be attacking the paper with her pencil, TJ was sure that with the force she was using to write down her answers in the test would be permanently etched into the table. Mikey however was visibly sweeting and obviously was struggling with the test. There was nothing TJ could do for him now, so he continued with his exam. With about ten minutes left TJ reached the last page, where the most difficult questions resided. After spending five minutes staring blankly at the page he gave up and resorted to drawing on the back of the paper. As he did so he noticed Lawson had also finished and they both shared an unspoken exchange of mutual relief that the last of their tests was now over. The test ended with a loud bellow from Miss Finster,

"STOP! Pens down right now! Eyes front no talking! Pass you tests forward this instant."

Everyone closed their papers and passed their papers forward in silence as they were asked, and after Finster checked they were all there she allowed them to go to an extended and early recess, a very nice reward from the infamous Finster.

The gang were in a newly carefree mood, their tests were over and they now had nothing to worry about for the time being, Mikey however was sure his science test had not gone well.

"As soon as I looked at the first question I thought, oh dear, a tragic turn of events!"

"I'm sure you've done alright Mikey" said Gus attempting to comfort his friend.

"Gus is right, and even if you have statistically done slightly under average it's only one test" Gretchen told Mikey.

With that Mikey seemed slightly more optimistic and the gang headed off towards the Jungle gym, the prince and the king had royal matters to attend to. Almost the whole playground was now behind TJ and Lawson and there was little support for the empire left, but the empire was still a threat. There were still 3rd street kids being beaten up by kids within the empire, moreover time was now working against the duo. With the end of the school year fast approaching a new king would take the throne, and support for the empire could once again grow at 3rd street. Lawson choice as to who should succeed him could be crucial, and this is what the gang were discussing today. There were only a few serious contenders, and now it seemed it was just a matter on making the final choice. The gang was sitting atop the jungle gym, most of them were sitting playing some card game whilst adding to the discussion, but Lawson, TJ and Gretchen were standing looking at the vast playground at this time.

'So, we are agreed we have narrowed it down to, Cryer kid, Cockney kid, Sam the fifth grader and captain Pointy?' Asked Gretchen.

'I don't really like any of them... Except Pointy, but he's far too young.' Lawson complained in a frustrated manner.

'Well you have to choose someone.' Sighed Gretchen

'I want it to be someone that's not expecting to be king, someone who is a real, "normal kid". The kids would support a king like tha...' Lawson stopped abruptly. 'TJ I need to speak with you a sec, alone.'

TJ and Lawson went on a walk but were being careful that no one was listening in on them.

'TJ I've chosen someone, I think their right for the job. But I will only choose them if you agree'

'Alright.' Nodded TJ.

'Teresa...'

'What! Don't get me wrong she would be great, but can there even be a queen and not a king? And that's not to mention that she's only a 4th grader!'

'She will be a fifth grader next year, there have been fifth graders on the throne before.'

'What made you choose her?'

'After the fight to take back the playground you must of noticed how popular she became, she hangs around with us and so the kids know she helped stop the empire. She's a symbol, and a bloody icon for the girls.'

'Im not saying she won't be good at it but... Do you think kids will accept a queen?'

'They had better...'

'Then let's go tell her... They could call her the corn chip queen!' Chuckled TJ as they both walked towards the jungle gym.

They climbed to the top and the rest of the gang turned to look at them.

'So, what's goin' on?' Asked Spinelli.

Lawson walked over to Teresa and put out his hand to motion her to stand. She did so with a confused look on her face.

Lawson told her the news. 'Teresa, by royal decree you will be Queen of the playground when I leave 3rd street.'

Teresa stood astounded, and after a few moments of silence Lawson asked her,

'Do you accept?'

'Erm yes, of course. A Queen, has that ever happen at this school before?'

Gretchen thought she knew the most on the subject and interjected into the conversation.

'The records going back are not exactly "A" grade in there detail or completeness, however there was a mention of a Queen called Izzy. But I don't have much information.'

'Let’s go tell the playground then.' Lawson said concluding the conversation.

Everyone other than Lawson,

TJ and Teresa left the Jungle gym to watch the announcement from the crowd. When they were down they announced a calling of the grades to assemble the kids. The news quickly spread and in minuets the whole playground was waiting to listen to their king. The king took to his thrown as TJ into the new Prince's thrown, meanwhile Teresa stood near the back as to be out of sight from the crowd. The aides below blow whistles in the royal tune, and Lawson then began.

'Kids of the playground! I have an important announcement for you all today, I have decided who will be the ruler of the playground when I'm gone.'

The large crowd gasped in an unexpected manner.

Lawson continued, 'I trust this kid to lead you all, and I'm sure this kid will treat you all well. And her she is!'

Teresa sheepishly moved forward out of the shadows and stood at the front of the jungle gym to face the crowd. There was another gasp from the crowd, who then began to whisper between themselves. After letting the crowd whisper for a little while Lawson was about to say something, but Teresa found her voice.

'Look, I know I'm a girl and I'm young. And we have all suffered because of the empire, NO MORE! If I have learnt anything this year it's that anyone can make a difference, and that's what I'm going to do. I will try to make the playground and even better place to be, but I need your help! As Lawson says, we are strong together, and together the threat of the empire can be ended once and for all.'

The crowd was silent once more, but then one person started to clap, it was Gus. Of course then the rest of the gang joined in, even Lawson and TJ got up to clap. It wasn't long before almost everyone on the playground was clapping in respect for their future queen.

'That went well!' Laughed TJ giving Lawson and Teresa high fives respectively.

Lawson replied, 'well then Teresa... we've got work still to do, let's end the empire!'


	11. Aggressive negotiations

Chapter 11 - Aggressive negotiations

The next day the gang started making plans to bring down the empire, once and for all. The royal family of sorts, the king, the prince and the future queen along with their fellow friends had only weeks to plan and pull off whatever their plan would be. Each of them had ideas but this plan was huge and needed to be full proof. Gus' plan involved getting every school in the empire to fight back like 3rd street had, but there wasn't enough time. Vince thought about challenging the emperor to a game basketball to bet control of 3rd street against the end of the empire, but the stakes were too high and there was no guarantee the emperor would accept, or stay true to his word if he lost. Of course Spinelli wanted to just use brute force to "convince" the emperor to bring about an end to empire. After all this discussion there seemed to be only a few options, violence, negotiation, or blackmail, or perhaps a combination. All squeezed into the cheese box the plan started to come together, and everyone was going to be needed to make this work.

'So, does everyone understand the plan?' Asked TJ.

They all nodded, and Vince asked the last question.

'When?'

'Tomorrow, we can sneak out just before assembly and get there in time for their lunchtime recess. That way all the kids will be at school.'

With that only one thing had be done to prepare for tomorrow. During class Gretchen waited for Miss Finster to leave the class for a second, when the time came she ran to front and found the register for the next day. In the box for if the gang were present in class she put an E, that way if they missed a lesson Finster would think they were on an "education visit", she hoped Teresa got her register changed too. And so everything was in place, everyone was excited but also apprehensive of the next day.

The gang met the next day just before assembly, and managed to slip out of school undetected. They walked to the capital of the empire instead of taking the bus, but lucky that didn't take them much longer. It looked like recess had just started, so TJ put the plan in action.

'Ok, let's split up.' TJ told the gang.

TJ and Lawson went to the jungle gym as the others entered the playground. On arrival they were shown in like before, and they spoke to the emperor.

'What are you doing back here AGAIN?' The emperor shout angrily.

'Nice to see you too.' Replied TJ sarcastically. He continued, 'we have a bet for you, play a game of basketball against our friend. If you win you can take control of 3rd street, but if we win then you have to free all the schools in the empire and step down as emperor.'

'That offer is heavily in your favour, very heavily... But I accept!' He replied with a large smirk on his face.

On the playground a large crowd was forming to see the game. Vince vs the emperor. When the emperor was ready he stepped on to the court after taking off his cape, and the game was ready to start. The gang ran over to watch the game apart from Gretchen who had slipped out. Teresa and TJ made eye contacted and she nodded. As the game started it became suddenly apparent that the emperor was very skilled at basketball. The game was intense and the two were almost equally matched until the emperor took the lead. It appeared that Vince was using all his might to win, but it wasn't enough, and soon the game was lost. Cheers rang out from the crowd as Vince fell to his knee, at dismay at his defeat. The emperor had the gang escorted out of his playground, apart from TJ and Lawson who were taken back into the jungle gym. The emperor took to his thrown and let out a hearty laugh.

'Make them kneel.' he told his guards, pointing at TJ and Lawson.

His guards both kicked TJ and Lawson in the back of the leg so they would fall to the floor. This caused the emperor to let out another huge laugh.

'Now say, hello my emperor.' He chuckled at them.

He received no response from the two who were still on the floor.

'No? Oh well. You should know only a mad man would challenge me to a basketball game! My skills at known across the entire empire! Now the question is, what do I do with you two now?'

Lawson quickly retorted, 'well, you've won. You might as well tell us exactly what you’re going to do with 3rd street.'

'Well, let me think. First I will have you and your little gang imprisoned until you leave the school. I might have your kids forced to build a huge monument in my honour, I hear one of your past kings did that. What else? Oh yes and I will be expecting $2 a week from every pupil, or they will be beaten up and imprisoned. Oh and give my guards all your money you have on you if you want to leave in one piece.

TJ and Lawson gave the guards everything in their pockets.

'Guards, get the rope. I want to repeat what we did to the rebel leader at 5th street.'

The guards hung the rope through a hook in the ceiling.

'Him!' The emperor told his guards pointing at TJ.

'No, wherever you're doing it should be me.' Lawson pleaded. Fidgeting with the badge on his shirt nervously.

'I know, that's why I'm punishing your friends here, and making you suffer and watch.' Replied the emperor darkly.

The other end of the rope was tied tightly around TJ's wrists.

'Go for it boys!' Ordered the emperor excitedly.

Two guards that were not keeping Lawson still moved in front of the now Immobile TJ and began punching him. First in the chest, arms and legs, but soon the violence increased as one guard hit TJ square in the eye. By this point TJ's whimpers and moans had almost ceased.

'STOP!' Lawson demanded.

The guards stopped, looking to their leader for orders. The emperor nodded, 'that's enough for now.'

TJ relaxed, struggling to open his injured eye.

The emperor concluded, 'I'm sure I can think of some other horrible things to do to your school. And him.

'And what if they fight back again?' Asked TJ.

'I will make their school lives not worth attending.'

'Just out of interest, do the kids here know this is how you treat other schools? Beating up kids and scaring the rest?' Asked Lawson.

'A few trusted people, but not many. You see that's the difference between me and you Lawson, I control my school so they live in a paradise of ignorance, whereas you let your school live in chaos. I bring order to chaos.'

'So what would happen if they knew? What would happen if everyone in the empire knew? What if they saw what just happened here?' Replied TJ with a smirk on his face.'

Before he could answer Lawson quickly added, 'what if I told you we have videoed everything you have just said and done?'

The emperor’s face slid to a frown.

'So that was your REAL plan! What are you planning to do now? Release the footage!?' The emperor was now shouting with visible anger.

'Yes.' TJ replied simply.

'The people are on my side, I can assure you!' The emperor blasted back at him.

'You don't sound too sure of that, this footage might not bring the empire down by its self. But shell we say, it's enough to bring chaos to order.' Laughed TJ, still is visible pain.

The emperor stopped, and tried to compose himself. 'What happens now?'

Lawson smiled and replied, 'you give freedom to the other schools in the empire, and let them choose their own kings. You can stay the king of this school until you leave. It's win win, we all get freedom and you get to go down in the history of the playground as the emperor who liberated us.'

'I will be remembered as the last emperor of the holy Ronan Empire! Only a legend because I was too weak to rule this empire. I will not go down in history as that! I am emperor Ronan II of the holy Ronan empire, brother to the risen and defender of the faith!'

TJ smiled again, 'That's fine, you can go it alone. We will release the footage and all your "subjects" will see just what kind of ruler you really are. And you should know it's not only the footage of what you just did, but also we interviewed kids from your other schools, and let's just say they certainly had a lot to say about the empire.'

'How will I tell them? How will I get my people to understand?' Muttered the emperor sadly. 4

'That's not our problem, your majesty!' Hissed Lawson.

'Fine, FINE! Just... Just go!' Answered the emperor sadly.

'So you’re giving the schools freedom?' Asked Lawson.

'YES!' Shouted the emperor. 'History repeats itself, watch out both of you, your time will come. One day your defiance will be your undoing...'

Lawson released from his ropes and TJ turned and picked up the tiny microphone hidden on the ornate stands next to the throne, thankful him and Gretchen had left that behind before. They left the school after taking their money back off the guards. And met the rest of the gang, he told them of their victory and and a group high five was called for. After the gang made sure TJ was ok they wanted to know everything that had just happened. The gang had been distracting the guards just before the game began, allowing Gretchen to get into the jungle gym and make sure the bug from their first visit was still working. The video had been recorded using cameras hidden in badges that Lawson and TJ put on their shirts, thank god Gretchen was a technical genius. The plan was fairly safe because even if Vince won the game and the emperor didn't keep his promise they would still probably have gotten the recording. TJ getting beaten up was not part of this plan, the gang wouldn't have allowed it! But at least that made the recording even more damming for the empire. The plan was simple at heart and that was why it succeeded, as TJ put it it replied on the emperors "greed and over confidence." As they walked back to school the gang rejoiced in their victory.

'But what if he was just lying to us Teej?' Asked Spinelli.

'I don't think we have to worry about that. And if we do, we can just make another plan.' Laughed TJ.

'It was so exciting!' Exclaimed Teresa.

'I hope you were taking notes Cornchip, for when your queen.' Chuckled Lawson.

'Well I'm learning from the best, how could I go wrong?' She replied.

'I'm still annoyed I had to let the emperor win that basketball game!' Moaned Vince.

'Oh come on LaSalle, we all know you got beat fair and square.' Mocked Lawson.

'Shut it Lawson.' Retorted a slightly embarrassed Vince.

'In your defence the emperors basketball skills are renowned, that's why we chose to bet against a basketball game.' Said Gretchen trying to aide Vince.

'Gretch, I'm tell you I let him win!' Responded Vince trying to fake a laugh.

'Anyway... Is it over now, the empire and everything?' Asked Gus trying to shift the focus of the conversation.

'I should certainly hope so.' Bellowed Mikey.

'I think so.' Nodded TJ in agreement.

After this the gang soon found themselves back at school, and now had to slip back into lessons. Teresa went her own way to her lesson and the rest of the gang headed for Finster's class. The gang had not missed much of the lesson as the assembly and recess had happened since they left. When they entered the classroom luckily Finster was not there, so TJ found the register and began to change it. He pulled out his pencil and erased the E marks and replaced them with ticks, signifying they had indeed been in class. Not long after they all sat down Finsrer came into the room, she was carrying a tall stack of test papers so TJ assumed she had left the room after starting the class to retrieve them from somewhere.

'Detweiler, where have you and your little gang been?' Finster groaned after setting the papers down on her desk.

'Miss we have been here all the time, you marked us in on the register.' Replied TJ in a voice he thought made him sound more believable.

She looked down at the register with a confused look on her face.

'I was certain you were absent...' Mumbled Finster.

'No miss, they were like totally here!' Smiled Ashley A.

'Fine, well that's the old age you lot have to look forward to.'

Finster then carried on with the class, but TJ felt perplexed as to why Ashley helped them. The Ashly's were supposed to help the gang if asked, but it was unlike any Ashley to help out of the kindness of their hearts.TJ thought to himself that he needed to talk to her about why she was helping him, that was not Ashley behaviour at all. However for now class went on as normal and TJ just tried to concentrate so the time in class would pass more quickly. But after a while he had one thing on his mind.

'Finster baby, erm your class is really interesting, but when is summer break?' Asked TJ in a comical voice.

Finster rolled her eyes and replied, '3 weeks Mr Detweiler, and then you’re gone from my class forever.'

'3 weeks! Things are going to change fast.' Thought TJ to himself.

 


	12. Requiem

Chapter 12 - Requiem

Weeks later it was TJ's last day at 3rd street School, almost the whole day was recess. They had to be registered in class at the start of the day, then sit through a long and boring fair well assembly. But after all this they could finally go out to their last recess at 3rd street. First on the agenda was the coronation of the new queen Teresa, and Lawson wanted to do it properly. The gang had made sure today was going to be a day of celebration for the playground. News was spread days before for kids to bring in food and drink to celebrate, many kids brought in sweets and small bottles of pop, and Hustler kid seemed to have gone all out on buying in food to sell for the day. Even the Ashely's had brought in a stereo to play music, luckily they put on the radio instead of imposing their musical tastes on the whole playground. Moreover the Ashely's were all dressed in long dresses, each Ashely in a different colour. It was as if they were ready to go to the Oscars, but there was no denying they looked beautiful. Even the kindergarteners joined in peacefully with the dancing and eating. On top of the jungle gym Lawson looked out at his kingdom, silently saying goodbye.

'You alright?' Asked TJ.

'Yah, it just... I'm not going to feel anything like this again, the limitless power, the crippling pressure, the massive gratitude of the people.'

'Never say never ever.' Laughed TJ putting his arm around Lawson's shoulders.

'I know, but it's time to pass on the power. Everything has it's time, everything ends. So let's get this show on the road.'

Lawson made sure TJ and Teresa were ready and held up his hand to the crowd below, after several moments they silenced themselves and the music was cut off. Teresa took to the large thrown in the centre with TJ and Lawson on opposite sides. Teresa had brought an old cloak from home that was so long it went past her legs and dragged along the floor, it was made of a heavy material that was gold with a brownish trim, she said she was going to wear it every day she was queen. The crowd watched below in excited silence as she was crowned queen. First she stood, and TJ placed the cape around her. After which she readjusted her hair, she now had her long dark hair down so it wasn't tucked into the cape. Next TJ gave her a royal sceptre, it had been specially made for the queen with the help of hustler kid. Lawson designed the look of it and hustler's "contact" made it. It was only shiny gold plastic with some shiny fake gems in it, but I looked the magnificent. It looked as if it were real gold, the gems were all placed on the orb shape on the top and when the sun glimmered on them the sceptre looked very ornate. It was now Lawson's tern, he slowly went to place the new crown on her head. It was very similar to king Bob's old crown but instead had a brown "T" on it. As Lawson bent in to place the crown on her head he announced loudly, 'kids of the playground I give you Queen Teresa the first of 3rd street!' As the crown hit her head the crowd below went crazy and the celebration reignited.

'All hail Queen Teresa!' TJ shouted loudly, causing the kids below to shout the same thing back in unison. It wasn't long before Gus came to the jungle gym and him and the new queen shared a kissed, which brought a large cheer from the crowd, well, some of the crowd. The four then soon descended into the celebration below. Everyone was having a great time, but for the sixth graders it was also bitter sweet. They knew they would be leaving to middle school after the summer break that meant the whole gang excluding Teresa would be leaving. This was obviously stressful for the gang but also for Teresa as the new queen. She would have to make some new friends and wouldn't have the direct help of the gang with any problems she had while she was queen. However TJ was sure everyone was going to be fine, and it wasn't like they were not going to Teresa again because she was their friend, and Gus' girlfriend! During the celebration TJ found Ashely A slightly distanced from the rest of the Ashley's. He took the opportunity to talk to her. After a brief hello and some small talk he got on to the matter at hand.

'Ashley, why did you help me?'

'I like totally have no idea what you’re talking at.' She said looking away from TJ.

'When you and the Ashely's had me and Lawson cornered under the jungle gym, you tripped up the guards to help me escape. And when we won the school back you were the one that convinced the other Ashley's to surrender. And a couple of weeks ago you told Finster we had been in class after we had sneaked out.'

'Ok Detweiler, I... Come with me.'

She led TJ into the Ashely's club house and sealed the door.

'I helped you because you were right, and controlling the playground like we were was totally a mistake.'

'Wow really, I thought all you Ashley's all thought the same.' TJ smiled.

'I'm not like them TJ, I act a bit dumb and obsessed with fashion and stuff to fit in with them. Even the stupid way they talk...'

'If you feel like that why don't you get some new friends?'

'Nobody likes me TJ, nobody WANTS to be my friend.'

'I do. And I'm sure other people would if you stopped acting, you should just be yourself.'

'Really?' Asked Ashely sheepishly.

'Really! Look why don't we meet up sometime in the summer, you can join me and the gang with whatever we get up to.'

'I don't know.'

'Come on, I mean Spinelli might not like it, but she will get over it.'

'Ok TJ, and thanks. Here's my phone number.'

Ashley passed over a small piece of paper after writing her number down and the two parted ways after leaving the clubhouse.

'There you are!' Shouted Spinelli

'Come on, Teresa wants us on the jungle gym.'

Spinelli took TJ's hand and pulled him over towards the gang, who were waiting in a line in behind the huge mass of kids that formed once more by order of their Queen. The gang walked forward slowly, and the crowd turned to watch them. The kids moved out the gangs way as moved, cheers rang out in respect of the gang and some kids close to the gangs path were thanking them directly.

'What's all this?' TJ whispered to Spinelli.

' It's in honour of us Teej, enjoy it!'

When they had finally got through the massive cheering crowd the gang climbed the jungle gym to see their Queen. Teresa muscled up a loud voice that was huge compared to her small size and directed it to the kids below.

'Quite please everyone! My first act as queen is to knight all the kids I have up here for their actions during the the war against the empire. The gang then stood in a line and one by one the queen knighted them using her royal sceptre.

'Lady Spinelli, Lady Gretchen, Sir Mikey, Sir Vince.'

Then she reached TJ and Lawson.

'I can't knight you two because you are already King and Prince. So, your birthdays will be playground holidays, Detweiler day and Lawson day! Remembered forever for what you have done!'

They all thanked the queen and the kids below all clapped loudly. The rest of the day passed very quickly and soon they were all leaving the school for the last time. As they left Finster stood at the entrance to the school watching the students leave, as TJ past by she put a shoulder on his shoulder and TJ stopped.

'Goodbye TJ, and good luck. I will miss your mischief.' She said in a glum manner, and TJ felt she truly meant it.

'Thanks miss. Guess I'll see you around!' Replied TJ as he looked back, almost saying goodbye to to his school and sadly walking home.


	13. Chapter 13

Act 2 - "Whatever is bad to know is easy to learn."

Chapter 13 - O brave new world

It seemed like an age since school had ended and the summer began. The gang had spent it as they normally did, just hanging out with each other, having fun and relaxing, no body went to camp this year. Summer this year came with the additions of Teresa, Lawson and even Ashley A towards the end. After initial resistance Spinelli backed down and Ashley was mostly accepted into the group. However seventh grade was on the horizon, and that meant a new school, luckily they were all going to the same school, with Teresa likely to go to the same school when she was old enough. But that didn't stop the various members of the gang worrying, Gus was panicking about the tales he heard of the bullies, Gretchen was scared of all of the other kids being smarter than her, and TJ, he was worried that the gang might drift apart at a new school.

TJ stood next to his bed, looking in the mirror at his new school uniform, gone were his classic clothes, at school at least, but his trade mark backwards red cap stayed on his head. The uniform was nothing special, black trousers and blazer, plain white shirt and a tie. The tie had small stripes representing the schools colours, red, grey and black, and the blazer had the school emblem sewed on at the right breast pocket, the head of lion in red.

'Not too bad.' Said TJ aloud to himself.

He expected his hat to not be within the uniform policy, but it was red, a school colour, and isn't that all that matters in the end? After brushing his teeth he went downstairs where his mother was waiting to see her son, ready for his first day at a new school.

'Oh darling, you look gorgeous!' She exclaimed before smothering him in kisses.

'MUM!'

'Sorry baby, let me take a photo.'

TJ stood by the front door whilst pulling a cheesy smile, with the flash of the camera TJ was out the door and on he's way to meet his friends on the way to school. TJ knocked on the door of Lawson's house, but the rest of the gang were already waiting inside, they all poured out the house and plodded onward to their new school. Lawson's house was now on the way to school so it seemed logical to meet there each day. After a short walk they arrived, and stood at the large rusting gates, waiting for one member of the gang to take the first step in. Dead leaves from the tall surrounding trees covered the ground, which was slightly damp from the rain earlier. TJ went first, with the rest of his friends following, they were searching for where they were supposed to be going for an assembly. After wondering round for what felt like a good while, Gretchen noticed a large line of children forming in the distance.

"Over there!" Pointed Gretchen.

"We finally found it" Panted Gus almost in disbelief.

The gang joined the line and shortly entered the lecture theatre, obtaining seats adjacent to each other. The theatre was a huge room inside one of the schools blocks, this block stuck out because it was one of two new looking buildings, the others look much, much older. The room itself was fairly bland, with white walls and a black floor, the seats were padded and cyan, there were rows of seats with each row being higher than the last, this culminated in a room with seating that TJ guessed was enough for 300-400 students. The only other notable feature were the portraits of students doing various tasks, all the photos looked highly staged. Once all the students were sat down the principal came in, she was a tall women with bright blond hair, wearing a striking dark red female suit with matching high heels. Any illusions forming in the students heads that she would be an air-headed push over where shortly gone. The women proved to be a silver tongued devil, making various supposedly moving speeches and managing to win the support of the students, who shouted and cheered as she left, feeling upbeat and excited for a new year at a new school.

Lawson, TJ and Gretchen were all timetabled in their first class together, history with Mr Spark. The students were soon let into their class and found a seat.

"Well, well, well, I can tell all of you new kids will be a hand full. All that cheering and clapping in assembly, I haven't heard such a commotion since the Nuremberg laws were passed!" Boomed Mr Spark before slamming the book he was reading firmly shut.

Mr Spark was a fairly old man, probably in his early fifties, but perhaps younger if stress had been the cause of his looks. His hair was grey and sparse, TJ thought his teacher was undergoing the process of becoming bold. His skin was pale and his face was weaved with wrinkles. As for his clothes he looked far more professional then most of the other teachers the gang had seen so far, he wore a suit made of a silver blazer and matching trousers which shone as the sunlight bounced off them. The way the suit almost matched his hair colour was somewhat distracting, the only saving grace was his shirt which was a bright light blue.

'Right class, today you will be learning about totalitarian regimes! Can anyone name me one?' Asked Mr Spark sitting in his chair at the front of the class.

'The third Reich, the Soviet Union, and Mussolini's Italy!' Shouted Gretchen.

'Such enthusiasm! Smashing work, what's your name young lady?'

'Gretchen Grundler sir.'

'Please, call me Frank. And well done Gretchen but you missed one big regime out.'

'Erm... Chairman Mao of the people's Republic of China?'

'Indeed, but I was thinking more about this school. Don't worry, during your years here you will see what I mean.'

At lunch time the gang met up. Things seemed to be going well, the gang hadn't met many new people yet and so had not yet made any new friends, but they were doing well. Almost all of the sixth grader kids from Third Street had come here, so many of the new seventh graders they already knew. Gus needed the toilet and left the group to find wherever the toilets were. When Gus found the toilet and was finished he went to wash his hands, but an older kid stood in his way, messing with his black hair in the mirror.

'I'm sorry, excuse me, I'm sorry. Pardon me.' Gus muttered nervously.

The kid turned around, agitated, he was obviously in a bad mood. The kid looked down at Gus, as if analysing him.

'No way!' He laughed. 'You're crazy monkey's friend?' Gus' memories fell into place with those three words, "crazy monkey boy".

'King Bob?" Asked Gus, still not sure as to what was going on.

King Bob looked much the same as the last time Gus had seen him, almost two years ago. Except taller, and he was a tall kid as it was. His mono-brow was still there and under his blazer, instead of a normal shirt was a shirt almost identical to his old number 8 jersey, with the school tie round his neck. His face was breaking out with acute acne, but his was not half as bad as most in his grade.

"I'm just Bob here, what's been going on? How is TJ? No wait, take me to your little gang, I have to see you all.'

Walking outside Gus led his old king to where the gang was sitting on the grass outside the oldest building in the school, simply known as the "old building". The gang were at an angle to the duo approaching and didn't see them. Gus and Bob stood behind them, but still no one knew they were there.

'Hey guys, look over here.' Said Gus.

'What ya seen Gus?' Asked Spinelli as she turned to look at him.

The gang all smiled at the unexpected turn of events in front of them.

'King Bob!' TJ exclaimed happily. 'Didn't expect to see you here.'

'It's good to see you too crazy monkey boy. How is my playground? Still in one piece I hope?' Asked the old king sarcastically.

'Well... Just about.' Lawson interjected.

'What!? What happened?' Asked Bob, his face turing stern.

The gang told him all that had happened, Lawson as the king, the empire and the war. Bob listened, not speaking as different members of the gang spoke about the events of the past year.

'This is madness! I can't believe this happened, I wish I knew, I could have helped. Bob said shaking his head.

'I know Bob... I know, I might not believe it myself if I wasn't there!' Replied TJ.  

After chatting a while longer Bob hushed the others so he could speak.

'You all need to watch out, they would kill me for telling you this.' Bob began.

'Who?' Vince interrupted, causing Bob to stare at him angrily.

'It's a tradition at this school to "haze" the new kids, show them who runs this school so they know their place. This year they have some nasty plans that you won't want to be involved in.'

'That sounds utterly distasteful! Why would anyone do that to their fellow pupil? Asked Mikey in a deep voice.

'Yah, sounds pretty harsh.' Agreed Spinelli.

'You all don't get it yet do you? This isn't Third Street any more, kids get a lot less friendly as they grow up, the faster you learn that the less painful your life will be. It's not just today's hazing you have to worry about, they will be hazing your grade probably for a full week. And even after that older kids can cause you all sorts of problems you can't even imagine.' Bob cautioned.

'Is it really that bad?' Asked Gus.

'I'd say so, maybe this year will be different, but I doubt it.'

'Its basic psychology, we may also start to feel the frigid winds of teenage rebellion.' Gretchen affirmed.

'Any way, if I were you I wouldn't leave your clothes in the lockers during P.E today, hide them, well. That's when the first hazing event will happen.'

'Why Bob, what are they planning?' Questioned TJ bluntly.

'No way monkey boy, this is supposed to be a secret so no one finds out in your grade, I'm not risking people finding out I told you by giving you more information.'

'But we can't stop them unless you tell us more.' TJ pleaded.

'Look, your new here. Trust me, you are not going stop them. They know this school, and their best at what they do, they're more than simple pranksters. Don't try to stop them!'

'Watch us!'

'TJs right! Let's do this.' Said Spinelli clenching her fists.

It was at their last class when all the gang had P.E. As much as they tried no great plan had been formulated, and Bob still refused to help. The gang hid their clothes in their backpacks, which they chucked in the old cupboard full of the spare P.E clothes kids had left or lost over the years. With no better plan the males of the gang hid in their changing room for a few moments around the corner from the entrance, to see if they could stop whatever these other kids had in mind. When the older kids entered they began going through the locker, and started putting some powder on the school clothes inside.

'What are they doing TJ?' Asked Mikey in a hushed tone.

'I don't know, let's find out.'

With that they leapt out from their hiding place.

'What you all doing here?' Lawson asked the other kids.

There were five of them, all in uniform but with their faces covered with a balaclava to mask their appearance.

'Oh look, a few of the babies didn't go out to play.' One of them mocked in a condescending tone, presumably the leader.

'Yah, what you all doing here kiddies?' Asked a second figure.

'We're stopping you doing... Whatever you’re doing.' Barked Vince.

The leader trotted right up to Vince's face, so close Vince could feel the breath of the old boy on his face.

'Wow big shot, you the leader of this little band of bros? There's always a leader.' The boy snarled, still almost touching Vince's face.

'Just turn around a leave. We don't want any trouble.' Vince shot back.

'Of so you’re not the leader, didn't think so, you don't have the look.'

The boy started to go around the group pointing at each member.

'Is it you?' He pointed at Gus, who found himself forced to look at the ground.

'No? How about you fatty?' Asked the boy pointing at Mikey.

'FATTY! You can't say that!' Shouted TJ.

'The anger in this one! So it's you then. Boys throw these other kids out, and lock the door.'

The other four older boys pushed the other members of the gang out the room, they protested the whole time, leaving TJ alone with these masked figures. TJ began thinking about when he had been beaten up by the emperor's goons, was it about to happen again? One of the other boys came to speak to the leader, TJ didn't make out what this new figure said but heard to the leader’s response.

'Don't worry, only the usual. But if you don't like it then get out. You don't have to watch.'

With that the second boy nodded and moved back near the lockers.

Pointing to that boy and another of the masked figures the lead boy, who had been speaking told them to carry on with whatever they were doing with the lockers, the remaining two then dragged TJ over to the showers. The lead boy then began unscrewing the shower head from the main water pipe.

'I'm truly sorry I have to do this to you, but you have to learn. You did this, if you didn't try to be a hero this wouldn't have happened. I hope you learn from this experience so the rest of your gang doesn't have it. And I'm sure it goes without saying you won't tell anyone about what's about to happen, won't want another reason for me to get ya. You! Hold him down!'

'Look I'm really sorry, nothing personal.' TJ managed to spit out overcoming his fear briefly.

But TJ's words had no impact. The other two raining masked boys held TJ down on the floor, causing TJ to attempt to fight free, he failed. TJ was face up so the lead boy went over to where TJ's head was and a T-shirt over his mouth before pressing the water pipe from the shower against it. TJ mouth filled with water and not matter how hard he tried to spit it out he couldn't. TJ was struggling to breathe as the boy kept the hose aiming into TJ's mouth and held his noise to stop him breathing. The boy did this multiple times for around five minutes, releasing the water even so often, as to not let TJ drown.

'Had enough yet bitch?' Cackled the lead boy.

'Please stop, please!' Screamed TJ frantically.

'Are you going to be such a little birch next time?'

After a moment of thinking TJ answered, 'No.'

'Damn right you bitch. Don't let me catch you again alright. And remember, with guys like me around this school ain't no place for a little kid like you!' Concluded the boy, drenching TJ and his P.E clothes with the hose after he had got up off the floor. 'Nothing personal kid, now run along back to class.' Called the boy as TJ walked away.

TJ left the changing room, leaving the other kids behind. He entered the basketball court where the boys P.E group was playing, TJ's teacher yelled at him, asking where he had been, but didn't wait for an answer before walking off.

The gang ran over to TJ, who was still dripping with water.

'Oh my TJ you look like a drowned rat!' Exclaimed Mikey.

'He's right Teej, what did those kids do to you? We tried to tell the teacher to get help but he wouldn't listen, what an idiot.' Vince added.

'Nothing guys.' TJ answered unconvincingly.

'Did they throw you in the showers Teej, drench you with water? I heard the bullies do that.' Gus babbled in a panicked voice.

'Yah, yah, that's it.' TJ responded.

'Sorry TJ. But did you stop what they were doing?' Lawson asked.

'One against four Lawson!? No... I didn't stop them. I don't think we can do things like we used to, school isn't a good place for kids like us any more...'


	14. Lions among sheep

Chapter 14 - Lions among sheep

After the lesson the boys all went back to the changing rooms. It appeared the masked figures that had came in to cause havoc earlier, that the gang failed to stop, had done nothing. The lockers were all closed again and everything had been put back in its place, even the shower head was put back together. But as everyone started putting on their school clothes again some boys started looking agitated, and began scratching. The scratching intensified and soon every boy in the room was taking off his shirt and stretching madly at their bodies. But even taking off their shirts didn't help, whatever was causing this was now stuck to them like a fly in a spider's web. TJ, Lawson and the rest of their group obviously were not affected as they had hidden their clothes.

'What's happening!?' Asked Gus, not to anyone in particular.

'Itching powder, and the most horrible kind by the looks of it.' TJ answered flatly.

Some of the affected kids ran into the shower, attempting to wash the contaminant off, with some success. The gang kept getting changed and by the time they were finished some kids started to notice how the gang was unaffected.

'It must of been them! Look, they’re not even itching!' Accused one boy, a short ginger lad with a freckled face.

By this time a few of the kids had managed to wash some of the itching pounder off, they came over to the gang, circling the group.

'My friends! We played no part in this.' Reasoned Miley.

'Why are you not scratching then?' Asked the ginger boy, attempting to be intimidating.

'What in god's name is going on here boys?!' Roared their P.E teacher who had just entered the room.

'Sir these five pranked us, putting itching pounder in our clothes when we left the room.' Snapped the ginger kid.

'Sir it's not true, we didn't...' Retorted Vince before he was cut off by the teacher.

'I don't want to hear it! You five stay behind. And you, I might need to speak to you too.' Said the teacher pointing at the ginger boy.

After everyone else had left the changing room the gang were left to talk alone.

'We just tell him about the older kids.' Lawson started.

'No, no, they erm... Look we just shouldn't tell on them ok.' Replied TJ.

'But why Teej? We might get in trouble else.' Gus whined.

The teacher then entered the room, bring a quick end to their conversation. After explaining that they had nothing to do with it and why their clothes were safe the teacher had some questions for the group.

'So, you say you didn't do it. Then how did you know to hide your clothes?'

'We were told to.' Answered Lawson.

'By whom? Someone involved in this I'm guessing?'

'No! TJ spat. 'Just a friend.'

'Watch you tone with me young man, you tell me who this friend is or you’re in detention all week, starting today!'

'I'm not saying sir.' TJ told the man.

'Fine, then follow me to detention then, all of you.'

Detention had been long and after the first day of school and everything that had happened TJ decided to get an early night’s sleep when he got home. Of course he had to make up some excuse as to why he was late home for his parents, who took the answer that he went to Gus' for a bit after school. TJ won't hear the end of it if his parents found out he got a week of detentions on the first day!

Deep in dreaming TJ found himself back at his new school. In a class with all the gang, even Teresa and Bob were there. TJ was gazing out the window, looking at the dense pine trees that surrounds the building they were in, it was a dark night outside and cold winds hissed at the old window. The school did not have this forest surrounding it in reality, but aside from that the interior of the school looked much the same. However the teacher of this class was one of the masked figures that had water tortured TJ in the showers. On the blackboard were the words, "A lesson for middle school" underlined.

'Right class can I have a volunteer?' Asked the masked boy at the front of the class, sitting in a chair with his feet up on the wooden desk in front of him.

The various members of the gang all raised their hands, except TJ. The gang then one by one shouted, 'TJ sir, pick TJ!'

'Ok then class, hold him down!' Snorted the teacher.

The gang jumped out of their chairs and all held TJ to floor, each pressing down on one of his limbs.

'I'm sorry, sorry, please. I'm sorry please.' TJ wailed erratically.

But no one listened. The masked boy leaned over TJ, using a water bottle to drawn TJ as he had before in the real world. Holding TJ's nose again he was drowning properly this time, the water out of the bottle kept coming, as if the bottle was never ending. As much as TJ spat out the water more was coming to take its place.

'Nothing personal kid, learn your lesson this time.' Whispered the boy into TJ ear.

TJ then woke up, bolting upright in bed dripping in cold sweat, letting out a yell in fright. TJ sat in bed, taking his time to calm down. Before long TJ's mother was knocking lightly on his door.

'TJ! Are you alright? I heard you make a noise.' She exclaimed, trying to keep her voice down, with limited success.

'Nothing mum, just a nightmare.' TJ replied.

'Ok dear, shout if you need anything.'

TJ fell back to sleep fairly quick, to his surprise. But the next day he's thoughts were racing.

On the walk to school the next day Spinelli and Gretchen were informed about yesterday’s events, they didn't even managed to do what the boys had done to try and stop the itching powder incident. This was because as when they waited in the changing rooms their teacher came and told them to get out. Lawson and Vince were main contributors in this conversation talking to the girls of the group, TJ stayed unusually quiet, only speaking when provoked. This trend continued in class where TJ was struggling to concentrate. The gang could see something was up with TJ, but their attempts to find out what were not going well. In his first lesson of the day, in art, Spinelli and Mikey were in his class and failed to get answers. Second lesson was maths, with Lawson and Spinelli, who failed again. At this point in the day the students had their break. The gang were standing outside underneath where one of the school buildings extended out sideways on its upper floors, providing cover from the pouring rain.

'Whoever these kids are their going to "haze" us again today. How we going to stop 'em this time?' Asked Spinelli to the group.

'What's the plan Teej?' Said Vince.

'I haven't got a plan, you can't beat these guys.' TJ muttered.

'Come on, we gonna do something Teej.' Gus echoed.

'No, no we don't.' TJ insisted.

'Lets just try, what's the worst that can happen?' Lawson added.

An unexpected rage built in TJ at that last statement.

'WHY ARE YOU ALL ALWAYS ASKING ME!? Why not make up your own dumb plan if you really want to anger these older kids. But leave me out of it. I'm the only one that puts my head on the line in these plans, NONE OF YOU EVER DO ANYMORE! None of you... TJ snapped at them aggressively.

The group just stood there silently, before they could think up a response TJ walked off into the rain, getting out of the situation. TJ wondered around the school heading towards the part of the school where the older kids hung out, looking for Bob. He found him leaning against the P.E building, mostly covered from the rain. Bob noticed TJ and left his other friends, jogging over to the boy.

'TJ, are you alright?' Asked Bob, noticing how red TJ's face was and how his hands were clenched.

'Not really, you were right. I just... I...' TJ trailed off.

'Come over here.' Bob stated, leading TJ out of the rain to an area where no one would be listening to them.

'We tried to stop the hazing Bob, and the older kids didn't like it. They... Well they sort of half drowned me in the showers. It's so embarrassing, I haven't even told anyone else.'

'It's not embarrassing TJ, these kids in my grade are much bigger then you.'

'It was... So scary. And my other friends don't get it. They want me to keep fighting these kids, stop the hazing and stuff, but they wouldn't if it was them that was getting drowned! They're starting to make me really mad. Like when we were fighting the empire, I was the one that got punched and beaten, not Lawson or any of the others, me! And I didn't mind, I thought it was just bad luck, but I'm starting to think they just don't care if I get hurt.'

'Monkey boy you said you haven't told them what happened yesterday, maybe they just don't realise you’re getting hurt.'

'I told them today not to mess with these older kids, and will they listen? No!'

'Look, nothing should happen to you if you don't fight back against the older kids, if your friends want to fight back there's nothing you can do to stop them. They will learn you were right in time. These hazing pranks are only a show of strength for you new kids, if you stand up to them you’re in for some real trouble. You’re either a lion or a sheep here, you follow the crowd and know your place, being a sheep. Or you’re a lion and force other kids to be sheep. Those kids that got you in the changing room are this, the lions among sheep, you just have to accept that for now, you need to be a sheep.'

'Did you learn that Bob? How to be a sheep?'

Rolling his eyes the old kind responded, 'I did TJ, a long time ago. Look, I'll meet you at lunch if you want, sounds like you should have some time away from your little gang. Meet me by the entrance to the old building, quarter of an hour after the start of lunch, I got some stuff to do before I meet you.'


	15. The lesser good

Chapter 15 - The lesser good

TJ's third lesson of the day was awkward, Gus was in his English class, he didn't try to speak to TJ but kept looking over at him during the lesson, trying to judge if TJ was still angry with the gang. TJ had chosen to sit on the back row in solitude. Ultimately Gus decided TJ was indeed still angry. At the end of the class TJ shot out the lesson, not even glancing at Gus. TJ waited for Bob to show up to meet him, as he waited TJ opened up his lunch. Nothing too special, just a ham sandwich, a packet of salt and vinegar crisps and a chocolate cupcake, but the food improved TJ's mood slightly.

Bob arrived right on time, giving TJ a wink as he approached. The rain had subsided so they decided to go walk around the school to kill some time. They talked about "normal" stuff for once, the latest video games, movies that were out at the cinema and other general chitchat. But soon Bob once again brought the conversation to back to school.

'I heard about the next hazing event TJ, don't use the toilets today or tomorrow. The cubicle toilets are rigged so the cisterns overflow quite explosively, full of dirty water, so if you’re sitting on that thing, or near it and flush you’re going to be soaked in that water. And the water is fermented with stink bombs, so that smell isn't going to come off you OR your clothes easily. The soap dispensers are full of that stuff too, it's going to catch a lot of you seventh graders out!'

'Gee thanks, guess I'll stay away from there then. Wait...'

'What is it monkey boy?'

'How do you know all this?'

'All the older kids know, words gets around.'

'You sure about that?'

'Of course!' Bob replied.

'I might be a sheep, but I know that if you go to do stuff like this no one can know.'

'What are you saying?' Asked Bob raising his eyebrow.

'I'm asking you how you know, and I want the real answer this time.'

Bob showed no expression on his face, but was finding it difficult to formulate a response.

'Bob...' TJ tempted, attempting to get Bob to speak.

'TJ I know the kids that run it all, that's how I know what's going on.' Bob explained looking blankly off into the distance.

'How can you be friends with kids like that? They tortured me! Just for standing up to them.'

'They’re not my friends TJ.' Bob told the younger boy.

'So you’re telling me they let you in on their plans, just because you know them? Sit next to them in maths or something!? I ain't some dumb kid Bob, you’re going to tell me exactly what's going on here right now! TJ remarked with his earlier anger quickly returning to him.

'You’re a smart kid... I think you're already worked out what's going on.'

Taking a moment to breve TJ spoke his mind, 'So, your one of the "lions among sheep" who get to the top of power at this school by becoming low lives who bully kids?'

'It's really not like that.'

'Right, like I believe that anymore. Were you there yesterday? With the water in the changing rooms?' TJ said slowly, not really wanting to hear the response.

'I'm not going to lie, I was.' Bob said firmly, looking directly into TJ's eyes.

'WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP THEM!?' TJ boomed in a mad rage, causing other kids in the general vicinity to turn and look at the two boys.

'TJ I did, I told you not to stand up, not to fight back. I risked a lot to do that, believe me. But I could not stop it after what you chose to do, it's what happens here.' Bob replied, showing no remorse for what had happened. 'I am sad this happened, especially to you, but that's what always happens.'

TJ said nothing, he just turned and walked away, not looking back.

The rest of the day TJ kept himself to himself, avoiding all non-essential contact. Even during detention with Vince, Gus, Lawson and Mikey. When the teacher watching over their detention left the room for a moment Lawson tried to talk to TJ.

'Detweiler, you alright?' He whispered.

'I'm not in the mood Lawson. I wouldn't speak to me.' Advised TJ.

'But TJ...' Lawson was going to try reasoning with TJ some more, but Vince looked at Lawson and shook his head, ending the attempts for today.

At home TJ's mother instantly knew something was bothering her son, he had come home and gone almost straight to his room, barely saying a word to his parents. After debating whether or not to go talk to TJ with her husband she went upstairs to speak to him, even if TJ's dad had told her TJ was "just in a mood". She lightly knocked on TJ's bedroom door before entering and sitting on the end of his bed. TJ was sitting at the other end of the bed, reading a comic, he placed the comic on the bed as his mother entered.

'Yah mum?' Asked TJ.

'Are you alright darling? You don't seem like yourself today.'

'I'm fine mum.'

'Now I know you too well to accept that answer. Is it something about your new school?'

'Kind of, me and my friends had an argument is all, it'll be alright.'

'Ok, well I won't ask what it was about but I know your friends, they are really nice kids, all of them. You know you don't meet many true friends like that throughout your entire life, and life is short, you never know how long you have left. Don't waste the time you have arguing with them over little things, you'll regret it later.'

'Thanks mum, I suppose you're right. I'll think about it.'

'You know I had a big argument with your farther once, it was because he canceled one of our dates I had been planning for ages, he wanted to go out to see some band with his friends. I was so angry, I didn't speak to him for five weeks, I didn't even speak to him on my birthday. He showed up at my house on my birthday with presents, when I wouldn't open the door he sat outside for a whole hour. Your grandfather had to threaten to call the police before your dad left. When I finally did want to speak to him I found out why he really cancelled. He was going to ask me to get engaged to him on the date, but he got nervous and made up an excuse not to go. So you see I missed out on weeks of seeing him for nothing. Needless to say we got engaged and here we are today.'

'Great story mum... Have you heard from Becky?'

'She phoned me today actually, she says her and Jimmy are coming back from college in three months, just before Christmas. She's snowed under with work at and can't get back any earlier. I can't wait to see your sister again!'

'It will be good to see her, don't tell her I said that!' Giggled TJ.

'Its makes me happy when you smile dear, don't ever stop ok?'

'You’re so embarrassing mum!'

TJ's mum laughed before kissing him on the forehead and leaving him to his comic books.

TJ stopped and thought, maybe he had been harsh with the gang, but Bob? Bob had a hand in one of the scariest experiences of TJ's life, is that forgivable? Some questions can only be answered with time, as painful as that time can be.


	16. Adversary

Chapter 16 - Adversary

The next day TJ decided he should speak to the gang. TJ managed to catch Lawson on his own as he was on his way to meet the gang at break. Lawson noticed TJ approaching and was on guard for another outburst from TJ.

'Lawson?' Asked TJ sheepishly.

'Detweiler?' Lawson replied equally sheepishly.

'Look erm... I'm sorry, I was just mad. Not at you, or the gang really, just mad.'

'Why? What's going on TJ?' Lawson questioned him, his own dismay at TJ turning into concern.

'I'll tell you alright, but promise me you won't tell anyone.'

'I won't' Lawson assured him.

'When I was locked in the changing room with those older kids they almost drowned me, it was... Horrible. We should listen to Bob, I don't think we can beat these kids. And I don't know what they will do to us if we keep trying so please, let's not.'

'TJ! You should of said something. Have you told king Bob?'

'Not really.' TJ lied.

'Fine, if you don't want anyone to know that's cool. I'll do whatever you think is best. And for the record I'm so glad you helped me with the empire before, I know you put yourself in danger when you didn't need to and you got hurt. I never properly said thanks, thank you TJ Detweiler.'

TJ smiled at that, he always thought he friends did care for and respect him, but hearing Lawson say it out loud was very welcome. TJ planned to talk to the rest of the gang on the way home, but wasn't planning on being so open with everyone else. Break was soon over and TJ and Lawson headed off to their class, geography. Sitting in the class things went on as a normal class did, nothing out the ordinary. Two rows of chairs behind him TJ saw Ashley A, sitting with Ashley B, TJ was slightly annoyed she would go and sit with another Ashley B instead of with him. But still he waved to Ashley A, and rolled his eyes at Ashely B. TJ then heard the kid sitting behind him, bad mouthing TJ and Lawson calling they various name mixed in with swear words.

'Yah, their fuckin' bullies ain't they! Put inching powder in all our clothes!'

TJ turned around, looking the boy in the face, noticing it was the ginger kid who was so sure TJ and the gang had a connection with the changing room incident.

'What you lookin' at?' Spat the boy.

'Nothing.' TJ muttered before turning around again to face the front.

'Thought not you fag.'

'That kid is starting to annoy me...' Lawson whispered.

'What you sayin' freckly?' The kid asked mockingly to Lawson.

Lawson shot around on his chair to speak to the boy. 'What's your name kid?' Lawson inquired.

'I ain't no kid bro'. The kid said getting slightly angry.

'Well you are to me, I'm a year older then you and your about as tall as a fourth grader, so what's your name.'

'Kyle Raleigh, if you must know.'

'Right Kyle, shut the hell up, nobody in this class wants to hear the sound of your stupid voice.'

Kyle stood up from his chair, showing his anger off to the class. 'You want to say that again!?' He said, his voice echoing around the old classroom.

At this point the teacher tried to defuse the situation.

'Kyle is it? Please sit down, or do you want to wait outside?' The women asked him.

Kyle sat down. Throughout the class he kept throwing snide comments at Lawson, but when he got no response changed target back to TJ.

'Hey Cunt, Cunt? Want a fight bro? Bet I could take ya any day.' Kyle whispered, trying to avoid the teacher hearing him.

'I'm fine thanks, I'm a bit busy today.' TJ replied mockingly.

Raising his voice slightly Kyle now spoke to the other kids sitting around him. 'What's with this kid? Scared to be a bully when he's not with all his other little friends? Fucking cock.'

The kids around him laughed hysterically, except Ashley A who couldn't stay silent any longer.

'Like totally shut up, you’re not funny Kyle. TJ AND Lawson would like never be bullies.' Ashely announced in her sassy tone.

'Oh no! Britney Spears is getting mad! I'd better watch my back.' Kyle bellowed, laughing to himself. He then leant over Ashely's desk and knocked her books onto the floor. 'Oops I did it again!' Kyle sang darkly.

'Leave her alone!' TJ responded, his voice raising.

'And now the faggot comes to defend his girlfriend, ain't that cute.' Kyle beamed, laughing even harder at his own comedy skills.

At this point Lawson had heard enough, he stood up and kicked over Kyle's chair, causing him to smack his head off the table behind him. He hit the floor with a crash, causing the oblivious teacher to jump and drop her pen.

'Oh my goodness. You, run and get the nurse!' She blurted out in a high pitched voice, pointing at a kid sitting near the door.

'It was him!' The kid sitting next to Kyle told the teacher, looking over at Lawson.

'He's right miss!' Ashley A shrieked, looking close to tears. 'I saw it all! Kyle was balancing on the legs of his chair, and and... Lawson knocked the chair by accident and Kyle fell, it was so shocking!' Ashley then burst into tears before elbowing Ashley B until she also spoke.

'Yah miss it was totally an accident.' Ashley B agreed.

The kid next to Kyle protested but by this point the teacher wasn't listening to the boy, she was in a state but still trying to make sure Kyle was not seriously injured. Kyle didn't say anything of any importance, just vague pained noises.

'Everybody out! Early lunch!' The teacher told the class.

As Lawson and TJ left the room Ashley A caught them just outside the door.

'Lawson, that was totally scandalous! Don't worry, I got your back, nice to see you both.' Ashley chuckled, walking off with Ashley B.

The nurse came trotting down the hallway, and slammed the classroom door after her, as if there were a major medical emergency.

When they were outside TJ spoke up.

'That went well!' He laughed. 'What did you do that for?'

'That kid was causing you trouble, I thought I owed you.' Lawson replied.

'Don't you think you'll get in trouble?'

'Might do, guess I'll have to wait and see.' Lawson giggled.

'I'm not a fan of violence... But thanks Lawson, I owe you one.'

'No problem Detweiler, this ain't going to the last we hear from Kyle Raleigh. He's going to be a pain for the next three years I can feel it.'

Lawson was right, in the coming weeks Kyle kept being vile to the gang, pushing them, spitting at them and threatening a fight. These threats of violence never so far materialised. The hazing ended after the first week and Bob and his friends weren't targeting the kids anymore, they found their place. TJ had still not spoken to Bob by this point, a long time had passed. It was now near the start of the Christmas holidays, and soon TJ's sister would be back home. Of course TJ had patched things up with all the rest of gang, and luckily they finally listened to TJ and didn't aggravate Bob's group. At this point they were almost used to middle school life, and the rest of the gang hoped school would return to the more fun ways of their last school. Sadly TJ was almost certain that this wouldn't happen, he was just happy as long as things didn't get any worse...


	17. Adiaphora

Chapter 17 - Adiaphora

Waiting at home TJ was so excited, tho he wouldn't let his sister know that when she arrived. Becky would be here soon, she and TJ had spoken on the phone in the last few months since she left last time, but nothing could replace seeing her back at home for Christmas. It was still a little while before Christmas, but school ended in two days for Christmas and then soon enough the festivities would be here. Sitting in the lounge were TJ and both his parents, they could hear the spluttering of Becky's old car as it heaved itself into a parking space outside the house.

'She's here!' TJ shouted, just encase his parents had missed the arrival.

Becky stepped through the door looking like a pack mule, she was pulling a suitcase with one arm and had two large plastic bags hanging off her other arm. She had retained her slender build but her appearance was slightly different since TJ had seen her last, her brown hair was in a much tighter ponytail, I didn't suit here.

'HELLO! I'm home!' She yelled as she climbed through the door and placed her bags carefully on the floor.

'Hey Becky!' TJ shouted back with as much enthusiasm as his sister.

'Oh dear it's so lovely to see you! Where's my son in law?' Their mother quizzed.

'MUM! Me and Jimmy aren't married!' Becky declared clearly.

'Not yet.' Mr Detweiler added, kissing his wife as he entered the hallway.

'You two are so awkward!' Becky replied, looking away from her parents.

'What's going on?' Asked Jimmy, who was just entering the house with even more bags then his girlfriend.

'Nothing!' Becky asserted.

'When you marrying Becky Jimmy?' Asked TJ, trying to hide his laughter.

'W-what?' Jimmy asked. His face turning red.

'Upstairs with those bags Jimmy, straight up to my room, you know where it is.' Becky said, dishing out the command to her boyfriend to get him out the way.

Once he was upstairs Becky lightly punched TJ jokingly, 'I didn't miss you well I was gone.' She told him smiling.

'Nah, me neither. You smell anyway.'

'Oh my god you are so not getting the present I brought for you.'

'What did you get me?' TJ asked.

'You'll have to wait for Christmas Day.'

Becky got unpacked in her room, her and Jimmy were staying over at the house for Christmas. To her mums disgust two of the giant bags brought in with Jimmy were all full of dirty clothes that Becky wanted washing, she described it as "an early Christmas present" for Mrs Detweiler.

To give Becky a proper welcome back the family went out for dinner at a fancy Indian restaurant in town called "The Pride delta". The five of them were constantly laughing and having a great time with the family finally reunited. But then Becky of course had to start her usual rant about how her car was "a heap of junk" and how it was "ruining" her life. She wouldn't shut up about it until the food came. TJ was surprised as to how much he loved curry, he quickly finished all of his meal before anyone else, and started stealing food off Jimmy's plate.

'Hungry?' Jimmy laughed.

'Not at all!' TJ responded, smiling back at Jimmy.

'We can order another side if you want TJ. Jimmy probably needs some food to eat too’.His farther added.

'Yes please dad.'

'So you didn't answer my question earlier, when you getting married?' TJ asked Jimmy joking.

'You'd have to ask your sister that, where's your girlfriend anyway little dude? Why didn't you bring her along?'

'Erm... Don't have one.' TJ replied awkwardly.

'Awkward... I thought you mum said something about a girl called Spinelli being...' TJ quickly ended Jimmy's trail of thought.

'What! Spinelli no! We're just friends.'

'Oh, fair enough. So I guess you don't know when your getting married either then?' Jimmy asked smiling.

'Nah'. TJ replied smiling back.

'What are you both laughing at might I ask?' Mrs Detweiler inquired.

'Nothing!' Jimmy and TJ said together, laughing even more.

Becky drove them all home, but just around the corner form their house her car gave up the ghost. In a vast cloud of smoke the car was dead. After making sure it was safe the group walked home. The weather was fair and it wasn't far so the walk in no part diminished how nice their evening had been.

'I can feel it, a storms coming soon' Mr Detweiler announced, giving his personal weather forecasts as he usually did.

At home they all crowded into the lounge and watched some rubbish that was on TV. It was some cheap talent show none of them really had any interest in, except Becky. After a short while Mrs Detweiler spoke up.

'Sorry about your car dear, me and your farther knew your car wasn't too good, but I didn't expect it to break down like that.'

'I know right mum, I haven't even done all my Christmas shopping yet, and me and Jimmy are meant to be meeting Melissa tomorrow.' Becky said glumly.

'Me and your mother were talking on the way back, and we think you should have one of your presents a little early Becky.' Announced Mr Detweiler.

'It's fine thanks dad, I'll just wait. It won't cheer me up.' Becky responded, slightly depressed at the death of her car.

'I don't think you know what it is.' Her mother added excitingly. 'Close your eyes.'

Covering her eyes her parents led her out the house and just down the road.

'Open your eyes!' They all shouted.

Before Becky's eyes was a new car for her, much better than her last. It didn't look brand new, but it was a nice car, probably quite expensive.

'IS IT MINE!?' Becky cried.

'We knew you couldn't afford a new car, and the one you had was no good. So we got this one, TJ convinced us to get it painted, it was bright pink. But he said you'd like it better in Orange.' Mrs Detweiler explained.

'Thank you soooooo much! So cool getting it in Orange TJ, good call. It's my favourite Colour JIMMY, might want to remember that!'

'You'll have to take us for a proper drive in it tomorrow Becky, to see it in action.' Her farther told her.

After a quick drive around the block they all went back into the house, it was getting late and Becky and Jimmy were tired after a long days travel. Everyone went off to bed, Becky and TJ each got unexpected visits from their mother, tucking them into bed, which was slightly awkward for Jimmy.

'I had a lovely day today TJ, thanks for being such good company.' TJ's mother whispered to him as she put him to bed.

'Thanks mum, love you.'

'I love you too TJ.' She concluded before kissing him on the check and leaving him to sleep. TJ couldn't help but think about the bags Becky had brought in with her, he could see one contained a lot of presents. It was unlike Becky to buy anyone presents, normally she would get mum to buy them for her, and the oddest thing was she actually brought TJ a present. Maybe the sibling rivalry between them was ending. They were always close, even if they did hate each other. Perhaps now they could now be friends. Or maybe that was just a pipe dream.

The next morning Becky laughed at TJ as he went off to school, and she got to stay at home. The gang met at Lawson's house as they normally did and went off to school. Today was one of the last days left before the holidays so lessons were very relaxed, most teacher did quizzes or put some movies on, having to quickly turn them off if the principal walked by. She was against letting the kids sit in lessons and not do work, even on Christmas. A sports event was held for the afternoon part of the school day, the only time in lesson time when the gang were all in the same place. The winter inter-grade competition was an exciting time in each school year, most of the time the ninth graders won, but sometimes the younger kids would get lucky.

Vince had just finished participating in the first soccer event and came to rejoin the gang.

'What sports next?' Gus asked excitingly.

'Hockey Gus.' Gretchen answered quickly.

'How'd you know?' Spinelli inquired.

'I'm on the seventh grade team.' Gretchen announced proudly.

'What!? Since when?' Vince croaked, almost spitting out the water he was drinking from his bottle.

'I'm on the team.' She repeated.

'But... But I didn't even make the team.' Vince said, still not understanding her words fully.

'The coach said I have a true talent, he saw me playing in P.E and asked me to join the mixed team. Sorry j got to run to get changed before the game.'

'Gretchen, better at a sport than Vince, I never thought I'd see the day.' Spinelli muttered in disbelief.

'I think it's wonderful! The Union of brainy and sporty, she's an inspiration to us all!' Mikey bellowed majestically.

'Mikey’s right, I think it's great.' TJ added.

'I still can believe it.' Vince repeated.

'Calm down LaSalle, you only got beat by a girl. Nothing to cry about.' Lawson shot at him, causing TJ, Spinelli and Gus to laugh.

'Can it Lawson.' Vince retorted, staring at him angrily.

Soon the game commenced, the kids entered the court, mixed teams of boys and girls, this hockey game was grades seven vs eight. There was a huge mass of students surrounding the court they were playing on, all chanting for their side to win. Of course the gang were cheering on Gretchen. The game started at a standstill, but Gretchen eventually got the ball and somehow managed to manoeuvre effortlessly through her opponents and score, not even needing to pass to anyone else. A roar erupted from the seventh grade crowd as they took the lead. Up front Gretchen and a boy on her team became an unstoppable force, scoring relentlessly against the other team. By the end of the game the seventh graders were all chanting Gretchen's name, Gretchen had reached a level of fame she had not experienced in a long, long time. As the game ended, and the seventh graders won, they all burst onto the court to celebrate. The gang ran and found Gretchen in the crowd, Mikey even lifted her up onto his shoulders to carry the champion around for all to see. It was quite a sceptical! The teachers attempts to get some order on the court were failing, the seventh grader still had to beat the ninth graders to win outright, but at the moment the celebrators didn't care.

As the crowd went back to their places outside of the court the second game was about to take place, the ninth graders filled their end of the court and the game began, the gang continued to cheer for Gretchen as they had before. However moments after the game began TJ felt a cold hand on his shoulder. Turning around TJ saw Mr Spark, who was his history teacher but also his tutor. Tutors had small groups of students who they were the main caretaker of at school, each teacher had a group.

'TJ, can you come with me please?' The older man asked, his face pale as snow.

'But sir the game just started and...' TJ was abruptly cut off by the man.

'TJ please.'

The gang watched as TJ was led away from the game, even Gretchen glanced over and watched her friend leave. TJ followed the man into his class room. He sat at a table and the teacher pulled a chair over so he was on the opposite side facing TJ.

'What am in trouble for this time?' TJ asked casually, sure he haven't recently don't anything worthy of punishment.

'Nothing TJ, you aren't in any trouble.' Mr Spark said slowly.

'Then what did you need me for sir?'

Mr Spark took a deep breath, taking a moment to compose himself. The air in the room seemed to stand still, the moment frozen in time.

'TJ... I need you to listen to me very closely. Something terrible has happened...


	18. Haven

Chapter 18 - Haven

TJ looked into his tutors eyes, his mind stuck as to what to think. Somehow he sensed his world was about to change forever.

'The office just reserved a phone call from the city hospital. These has been an accident. It seems you sister was on a driving with your mother and farther, and an accident took place.' Mr Spark was struggling to structure what he had to tell the boy.

'Are they alright?' TJ asked, a single tear forming in his right eye.

'Your sister is in a critical condition in hospital... I'm sorry to tell you this TJ, but your parents didn't make it.'

TJ barely heard what the man said, he just burst into tears uncontrollably. Mr Spark tried to comfort the boy, but wasn't good at that sort of thing.

'What happened?' TJ sobbed through his tears.

'The police aren't sure at the moment, but it seems the driver of a large lorry fell asleep at the wheel. He swerved off the road, hitting your sister’s car. I'm so sorry TJ.'

'Can I go see her?'

'I don't think that's wise son. Not just yet at least. Do you have any other family we can call? There's no one else on our records for you.'

'No... I've got no one left.'

'Don't worry TJ, the school and I will do everything in our power to help you at this time.'

'What can you do? There's nothing that can do to fix this.' TJ replied, feeling his life crumbling around him.

After their conversation TJ was taken into care by the local authority. When they arrived they were shown around a large house where around fifteen other kids lived. It was nice, each room was decorated well and the kids seemed nice enough. Not that TJ really spoke to them, he went almost straight to his room and turned down every opportunity to speak about the day's events. His room was on the third floor, in the loft. He had a great view of the area from here, he sat gazing out of the window for hours, missing dinner as he didn't feel like eating. The day was long, the longest day in TJ's short life. It was odd how normal the day was for everyone else, TJ's world was in tatters but everyone else carried on as normal.

From the other side of his new bedroom door TJ heard Mr Spark shout through to him.

'I'm still here TJ, if you want to talk at all.'

Mr Spark got no reply, TJ once again isolated himself, but not for long. TJ took off his school clothes and put on the clothes the people working here had provided him with. They were going around TJ's actual house tomorrow to pick up his own clothes, so he would have to make do with these spare clothes for today. A pair of grey tracksuit bottoms and a horrid yellow T-shirt, at least he had his red cap.

Running down the stairs TJ passed one of the care workers looking after all the kids on the way.

'Theodore? Where are you going?' The women asked suspiciously.

'Out.' TJ retorted.

'I think it might be best if you stay in today, you have had quite a shock.'

TJ didn't feel a need to reply to her again and left the building, jogging down the street to get away from that place before he could be stopped. By this time it was already dark, winter was starting to bite quickly. TJ wanted out from the madness of the day, to get away from everything that reminded him of it. Walking the streets he eventually found himself at Lawson's house. Wanting someone to spend his time with that didn't know what had happened. He had no intention of telling Lawson what had happened, he just needed a friend to be with right now. Knocking the door TJ discovered no one was home. With nowhere else TJ really wanted to go he went back to the only place he felt safe.

Of course most people wouldn't know the way in, not at this time. But TJ was an expert of sorts, knowing a weak point in the fence he slipped through. Third Street School. Climbing the jungle gym he sat on the throne, bring back memories of all his adventures here. Seeing this place at night it was different, it was cold, dark and felt unforgiving. TJ had no idea really what he was doing here, he could of gone anywhere to be away from everything. But here, he could get in trouble for being here at night, but with everything going on he really didn't care. Some company would have been nice, TJ would of gave anything for the privy council to meet here again now. Lounging on the throne TJ found himself looking at the stars, they were unusually bright tonight, he normally couldn't see this many. TJ was almost semi-conscious looking at the sky, but the quiet surrounding him became polluted. Below him noise stirred. TJ didn't bother to move at first, he really didn't care what events were unfolding. But soon enough his curiosity got the better of him and he got up to take a look.

'What's that noise!?' A deep voice echoed from below.

A few people below began moving around and investigated the area. TJ decided not to hide from them, the chances of this day getting much worse were shockingly low.

'Is that a kid up there?' The same voice called out to its group.

The group talked amongst themselves for a moment, deciding what to do before speaking to TJ.

'What ya doing up there kid?'

'Part of the royal family, what's your excuse?' TJ called down to them casually.

They all burst out laughing.

'You’re a funny kid, what's your name then?'

'TJ Detweiler.' TJ replied.

The gang spoke again before dispersing off into the night. One climbed the jungle to deal with TJ. In the darkness TJ still couldn't make out the face. As the assailant approached TJ sat on the throne to confront him.

'You’re in my chair.' The voice said as he moved forward.

'Bob? What the hell are you doing here?' TJ questioned sceptically.

'I could ask you the very same monkey boy.' Bob remarked in his usual sassy tone.

'Don't call me that! And don't get smart with me either! For starters I'm still angry with you, and second I asked you first.' TJ spat at Bob, a flash of anger building.

'Your right, I'm just here with those kids from school to do some business.'

'What kind of business?' TJ asked.

'Big kids’ stuff, you wouldn't understand.'

'Shut up and just tell me.'

'We just do some business here to get some money. Why you so interested anyway, you want in on it or something?'

'If you’re asking, maybe I do.'

'It's not your kind of thing, especially after what happened with us before.'

'I got bigger problems then you Bob, if you say sorry I can forget it.'

'You know I'm sorry, but still this isn't your kind of job.'

'I can decide that.'

'This isn't the kind of job you can quit easily, once you’re in you’re in.'

'That's fine.' TJ told Bob without a care of what he was getting himself into.

'Alright... But tell me, what are you do here?' Bob asked while playing with his partial facial hair.

'Parents are dead, wanted to be alone.' TJ told him bluntly.

'What!? Are you alright?' Bob questioned, feeling mass concern for TJ.

'I have to be.' TJ lied.

'I still don't want to let you in on this business.'

'Look, you owe me after what happened before, and I want something to waste my time doing. Plus that money would be good.'

'Fine, but I'll give you one last chance to back out.' Bob muttered to him getting serious.

'I want in.'

'So be it.'

Bob wasn't going to get into this today, it was late and TJ wasn't in a good state to make decisions. After assuring TJ he would let him in on the goings on soon he led TJ out of the school and walked him back to TJ's new home. When they arrived Bob stopped TJ before he left to enter the building.

'You know, to do this job you'll have to work with the kids that... Did that stuff to you in the changing rooms.' Bob told him, highlighting the perils of TJ's planned action.

'I know, and I don't care.' TJ stated before going into the house without speaking another word.

Entering the house the staff went into a daze. They had been panicking about where he had been the whole time, the police had even been called. This unneeded fuss was another thing to anger TJ. Of course they asked TJ where he had been, and with whom. But TJ had no time for these people and deflected their questions before running up to his room, his partial haven from the pressures of the world.


	19. Christmas

Chapter 19 - Christmas

The holidays off school for Christmas were the slowest of TJ's young life, with little to do he could only focus on the negative thoughts in his head. Christmas Eve was the day he was finally allowed into the hospital to see his sister, but the staff at the kids’ home still didn't want his to go. Ultimately TJ made up his own mind, he had to see here, no matter how bad she was. Jimmy, Becky's boyfriend, was the one that convinced the doctors to let TJ in to see her. With everything that happened TJ hadn't even thought about Jimmy, it sounds bad but his family dominated his thinking. He had heard nothing else from Jimmy in the days following the crash. One of the staff from the home took TJ to the hospital, Jimmy met him at the door.

'Are you ok TJ?' Jimmy asked sadly, looking at the expression on the younger boys face.

TJ simply shook his head slowly.

'Of course you’re not. I'm here for you, we can get through this together.' Jimmy told the boy, crouching down and hugging him tightly.

Sitting in the waiting room they had a chance to talk further.

'What happened... In the crash? Do they know all of it yet?' TJ questioned.

'I was in the crash.'

'What!? Are you alright?'

'Yah, some cuts and bruises. I got off lightly...'

'So, what happened?'

'About lunchtime me, Becky and your parents went out for a drive. Your dad wanted to see the new car in action. It was a long drive, and we entered the highway. A lorry was coming from the other side of the road, it swerved over and hit us, there was no time for your sister to do anything to stop it. The police say he had been under pressure to work for so long he just fell asleep. The lorry hit our car and pushed us over and straight into a tree.'

'Were you in hospital too?'

'I was, and I spent the last few days by Becky's bedside. I should have got to see you earlier, I'm sorry.'

'It's ok.'

'So... How's this new place you’re staying at? Hillside house is it call?'

'It's alright I guess, I just wish I could go back home.'

'TJ I promise you, whatever happens that you will go back and live at home.'

'Ok...' TJ replied glumly, not totally believing Jimmy.

Soon a nurse showed the pair into intensive care, TJ was getting scared now.

'It's fine if you don't want to see her like this TJ, you can still change your mind.' Jimmy assured him.

'No, I need to do this.' TJ responded instantly.

They entered a room with a red curtain around the bed, the room was cold and clinical. As the curtain was pulled back Becky became visible. She was in a very bad way, the visible skin on her arms and face were battered and bruised. These were purple and yellow and looked very painful. Her head and right leg were restrained, to stop them moving. And on the other arm some kind of fluid was being injected into her. Jimmy pulled over a chair for TJ and himself then sat down, holding Becky's hand. Neither of them spoke to start with, but eventually TJ had questions he wanted to ask.

'What's wrong with her?' He asked nervously.

'I spoke to the doctors the last few days. She has a broken leg, other minor injuries and the blow to her head. They’re not sure what that's done to her, they don't know if it will get better or worse...'

'What do mean get worse?'

'Well, erm... They don't know what's wrong with her head yet. She could have brain damage.'

TJ's face dropped even more than it already had.

'Is she... Is she going to die?' TJ asked, not really wanting to ask such a question.

'TJ! Don't think things like that!' Jimmy told him, astonished at the question.

'You didn't say no...' TJ fired back at Jimmy bluntly.

Jimmy didn't know what to say, and the conversation fell into a deep and awkward silence. After a time Jimmy thought of something he wanted to say to TJ. Rustling through the bag next to him he pulled out a small present wrapped in elegant white and silver wrapping.

'This is for you, it's from your sister. She wanted to give it to you herself but... You know.' Jimmy muttered as he passed the present over.'

TJ looked at the present for a time and then went to put it in his pocket.

'Open it. It's only a day early.' Jimmy stated.

TJ unwrapped the present. Inside was a cardboard box, and inside that a watch. The watch looked really cool, it was made of semi-shiny metal and had a somewhat futuristic design. It was a digital watch with a screen. The box said it was a gadget watch.

'What's it do?' TJ asked.

'It a gadget watch. It's solar and kinetic powered. On the screen where the time is if you click here the gadget menu comes up, you can record things, there's a calculator, a radio and loads of other stuff! It's really cool, your sister spent a lot of money on it. Oh and erm... She left a message for you on it for when you opened it.'

Going through the device Jimmy went in to recordings and found the one left by Becky. He pressed play and Becky's excited voice filled the room.

"Hey TJ! Hope this message records, I'm not very good with this technical stuff. I thought this gadget watch is a good present for you, hope you like it and it helps you have some adventures with your friends. I know I haven't been around a lot lately because of college, but I'm always thinking about you, and much as it pains me to say it I actually missed you loads so yah. I know you probably don't need my help, you’re such a smart and good kid I know you will do great things with your life. But if you ever need my help I'm only a phone call away, no matter how big or small call me and I will do everything I can. Have a great Christmas TJ, see you soon. From your big sister Becky.'

TJ was taken aback by the message, to hear her words, after everything that had happened was making TJ emotional. He was trying to hold back his tears, but Jimmy could see through him.

'It's okay to cry TJ, believe me I have.' Jimmy admitted, placing his hand on TJ's shoulder.

Soon enough TJ was asked to leave by a nurse, on the grounds that children were not allowed to stay in intensive care after this time. Jimmy was incredibly hurt by this, he began to argue with the women. But TJ decided he was ready to go anyway, being in this place was becoming too much for the young boy.

They both climbed into Jimmy's car and headed back to the children's care home. When they arrived Jimmy stopped the car outside and spoke to TJ before he got out.

'TJ, I've been thinking. Now it's only an idea, and if you'd rather not I totally get it.' Jimmy confided.

'Yah Jimmy?' TJ coaxed.

'This might take a little while to set up, but instead of staying here I could look after you. You are your sister's brother, I couldn't live with myself if I didn't try and do everything I could to help you through this.'

TJ, thought for a moment before answering.

'Becky's not getting better soon is she?'

'I just don't know TJ.'

'Yah, I'll come and stay with you.' TJ confirmed, raising half a smile for the first time that day.

'Great, you head on in. I'm going to get it sorted as soon as I can. I'll starting calling the people I need to talk to get this going straight away.'

And Jimmy did start the ball rolling straight away, but red tape slowed him down a lot. Christmas Day was hard for TJ, he had a few presents to open that the home had brought for him. But he didn't feel like opening them, in his eyes they weren't real presents. These people didn't know him, they brought presents because they had to, not because they were family. His real presents were still sitting at home, but he didn't really want to open the gifts left behind by his dead parents either. The days continued to tick by after that, and on New Year's Day TJ was allowed to spend a few days with Jimmy as a test run for if they could live together for an extended amount of time. TJ gave his permission for them to live at his parents old house, so Jimmy began moving in from his and Becky's rented house near Becky's collage. At this point TJ still hadn't spoken to his friends, school was off for the holidays and they didn't know he had been living somewhere else. However school would start again soon, and with that TJ would have to tell his friends something. And Bob had still not come back to talk to TJ about his work yet, school would be interesting when he returned. TJ had lost so much he felt unshackled, nobody was going to control him anymore, he was a sheep to no one any longer.


	20. Unshackled

Chapter 20 - Unshackled

Meeting at Lawson's house TJ deliberately arrived slightly late, so he would be the last one to arrive and he wouldn't have to awkwardly wait. He was right, all of the gang were already there. On the walk to school the questions of course came at TJ thick and fast. TJ didn't really care about their reactions so he told them straight.

'What happened to ya Teej? We ain't seen you all holiday!' Spinelli questioned TJ.

'To be honest my parents died, my sister is in a critical condition in hospital and I'm now living with her boyfriend. So it's been... Well, you know.' TJ admitted, looking at the ground whilst kicking a plastic bottle that was on the ground.

Nobody said anything for a moment, not knowing what to say. None of them had even contemplated such a tragic event had been the reason for TJ's absence.

'I'm so sorry. Are you alright Detweiler?' Lawson affirmed.

'Everyone keeps asking me that... I don't know how I feel really.' TJ told his friend.

'Oh TJ I can't imagine the pain in your heart!' Mikey cried poetically.

'I sure we're all here for you TJ, incase you need to talk.' Gretchen added.

'Thanks.' TJ responded.

'Yah Teej, I can't believe that happened to you.' Gus interjected.

'Me neither.' Vince echoed.

There was a gap in the conversation, so TJ tried to change topic, but then got drawn back to the pre-Christmas events.

'So where are you living now Teej.' Vince asked.

'I still live at home, just with me and my sister's boyfriend Jimmy now. I was in a kid’s home for a while, but I'm glad I'm out now.'

'I hear those places are like prisons.' Spinelli told him.

'It wasn't that bad Spin, I'm just glad I'm home.'

At school word soon got around about TJ, he was now the centre of gossip. Kids didn't speak to him for fear of upsetting him, and stared at him sometimes during class. The social isolation of sorts was annoying him.

During their third class of the day conversation finally got on to an almost normal pace. Mikey and Gus were with TJ in this class.

'Teej, Lawson is having a birthday party at his house in a few weeks. Are you going?' Gus asked.

'Of course!' TJ giggled. The feeling of being back around his friends was finally helping how depressed he felt.

'He has invited everyone TJ, it will truly be an unforgettable party.' Mikey announced in his cheerful tone.'

'His house is massive, it will be a good party.' TJ told his friends.

'Have been to Lawson's home before TJ?' Mikey asked.

'I stayed over once.'

'I can't wait to throw some shapes on the dance floor, they don't call me groovy Gus for nothing!'

Mikey and TJ burst out laughing, getting an angry look from the teacher.

At lunch TJ went to find Bob, he was in his usual place. TJ walked over to Bob, making his way through the crowd of ninth graders to speak to him.

'Bob, we need to talk.' TJ said to the older boy.

'Who's this little baby Bob?' One of the older kids with Bob asked laughing.

Before Bob could answer TJ decided to stand up for himself, he didn't have much left to lose.

'Don't call me a baby when you’re standing there with that pony tail, princess.'

The kid narrowed his eyes at TJ.

'You’re brave...' The kid responded.

'Come on TJ, let's go.' Bob told TJ leading him away.

They found a secluded location away from listening ears as usual.

'So, you still want a job monkey boy?' Bob asked.

TJ nodded, 'what have I got to do?'

'We're known as the runners. We move and sell lots of things that are hard to come by. The more the rest of the runners trust you the more things you will be asked to run, and the more money you will make. The penalties for getting caught running things are severe, you need to think about that before accepting a contract. I have spoken to the rest of the runners, do this first contract right and you’re in. It was quite a task to get you in, being so young, so don't mess this up.'

'What's the contract?'

'I have it written down on here. Follow the instructions exactly. I wrote down my number on it too, so call me when you’re done.'

Bob passed TJ a fairly large package and the letter. Then walked off, leaving TJ to read his contract. Opening the letter it had written on it,

"Be at the cinema car park in town at 4:00 PM, our buyer will be there and says he will be wearing jeans and a blue hat. Ask him what film he is there to see, he will ask about the package. After he pays you $40 give him the package and leave. Your payment is $10 this time, give Bob the remaining $30 tomorrow."

The package almost didn't fit in the bag, TJ wanted to see what was inside but thought it best not to know.

After school he walked home with his friends but instead of going home went to the meeting at the cinema. He arrived quarter of an hour early, so had to wait for the buyer. Someone arrived on their own, he looked the part. Jeans, blue hat, and a rucksack on his back. TJ approached him.

'Hi, what film are you here to see?' TJ asked.

'You got the package?' The boy asked nervously.

'You got the money first?'

The boy passed over the money and TJ gave him the package, the deal was done. On the way home TJ stopped at a payphone and called Bob.

'I did it.' TJ told him.

'Good, you think you want more contracts?'

'I think so, but what am I selling?'

'Thought you'd never ask. We run a lot of things. The bigger the risks if you are caught the more money you make. Once everyone trusts you we will tell you more. What you ran today was alcohol, vodka to be precise. A kid is having a house party while his parents are away and wants some alcohol. He was too young to buy it so he came to the runners.'

'Right.'

'You all right with that, thought you might have some moral objection as usual.'

'I don't care anymore, if kids want to get drunk it ain't my problem.'

'Well ok then, you keep at it and you will make some good money soon. I'll take you to meet some of the runners tomorrow at lunch.'

The next day the duo met at lunch as planned. Bob took TJ down the school fields, far down the fields were the people Bob was looking for, shielded by some trees that grow in the area. After being introduced the ninth graders looked at TJ, making up their minds about him.

'What's so special about this kids Bob? One kid asked. He had dark brown hair that was quite long and thick. His skin was slightly tanned and his voice was very deep.

'I have known him since sixth grade, he's smart, and we can trust him.' Bob replied.

'He will have to prove himself, we have never had anyone this young in the runners before. But we are low on kids right now, and Blacks wants someone young for special jobs. I'm Jack by the way.' The boy told them both, reaching out to shack TJ's hand.

TJ shook Jack's hand.

'Who's Blacks then?' TJ asked him.

'Ok well I'm the leader of the runners here, but there are older runners at high school. Blacks is one of them, he's the one in control of all the runners.' Jack told him.

'How do you all do this, how do you know who to sell to?'

'So many questions.' Jack noted.

'He does that a lot.' Bob added. Causing TJ to laugh.

'Well TJ, we try and keep it a secret who is in the runner. But we do send people to approach other kids who we think would want stuff running. We give them a number to text and then we negotiate a contract with them. Once people have our number they usually come back to have more stuff ran. Keep running alcohol and I'll give you Blacks' contracts.' Jack addressed.

'All right.' TJ responded.

'Nobody messes with the runners here TJ, anyone causes you or the Runners trouble and we will sort them out. The runner own this school. Jack reasoned.

'I think I've been "sorted out" by the runners myself. I don't want to do that to anyone else.' TJ told him.

'Sorry to hear that. But a time may come when you think someone deserves it, talk to me then.'

After that TJ gave over the money he had for the runners and left, with another contract. On the way back from the field TJ and Bob chatted.

'So what's with you and Lawson monkey boy? I remember you and him hating each other back when I was king.' Said Bob quizzing TJ.

'We never hated each other, he's a nice guy actually.'

'Fair enough.'

'Bob, you’re older than me. What do you run?'

Bob answered in his normal mysterious manner. 'I used to run alcohol like you do now, and I still do sometimes. Alcohol makes up most of the stuff we run. But I do sometimes run the special contracts for time to time.'

'What's in the special contracts?'

'Depends what they want, you will have to wait and see if you want to find that out.'

TJ continued to run items for the runners and made a healthy profit, the new sneakers and clothes he was buying were starting to get noticed by the kids at school. Having all these expensive new clothes was pushing TJ up the popularity table in the seventh grade. But the gang were starting to get suspicious as to where TJ's new found wealth was coming from. But now he was part of the runner he no longer was a sheep, and if anyone messed with him they would find that out.

 


	21. The party

Chapter 21 - The party

It was Lawson's birthday and it seemed like the whole of the seventh grade was descending on Lawson's house. His parents had splashed the cash on the event, there was loads of food and drinks, a huge bouncy castle and dance music booming all round the house. TJ and the gang were the first to arrive but before long the large house and garden were bursting with kids. Teresa turned up with Gus and "groovy Gus" was throwing those shapes he promised with her. Mikey, Spinelli and Vince had moved to grab a plate of food and TJ, Lawson and Gretchen were chilling watching the event from seats in the garden. Mr Lawson couldn't make it due to work as normal, but even Lawson's mum put more effort into entertaining the attending parents than making sure Lawson was having a good time. Meanwhile of the two friends TJ was sitting with Gretchen had noticed TJ's new found expensive fashion sense again. TJ had on his red cap, as always. But also some slightly baggy blue jeans, a red and black checkered short sleeve shirt and a pair of the latest trainers. They were from the most popular brand and were grey and black with purple laces.

'Nice shoes Detweiler! How much were they?' Lawson asked.

'Oh these? Thanks, they're didn't cost that much really.' TJ muttered.

'Are they not the new Nike 2001 Retro's? They have been advertised all the time on TV recently.' Gretchen questioned, knowing she was correct.

'Yah,' TJ replied simply.

'With a retail price of $39.99? How did you afford them with all the other stuff you have brought in the last couple of weeks?' Gretchen added.

'Saved up my pocket money.'

Gretchen thought this was an odd response. With what had happened to TJ's parents, and his sister still in hospital it seemed unlikely Jimmy would have thought to give TJ pocket money enough to buy such expensive goods. Not wanting to upset TJ she didn't question the matter further, especially with it being Lawson's birthday. Lawson wasn't really one to call kids out on having expensive stuff, with his parents being so rich simply being in Lawson's house made it obvious they were rich. Elsewhere at the party things were taking a downturn, the gang's adversary at school had shown up to the party with some other kids. Mrs Lawson let them in and as usual Kyle Raleigh started trouble.

Watching for a distance Kyle starting making fun of Mikey again.

'You'd have thought he'd be full after, what is it now? The eighth plate the fat pig.'

Vince and Spinelli heard the comment as they walked by.

'What did you say?' Vince chided.

'You heard me LaSalle. And to be honest with ya mate it's a bit of a freak show here ain't it? You got the pig Mikey eating the place down, the rat Randall crawling about spying on people and that Spinelli that thinks she's a boy.' Kyle chuckled.

Vince quickly grabbed Spinelli as she shot forward to punch the boy. She struggled against Vince but couldn't get free.

'Let me at him! Let me at him!' Spinelli shouted at the top of her voice.

'Control your women Vince! She's a fuckin' dog.' Kyle commented, making the rage in Spinelli erupt even further.

Kyle's friends were finding the scene so funny they were almost crying with laughter.

People at the party started to notice what was going on, but it was too late to do much about it. Spinelli broke free from Vince, Kyle and her began to brawl furiously. She jumped on the boy, knocking him to the floor. But he gave as good as he got, punching Spinelli clean in the face. Spinelli was momentarily stunned, giving Kyle a chance to get up onto his feet once more. Spinelli sprung to her feet too and kicked the boy in the balls. Falling forward it was Kyle that knocked Spinelli to the floor this time. Laying on top of her Kyle started to feel around Spinelli's chest area. This unwanted probing gave Spinelli the strength to push the boy off of her.

'What were you doing you freak!?' Spinelli boomed.

'Checking out the scenery. Your becoming quite the little lady ain't ya? Nice boobs you got there.'

Vince and Spinelli couldn't believe the vile speech of their classmate. Spinelli went in for round two but Mrs Lawson and a male parent came over to separate the two.

'What on earth is going on here!?' Mrs Lawson asked.

Vince and Spinelli told the truth whilst Kyle and his friends counter argued. Lawson's mother unfortunately had heard enough.

'Out! All of you! I won't have such behaviour at my boy’s birthday party.' She whaled erratically.

The two members of the gang protested but were being slowly moved towards the door.

Lawson ran over to see what was happening. When he saw Kyle was involved it was clear to Lawson whatever had happened was Kyle's fault.

'Mum Spinelli and Vince can stay, only Kyle and his friends need to leave.' Lawson told his mother.

She wasn't happy letting Spinelli stay after the fight, but ultimately Lawson had the last say. Kyle silently cursed Lawson as he left, but was still slightly pleased for undermining Lawson's birthday somewhat. Once things had settled down Gus and Teresa sat down to get a drink with Mikey, Lawson also came over to join them sitting in the lounge.

'How goes your romantic voyage through life?' Mikey asked to the couple, Teresa and Gus.

Gus' face flashed red, as it normally did when this topic was brought up.

'We are doing fine thank you Mikey.' Teresa replied.

'What about you Lawson? Is there a special someone, the apple of your eye?' Mikey continued.

'What? No, not really.' Lawson responded.

'Not really... You don't sound sure.' Gus commented.

'Pray tell Lawson.' Mikey said, keeping the pressure on Lawson.

'Well ok, maybe there is someone. But they’re not interested.'

'And how do you know that?' Mikey bellowed.

'It's complicated.'

'I thought Gus would never like me like that too. But look at us now.' Teresa interjected.

'Yah you should go for it Lawson.' Gus told him.

'Maybe...' Lawson muttered, lost in thought.

The whole gang carried on dancing and mingling around the party for another couple of hours and slowly guests filtered out. The rest of the gang had just left and TJ was just about to follow them, he popped into Lawson's room to say bye before leaving.

'Hey Lawson, I'm just off home. I'll see you tomorrow I guess.' TJ chuckled.

'Cool, see you later Dirtweiler!' Lawson answered mockingly.

'Oh I almost forgot, Mikey tells me you’re in loooooooove!' TJ shot back equally mockingly.

'I never said I was in love!' Lawson assured TJ, getting embarrassed.

'That's not what I hear. Who is she then?' TJ coaxed.

'Nobody.' Lawson told him, spinning around on his office chair as not to face the conversation.

'Come on Lawson, give me a clue at least. What are they like?'

'TJ please stop.' Lawson begged, wanting the awkwardness he was feeling to end.

'What is she like?' TJ repeated.

'Their funny, kind, smart, nice. I don't know what else to say really.'

'That's not much to go on. What does their name start with?'

'I'm not telling you anything else.'

'Ok fine. Are you going to ask her out?'

'Nope.'

'You should.'

'Shut up Detweiler.'

TJ kept blabbering on, giving Lawson a lecture about all the reasons why he should ask this girl out or something, Lawson wasn't really listening any longer. He was lost in thought, a feedback loop between possible courses of action in his head. Lawson span back around in his chair. Suddenly the decision was made in his head, an action that he thought no one in their right mind would ever take. Something about that moment unlocked the possibility, Lawson had no idea what. Lawson stood up and moved forward, locking his lips with TJ's in a kiss. TJ was in mid-sentence when this occurred, shocked he stopped talking and frozen. Lawson also froze, not believing what he had just done. For a good few seconds the two were locked in position. Neither of them felt the time pass as their brains were busy trying to understand the unfolding situation. When he got his thoughts together, Lawson softly broke the kiss.

'What!? What was that Lawson!?' TJ shouted.

'TJ I...' Lawson began, but trailed off not knowing what to say.

'I... I have to go.' TJ quickly mumbled before practically running out of the house.

Lawson sat in his room, crying that he had done what he considered such a stupid thing. Risking his friendship, and for what? Lawson knew it was wrong, yet still he did it. And to make matters worse if TJ told anyone what had happened Lawson's life wouldn't be worth living if the kids at school found out, or if his parents found out...


	22. Collateral damage

Chapter 22 - Collateral damage

Surprisingly for Lawson TJ called at his house on the way to school with the rest of the gang. The situation was incredibly awkward, the rest of the gang had no idea anything had happened, but for TJ and Lawson the tension was huge. Gretchen talked about her upcoming hockey games on the way to school, her love for the game growing by the day. She was good when the gang had seen her play last time, and she said she was training and getting better. She was soon to start extra training and practice after school, with the P.E teacher that noticed her talent coaching her. Luckily for Lawson nobody brought up the conversation he had had with Gus, Teresa and Mikey about who he liked. The mere mention of anything vaguely romantic would have increased the tension with TJ exponentially. Lawson didn't get a chance to talk to TJ until the walk back home, the gang were with them all day and he didn't want to have this conversation with an audience. Lawson's house was empty as usual, they could talk freely there. But whether TJ would want to be alone with Lawson after the kiss was questionable. Lawson thought he at least had to try to speak to his friend, try and apologise again. TJ was about to turn to walk down towards his own house before Lawson stopped him. The rest of the gang had already left the pack to walk to their houses moments before, so Lawson took his chance.

'TJ...' Lawson began.

'Yah Lawson?' TJ responded nervously.

'Can you come back to my place for a bit? I won't... Do anything. I just want to talk... Privately.' Lawson was also nervous at this point, sweat building on his forehead.

TJ agreed and they went into Lawson's house and sat in the lounge area again. Lawson knew to explain what had happened to TJ would be embarrassing, but it could be the only way to have a proper friendship recovered from this mess.

'So... You kissed me...' TJ muttered, waiting for Lawson to start whatever he was going to say.

'I did. Look I'm sorry I shouldn't of done that, it won't happen again.' Lawson told his friend, speaking so fast TJ barely understood him.

There was a pause in the conversation, TJ thought for a moment.

'So, do you "like like" me?' TJ questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Lawson thought quickly, but he didn't really have much time to decide if he should lie or not.

'Erm... I think so.' Lawson admitted. Not looking at TJ for fear of seeing a horrified expression on his face.

'Ok. So what's the deal? Are you gay or what?'

'I don't know.'

'What do you mean?' TJ asked, confused.

'I don't know, I think I like some boys but I don't know how I feel about girls. It's hard to explain... I know you don't feel the same way but I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship.'

'Nah it's cool, it's forgotten.' TJ assured him, raising a smile.

'Really? Just like that?'

TJ nodded. 'It wasn't as bad as the experiment back in fourth grade, and Spinelli and me are still friends.' TJ added.

'Yah but that was with a girl, what I did to you was just... Just wrong.' Lawson argued depressingly.

'You’re too hard on yourself, you don't even know if you like boys, and even if you do that's fine.' TJ advised trying to cheer up Lawson.

'If I like boys I'll never have friends again, you can't be cool and like boys.'

'I don't know about that Lawson, but either way, I'll be your friend.'

Meanwhile other big events were taking shape which would affect the group. The next day TJ quickly met with Bob, Jack and some of the other runners down the fields as he now did every few days when he got a contract. With the gang getting suspicious about TJ's activities be tried to meet the runners and get out of there quickly, as to promptly meet his friends after and not raise any suspicions. TJ had been running items with the runners for about six weeks now, and they were starting to trust him. Jack today wanted to remind TJ about the special contracts on offer, TJ wasn't allowed them yet, but soon he would be if he kept on going.

'I spoke to Blacks, I put in a good word for you. He gave me the go ahead to pass you his special contracts when I think you’re ready.' Jack announced.

'And am I ready?' TJ asked whilst handing over the money from his latest contract.

'Maybe, but I have to be sure.' Jack grunted.

'I AM ready! Bob knows I can do it.' TJ exclaimed.

'Calm down Detweiler, you'll be allowed the contracts soon enough. I know we can trust you, just give Jack time. It's how things work here.' Bob explained.

TJ snatched his next contract from Jack's hand and moodily went to walk away.

'Fine, if it bothers you that much. One month, complete the contracts I give you in that time well and you’re in TJ. You have my word I will give you the better contracts.' Jack proclaimed.

TJ stopped walking away, and with a menacing smile slowly turned around.

'Done.' TJ replied simply.

Returning to his friends TJ noticed on approached that they were in a heated conversation. Spinelli was throwing her arms around angrily, and Gus was babbling at a fast pace.

'And where have you been?' Spinelli shot at TJ, transferring her fury momentarily to him.

'I was just...'

'It doesn't matter. Lawson is going to fight Kyle Raleigh in a few minutes, we have been looking for you.' Gretchen informed him.

'What? Why would Lawson do that?' TJ queried.

'I bet Kyle did something to get Lawson angry enough to fight him.' Vince remarked.

'Kyle is a vile creature!' Mikey added.

'Lawson won't listen to us Teej, we were telling him not to fight.' Gus remarked in a panicky manner.

'I wish Lawson would let me take his place, I want a round two with Kyle!' Spinelli ranted.

'Where is Lawson? I'll go speak to him.' TJ told the gang.

Lawson was waiting for Kyle to show up in an open area at the start of the school fields. A crowd was slowly building as news got around the school that a fight was going to take place. TJ and the gang pushed their way through the crowd and found Lawson.

'What are you doing?' TJ questioned him, quite casually considering the situation.

'I couldn't take it anymore Detweiler, Kyle was being his usual self in all my lessons today and after what he did at my birthday... He needs teaching a lesson.' Lawson told him.

'But a fight? You could get beaten up here!' TJ replied.

'Have a little faith, I got this.' Lawson responded.

TJ would have pleaded with his friend long but Kyle has just shown up for the fight. They crowd created a circle, leaving room inside for the pair to fight. TJ was near the front of the crowd, ready to jump in and bring the fight to a stop if things went badly. The fight soon began and both Lawson and Kyle showed no mercy. The fighting was vicious, punches, kicks and other violent acts were flying everywhere. TJ was in turmoil watching this happen to his friend, however after a bad start Lawson began to get the upper hand. Kyle had gone all out at the start of the fight, but by now he was starting to tire. Lawson was now much more agile than his opponent. Lawson managed to get Kyle in a headlock and held it, shouting at Kyle to say he quit the fight. Kyle's head was getting redder and redder, and before long he did indeed quit the fight, falling to the damp ground as Lawson released the headlock. The crowd cheered, except some select kids. Mikey and Gus for example, because of the horrific violence they were seeing. And some kids that were Kyle's friends. Few of the crowd members had expected Lawson to be victorious, but this only added to the crowds excitement at the turn of events. Once Kyle had sneaked away, and the crowd dispersed TJ and the gang went to speak to Lawson. Lawson was looking relatively fine after such a vigorous fight, apart from his nose, from which crimson blood was now flowing.

'You alright?' TJ asked, his concern for Lawson's wellbeing lessening now the fight was won.

'I'm good, I feel great!' Lawson shouted excitingly.

'You got Kyle good!' Spinelli commented to Lawson, high fiving him.

'But your nose Lawson!' Mikey said pointing at the boy’s face.

Lawson felt his nose, the pain from it now detectable with his adrenaline fading. Moving his hand back Lawson saw the blood on it, he sighed.

'Kyle got me good too I guess, didn't feel a thing until you mentioned it.'

'You should probably seek medical attention from the school nurse Lawson.' Gretchen stated.

'Yah you’re probably right, I'll go up and see her.'

Lawson left the group and went upstairs in one of the school buildings to find the nurse. She inspected the damage to his nose, it wasn't as bad as it looked. It would be back to normal in a few days. She helped him deal with the bleeding and then began investigating how this injury had occurred. Obviously it wasn't done to tell staff about fights at middle school, even if it was Kyle he would be snitching on. From a selfish point of view it was best no one found out Lawson was in a fight anyway, he would probably be in more trouble because he won the fight. When the women realised she was getting nowhere obtaining information from Lawson she let him leave to enjoy the end of lunch break. Outside the room TJ was waiting, he was in Lawson's next lesson and thought he might as well check how Lawson was doing and walk to the next lesson with him. Lawson assured TJ he would be fine and they just began walking off to their lesson. Kyle and his friends were coming up the stairs at the same time as TJ and Lawson. They passed each other near the top of the stairs as Lawson started walking down. Kyle was his normal unpleasant self.

'I'm gonna make ya pay for this.' Kyle whispered.

'Shut up Kyle!' TJ and Lawson both responded in unison. Causing them to laugh afterwards.

Kyle moved to the side as to let Lawson past so he could walk down the stairs. As Lawson moved past the other boy his foot caught on Kyle's leg, causing him to fall.

'Lawson!' TJ cried in terror.

Lawson tried to grab onto something, anything, to stop his fall. He failed. Lawson fell forward, hitting his head off the metal railing to the side of him, his body then rolled painfully down the stairs, causing a series of loud booms as his body crashed down the hard stairs. TJ instantly ran down the stairs, trying to check Lawson was ok. Lawson was in deep pain, he was crying and moaning loudly. TJ was on his knees next to Lawson, not knowing what to do.

'Help! Help!' TJ shouted, hoping the nurse heard him.

Kyle was still on the stairs, quietly laughing at TJ's cries for help. The nurse ran passed him to see what was going on.

'IT WAS YOU! You did this deliberately!' TJ screamed with fury.

'Don't know what you’re talking about TJ.' Kyle remarked.

'It was you!' TJ repeated.

'We can deal with that later if you want to make a complaint, right now Lawson is my concern.' The nurse explained to TJ, meanwhile attending to Lawson's injuries. She did what she could there and then got a stretcher to move Lawson, just to be safe. TJ walked up to Kyle as Lawson was taken away.

'You are going to pay for this.' TJ whispered, mimicking Kyle.

'The look on ya face when he fell down the stairs was priceless mate, if I could do it again I would. Who knows, maybe I will.' Kyle smirked as he walked off to his lesson.

In the next class TJ was soon taken out by a teacher to tell them what had happened. He was honest, telling the man about the fight, and Kyle admitting he deliberately tripped Lawson up to make him fall. They had spoken to Kyle also. It was TJ's word against Kyle's, there was no proof to back up TJ's claims. When they managed to talk to Lawson about it he wasn't sure what had happened. Kyle, at least for now, was getting away with it. Kyle getting away with this act made TJ's anger boil over, Kyle was indeed going to pay.

It was now the end of the day, the last lesson of the day had just ended. Running to a classroom TJ was on the lookout for Kyle, he wanted to speak to him before he went home. TJ saw him walking out of the building.

'Kyle!' TJ shouted.

'What the hell do you want?'

'I'll fight you now, get revenge for Lawson.'

'Ha! I might not have beaten up Lawson but I can take you no problem.'

'Ok then, follow me. We do this alone.'

Entering the PE block they went along to the furthest changing rooms, these were hardly ever used, especially at the end of the day. No one would disturb them here.

As they stepped inside the room Kyle began complaining.

'Why we fighting here? There ain't no room in here.'

Kyle didn't have to wait long to find out why TJ chose to bring him here. Four figures emerged from inside the room.

'You said we were alone.' Kyle spat, a slight bit of fear building in him.

The figures had their faces covered, and they were older than TJ and Kyle.

'I have powerful contacts Kyle, contacts that look after each other. Whatever they have to do, however horrible. And after what you did today I had to ask for their help. It was quite a task to get this set up so quickly, had to find these guys before last lesson. They only had an hours’ notice, but that's all they needed.' TJ explained, his voice having a dark element to it.

Kyle moved to the door to escape, but was blocked by one of the figures that surrounded him, who then locked the door.

'And I'm sorry, but this has to be done. If you had hurt me I could have let it go, but when you hurt my friends, that's where I draw the line.' TJ added.

'Look I'm sorry, really sorry. Just let me go, it won't happen again!' Kyle babbled, struggling to get out his words.

'I know it won't, but I have to be sure. Are we ready?' TJ asked the figure to his left.

The figure nodded.

'Let’s do it.' TJ told them.

Two figures grabbed Kyle and thrust him towards the showers, the shower was prepared like when this had happened to TJ. Getting Kyle on the floor they tied a cloth around his mouth. And turned on the water, water torturing Kyle. He could barely move and his face was stained with pure terror. TJ let the figures do what they were good at, and after a few minutes they were about finished.

'Please... Please stop.' Kyle begged, his eyes red from crying.

'I've lost so much Kyle, I don't really feel a lot right now, I'm numb. My friends are almost all i have left intact, you hurt the only thing I have left. Kyle isn't finished just yet, keep going.'

The torture carried on. TJ was feeling some kind of pleasure watching the boy he hated being reduced to a crying, broken, wreak. After another few minutes the figure with the water pipe turned it off, sure Kyle had been tortured enough. Kyle didn't even try to beg anymore.

'I think one last time for good luck, let me hold the water pipe this time.' TJ said, the boy holding the pipe passed it to him.

TJ looked into Kyle's eyes, and smiled devilishly. He turned on the water and repeated what Kyle had been enduring for a while now. But he kept the water flowing into Kyle's mouth for longer than before. Much longer.

'TJ, he's had enough.' One of the figures holding Kyle down commented.

But TJ kept the water torture going.

'He's going to drown!' The boy added again.

TJ didn't move, he kept going. Suddenly the boy speaking to TJ let go of Kyle, grabbed the water pipe and shutting the water off. The boy grabbed a towel from the racking beside him and threw it at Kyle.

'Clean yourself up and get out of here!' He told Kyle.

'You’re not going to touch Lawson again are you Kyle?' TJ chuckled in madness.

Kyle shook his head.

'And you’re not going to tell anyone about this are you?'

Kyle shook his head again. After which he got up and ran over to the door. Struggling with the lock before managing to open the door and running out. After leaving some time for Kyle to leave the figures all left, apart from one, taking off their face coverings as they left.

'What was that!?' Bob whispered. Bob being the figure that had to take the water pipe off TJ.

'He had to learn a lesson. You knew that, you agreed to help me.'

'I know, but you almost drowned him. Like REALLY drowned him.'

'And?'

'I understand you’re mad at him, but Detweiler that was too far. You hated me when this happened to you, and now you’re the one doing it. And you did it to him for longer, and that last one almost killed him.'

'Call it heartless or whatever, but I had to, he won't hurt anyone again.'

'Just chill monkey boy, this... This isn't the TJ I know.'

'Maybe I'm broken, but I'm not sorry. I had to do it.' TJ concluded before leaving the changing room, and Bob behind.


	23. Loose ends

Chapter 23 - Loose ends

Sometime had past, it was now a few days after the events that took place with Kyle. Lawson had been taken to hospital to make sure he was alright, he was kept overnight as a precaution. But he wasn't too badly injured, considering he fell down a flight of stairs. With some luck it was hoped Lawson would be back at school very soon. Between Lawson and Becky TJ was spending a lot of his time at the hospital recently. Speaking of Becky had shown no kind of improvement, she was still in a coma. TJ went to see Becky when he could, and Jimmy would keep TJ up to date with what the doctors were telling him.

Today the care workers from the kid’s home were on another one of their visits to see how Jimmy and TJ were getting on living together. The care workers, it seemed, did not totally trust Jimmy to look after TJ. Somewhat understandably, Jimmy himself was only young, being twenty two. TJ hoped these visits would stop soon, Jimmy was doing a great job of looking after him. This visit however was unusual, normally they would want to speak to TJ for ages, and then speak to Jimmy alone for a few minutes. However this time the people hardly spoke to TJ, they spent a long time speaking to Jimmy alone. TJ waited in his room, but soon wanted to know what was being discussed downstairs. Getting onto the floor TJ tried to hear the conversation through the floor, but that plan proved futile. He crept down the stairs, taking great care to make sure the creaking of the stairs did not give away his approach. Sitting at the bottom of the stairs he could hear the talking in the next room with some clarity.

'No, we're getting along well still, he's a great kid.' Jimmy told the two women speaking to him.

'Good, good... Now we need to discuss TJ's sister.' One of the women began.

'I thought we would.' Jimmy added.

'She has been in a critical condition for a long time now. And we have spoken to the hospital, they don't think she is going to get any better, am I correct?' The women continued, trying not to come across too bluntly.

'That's right...' Jimmy muttered glumly.

'Have you spoken to Theodore about this? How is he holding up emotionally?'

'No, he still thinks she's going to get better. I thought it was best not to tell him she has been getting worse recently. I'm not sure how he's doing emotionally, he doesn't speak much about it all.'

TJ felt his heart break a little more than it already was. He would have been a bit angry at Jimmy for not telling him, but his sadness blocked that emotion out.

'I'm sorry to say this, but what do you want to do if the worst happens?' The women queried with Jimmy.

'What do you mean?' Jimmy questioned.

'I mean if she passes away.'

'I know that! What do you mean what do I want to do?' Jimmy exclaimed.

'Oh. Well you said you agreed to take care of Theodore on a temporary basis well...' The women was swiftly cut off by Jimmy.

'He stays with me! If that's what he wants, I made him a promise to look after him and I'm going to keep it, whatever happens to Becky.' Jimmy asserted passionately.

Hearing Jimmy stand by him like that lifted TJ spirits partially.

'All right, well if it comes to that it can be sorted out. You’re doing a wonderful job looking after the boy Jimmy, I don't think we will be needing another visit for a while.'

The two women began saying goodbye to Jimmy and shacking his hand. TJ took this as his moment to sneak back to his room.

Once they were gone Jimmy came upstairs to speak to TJ in his room. TJ was sitting in his office chair, not really doing anything when Jimmy entered.

'Their gone little dude, they say they won't be back for a while.' Jimmy explained to TJ.

'That's cool.'

'Say, you wonna do something today? Go swimming? Or maybe the cinema or something.'

'Can we just have a talk for a minute?' TJ asked quietly.

'Yah sure, what's up?'

'I heard you talking downstairs... About Becky...'

'Yah...'

'What are the doctors really saying about her?' TJ raised this question looking straight into Jimmy's eyes, that way TJ thought he would know if Jimmy was lying to him.

'I'm sorry, I should have been honest with you from the start. They say she's getting a little worse, and with how long she's been in this coma it's getting less and less likely she will wake up.' Jimmy admitted.

TJ took a deep breath, holding back the tears he could feel forming behind his eyes.

'But you’re going to look after me right, whatever?' TJ said, wanting further clarification just to relieve his worries.

'Of course, you’re like my little brother now. I wouldn't leave you.' Jimmy replied, placing both hands on TJ's shoulders.

'Thank you Jimmy, I don't know what I'd do without you.'

'You don't need to thank me TJ. Come on, let's bro hug this out.' Jimmy responded, both of them hugging each other, momentarily diminishing their mutual pain.

'Jimmy, can I ask you something?' TJ asked.

'Of course.'

'It probably sounds dumb. But do you think what's happened to my parents, and Becky has changed me? Like, I'm broken.' TJ was divulging how he felt deep on the inside, it was difficult for him. But he really trusted Jimmy, he was one of, perhaps the only person he could talk to about all this.

'What makes you say that?' Jimmy responded.

'Just something that happened the other day.'

'Things like what happened to you, the horrible things in life, they change people. Some people become sadder, others angrier. At least for a time. But these things don't have to brake you, if you try, they can make you stronger. It's difficult, but you have to keep going. You’re not broken TJ, you’re strong. But you just have to make sure what happened makes you a better person, and doesn't drag you down. Does that answer your question?'

'Yes. So, what are we going to do today? I'm saying bowling.' TJ chucked.

'Sure, I'll go get my keys.'

TJ and Jimmy enjoyed some time together bowling. The weight Jimmy felt having to suddenly look after a child was a strain, but seeing he had the power to improve TJ's life, and make him happy helped him keep going. Jimmy was now determined more than ever that he would stand by TJ, come what may, he was looking like the only pseudo family member TJ had left.

Becky continued to show no improvement in the coming weeks, hope was quickly fading out of TJ. But he had one thing to look forward to, a goal to meet. Today was the day Jack promised him one of Blacks' contracts, and the increased wealth that came with them. After TJ's initial spending spree with his current contracts he ran out of ideas of what to buy, he was now letting his money build over time. As usual he turned in his contract at break, meeting with Bob and Jack.

'So, it's been a month.' TJ announced impatiently.

'I know, I never forget. I got a Blacks contract for you, just in if you want it.' Jacked explained.

'Yep, I'll take it.'

'You haven't even asked what it is.' Bob stated.

'Probably best not to know isn't it?' TJ asked.

'Maybe.., but you have to know the risks.' Jack answered.

'You've told me them before.' TJ moaned.

'If you get caught this time Detweiler it's probably a juvenile offender’s prison for you. The risks are big, but the money's good.' Bob added.

'Fine, I'll bite. What am I running?' TJ queried.

'Drugs.' Jack spat bluntly.

'D-drugs! Like real drugs?' TJ croaked.

Both Bob and Jack nodded.

'How? How do get them?'

'Blacks is the supplier, don't know how he gets them. We've been running them a while. He wants someone younger, like you, to run the riskier deals. The police won't suspect you is what he thinks.' Jack addressed.

'You all right with that Detweiler?' Bob questioned.

'Of course I am! How much do u get paid?'

Jack threw a stack of notes at TJ. He tried to quickly count the cash, but didn't bother in the end. It was a lot at least.

'You get caught and it's your problem, you don't tell the police anything about the runners. I wouldn't like to know what Blacks will do if you tell the police any information.' Jack cautioned.

Jack and Bob then went on to explain the details of the contract, the meeting place, time, how much the buyer was paying and how much TJ got from it. He was selling to people a lot older than him. When TJ got to the meeting point the buyer looked like a last year high school student. This guy wasn't nervous at all, not like the kids TJ normally sold alcohol to, it was TJ's guess this guy brought a lot of drugs from the runners. The deal was done and TJ was sensing how rich this would make him. When he got home TJ hid his share of the money in its normal place. Under his bed was an old rectangular toy box, he had emptied it a while back and started putting all his runners pay in there. TJ was trying to think of a better hiding place, Jimmy stumbling on a box full of cash notes hidden in his room would likely not go down too well.

At school the next day the army rolled in, not because there was a war on, it was army careers day. An annual event the school started conducting last year. No lessons were on, everyone was timetables for different army organised exercises. The gang got in a group together and their first task was a circuit run. One by one the members of each team had to run around the course, climbing, crawling and running their way to the end. Out of the members of the gang Vince was fastest, but TJ wasn't too far behind him. Standing on the side lines a solider stood taking notes, watching the kids throughout the tasks. Despite Mikey, Gus and Gretchen not being overly fast round the course the gang were the fastest team. They didn't really have much competition, none of the other kids bothered really trying. Orienteering was next, the gang were dropped off in the wilderness and had to find their way to another location. Gus and Gretchen were good at this task, and TJ helped where he could. The gang came second in this task. After a lecture about the army and some other less interesting tasks the last two tasks were, a leadership task, and a an army quiz. Of course between Gus' love of the army and Gretchen's brain power the team won the quiz too. The leadership task was TJ's time to shine. The task involved building a bridge across the playground so the team could get between two points without touching the ground. It wasn't as easy as it sounded. TJ took command of the team and the gang even finished first in this task. They hadn't won anything for being the best overall team, but they celebrated nonetheless. The women solider making notes at the side came over to speak to them all.

'Well done guys! Can I take all your names please?'

The gang told her their names and she left without another word, Gretchen noted how odd she found the women.

Gretchen didn't really agree with the military, as she put it, "advertising war" in schools. This started a heated debate in the group as Gus obviously was in support of the army coming into the school. Of the members of the gang none of the rest really felt strongly either way on the matter, apart from Mikey who also held Gretchen's view. Gretchen argued that with the rising tensions between the United States and countries like Russia, China, Iran and North Korea the army should not try and make war look or sound fun. She went to question how the tests they were doing would actually be in anyway like what they would do in a war zone. Gus countered by saying that if the USA did go to war they might need these kids at school to be soldiers when they grow up a little. And that the tasks they were doing were more about giving the kids skills they might use in the army. The argument ended in stalemate, it was weird for Gretchen not a win an argument.

Lawson was at home now, resting. In the days he would be back at school, in the meantime the gang went round to visit after their classes were over. Lawson's mother was home looking after Lawson, slightly aggravated she was having to take time off work to do so. Lawson didn't really feel predictive enough to do anything too active so they all went up to his room and took turns playing on his games console. They were playing a racing game, racing each other using two controllers. Those that weren't playing held conversation with Lawson, filling him in on all the goings on he was missing at school, which in all honesty wasn't much. Speaking with Vince and TJ, Lawson started to talk about the "accident" that happened to him at school.

'I can't believe Kyle would do that to me! I know we hate each other, but still...' Lawson began.

'I never liked him, he's always been trouble since we got to this school.' Vince added.

'And he'll probably be trouble until we leave this school.' Lawson laughed.

'I don't think so.' TJ interjected.

'What? Why do you say that?' Lawson asked.

'I just erm... Spoke to him after what he did to you, I think he understands he shouldn't do that stuff now.' TJ stated, telling only half the truth of the matter.

'If you stopped Kyle being a jerk I will give you $100!' Vince joked, not believing anyone could even partially tame Kyle's behaviour.

'I'll hold you to that bet!' TJ chuckled.

'What did you say to him to then Detweiler?' Lawson questioned.

'Not much. I just told him how it is.'

'Told him how it is, classic, when did you become so bad ass Teej?' Spinelli bellowed without looking away from the TV.

Tomorrow was a day all the gang were looking forward to, the whole gang were getting together outside of school. This was something that happened less and less, due to many different things. It was nowhere special, just the park to play some kickball. Teresa would be there, and even Ashley A. Ashley had drifted away from the gang since the summer when TJ had tried, with limited success, to incorporate her into the gang. Away from the other Ashley's she was a much nicer person, but some of the gang still didn't see that yet. Namely Vince and Spinelli. However in TJ's eyes the gang could always make room for another member.

Note: Thanks for all the great reviews guys, I really appropriate it! I just started this story because I liked writing a story, to see other people are enjoying reading it is fantastic. I'm trying to keep new chapters coming quickly, so hopefully I will update soon.


	24. Supply and demand

Chapter 24 - Supply and demand

After a day at school the gang met up at the park as they planned. Ashely A had no part in the kickball, not wanting to dirty her outfit. She sat at the side, watching the game and playing on her phone. She hadn't planned on being so antisocial but kickball was not her thing. After the game the gang all sat on the grass chatting. At this point Ashley starting pulling an assortment of sweet goods from her bag. There were many different cakes and chocolates, it was a feat in itself that she managed to carry all this stuff in such a small bad.

'So like I thought we could have a little picnic.' Ashley explained whilst handing out the food.

Spinelli rolled her eyes, but decided she would eat something anyway.

The group separated into two for a time, Lawson and TJ sat with Ashely, and the rest of the gang sat together chatting. This divide was somewhat intentional, the rest of the gang wanted to talk about TJ some more, their suspicions about him were still building.

'Don't you think TJ has been acting a little... Odd recently?' Gretchen began.

'I 'spose, but with what happened to him I ain't surprised.' Spinelli replied in a hushed voice, not wanting TJ to hear.

'I'm worried about him...' Gretchen added.

'If something was up he would tell us, we're his friends!' Vince stated.

'I think Gretch is right. I mean, where does he go at break time? He is always late meeting us.' Gus interjected.

'And him "talking" to Kyle to make him stop being impolite to us. Something else must have happened, talking to that boy would do nothing.' Mikey asserted.

'Yah.' Gus agreed.

'Why do you not all talk to TJ? I'm sure he will tell you what's going on.' Teresa said, struggling to get her quite voice heard.

The gang thought for a moment.

'All right I'll speak to him. But if he don't tell me anything we should follow him tomorrow and see what he's up to.' Spinelli announced to the group.

"Agreed" Gretchen concluded.

In the other part of the group conversation was not so covert.

'How did you fall down the stairs Lawson? Ashley questioned.

'Ask Kyle.' Lawson groaned.

'He did it? Scandalous! Sorry, I really should like stop saying that. But he is totally an ass. You know he asked me out? Like on a date!' Ashley exclaimed.

'What!?' TJ chuckled in disbelief.

'Oh something funny TJ? Don't think boys would want to ask me out?' Ashley shot back half joking.

'No... Yes. I'm not sure what erm... Yes I'm sure boys would ask you out.' TJ struggled.

'Good, I have like a reputation you know!' Ashley smiled, swaying her golden air.

'You still speak to the other Ashley's a lot? Lawson queried, trying to change the topic.

'Not really, a little in class.'

'You should come sit with me and Lawson in geography. We don't really get a chance to talk in class much.' TJ suggested.

'Ok, I think I will. As long as you two don't prank me or something, I know what your like!' Ashley laughed.

'We won't.' The two boys answered together, Ashley wasn't sure they were telling the truth.

'Are you two taking anyone to the school disco with you?' Ashley questioned, looking more at TJ.

'That's not for ages!' Lawson stated, feeling this conversation was pointless.

'I totally know that Lawson, I'm just planning ahead. What about you TJ?' Ashley responded.

'I hadn't really thought about it. We don't have to take dates do we? It's only a school disco.'

'Well no, but like all the most popular kids will.'

'Who's saying that?' Lawson asked.

'Look I just know they will ok? Well it's obvious you’re totally not interested Lawson, so TJ. Would you like to take me to the disco? We could go together.' Ashley proposed.

TJ was taken aback by the question, which came somewhat out of the blue.

'Erm... I suppose.' TJ agreed.

'Great! I will like get my farther to have a limo drop us off at the disco. We will be like the talk of the entire school!' Ashley cried excitingly.

Lawson didn't say anything. Hearing the commotion Spinelli made her move.

'What's going on?' She asked.

'TJ is taking me to the school disco!' Ashley explained, still full of excitement.

'Ok, is that it?' Spinelli spat abruptly.

Ashley didn't feel the need to reply further.

'Teej can I speak to you a minute?' Spinelli asked, preceding to lead TJ out of earshot of the rest of the kids.

Ashley held a death stare with Spinelli.

'Don't worry, we ain't talking about you pounder puff!' Spinelli shouted as they walked away.

When they were alone Spinelli asked TJ what was going on with him, and what he did at break when they didn't know where he was. TJ hadn't thought of a watertight excuse, so he just acted like nothing was happening. Spinelli didn't buy it, but putting pressure on TJ to answer only made him clam up more.

On the way home Spinelli told the gang she had found out nothing, tomorrow they would follow him.

And so they did, the next day at school it was break. The gang ran to where TJ's lesson was, managing to get there just as he left the class. Staying hidden the gang followed him, all spaced out and staying at a distance where they wouldn't be seen. Using the walkie talkies they used to use when carrying out one of TJ's plans they managed to know his position at all times. But suddenly TJ went into one of the building, running up the stairs and out of sight. The gang searched, but didn't manage to find him. After a few minutes they left, looking around the playground to see if they could see him anywhere outside.

However Inside one of the classrooms TJ was crouched down beside the door, quickly peering out to see if his friends were gone. When he thought it was safe he left the room, using another exit to the building to slip to the fields undetected. TJ knew his friends too well, of course they would follow him, he knew the instant Spinelli spoke to him the day before. TJ was better at the planning game than them, he had managed to succeed in evading them this time around. Down with the runners today was a special day, Jack had a gift for TJ.

'Now you know what the blacks contracts are I decided to give you this.'

Jack opened his hand and in it was something rolled up in paper, like a cigarette but different.

'What is it?' Asked TJ, taking it into his hand.

'A spliff, a joint, whatever you want to call it. You smoke it.' Jacked explained.

'Why?' TJ asked naively.

'It's drugs TJ.' Bob addressed.

'Oh right.' TJ said, trying to think what he should do. Trying to impress these older kids he continued. 'So you gonna light it or what?'

'You smoking it here!? You’re mental.' Jack croaked in surprise.

'What?' TJ asked, worried he had said something wrong.

'You want to smoke it at school?' Jack asked, queried to try and understand what was going on.

TJ nodded.

'I thought you'd do it at home or something when you were alone. Fine you can do it here, but I ain't letting you smoke the whole thing.' Jack told him, finding his lighter.

'Don't breath in too much of it Detweiler, it will probably hit you quite hard if you do.' Bob added.

Jack lit the joint and handed it back to TJ.

On his first attempt at smoking the thing TJ failed, Jack explained the process again. This time TJ managed to breathe some in, causing him to cough terribly. The other, older, runners starting laughing at TJ which angered him. Going for the joint again TJ took in a large mouthful of the smoke. When he let the smoke out Jack and Bob were not happy. TJ had taken in so much that they weren't sure if he would be able to deal with it in class. They tried to convince him to skip school and go home, but TJ thought he was strong enough to deal with the effects. Bob and Jack thought this decision was dangerous, TJ didn't really have any experience in the field of drugs. So TJ would have to wait and see what happened in class. As TJ wondered back to lessons Jack has some last words of advice for him.

'If anyone asks, you didn't get anything from us ok?'

'I know, same as always!' TJ shouted, saluting the boy as he left.

'He's not all right is he?' Bob said as they watched TJ leave.

Sitting in class TJ noticed a feeling starting to come over him, he didn't quite know what he was feeling. Sitting with him were Gretchen and Mikey.

'Where were you at break?' Gretchen asked sharply.

'N-nothing... to be honest.' TJ stuttered.

'I believe you mean nowhere TJ.' Mikey corrected.

'Yah yah.' TJ replied sporadically.

Gretchen's keen eye was noticing something off about TJ, she was inspecting him as the class went on.

As the teacher spoke TJ was struggling to keep up, what she was saying wasn't complicated at all, he just couldn't understand the words. This phenomenon was getting worse overtime. In TJ's head it was as if the world was sped up, and his brain slowed down. His understanding of what was going on around him was lagging behind how fast things were actually happening. This meant that whenever Mikey or Gretchen tried to speak to him he could only muster very short responses. His confusion was worsening. Even Mikey noticed at this point how slowly TJ was speaking, and how little he was saying.

'TJ? TJ!? What's up with you?' Gretchen interrogated.

'Noth... In.. G, I'm fiiiiiiine!' TJ responded, resting his head on the desk in front of him.

'You do not seem at all well TJ.' Mikey added.

'Ok, like... Have... You know time travel? That.' TJ explained incredibly poorly.

'What?' Gretchen cried, getting more and more agitated about the situation.

'Thatssssss what I feel. Time travel...' TJ repeated.

'TJ I think you need some fresh air, come on I'll take you outside. Wait here Mikey.' Gretchen advised.

Gretchen waited for TJ to get up but he didn't move.

'TJ come on, please!' Gretchen begged.

'My arm don't want to move.'

'Well move your legs come on.'

Gretchen dragged TJ to his feet, and asked the teacher if she could take TJ to the nurse because he was feeling sick. The teacher thought TJ did indeed looked ill and gave both TJ and Gretchen permission to leave.

Gretchen led TJ down the hallway, trying to keep TJ quite as they moved through the school. She took him into the boy’s toilets, luckily the toilets were empty in lesson time. Going over to the sink she proceeded to fill it full with water.

'What... This ain't the nurse.'

'No it's no TJ.'

Gretchen knocked off TJ's hat and pushed his head into the water before letting go.

'What are you do...' TJ shouted, lifting his drenched head out of the sink.

'I need you to become fully conscious.'

She carried on dunking his head in the water until TJ finally regained enough control of himself to resist.

'Ok, stop. I'm fine now.'

'You are not at all FINE! I know what's wrong with you. I thought so from the smell on you when you came into class.'

'Gretchen I...' TJ couldn't think of what to say.

'I'm not an expert, but I'm good at science. Marijuana is it?'

'I didn't ask.'

'I can't believe you'd did this TJ! Where did you even get this junk?'

'I can't say.'

'Fine. You need to go home, you can't stay in class. Put some deodorant on your clothes that should get most of the smell off.'

'Thanks for this Gretch.'

'Don't thank me for this, I shouldn't NEED to do this! If I ever, even THINK you’re doing drugs again I'm not going to stay silent. This is the last time you do this stuff, do you understand me!?'

'I understand.'

'Now get to the nurse and act sick, she'll send you home. Go!'

He left the room and did as Gretchen said, tho he couldn't think clearly enough then when he was alright he knew he was in deep trouble. Even if he didn't do drugs again, which he wasn't planning on doing, Gretchen would still be suspicious about TJ, she might find out about the runners. TJ would have to change his meetings with the runners, there was no way he would let any of the gang find out about that. TJ hoped she wouldn't tell the rest of the gang what had happened, but he'd just have to wait and see what happens.


	25. Afterglow

Chapter 25 - Afterglow

Jimmy was none the wiser that anything had been wrong with TJ when he came home. Having cleared his mind a little, thanks to Gretchen, and covering himself with deodorant to mask the smell TJ successfully stopped Jimmy sensing what had happened. He found falling asleep that evening very odd, not difficult, just odd. His mind was still not totally back to normal. It was as if he was thinking about all of his worries and concerns, but he didn't really care about them at this time. Which was very welcome, he had a lot of worries.

The next morning TJ woke up earlier than normal, he woke up then and just couldn't get back to sleep. The first thing that hit his senses as he rose out of bed was the uninviting taste in his mouth. TJ's mouth was like what he thought an ash tray might taste like, even mouth wash didn't totally get rid of it. As usual these days TJ was not looking forward to school today, he would likely have to deal with Gretchen's reaction to him doing drugs, and maybe the gang's reaction if she had told them. TJ wasn't sure if Mikey knew what had happened, as he was in class when Gretchen dragged TJ to the toilets to sober him up. At least Lawson was back today, providing the one good reason to attend school.

TJ knew Gretchen was still angry at him the instant they met on the walk to school. If looks could kill TJ would have been six feet under. He was making a habit of having to speak to members of the gang privately recently too, he had a growing number of secrets to control. Lawson knew TJ had been water tortured by the older kids at the start of the school year, TJ was keeping secret about Lawson kissing him and now at the very least Gretchen knew he was doing drugs. This didn't stop TJ speaking to Gretchen privately to maintain this secret. On the way between lessons TJ took her aside.

'Gretch we need to talk.' TJ began.

'Yes! Yes we do!' She snapped aggressively.

'I'm sorry, I really am. I know this stuff is bad for me.' TJ acknowledged.

'Brilliant.' Gretchen cheered sarcastically.

'Have you told anyone?'

'Is that all your bothered about TJ!?' Gretchen grumbled.

'You know it's not!'

'I don't know any more.'

'I know you’re angry at me. But Gretch I am really sorry, thank you for helping me out. I know you didn't have to.'

'TJ... Drugs! This is serious. I hope you don't do it again. I won't, no I can't help you if you do it again. I will tell someone.' Gretchen whispered sadly.

'I know Gretch.'

'I think you should speak to Mikey... He not exactly sure what you were doing.'

'Do you think I should tell him about the drugs?'

'I don't know TJ. You have to decide that for yourself.'

Around the corner of the hallway TJ heard a noise that alarmed him. Someone was there, and he was worried they might have been listening.

'Thanks Gretch, you head off to class. I'll catch up.'

TJ let Gretchen leave and then shot around the corner to see if anyone was there. Randall stood fiddling with one of the lockers.

'What you doin' Randall?' TJ asked.

'I was just... Looking in my locker for something.' Randall replied nervously.

'That your locker there?' TJ questioned, pointing at the locker in front of Randall.

'Yah.'

'Well I'm pretty sure these are the ninth grader locker here, so you’re lying. Were you spying on me!?' TJ roared, pushing Randall hard into the metal lockers.

'No no no it's not like that!' Randall babbled.

'Don't lie to me again. What did you hear?' TJ bombed again.

'Nothing I swear!' Randall shrieked.

TJ pushed Randall again, this time much harder, causing Randall to almost fall to floor in pain.

'I told you not to lie to me. You hear everything. So what did you hear?'

'I heard you did drugs, and Gretchen knows. She's keeping it a secret.' Randall revealed.

'You’re not going to tell anyone, are you Randall?' TJ suggested aggressively.

'You know me TJ old buddy old pal.'

TJ felt anger erupt in him at being called that. Before he could stop himself his fist flew forward at Randall. Luckily Randall jumped out the way, the locker behind him took the hit. Leaving a large dent, and a dull pain in TJ's hand. Randall didn't move, shocked at TJ's actions.

'I sorry TJ, I won't say anything I swear.'

'Sorry Randall, I... I shouldn't have done that. Get out of here.' TJ mumbled, not quite believing the involuntary action his anger caused.

Events like this made TJ question what he had become, he thought of what the TJ Detweiler of the past would say if he saw himself now. This realisation helped TJ decide to come clean with Miley, but TJ was terrified of Mikey's reaction. At break Gretchen helped get the rest of the gang out the way so TJ could speak with Mikey. Mikey began instantly asking if TJ was ill yesterday. TJ tried to explain what had happened causing as little shock as possible, which was difficult.

'Look Mikey... Don't freak out but... I did some drugs and it kind of...' TJ couldn't continue due to Mikey whaling in shock.

'Drugs! Are you all right? Why did you take them? Are you fine now?' Mikey interrogated worryingly.

Mikey was speaking fairly loudly, TJ began to get concerned someone would overhear him.

'I'm fine Mikey, calm down. I don't know why I took them but don't worry I won't do them again.' TJ explained, trying to suppress his friend’s fears.

Mikey was red in the face from the shock of this revelation, but after some deep breaths calmed himself.

'Oh TJ...' Mikey whimpered depressing.

'I thought I had to be honest with you, Gretchen knows too. I don't want the rest of the gang to know, if that's all right.'

'Yes, of course.'

'I never imagined that it was drugs TJ... How times have changed since Third Street...'

'Yah, how times have changed Mikey....'

Mikey didn't really say much after that, probably not knowing what to say.

After this TJ sent a text to Bob, for the runners to meet him after school for his contract. Meeting during school time was too dangerous with Gretchen and the gang on his back. So they did meet just after school and passed over the contracts on the way home. TJ handed over the money he had for the runners and Jack passed over a new contract. TJ then explained that he would meet Bob and get the contracts off him at break times at school, due to his friends probably not being as suspicious of TJ going to meet Bob. Jack and Bob both agreed this course of action, it was better than anyone finding out about the runners.

An hour later TJ was on his way to the meeting point for today's contract delivery. It was near town, at an underpass beneath a bridge. It was dark under there, and the rain battered the ground as it crashed against the above bridge. Graffiti covered the cement reachable on the walls, this wasn't a nice meeting point, but the runners meeting points usually weren't. The customer was late, causing TJ to get bored as there wasn't much to do in the underpass apart from watch the rain. Customers were often late, but he never got used to waiting patiently for them. About ten minutes after he expected the customer he turned up, but he wasn't alone. This put TJ on edge, the runners had a policy that customers came to them alone, unless told otherwise. TJ had not been told to expect anyone else, but he had to carry on with the contract without delay. TJ and one of the guys exchanged the agreed phrases, so they both knew they were meeting the right person. TJ took the package out of his bag and waited for them to pay. They didn't. TJ was about to put the package away and leave when they jumped him. Knocking him to the floor and taking the package, then running out of there before TJ even knew what had happened. TJ took some solace in the fact that he wasn't injured, but was concerned about what the runners would say about what had just happened. He had lost a package and had no money to show for it. There was nothing to be done about it today at least, except text Bob to let him know what had happened. As TJ walked home he stopped off at the shops, wanting a chocolate bar or some pop, something to spoil himself with to get over losing his contract. In the shop was none other than Miss Finster herself, carrying a basket of vegetables. TJ didn't know whether to say "hello" or not, it didn't matter as Finster made the first move.

'TJ Detweiler!' She cackled across the shop floor.

'Miss Finster?' TJ asked.

'You'd better believe it! How are you doing my boy?'

'All right I guess. How's thing at Third Street?'

'Miscreants are still turning me grey! Let me just finish my shopping and we can have a chat.'

Finster quickly ran around the shop grabbing the various goods she needed and after paying she went out to her car with TJ following.

'Do want a lift home?' Finster queried.

'Sure.'

'Hop in.'

She started the car and began hurtling down the road.

'You still living at your old house?' Finster croaked.

'Yah.' TJ replied.

'Nasty business what happened to your parents, very sad to hear about it.' Finster affirmed, sounding as sympathetic as she could.

'Thanks Miss, it's been hard.' TJ confided.

'I know TJ, I know... I have lost people myself. That's why I'm alone at my old age. I had a child once, she was such a small thing. She had pale skin and some shots of brown hair.' Finster reminisced sadly.

'You had a daughter?' TJ questioned, struggling to imagine her as a mother.

'Yes TJ. Emma was her name. She always seemed to be smiling, I didn't know a baby could have so much to smile about. But I didn't get to know her for long. One night I put her to bed, and the next morning she was still, not breathing, she died in her sleep. Crib death they called it, there was nothing we could have done. It was horrible, I lost my baby without any warning or a chance to say goodbye. There was then an investigation into how she died, which only made me feel worse. I lost the farther too after that, me and him drifted apart after her death. He reminded me of her, and I couldn't take it. So believe me TJ, I know some of your pain.'

'Do you ever see him now, the dad?'

'No... I moved here not long after our relationship fell apart. Started a job in teaching, and that's how I ended up at third street school. Working at the school was the closest I would come to having my own kids again, that's why I became a teacher. Don't tell anyone I said that! Who are you living with now? If you don't mind me asking.'

'My sister's boyfriend Jimmy.'

'How's that going?'

'He's nice. It could be worse.'

'Ok then. If you ever need anything, swing by the old school. I will be there every school day, rain or shine!'

'Thanks miss.'

'No problem. Now how is the rest of your little gang doing at that new school?'

'Their good. We all miss Third Street actually.'

'I always knew you would. There's nothing like the days you spend at elementary school.'

Miss Finster stopped the car outside of TJ's house, sadly the conversation had to come to an end. TJ began getting out the car.

'Thanks for the lift!' TJ called.

'Pains me to say Detweiler but it was nice seeing you. Give me a shout if you need anything.' Finster shouted as she drove off into the night.

TJ went inside and checked his phone, Bob had replied to his text.

"Shit!!!! are you ok? I'll tell Jack."

TJ met with Jack and Bob the next day at school, as he always did. This time was different however as TJ had to explain what had happened on his last contract.

'There were two of them. I was waiting for them to give me the money and they jumped me, took the package and ran.' TJ explained.

'This hasn't happened in a long time...' Jack declared.

'Yah... Well we believe you TJ. But Blacks wants to talk to you. He's meeting us now. We have to go.' Bob commanded.

'Right now?' TJ inquired, with a slight apprehension at having to finally meet Blacks.

"Yes." Bob hissed bluntly.

He was meeting them at an abandoned warehouse where the older runners sometimes hung out. On the walk TJ couldn't help but think one thing he had to ask.

'What sort of name is Blacks?' TJ said, speaking his mind.

"I probably shouldn't tell you this, his names is Cassidy Blacks. He used to get bullied for having a "girly name", so he calls himself Blacks. Nobody dares call him anything else these days.' Jack addressed.

'Best you don't call him Cassidy either Detweiler.' Bob agreed.

The warehouse was as dank, as TJ had come to expect. In the centre were a few blue plastic chairs and a table, nothing fancy. Large shadows also crept along the floor through the cracked windows above them. Sitting in one of the chairs TJ saw Blacks. His hair was a dirty blonde, and styled with so much product he looked like something out of the 1950's. He was also average height and wore simple baggy grey jeans and a black T-shirt. Along with a pair of jet black trainers. Around his keck he wore a thick gold chain, TJ thought this guy was trying a little too hard to be a gangster.

'This the kid then Jack?' Blacks asked, lighting a cigarette and beginning to smoke it casually.

'Yah, TJ Detweiler.' Jack responded.

'I hear you lost one of my packages... And have no money for me.' Blacks slowly shot at TJ.

'I was jumped, they took it. I couldn't stop them.' TJ stated.

'So you tried to stop them?' Blacks asked cruelly.

''Not exactly, they were out of there pretty fast.' TJ replied.

'Of course. You sure you haven't kept the package for yourself?' Blacks investigated.

'Obviously not!' TJ spat back, raising his voice slightly.

'Don't speak to me like that. It's not obvious, some people just can't be trusted. Especially if they know what their running.' Blacks growled.

'I told you what happened. I was jumped.' TJ repeated.

'Ok then. But I'm down on my cash because of you. You’re going to pay me the lost money. Or we could find other ways of making you pay for failing me.' Blacks stated.

TJ was young, but he getting better at detecting threats. Swallowing his pride he decided the best thing to do would be to pay the money, he knew what Jack could do, but Blacks he sensed could do much worse.

'Fine, I'll get the money. Same time here tomorrow?'

'That will do nicely, and don't delay. I won't appreciate it...'

'Thank you for your time Blacks.'

'Get out.'

With that they left, Jack feeling surprised at how well TJ dealt with the situation. Blacks was well known for taking his anger out of those around him, no matter who they were. And Blacks was a violent kid. Sometimes, it felt like being in the runners was more trouble than it was worth. TJ, Jack and Bob sometimes thought this. But once you’re in the runners, you can't just leave...


	26. The trip

Chapter 26 - The trip

'Permission slips! Any of you who didn't have the foresight to give me them before today please pass them forward promptly.' Mr Spark boomed over his history class.

Today the seventh grade students had an adventure to go on. A history and geography trip to a civil war museum not too far away from the school.

'No lessons for a day, is there anything sweeter?' TJ laughed.

'I agree today's activities will be enjoyable. But just because we don't have any lessons today doesn't mean we won't experience anything educational.' Gretchen responded.

'True. I'm excited too. It might sound nerdy or whatever but I really like civil war history.' Lawson added.

Mr Spark banged on the desk to get silence from his class.

'Quite! Everybody outside to the car park. Our transport should be waiting to whisk us away.' Mr Spark bellowed.

Outside TJ, Gretchen and Lawson searched for the rest of the gang in the mass of children. They wanted to be in the same groups, and sit together on the bus. The first person they saw was Ashley, TJ pulled her over and the search continued. Not long afterwards Spinelli found them, then Mikey and Gus were found standing near the bus. They quickly ran onto the bus, five of them sitting on the back row, with Gus and Mikey sitting in the seats one row forward.

On the journey Ashley couldn't stop talking about the school disco again, it was really starting to annoy some other members of the gang.

'So like I'm thinking pink dress, but is that a little tacky? I could always go for blue, but that's totally predictable. What do you think TJ?'

'I'm not the kid you want to get fashion advice from.' He remarked.

'No, I suppose not. That green jacket you used to wear was very... Vintage.' Ashley stated.

'Thanks!'

'That's not a good thing in this case TJ. Don't worry, I will sort my dress. Now what exactly are you wearing.' Ashley quizzed.

'I'm not sure, probably a pair of jeans and a shirt.' TJ answered.

'Ok, so are you wearing a tie?'

'At tie! With a T-shirt?' TJ giggled.

'You’re wearing a T-shirt! No, that will totally not do at all!' Ashley shrieked.

'Give it a rest powderpuff.' Spinelli moaned.

'We have told you a couple of times Ashley, it's only a school disco.' Lawson interjected.

'ONLY a school disco! This is the biggest event on the seventh grade calendar!' Ashley protested.

'Can we all stop arguing guys? I think we're here.' Gus announced.

The bus stopped outside the museum. The building was old, and was situated in an open area surrounded by rural beauty.

'Ok! Half of you will be coming with me to the museum this morning, and half of you will be doing the geography stuff with Miss Cherry. After lunch we will swap over.' Mr Spark explained.

The kids were divided in two. The gang all managed to stay together and were going to the museum in the morning. Mr Spark let the groups roam around the museum on their own, having to answer questions he had wrote down as they went. Lawson and Gretchen were in their element, absorbing the very history around them. TJ thought it was so odd seeing this side of Lawson. He had expected Gretchen to be full of excitement, but seeing Lawson this excited for history TJ just couldn't help but raise and amused smiled. Whist watching his friend run around, getting the information they needed to answer the questions TJ was approached by Mr Spark.

'Anything you want to tell me TJ?' The man asked.

'No, I'm good.' TJ mumbled.

'You look like you were thinking about something. And I doubt my history questions are what your thinking about.' Mr Spark chuckled.

'Don't worry Sparky, I'm ok.' TJ assured.

'Sparky?' Mr Spark remarked, raising an eyebrow.

TJ nodded.

'Get on with the work!' Mr Spark laughed loudly.

At lunch they all sat outside on the grass, eating the packed food they had brought with them. However some kids had brought money and were going to purchase some food from the café. TJ noticed in the distance two kids talking. TJ kept watching as he knew one of the kids, and he was a renowned bully. The bully started rising his voice and the other smaller boy started pulling money out of his pocket.

'I'll be back in a minute.' TJ told the gang.

He headed over to the two boys to investigate.

'What's going on?' TJ inquired.

'Shove off Detweiler, this doesn't concern you.' The bully spat.

TJ now spoke directly to the smaller boy.

'Why are you going him money?'

'I... Erm.... I.' The boy stuttered.

'He owes me money!' The bully explained.

'Is that true?' TJ asked the small boy.

After a moment he shook his head.

'Give him his money back.' TJ commanded.

'No!' The bully protested.

TJ reached forward and grabbed the money out of his hand. The bully was angry, he raised his fist to punch TJ. TJ got up close to the bully's face and stared at his eyes.

'Go on, I dare you. Hit me.' TJ stated sternly.

The bully walked off and left, kicking a bin to take out his anger. TJ gave the kid his money and turned to leave also.

'Thank you!' The boy exclaimed, running off to the café.

After lunch the gang were on the geography activity half of the day. This involved looking at the river close by and how it affected wildlife and plants in the area. Miss Cherry however was struggling to make this very exciting.

'Guys let’s just go explore.' Spinelli whispered.

'We can't, Miss Cherry told us to follow her.' Gretchen explained.

'We could just wonder off...' Spinelli continued.

'We would get in like so much trouble.' Ashley countered.

'We could just say we got lost.' TJ chimed.

'Come on let's go!' Vince said, running off into the trees away from their teacher.

In the woods the gang ran about, just generally playing games and having fun. Gretchen was madly trying to keep track of their position so they could get back, but even she couldn't help but enjoy the freedom they had in this place. After about forty minutes they began heading back towards where they had came from. To shorten the journey the group were on the lookout for any short cuts. Vince pointed out a bridge over the river, this would stop them having to spend ages looking for another way over the river. The bridge was closed, maintenance signs showed it was under repair. Ignoring the signs the gang plodded onward over the bridge. Slowly everyone made it over the bridge, but Ashley and Mikey were lagging behind.

'Come on you two!' Vince called over to them.

'Well I'm trying! This bridge looks really rickety.' Ashley shouted.

As Ashley sped up to meet them one of the wooden boards making up the bridge split. Her loud scream rang out. Ashely's left foot was now stuck where the wooden board once was. She began to struggle, but moving her foot was causing her too much pain. Mikey moved forward to grab her but more parts of the bridge now began to fall apart.

'Move back Mikey! I'll get her. Find another way over here.' TJ yelled.

'TJ that bridge isn't stable, if you go on it again we don't know what will happen.' Gretchen advised.

'We have to do something! Just get ready in case something happens.' TJ replied.

He then moved slowly along the bridge and made it to Ashley. TJ was struggling to find a way to get the girls leg free. Ashley's panicking was not helping the situation.

'TJ I need to get off this bridge! It could fall to bits any second.' Ashley wailed.

'Ashley this is going to hurt.' TJ told her.

'What are you...' She was cut off by a sudden increase of pain in her leg. TJ grabbed her leg and yanked it up with all his might, breaking the wood around the leg. Ashley's lower leg was now bleeding, but she was just glad to be free again. TJ helped her as she hobbled across the bridge. The weight of them both was breaking the already damaged bridge even more. Near of the end of bridge Ashley grabbed Lawson's hand and was pulled to safety. Another board then slit under TJ, lucky he leaped forward and made it to the other side.

'That was exciting. Are you all right Ashley?' TJ questioned, looking at the injury Ashley's leg had sustained.

'Yes... It's not too bad. Thank you TJ, for getting me off that bridge.' Ashley panted.

'Sorry about your leg. I'd didn't think it would hurt you that much.' TJ apologised.

'Really it's not that bad TJ, if you hadn't pulled it out I could have fell though.' Ashley assured.

'That was brave TJ, look at that bridge, there not much left of it.' Gus added.

'Their right Teej, now come on, let's get Ashley some help.' Vince agreed.

After a short walk around the woods looking for a teacher the gang bumped into Miss Cherry.

'Oh my lord! Thank god you’re all ok. Where have you been?' Miss Cherry quizzed, visually worried.

'We got lost miss.' Spinelli piped up.

'ASHLEY! Are you injured? We need to get you to a nurse straight away!' Miss Cherry announced, leading the gang back towards the museum.

When they were inside they took a look at Ashley, after some quick cleaning and dressing her leg was much better. At this point Miss Cherry began panicking again.

'I'm going to lose my job over this!' She cried, speaking to Mr Spark.

'Quite now Jane, it will all be fine.' Mr Spark comforted, hugging the scared women.

'It's my fault, I took my attention off the kids.' Miss Cherry disclosed. Tears still pouring out of her eyes.

'I'm sure that's not true. Kids can you wait outside please?' Mr Spark gestured, not wanting his students to see Miss Cherry in her current state.

'This is our fault, we need to do something.' Lawson whispered.

'Sir, we don't want to cause any trouble. We could keep us getting lost a secret, no one needs to know.' TJ Suggested.

'No, no... We can't do that!' Miss Cherry stuttered.

Miss Cherry was against the idea, however Mr Spark was contemplating the idea.

'So you would all keep this quite? Even you Ashley? People will ask about your leg.' Mr Spark pondered.

'I'll say I tripped. I can work the dressings with my outfits anyway.' Ashley replied.

'If you could all keep this secret I would consider it a personal favour for both me and Miss Cherry here. The kids out there know you went missing, so if anyone asked you got lost but we found you after a few minutes.' Mr Spark explained.

The gang all nodded.

'Thank you kids.' Miss Cherry concluded.

Later that day on the way home the gang discussed what had happened.

'Do you think Miss Cherry would have lost her job?' Mikey asked.

'It's unlikely, but possible. However she would have been in a lot of trouble for losing us for so long, and Ashley getting injured.' Gretchen cautioned.

'I feel kind of bad, she was so upset...' Gus grumbled.

'Yah, we probably shouldn't have wondered off.' Vince echoed.

'At least it all worked out fine in the end.' Lawson interjected.

'That's true.' TJ added.

'It's a happy ending as long as my foot is ok for the disco, a girl needs to dance!' Ashley ended.


	27. Segregation

Chapter 27 - Segregation

The day of the school disco was finally here. None of the students were really that excited for it, except Ashley that is. But on the day most people started to unexpectedly really look forward to it. The only slight issue with the day being that most of the gang got to go home an hour early because their maths teachers were on a trip! Quite annoying for the remaining gang members left at school. At the end of the school day everyone else began heading home to prepare. Just as TJ, Spinelli and Lawson were leaving Bob cut them off at the gates.

'Can I speak to you monkey boy? Alone.' Bob requested.

'Ok sure, one minute guys.' TJ replied, his friends watching as TJ and Bob moved out of earshot.

'I thought I should warn you, Blacks is still watching you. Just, watch your back ok?' Bob cautioned.

'I paid him back, what else does he want from me!?' TJ moaned.

'I don't know. He just doesn't take kindly to mistakes.' Bob responded.

'I think I should leave the runners Bob, it's been a good run, but I think I'm done.' TJ explained.

'I wouldn't leave Detweiler. I don't know what Blacks does to people who leave without his say so, and I wouldn't want to find out.' Bob advised.

'And I'm not going to get his blessing?' TJ asked cynically.

'I doubt it. You make money, he'll want you to stay.' Bob admitted,

'Come Teej!' Spinelli yelled over to them.

'I've got to go, talk to you later Bob.'

At home TJ looked through his wardrobe, choosing what he was going to wear for the evenings events. As he looked through he came across his old green jacket he used to wear at Third Street. Putting the jacket on brought a flash of memories back to him. All the fun he had experienced wearing this jacket, and the problems him and the gang had solved. It was nice to be reminded of these things, but this jacket was a sign of the times as well. The fabric was getting worn, the colour slightly partially faded, and the Jacket was now too small to properly fit TJ. The jacket was pretty much the same as it was in the past, but again TJ was the thing that had changed. After putting on some blue jeans, a smart grey shirt and his trusty cap TJ was almost ready to go. He sat in the lounge, looking out of the window waiting. Ashley's was picking him up any minute. A spots of rain could be seen falling from the sky, gladly the shower soon passed.

'Anything you need before you go?' Jimmy queried.

'No, I'm good thanks.' TJ answered, slightly glum.

'Something up?' Jimmy asked, sitting down next to TJ by the window.

'Nah, it's just... My mum always made a big fuss over little stuff like school discos. I found it kind of annoying, but now I miss it.' TJ elaborated.  

'I know TJ... I remember my mum one time came to my school disco. I forgot my glasses and she came to give them to me. She ran in shouting at the top of her lungs, “Honey! Oh honey pie! You forgot your glass". It was so embarrassing.' Jimmy reminisced.

'Really?' TJ giggled.

Jimmy replied with a nod.

Noticing Ashley's limo pull up outside the house TJ said goodbye and ran out to the car. He was pleased Ashley had decided not to use the pink limo, the kids at school might have something to say if he arrived in that. The limo she was now in was a sleek silver, much better, but TJ still would have rather walked. Inside Ashley sat waiting for TJ with two tall champagne glasses of fizzing pop resting on a table next to her. As TJ entered the car he instantly noticed her hair. She had put it up into a formal style, and its golden colour glistened off the lights above her head. Her dress and heels were a dark green with some thin silver trimming around the edges. The dress also glittered in a simpler way to her hair. The effect of all this was mesmerising, she looked beautiful.

'Hello TJ!' Ashely beamed happily as TJ sat down next to her. She passed him the glass of pop and they were on their way to the disco.

'You look... Really nice Ashley.' TJ complimented a little awkwardly.

'I think the word you’re searching for is, scandalous!' Ashley laughed.

'Well I think you were right. We will have the biggest entrance to a school disco ever.' TJ continued.

'I hope so! But the other Ashley's are like totally trying to outdo me, our friendship has turned slightly sour of late.' She huffed.

'Just enjoy yourself, being the talk of the school isn't everything.' TJ said, trying to console her.

The limo circled the school a few times before Ashely gave the go ahead to drive in. She told the driver to follow three other white limos in, the other Ashley's were in these cars. Looking out the window Ashley was watching the other Ashley's entrance to the disco, seeing what magnificence she had to beat. The kids that had already arrived at the disco came outside to watch as word spread that the Ashley's were arriving. Their three limos pulled up in a line in front of the school. In perfect synchronisation the three Ashley's exited their vehicles, Ashely A was still watching intently. The other three Ashley's had equally stunning dresses in other colours, orange, red and purple. They were all hanging off the arm of one of the most popular boys in the seventh grade. Yet again the Ashley's had successfully transformed a minor school event into something much grander. Once they had paraded around for posterity the Ashley's took their place in the crowd, convinced they had made an entrance Ashley A couldn't top. Ashley A's limo moved forward and took position outside the school.

'Big smile TJ!' Ashley sang as she opened the limo door and the two made their entrance.

TJ knew how much the Ashley's smugness in victory was bugging Ashley A. That encouraged him to play his part even better. TJ locked his arms with Ashley's, slowly the two moved towards the disco, trying their best to look fancy. Heads held high, for that moment the entirety of the seventh grade would be watching them.

'Oh my god. As if Ashley A brought TJ Detweiler with her.' Ashley Q sneered.

'I know! He is totally a loser, and so is she for just being seen with him.' Ashley B agreed.

Ashley A sensed the crowd was still undecided who's entrance was better. Letting go of TJ's arm they both stopped. TJ turned to face her.

'What's wrong Ashley?' TJ asked.

'Nothing TJ. Watch this.' She turned to the driver of limo and winked. The driver pulled out a phone and sent a message. Moments later a barrage of fireworks lit up the night sky behind them. A mirage of colours danced behind them. The crowd cheered and in the heat of the moment Ashley kissed TJ passionately. With that the girls in the crowd went wild. Continuing to move forward the conglomeration of kids parted as the pair passed by them, watching as the two kids made their way inside. Ashley A without doubt out did the rest. The Ashley's still stared angrily at them as they went through the doors.

Ashley A whispered in TJ's ear as she looked at her old friends. 'We used to say nobody beats the Ashley's, but it seems you and I do... Every, single, time.'

Inside the school hall the festivities began. After being moaned at by a teacher for her firework use Ashley and TJ meet up with the rest of the gang, but something was off. TJ knew it, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what exactly. The group moved over to grab some food and drinks before it was all gone. Whilst moving around the various food tables and filling his plate TJ was approached by Gretchen.

'TJ I need to talk to you.' Gretchen muttered quietly.

'What Gretch?' TJ inquired, not hearing her faint tone over the music.

'I need to talk to you.' She repeated.

Behind Gretchen TJ made eye contact with Lawson, who was trying get TJ's attention. With his eyes Lawson pointed towards a door and then went over to it.

'Sure, can it wait a minute?' TJ stated, not really asking.

Gretchen nodded and moved away.

TJ went over to Lawson and the two stepped through the door and outside of the disco. They now stood in an adjoining corridor alone, the dull bass of the nearby music booming through the walls.

'So... You and Ashley? Are you dating now?' Lawson asked, pacing in a small cycle.

'Nah, we're just friends.' TJ smiled.

Lawson wasn't convinced. 'But she kissed you!' He insisted.

'Well you kissed me too and we aren't dating!' TJ replied.

'KEEP your voice down.' Lawson spat, losing his cool.

'I'm just saying.' TJ echoed.

'Well don't ok? I'm just looking out for you, Ashley is only with you to impress the rest of the Ashley's. You should have seen their react when you two arrived.' Lawson huffed.

'What!? How can you say that?' TJ questioned angrily.

'That's just how it looks to me.' Lawson added.

'Well it looks to me like your jealous of Ashley, but I'm not like you Lawson, get that into your head.' TJ shouted before storming off.

'I never said you were!' Lawson called after him.

Back inside the disco TJ took a moment to compose himself before going to look for Gretchen. In the commotion it was a struggle try to find anyone, but TJ could see Gus and Mikey.

'Have you seen Gretchen? She wanted to talk to me but I can't find her.' TJ explained.

'No we haven't seen her for a while Teej.' Gus bellowed.

Continuing his search TJ was soon interrupted by Ashley pulling him into a dance.

'Like hello there TJ.' She chimed. Her body moving elegantly like a leaf in the breeze.

'Hey!' TJ responded, distracted by him still scanning the room for Gretchen.

'I couldn't believe the reaction when I kissed you, it was so scandalous.' Ashley babbled happily.

'Yah I know, you sure caught me by surprise.' TJ giggled.

'I meant the reaction of the crowd silly. Did you see the Ashley's faces?' Ashley shot back quickly.

'Oh, right.' TJ groaned.

'What's wrong?' Ashley asked, concerned as she saw TJ's smile drop.

'Nothing, I just thought you... You know, liked me is all. Now I see it was all to beat the Ashley's.' TJ confided.

'Oh TJ...' Ashley began.

'No it's fine, I'm kind of glad really, who needs relationships at our age anyway...' TJ interjected.

'No TJ. I do like you, but I like totally shouldn't have used that to beat the Ashley's. I'm sorry.' Ashley apologised.

'Don't worry about it, I got to go, tell Gretchen I'm looking for her if you see her around.' TJ concluded before running off. He was worried about the conversation he had just had with Lawson, but resolving that would have to wait until after he found Gretchen. This wasn't how he had imagined his evening to be.

Ashley at this time went off to the toilets to check her makeup, she worried all the dancing may have tarnished her refined appearance. The school toilets were as you would expect, in a word, dirty. The floor was always wet, and the yellow lights flickered periodically. Inside Ashley heard a quiet sobbing, as if someone was trying to control their crying but failing badly. After a few moments Ashley decided she had to check if the kid was ok. She approached the toilet stall and knocked three times on the door.

'Are you like ok in there?' Ashley called.

There was no response.

'Hello! Hello!' Ashley shouted.

The sobbing only continued. Determined to find out what was going on Ashley took a coin out of her purse and placed it in at the visible potion of the lock on her side of the door. There was a small gap only about as wide as the coin itself. Turning it allowed Ashley to unlock the door from the outside. The girl inside heard the lock turning.

'Leave me alone!' She wailed.

Opening the door Ashley saw Gretchen sitting with her face in her hand crying profusely.

Kneeling down next to her Ashley placed her arm around Gretchen, trying to comfort the girl. Ashley momentarily worried her dress would get dirty if she knelt, but looking after Gretchen was ultimately more important.

'What's wrong Gretchen?' Ashley asked sympathetically.

'No, I can't...' Gretchen stated, struggling through her tears to speak.

'What do you mean? Should I go get a teacher?' Ashley questioned.

'No! No... The emotions just hit me. I'll be ok. Just give me a minute.' Gretchen continued.

Gretchen stood up and went out to the mirror, Ashley noticed Gretchen's eyes were bright red from the many tears that had passed through them. After looking at herself Gretchen washed her face and put her glasses back on.

'Why were you crying Gretchen?' Ashley kept asking, getting no proper responses.

'TJ said he was looking for you earlier.' Ashley added.

'I wanted to talk to him about it, I thought I could... I'm going home now.' Gretchen muttered.

'Like Ok, but I'm not letting you walk home alone like this. I'll get my driver to take you back. I'll give him a call. We can like wait in the car park, get some fresh air yah?' Ashley concluded.

The two left the disco, the rest of the gang didn't notice them leaving. The Stars were beautiful tonight, they lit up the sky much more magnificently than Ashley's fireworks had. Sitting on the Grass waiting for her driver Ashley couldn't help but notice Gretchen was lost in thought. She couldn't imagine what had upset her friend so much.

Inside the disco TJ was partying with the remainder of the gang. He was having a great time, but felt kind of bad for the way he and Lawson had spoken to each other earlier. At this moment he was trying to think of how he should resolve the conflict, and what he should say. However he was knocked out of his thoughts by some flashing lights coming through the large windows above him. It was odd, he almost didn't notice the lights over the other flashing lights of the disco. It couldn't be seen where the lights were coming from, but a teacher went outside to take a look. After a minute or two he returned, and moved through the dancers straight to TJ.

'TJ, can you come with me please?' The man asked, subsequently leading TJ to the door. The gang members he was with following at a distance.

'What's going on?' Gus whispered as they continued watching.

'I don't know Gus.' Vince said, having little information to form an idea from.

As the teacher opened the door to the outside of the school TJ immediately noticed the three police cars and several officers who were positioned there.

'What's going on sir?' TJ asked the teacher.

'I think I'll let the police explain that.' The man replied.

One police man approached TJ.

'Theodore Detweiler, you are under arrest for the unlawful procession, and sale, of illegal substances and fire arms. You do not have to say anything. But it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence...' The officer carried on talking after that, but TJ didn't hear him. Maybe it was the shock, but TJ's mind just shut off.

Kids slowly came out of the disco to see what was going on. The teachers were trying to herd the kids back inside the school but were failing. TJ was cuffed and put in the back of one of the police cars, as the rest of his friends looked on in dismay. As the car left the school TJ looked out the window, catching one last glance of Lawson as he was taken away. There was no way he could know what his friend was thinking, but sorrow was clear to see on his face. On the way to the police station TJ couldn't help but cry. Crying made him feel like a little kid, he wanted to be strong and fearless, but all his fearlessness had just left him. All he could do was wait and see what on earth was going on, however he feared the answers might be worse than the uncertainty. The car arrived at the station and TJ was lead inside. After being checked in at the registry desk he was left in an interview room. Nobody came to speak to him for another twenty minutes, the time passed incredibly slowly. One investigator eventually came in to speak to him, a slightly chubby women in her mid-thirties with black hair. She didn't look very scary, to TJ surprise. He feared she would be "bad cop".

'So Theodore, I'm guessing you know why your here. We know you have been selling drugs and weapons to other kids. Are we right?' The women asked.

'No comment.' TJ replied, deciding he had to find some strength to defend himself.

'Oh really? While you were out today a team obtained a warrant to search your house. In your bedroom we found an amount of marijuana hidden in some game cases. Not a lot, but we're guessing that was for personal use. Your school bag also contained trace amounts of harder substances. How you explain that?' The women questioned again.

'No comment.' TJ repeated.

'Do you not care about what happened to the kids taking these drugs? Or what could have happened with the weapons you sold?' She continued.

Deciding he would have to admit some fault TJ spoke up. 'I never sold weapons.' He told her.

'There is no use lying, we have been investigating this activity for a while now. Some of the "kids" you sold to recently were undercover for us. We know what you were selling.' The women explained. She then opened a folder and laid out many photos showing TJ clearly making the transactions, and also photos of what were the in the packages he ran. The photos of knives, and a gun caught TJ's attention most.

'I...I didn't know.' TJ muttered.

'I actually believe you, you're too young to run an operation like this. We know there are more kids involved. We have also arrested your friend, Jack Lawrence. We have similar evidence on him. You’re in serious trouble, tell us what you know and it will help your case.' She encouraged.

'No comment.' TJ shot back, his loyalty stopped him stitching, that and he didn't want to make an enemy of Blacks and the runners.

After some questions that TJ didn't allow to go anywhere he was taken into a cell. He knew he wouldn't get any sleep tonight. Today had proved a long day, and tomorrow even longer. After the initial shock of all this wore off a little TJ suddenly had a thought, what the hell is Jimmy going to say when they next meet? He was the only family TJ had left, to lose him would be catastrophic.


	28. Fall

Act 3 - "If you dance with fire, someone's bound to get burnt."

Chapter 28 - Fall

The weekend after the disco was horrible for everyone. For TJ the police continued to interrogate him, with each passing hour his hope of getting away with his crime diminished more. He still hadn't seen Jimmy, there wasn't even word whether or not Jimmy wanted to see him. However even Jimmy himself didn't know if he wanted to see TJ. Jimmy had spent his weekend in various bars around town, drinking so he could forget what was happening. He was a drunken wreck, stumbling to a new bar every time he was asked to leave. As for TJ's friends they had no idea what was going on. They knew why he was arrested as they had seen the event themselves, but other than that they had heard no news on the matter. Everyone had to decide how they felt about what TJ had done, or if they believed it. Inner conflict affected every member of the gang.

It was now Monday morning, or so Jimmy thought. Painfully opening his bloodshot eyes he looked at the clock. It read 7:15. The yellow morning sun poured through the thin lounge curtains, waking the man. The sofa in this room was old and unforgiving, a dull pain pulsed through Jimmy's back as he tried to move. Deciding not to move yet he fell back into his previous position, face up lying on the sofa. His thoughts turned to the night before, he couldn't remember anything after his first few swigs of the vodka bottle. He had moved on from shots, they didn't get him drunk fast enough. The smell of the room was making him feel sick. A bottle of vodka was open on the floor next to him, on its side. At some point when he stumbled into the room last night Jimmy must have been careless and knocked it over, as now vodka had spilt out and soaked into the carpet. The stench of the alcohol was bad enough, but that wasn't all. Shuffling to the edge of the sofa Jimmy saw a large orange stain on the carpet also. He guessed he must have been sick sometime in the night. Too lazy to run to a sink he just rolled over and vomited on the floor, the cleaning would be a problem for Jimmy in the future, even if that future was just hours away. Trying to go back to sleep wasn't working out for Jimmy, he felt like death. He just lay on the sofa not moving, and trying not to think. That was fine for a awhile, but at about 7:40 a sharp banging rang through the house. Jimmy ignored it, it was someone at the front door. However whoever it was wouldn't stop banging. This really wasn't helping Jimmy's throbbing headache. He eventually hobbled to the door, but by this time the person had left. Through the glass of the front door however Jimmy noticed a small note stuck to the other side of the door. After finding his keys Jimmy opened the door and grabbed the sticky note that was left behind. Struggling to read the handwriting Jimmy took a while to figure out what the letter said.

"Muriel Finster, I am TJ's old teacher. Call me."

Below was her number. Jimmy had to clear his head. Whatever he chose to do he had to decide soon. Sitting around drinking himself to death was not a good plan. He wasn't TJ's father, he had a valid case to turn his back on TJ if he was found guilty. But still... It didn't feel right. He was TJ's legal guardian now, and he lived in TJ's house. Either way he had to choose what he was going to do.

Later that day the gang were in school, hiding inside a building from the biting cold outside. They had found a free space underneath one of the large metal staircases where they could relax in solitude. Sitting on the floor wasn't overly comfortable, but it wasn't too bad. It seemed the whole of the seventh grade had been gossiping about TJ all day, and soon enough the older kids would be too. The teachers were saying nothing publicly about the matter, but even gossip in the staff room turned to TJ.

'Do you all think it's true? Do you think TJ was dealing drugs?' Gus asked sheepishly.

'Teej ain't like that, we would have known surely!' Spinelli barked, playing with a pen in her hand awkwardly.

'We have said that before. I think he did it.' Vince stated flatly.

'What? No.' Ashley retorted, however still unsure herself.

'We knew something was wrong with him, I guess this is what it was.' Vince reasoned.

'No.' Ashley repeated, not knowing what else to stay.

Gretchen remained silent, but Mikey revealed his knowledge.

'TJ was taking drugs, he was high in one lesson me and Gretchen had with him.'

'And you never said anything!' Vince gasped.

'He asked us not to.' Mikey explained.

'Oh right, and you just agreed.' Vince hissed, producing a fake laugh.

'Give them a break Vince, we would have done the same thing.' Gus noted, trying to calm down his friend.

'I wouldn't have, if they had bothered to say something maybe TJ wouldn't have been arrested. WE could have stopped this!' Vince replied, his voice raised aggressively.

'Wow Vince chill.' Spinelli ordered.

Vince rolled his eyes, not wanting to argue what could have been any further.

'Even if he did do this stuff, he is like still our friend right?' Ashley asked.

There was a long silence, before Mikey answered.

'Even good people do bad things. TJ is still TJ.'

Ashley wasn't sure what Mikey meant exactly, no one in the gang rushed to say they were TJ's friend. As the gang left to attend their lessons Ashley stopped Gretchen.

'Are you feeling alright now Gretchen? You were like quite upset the other night.' Ashley questioned, still concerned for Gretchen.

'I'm fine now, thanks Ashley.' Gretchen responded before jogging off down the corridor. Gretchen claimed to be fine, but something in her body language signalled to Ashley that this wasn't totally true.

As Spinelli waited outside her classroom for her teacher to arrive she was approached by Bob. Who had a slight hint of stress evident in his voice.

'Girl who runs with fists, I should speak with you.' Bob began.

'Get on with it, I ain't in the mood Bob.' Spinelli informed him.

'Have you or your friends spoken to TJ yet? Or heard what's going on?' Bob inquired.

'He got arrested, didn't you know?' Spinelli replied.

'Of course I know! I wanted to know if you knew anything else.' Bob explained.

'Like what?' Spinelli snapped, not liking the condescending tone of Bob's voice.

'I don't know, what the police are saying maybe. What he's getting sentenced to, stuff like that.' Bob elaborated.

'Nah we ain't heard nothing.' Spinelli told him.

'Tell me if you find out anything.' Bob concluded as he departed.

Bob had a lot on his mind, he had to meet Blacks after school. The runners were in complete chaos due to two of their kids being arrested. This wasn't only a blow to their operations, either TJ or Jack could sell the runners out to the police. There was a real danger for everyone involved.

Bob went to the meeting as he was supposed to, but he didn't go alone. He was smarter than that. Bob and Jack were the leaders of the runners at their school, so Bob now had a lot of power with Jack gone. He was still only a pawn in the game compared to Blacks, but the runners at his school listened to Bob. Four of them came with him to the meeting, five people would be harder to push around than one. That was the logic at least. The meeting was at the old warehouse again, but this would be the last time the runners met here. Blacks planned to move the base of operations because of all the police sniffing around. The five kids entered the warehouse and approached Blacks, who was leaning against a large steel girder smoking as usual. The other older kids with Blacks sat around the warehouse, struggling to play cards as the sunlight began leaving the building. They raised their heads as Bob's group entered, keeping an eye on them.

'So, what's going on Bob? Two of your kids might have ruined everything I have worked so hard to build here.' Blacks grunted, blowing the smoke from his cigarette into Bob's face.

'The police might be on to us. We need to stop running.' Bob suggested.

'I agree, we'll stop selling until things blow over.' Blacks agreed.

Bob was taken aback, Blacks never usually agreed with anyone. 'Thanks, I'm glad you agree.' Bob added.

'I'm not going to give you too long, we start selling again in three weeks. That will be enough time to move to a new place to run all this from and get new contracts sorted.' Blacks responded.

'I was thinking more long term, we should at least stop selling for a few months, if not permanently. It's just too dangerous now.' Bob reasoned.

'I said three weeks, that's final!' Blacks snarled.

'Look we just can't...' Bob repeated.

'Yah we're done, we aren’t doing it anymore.' One of the boys with Bob shouted from behind him.

Blacks shot a death stare at the boy. 'This isn't up for debate!' Blacks yelled. His voice echoing around the warehouse.

'I've spoken to the runners at my school, if we're not stopping selling for a long time, than they want to leave the runners.' Bob informed Blacks.

'Nobody leaves.' Blacks remarked.

'I told them that...' Bob mumbled.

'Your their leader now Bob, get them back in line before I have to take action.' Blacks ordered him.

'I can't make them stay in the runners. And I agree with them to be honest, we can't run for a long time after what's just happened. Alcohol maybe, nothing more.' Bob retorted.

'No, I've told you what is happening and that's final!' Blacks snapped.

'Shut up, we're not going to sell anything anymore. You can find new kids to boss around.' The kid with Bob yelled again.

'Muzzle your dog Bob.' Blacks countered.

'Fuck off!' The kid replied.

'I'm not scared of you kid, so shut the hell up.' Blacks told him.

The kid, wanting to show his strength lunged forward to fight Blacks. Which was complete madness, Blacks was older and would easily over power the boy. And if everyone else got involved Bob's crew would be outnumbered two to one. This wouldn't end well either way. As the boy moved forward Blacks quickly reached into his pocket. Pointing a knife at the boy. The kid froze where he stood, terrified for his life.

'Blacks, don't do this. We can leave now, nobody needs to get hurt. If you hurt him the police will defiantly find out.' Bob babbled, trying to defuse the situation.

'Is that a threat Bob?' Blacks remarked with a dark smile.

Blacks moved forward slowly, holding the knife steady touching the boy's cheek. The knife pierced the cheek, causing the boy to shiver in pain. Crimson blood ran out of the wound and hit the floor. Blacks moved the knife down the cheek, forming a large cut down the boy's face.

'Leave now, before I change my mind.' Blacks shouted.

Bob lead his people out of there, thankful the situation didn't get any worse. The boy's injury would be difficult to explain, but still much easier to explain than a murder. The injured boy was crying lightly from the pain he was now starting to feel, his adrenaline was now fading. The cut looked bad, he'd probably have to go to hospital just to check it out. He would have to lie to his parents about how this happened, but being in the runners made most kids fairly good at lying. Perhaps it was paranoia but Bob felt the need to check they were not being followed as they walked home.

'Blacks is fucking mental! He could have killed Ben back there!' One boy shouted.

Ben, the injured boy was always headstrong. Which often got him into situations others would avoid. This had caused him trouble in the past, but having a knife pulled on you would take any kid aback. Looking at his hands covered in his own blood was a stark reminder of just what they had all gotten themselves into, this wasn't what they wanted anymore. Trying to stop the bleeding smudged red over half his face, his short blonde hair became his only feature not a inch out of place after the assault.

'Yah he's crazy, why would he even do that?' Ben agreed, still holding his face in an effort to dull his pain.

'You all knew what the runners were capable of, is this really a surprise? If you dance with fire, someone's bound to get burnt.' Bob explained, resolved at least in the fact his friend was still breathing, and not dead on a warehouse floor.

Soon they all arrived back home safely, Bob could only hope this was the last time he heard from Blacks, but he doubted it would be.

TJ had wondered what the runners were going to do now, cut off from the outside world he could only imagine what was going on. The police today were now trying a new tactic, to scare TJ.

'We are well within our rights to recommend you are put on trial as an adult Theodore, and believe me you do not want that. We are confident we have a case, but if you at least confess it will really help you.' The women informed TJ.

TJ thought about what she was saying, but he didn't know what to do. Beside him now sat the man who had been appointed to advise TJ legally. This man agreed with the women, but TJ still wanted advice from someone he knew. The officer left the room so TJ could speak privately with his attorney.

'They don't have you caught red handed, that means you stand a chance if you still wish to plead not guilty. But they do have other strong evidence against you. If this other boy, Jack, pleads guilty it will also make your case harder to fight.' The man stated, irritated he still couldn't convince the boy of what was best.

'What did she mean about being tried as an adult?' TJ asked.

'If that happens you will have the legal protections children have in court revoked. Your identity will no longer be suppressed, your background will not be taken into consideration as much and the focus of the court shifts more from rehabilitation to punishment. Now that doesn't mean you won't spend time behind bars if you plead guilty, but it's likely you will be placed in a juvenile detention centre. Which is much better than a children's cell block in an adult prison.' The man acknowledged, trying to simplify the matter where possible so TJ could understand properly.

'Ok, I think I get it. Have you managed to contact Jimmy yet?' TJ questioned, as he did every time he met his attorney.

'No, I left messages at your address. But as of yet he hasn't contacted me. I will try again in the morning.' The man concluded sadly.

TJ would hang on in the hope of Jimmy coming back for him, but TJ was also running out of time. As of yet it seemed Jack was holding the same stance as TJ, telling the police nothing. But this might not continue indefinitely...


	29. Union

Chapter 29 - Union

Taking a day to think Jimmy had made a decision the day before on what he was going to do. He had been at work when he made the decision, the laborious task of stocktaking giving him ample time to think. This morning he jumped out the shower, he was half dressed and searching the room for the note he got left yesterday. He wasn't an expert on what to do when your pseudo surrogate son gets arrested, so some help might be useful. Jimmy found the note in the previous day's jeans and reached for his phone on the bedside table. There was a missed call on the phone, Jimmy recognised the number. It had rang him many times in the last few days. It was TJ's attorney. Jimmy had answered the first call from him, but after figuring out who was calling him Jimmy hung up, at the time he wanted nothing to do TJ. He'd have to call the number back soon, but he wanted to call the women from the note first. Ringing the number he waiting for an answer.

'What!? Who is this?' Miss Finster croaked.

'Hi, my name's Jimmy. I've been locking after TJ, you left me a note asking me to call you.' Jimmy informed her.

'Good! Thought you would never call me. Now how is TJ doing?' She asked, coming across quite abruptly.

'Wait, sorry. Who are you exactly?' Jimmy questioned.

'Can't you read? The note said, I'm TJ's old teacher. From Third Street School.' Finster addressed.

'Ok then... Well to be honest I don't know how TJ is.' Jimmy told her. He didn't totally trust the women was who she said she was, but he decided he'd have to roll with.

'Why?' Finster barked.

'I don't know, I just didn't know what to do I guess. But I'm going to see him today if I can.' Jimmy explained.

'Look, I'm not trying to be out of line. But you seem young, and I think you need help. I can't imagine having to look after someone else's child at your age. And with TJ being arrested it can't be easy. I'm offering to help you however I can.' Finster assured him.

Jimmy didn't know what exactly Finster was offering him. But it was nice to hear, he felt he would struggle to deal with this on his own. 'No, you’re right. Can I call you back on this number if I need you?' Jimmy inquired.

'Yes, but you said you are going to see TJ today? What time? I should be able to make it.' Finster chattered.

'Well I... I don't know, I haven't arranged anything yet.' Jimmy stuttered, not sure if he really wanted this women to come with him.

'Fine, have to go. Call me back and let me know the details' Finster concluded, putting down the phone before Jimmy could say a word.

Finster got out of her old car at Third Street School, starting her day at work. Though the day she couldn't help but look at the young children at the school. Each one of them almost totally innocent. Of course they would fight each other sometimes, pull pranks and call each other names, but seeing them so young you couldn't imagine what they could do when they grow up. But Finster could, she had been at the school so long she had become slightly cynical of the children's futures. She knew kids would be kids, but each year it seemed more of them took dark paths when they left Third Street. She wouldn't usually hear of anyone going off the rail until high school time, obviously TJ was an exception. Of all the kids Finster would have thought would be off the rails in TJ's grade it wouldn't have been him. He showed real promise. Finster concluded that things beyond his control had affected TJ, the death of his family, what that would do to such a young child no one could know fully. It hadn't been the newspaper where Finster had heard about TJ's alleged crimes, however there was a newspaper article on the arrests, but no names were given. She had heard on the following Sunday morning, in the hair salon. The hairdressers always seemed to know what was going on around town, and they knew everything about TJ's arrest. Finster scarcely believed the news, but after a time it became clear that in today's world anything is possible. She didn't know whether TJ had done the crime or not, but in the end it didn't matter, he was a messed up kid who needed help. It was clear not many folk would support TJ, with the rest of the ladies in the salon hoping the courts "throw the book at him". But Finster knew better. TJ had recently been dealt a bad hand in life, and made some bad choices. However his life was still salvageable, Finster could salvage it, if TJ would let her. She didn't know Jimmy, he might be trying to help TJ the same as her, but she wasn't happy with what Jimmy had accomplished so far in helping TJ through this.

It was during lunchtime her phone received a massage from Jimmy telling her when and where to meet. It was in an hour’s time, she had hoped it wouldn't be so short notice. Barging into Principle Prickly's office she had some begging to do. Mr Prickly stood gazing out the window watching the playground as Finster came in.

'Peter, I need a favour...' Miss Finster began.

'Well if it's an extension for when I need the sixth grade test predictions it’s a no can do I'm afraid.' Mr Prickly replied.

'No it's not that. I need someone to cover my classes this afternoon. I need to do something.' Miss Finster explained.

Mr Prickly noticed the lack of details in her request. 'You haven't had much time off recently, I'll sort it out. Where are you going exactly?' He asked curiously.

Taking a moment to think, Miss Finster responded. 'You've heard about TJ Detweiler? I'm going to see him.'

'Muriel... I'm not trying to stop you, but be careful. Getting involved in this mess might not end in a way you like.' The man advised.

'I know, I'd just hate to see TJ given up on because of this. He's one of the good ones Peter.' She muttered.

'The people around here won't think that. He's been accused of a serious crime, they will expect justice.' Mr Prickly acknowledged.

'I know... I know...' Miss Finster concluded.

Later that day Jimmy was waiting in the car park of the local police station. Miss Finster was late, only by a few minutes, but if she didn't show up soon Jimmy would have to go in without her. Suddenly a sharp knocking came from the window. Miss Finster's long nails were tapping against it.

'Jimmy?' She croaked.

'Muriel?' Jimmy asked, not expecting the women to be as old as she was.

'Yes yes, now let's get inside shall we?' Miss Finster answered, skipping the pleasantries as she normally did when meeting new people.

Inside they told the women at the desk they had arrived. After a few minutes they were led to a small room with two sofas in it. The sign on the door read "soft room 2".

TJ was brought in after them and the three were left alone. Miss Finster was the first to jump into conversation.

'First things first did you do it TJ, selling drugs?'

TJ played with his hands nervously, not knowing what to say.

'By your silence I take it that's a yes?' Miss Finster barked.

TJ nodded sadly.

'TJ man... I can't believe this.' Jimmy bleated.

'You'd better believe it! Explain to us TJ, what happened?' Miss Finster questioned.

TJ slowly explained as much of what had happened as he felt comfortable with. 'I got into selling some stuff with these older kids. I didn't know what I was selling to start with, and I didn't really care. The money was good and it gave me something to do, it took my mind off things. Then I found out some of the stuff we were selling. I was dumb, I knew what I was doing, but I kept selling the stuff anyway. I never thought I'd get caught. But you have to believe me, at the end, I wanted to stop. I was going to try, but the people I was working for don't just let people stop selling. And I didn't know I was selling weapons, I swear I'm telling you the truth!'

Jimmy looked at TJ, knowing exactly what he thought of him now.

'I believe you TJ. Just tell me you’re sorry.' Jimmy told him.

'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.' TJ apologised.

Jimmy brought him in for a hug.

After this the conversation was a little more light hearted. Finster explained how she got involved in all this, and TJ kept apologising. But soon enough their time was up and Jimmy and Finster had to leave.

After the first meeting Jimmy and Miss Finster went to speak to TJ's attorney. Choosing to speak to him first without TJ, off the record so they could speak frankly. The three said "hello" and then got straight down to business.

'If TJ pleads guilty what kind of sentence is he looking at?' Finster asked.

'It's impossible to say for certain. It really depends on the court. But I believe he will face a custodial sentence, most likely in some form of juvenile detention Centre.' The man explained.

'For how long?' Jimmy interjected quickly before Finster could.

'Again I cannot say for sure. I would say the sentence will be between two and four years.' The attorney responded, hating having to tell people facts like these.

'Good god!' Finster gasped in astonishment.

'It's not a good situation. But I'm confident I can get the sentence down to the lower end of that estimate. But that is if he pleads guilty. He hasn't told me if he did it or not. What I think doesn't matter, but he is going to be found guilty in the end. My advice is that you both convince him to plead guilty, and soon.' The attorney advised.

'We will convince him.' Jimmy responded.

Finster agreed. 'If it's the last thing I do...'

And TJ did agree. Over the coming days TJ admitted to the police what he could. Being honest of his involvement, whilst still leaving out any incriminating information on anyone else. Things were starting to move even faster than before. The trail would be in a week’s time. In the days before Jimmy and Finster's attention shifted to preparing TJ to accept his punishment, which wasn't easy. Facing years of being behind bars was a terrifying prospect, especially for a child.

Back at school the gang were finally getting some understanding of what had happened. And plans were being drawn as to what they would do next. On the walk to school they discussed a plan.

'We have to help TJ somehow. He has just lost his way a little, he doesn't deserve to go to jail.' Mikey whaled.

'Yah... He would do whatever he could to help us, whatever we did, we owe him the same!' Spinelli agreed.

'He dealt drug! I really wish this hadn't happened... But he deserves everything he gets.' Vince countered.

'Don't be too harsh on him Vince, we're the only friends he has left.' Gus responded.

'So like what's the plan?' Ashley questioned.

'I don't know... Got any ideas Gretch?' Spinelli inquired.

'Me, no, not really...' Gretchen answered glumly.

'Well whatever you’re planning I want no part in it!' Vince growled.

'Vince please...' Ashley begged.

'Oh shut up Ashley.' Vince retorted.

'But I'm just...' She was cut off by Vince again.

'I said shut up!' Vince snapped at her angrily.

'Vince please do not speak to Ashley like that.' Mikey commanded firmly.

After a moment of silence Lawson spoke up. 'So you’re not going to help TJ?'

'No, not anymore.' Vince responded simply.

The rest of the walk home was awkward. Vince hung on the edge of the group, contributing the absolute minimum he could to their conversations. It seems Vince was drifting away from the group more and more each passing day. Spinelli was the first to notice it, the anger that pooled in Vince. He now seemed to hold anger for both TJ and the gang, and not always for clear reasons. Spinelli also felt the issues arising with Vince would have to be dealt with before they sprung out of her grasp, she wanted the old Vince back. But TJ had to come first for now, as TJ had no time left. Whatever the gang were going to do, they had little time left to plan it...


	30. The first trial

Chapter 30 - The first trial

TJ had put on his best shirt and tie for today, doing his best to look presentable to the court. Anticipation welled up inside of him, he had been told what the likely outcome of the trial would be, but that didn't calm him down at all. Finster, Jimmy and TJ's attorney were with him now, preparing any way they could.

'You know your friends called at the house a few days ago TJ, asking if there was anything they could do to help you.' Jimmy informed him.

'Really?' TJ asked, happy in the knowledge that his friends had not yet abandoned him.

'Yah, I told them about the trial, and that there is nothing they can do.' Jimmy replied, his words coming across more negatively than he had hoped.

'So, run though it again. What's TJ going to say in there?' Miss Finster quizzed the attorney.

The man had been through this at least a dozen times, but one last run through wouldn't hurt. 'Ok TJ, just be honest. Tell them exactly what you admitted to the police. And don't be bullied into admitting something that isn't true, some lawyers are good at making people do that. Be polite and remember I'm going to be there with you.'

With the trial about to start Jimmy and Finster said goodbye to TJ as he was led out to take his place at the front of the court room. As Jimmy and Finster took their places in the spectator seats Jimmy took the moment to confide in Finster.

'Muriel, can I ask you something.' He asked quietly.

'What is it?' She responded, taking her attention off TJ a moment and placing it on Jimmy.

'I got a call from the hospital earlier, Becky, his sister, she isn't doing well. The doctors say there’s nothing they can do for her, they told me I should go and say goodbye. Do you think I should tell TJ when she... Passes away?' Jimmy muttered.

Finster took in a deep breath, thinking. 'I think you should, he deserves to know. I'm going to be here all day for TJ, do you want to go to the hospital to see her?' Finster replied.

'No, thank you. My place is here with TJ. I said goodbye to Becky a long time ago...' Jimmy concluded.

Soon after that the trial began. The various legal representatives entered the room and took their positions.

'Theodore Jasper Detweiler, you are being tried today for the unlawful possession and sale of illegal substances and weapons. How do plead?' The judge began. She was a middle aged women with short dark hair and a bony face.

'G-guilty your honour.' TJ stuttered.

'Right. Before we begin it is my duty to make sure you understand the meaning of what you have just said. Do you understand your actions are punishable by the law?' She asked.

'I do.' TJ answered.

'And has your attorney explained the rights you have given up by entering this plea?' She continued.

'He has.' TJ addressed.

'Ok then. Now I see in my notes the prosecution and the defence have failed to reach an agreement on an appropriate sentence for you. Therefore I shall render judgment on the matter. Can the prosecution please step up and make their case now.' The women said, waving the prosecution over.

The prosecution wanted the maximum sentence available for TJ. Gladly TJ was at least still tried as a child, which was something to be thankful for. They began presenting their case to the judge.

'The crime that this boy has confessed to is a very serious crime, as you are aware. He is young, but due to the severity of this crime we would recommend a lengthy sentence, which is outlined in our case files. Moving on if we could look at exhibit 3B, an extract of one of Theodore's interviews. It is clear that when questioned on whether there was anyone else involved in this he refused to comment, preventing the arrest of his fellow cohorts.'

'Your honour...' TJ's attorney interrupted, about to counter what was being said.

'Mr Lawrence quite please, you will have your chance to speak for the defendant in a moment.' The judge told him, allowing the prosecution to continue.

'As I was saying, this means there are still people out there committing this crime, therefore Theodore should be used as an example of how we punish it. '

He carried on explaining similar points to this for a while, and then moved on to criticising TJ's Character. 'I realise the hardships this boy has gone through in recent months, but this cannot be seen to excuse such criminal activity. This child also may not be as well behaved as many believe. Since the defendant's arrest for example one child has come forward saying he was bullied by Theodore, "half drowned" with a shower head was the way he described one of these bullying incidents. Bullying innocent children is not the hallmark of "normal" childhood behaviour.'

TJ had to bite his lip at that, he wanted to say something back, but his attorney only told him to speak when spoken to. TJ knew who the so called "innocent child" the prosecutor was referring to was. Kyle Raleigh, and he wasn't such a nice kid himself. It seemed just fate that he would come back to haunt TJ at the worst possible times.

'I'm sorry, do you have any evidence to back up this claim of bullying?' The judge asked.

'This is said to have taken place a while ago, and went unreported. So as of yet the school is still investigating.' The prosecutor answered.

'Then I'm afraid that last claim on the defendant’s character is just that, a claim. It will be stripped from the record and have no bearing on my judgment.' The judge explained.

After presenting the rest of their long and boring case the prosecution rested, giving the defence their chance to speak. As the attorney moved up to speak TJ turned around to look at Jimmy and Miss Finster, the eye contact somehow making him feel better. TJ's attorney began explaining why TJ should be shown leniency. 'My defendant is only a child your honour. A child that knows he has taken a wrong turn in life and wants to get back on track. We are not using my defendants past as an excuse for his crimes, but they should be taken into account as part of the cause. Several months ago his parents died in a car crash, and his sister remains in a critical condition in hospital. Due to this he then spent some time in state care before going to live with his sister's boyfriend, who is now his guardian. This kind of upheaval would be hard at any time in someone's life, but being so young made this even harder on him. As for his character I have statements from his teachers, all commenting on his strength of character and how much of a nice child he is. Theodore isn't some young trouble maker with no hopes in the future, he is simply a child who has taken a wrong turn and needs some help.'

At that moment six kids burst into the courtroom. It was TJ's friends. They marched to the front demanding to speak to the judge, but security moved forward and blocked their advance.

'Please, you can't do this!' Gus called as the gang were being pushed out the courtroom.

'We just want to speak!' Lawson called.

'TJ...' Mikey shouted, he's sentence stopped as the large courtroom doors slammed shut, leaving the gang tossed out of court. As they were taken out of the building Miss Finster caught up with them, outside she spoke with them.

'What on earth was that commotion!? That was awful!' Finster declared somewhat angrily.

'Miss Finster? What are you doing here?' Spinelli questioned.

'Wouldn't you like to know. Are any of you going to answer me? What were you doing in there?' Finster repeated.

'We wanted to speak to the judge.' Lawson chimed.

'And tell her TJ is a good kid.' Gus added.

'That is the worst plan I have heard in a long, long time! Did you just expect to run in and the judge would listen to you?' Finster probed.

The gang were silent, knowing their plan wasn't the best.

'You might have done more damage than good by going in there...' Finster mumbled. 'You had all better go home, is there anything you want me to tell TJ from you all when I see him?' Finster inquired empathetically. She knew they meant well, but what they had done was not helpful at all.

'Just tell him...' Mikey began, pausing to think exactly what he wanted to convey.

'We are all here for him, like whatever happens.' Ashley finished.

The gang were happy with that message, and so after their partial failure went on their way back home.

The rest of the hearing passed exceptionally slowly, the bickering between the prosecution and defence continued all day, with the judge looking on. It wasn't until the following day that the judge was ready to make her decision. However just before she could TJ asked to speak, wanting to put across his view before whatever she was going to say.

Tentatively he spoke up. 'Excuse me your honour, can I say something?'

'Yes, of course. What is it you have to say?' The judge questioned.

'I know what I did, and I know it's bad. I deserve to be punished. But if you show me leniency I promise I won't do it again, and I'll strive to be a better person. Yah, that's about it…' TJ answered, concluding his speech.

The judge looked at her notes for a moment before starting to explain TJ's sentence. 'I have come to a decision. In your sentencing Mr Detweiler I have taken into account your personal history, and the great stress that has placed on you in recent times. The loss of ones parents, alongside the other changes in your life I believe are primary reasons why you undertook your crimes. In addition I am convinced by what you have said about wanting to turn away from crime and improve your life, which is very pleasing to hear. However I must also consider the severity of your crimes, I acknowledge you didn't always know what you were supplying people with. But the various goods you sold were very dangerous in the wrong hands, the goods you did know you were selling included. And in selling these knowingly you have shown a blatant disregard for the law and other people's wellbeing. The lack of information you have given on the others involved, and where all the money you made from this crime has went is somewhat troubling. On the other hand you are such a young child, with so much left to learn... In conclusion your sentence will not be as extreme as the prosecution would like, which I'm sure will be very controversial with the local people in this area. However you will still be punished. The decision of this court is that you, Theodore Jasper Detweiler, are sentenced to four years in a juvenile detention centre. Being eligible for parole in two years with good behaviour. Followed by appropriate community service which will be decided by the parole board at such a time.'

TJ had been prepared for something like this, his attorney said exactly this was the kind of sentence to expect. This didn't make it any easier. Following the sentencing TJ was cuffed and taken into a back room, ready to be transported to wherever he was going next. Sitting in the small grey room he tried to relax, which wasn't going well. If it was even possible to be relaxed in this situation the cuffs chafing his hands took that possibility away.

Outside the room Jimmy and Finster were arguing with the man outside, begging to speak to TJ before he was taken away.

'Please, we don't even know when we will have the chance to see him next.' Jimmy pleaded.

'I'm sorry it's just not allowed, he going to be moved any minute now.' The man advised.

'Two minutes, that's all we are asking for. You can allow that.' Finster said commandingly.

The man thought quickly. 'Two minutes, that's it.' He answered, opening the door for them.

Inside Finster stayed fairly quiet, choosing instead to give Jimmy this moment with TJ. Sitting next to TJ Jimmy tried one last time to reassure him.

'You have to be strong TJ, I know you can make it through this. You still have people on the outside that will be here for you. I'm sure it won't be long before I see you next, and you can always write or call me. You know that.' Jimmy was trying to think of more inspirational things to say to the troubled boy, but he couldn't think of much more.

At this point Finster jumped in. 'I spoke with your friends... On their way out the building yesterday. They said they are all there for you too. As am I.'

'Times up.' The man outside shouted though to them.

'Goodbye TJ.' Finster croaked as she left. Feeling more emotional at this moment than she thought she would.

'See you soon TJ.' Jimmy concluded.

They both watched as TJ was taken to a waiting police car and put inside, as it drove away Finster had to ask Jimmy. 'So, why didn't you tell him about his sister?'

'I was going to, but it didn't feel right. She died late yesterday afternoon... I thought he had enough to deal with today without knowing that. Do you think he's going to be ok in there?' Jimmy inquired, wanting reassurance from someone else that TJ would be fine.

'I hope so. But I have heard kids come out of those detention centres different from how they came in. They aren't exactly nice places to go to, I think it will be hard for him in there...' Finster replied worryingly.

The days ahead would be hard, and TJ knew it. Being convicted would open up a whole new can of worms…


	31. The eye of providence

Chapter 31 - The eye of providence

The car journey had felt long and bumpy, outside the slightly frosted car window TJ could see the sun was slowly going down. Wherever he was heading it seemed there was nothing here. The area was barren, with only a few plants strong enough to survive. In the distance the detention centre came into view. It was a large grey concrete building, surrounded by a tall barb wire fence. Slowly the car TJ was in approached the front gate, after the officer driving flashed his I.D card, and explained why he was there the gate was opened and they drove in. Still cuffed TJ was taken inside the facility, in the first room TJ was registered. After emptying his pockets an officer throw a set of yellow prison scrubs at TJ. With a lack of privacy TJ had to change his clothes in front of the officer, and was subsequently searched. The clothes TJ was given were at least a size too big, but it seemed they would have to do for now. TJ was then taken through a large courtyard between two parts of the massive facility. It was so far the only nice looking part of the place, with healthy grass growing beneath his feet. He was taken to a metallic door with a large yellow "B" engraved on it. The guard with him took out his set of keys and opened the door. Inside the guard slammed the door firmly shut and took off TJ's cuffs. He was now in a cell block. Other boys heard him enter and watched as he was taken to his cell. They sat at their tables on the lower level of the building, it seemed they were eyeing him up like a fresh piece of meat. The guard showed TJ up the stairs to the upper level and took him to his cell.

'Here's ya cell, number 124, don't forget it. You’re in cell block B. Meal time is in an hour. On your bed there should be another two sets of clothes. If you need anything else ask your cell mate.' The officer groaned, running off before TJ could ask anything more.

Entering the cell TJ became concerned as to who he would be sharing his cell with. Looking around the cell TJ didn't see anyone, he surmised the boy must have been somewhere on the lower level with most of the other kids. That was until he heard a rusting on the top bunk.

'What are you doing here?' A voice cracked from the bed.

'Erm... I'm your cell mate.' TJ informed the boy.

Looking at him TJ was surprised, he expected the kids in here to be big and strong. But the boy he was looking at looked neither of these. He was lying on the bed just staring at the ceiling, not even moving his eyes when speaking to TJ. It was hard to tell from TJ's view, but the boy looked slightly short, even though he looked older than TJ. He also seemed very slender, with little muscle on his arms. All in all he didn't look intimidating at all, he almost look ill.

'Oh, ok. That's sounds about right. I knew they would send someone eventually, it was only a matter of time...' The boy replied, speaking his words very quickly.

'I'm TJ by the way, what's your name?' TJ asked.

The boy didn't respond, he only seemed to mutter something under his breath. TJ repeated the question and tried to understand what his cell mate was saying, but he was getting nowhere. Feeling a little awkward in this situation TJ left the room, heading to the lower level to have a look around. Finding an empty table TJ sat down, not really knowing what to do with himself. He noticed he could move the table of or chair he was sitting at, they were both secured firmly to floor. After a while sitting down two other boys came over and sat at the table.

'So what you in for noob?' One of the boys quizzed TJ. This kid looked a little more intimidating, he had an odd smile on his face. His brown hair was spiked and he looked like he could easily knock TJ out with one punch.

TJ had no idea what the right answer to this question was, so just said the first thing he could think of. 'Drug dealing, and stuff.'

'And stuff, nice. How long you in for?' The boy queried, continuing his interrogation.

'Four years.' TJ mumbled.

'Shit! What the fuck were you selling? Crystal meth?' The boy laughed. 'What's your name kid?'

'TJ Detweiler.' TJ answered.

'I'm Carl.' The other boy responded, fist pumping TJ.

'Leave him alone Carl.' A deep voice boomed across the room.

The voice came from a lad watching the group as he leaned against the railing of the stairs. He then trotted over to speak to Carl.

'We're just welcoming our new friend to our happy family.' Carl chuckled.

'Alright, well you can move along. I think this kid's had enough of a welcome from you.' The boy ordered.

After some heated remarks Carl left, staring angrily at the boy that had approached him. This other boy then came over to sit with TJ.

'You don't want to make friends with him, he's a disaster waiting to happen.' The lad advised.

'Ok.' TJ responded blankly.

'Look, there's a lot of guys in here that want to cause trouble, I'm not one of them, and I hope you’re not either.' The lad continued.

'I'm not.' TJ added.

'Good, I'm Lewis, call me Lawi. You need anything give me a shout.' Lawi told him.

'Thanks, I'm TJ.' TJ stated.

'What cell you in?' Lewi asked.

'I think it was 124.' TJ chimed.

'Oh, you’re in with mad Max! That should be... Interesting for you.' Lewi giggled.

'Why do you call him that?' TJ questioned.

'He is just a little weird. He don't really talk to people much, always sitting on his own. Pretty sure he talks to himself too.' Lewi grunted.

TJ sat with Lewi though dinner and the rest of day, trying his best to make a friend in here. Finding him in the crowd of kids at dinner was quite easy, his height and his bright ginger hair made him easy to spot. The food provided for TJ was dire, so he picked at it without really eating much, he knew he would go hungry for a while. TJ had to ask about Lewi's past, he wanted to know who he was making friends with in here. He looked much older than TJ, maybe 17. When TJ spoke to Lawi about this he quickly opened up, having no objection to telling TJ everything about himself. Through the conversation TJ found out Lewi was in here for stealing cars, and selling the stolen parts for money. Lewi explained that if he had just stolen one car he probably wouldn't have been put in here, but he was good at it, and didn't get caught for a good while. The more times he did it the more trouble he would be in if he got caught, TJ knew that pain. Lewi had already been here over a year and still had most of his sentence left to go. Lawi said he did this all for his brother, his mother was a drug addict and it fell to him to find money to feed and shelter the family. Being so young there wasn't much he could do for money, and if he asked for help he feared he would lose his mother and brother. He may have hated the women, but she was still family. He wasn't sure what had happened to his mother after he was arrested. The situation his family was in came out and his brother was taken away from his mother, which Lewi said was likely for the best. In here Lewi was one of the oldest kids, at least one of the oldest boys. That gave him a certain power in here, his age meaning he was stronger and probably smarter than most other kids. TJ was getting suspicious of Lewi's motives for looking out for him, it already seemed that no one handed out help in here without expecting something in return. But still Lewi deserved a chance, as of yet he had done nothing against TJ.

Lewi agreed to meet TJ in the morning to show him the ropes. It was getting late so both boys went off to their separate cells before lights out. Inside the room TJ noted "mad Max" was again laying in his bed. This time under the covers waiting for the lights to go out. TJ prepared for bed and tried to get comfortable. To his surprise the bed wasn't too bad, just marginally less comfy than his one at home. When it was time the main lights outside the cell went off, but it wasn't dark. The guards still patrolled outside the cells, looking inside periodically to check on the inmates. The bed was fine, but TJ still couldn't sleep, his mind wouldn't rest even when his body wanted to. He didn't know how long he had been laying there, just staring into the darkness, but it had defiantly been a great amount of time. Above him TJ heard a scrapping noise, as if Max was trying to get to something down the side of the bed. TJ ignored the noise for a while, but soon he didn't have the patience to keep quiet.

'Max? Max?' TJ whispered.

'Who told you my name?' Max shot back suspiciously.

'Lewis, do you know Lewis?' TJ responded.

'Right.' Max muttered, not answering the question directly.

'What's that noise?' TJ moaned, not wanting to chitchat with Max at this time of night.

'There's no noise.' Max told him.

Obviously there was, TJ still heard it. But after a moment it stopped again, until a new noise started. It sounded as if Max was in pain.

'Are you alright?' TJ queried, getting concerned.

'Yah, yah I'm fine.' Max address quickly.

TJ had heard enough of this, he got up out of his bed to see what was going on. The lights from outside providing him enough light to see clearly. Looking up to the bed TJ saw Max trying to hide something back beside his Mattress, but dropped it accidentally when he noticed TJ looking at him. Whatever it was fell down the small gap between the top and bottom bunks and fell to the floor underneath TJ's bed. Not even bothering to ask what it was TJ leaped under the bed to grab it, but Max attempted to stop him. The boy quickly jumped out of bed and tried to pull TJ out from under the bed where he was retrieving the item from.

'Stop! It's mine.' Max cried erratically.

But was not strong enough to stop TJ, so when he got the item TJ came out from under the bed and examined it, which didn't take long.

'What are you doing with this?' TJ questioned, knowing there probably wasn't going to be a pleasant answer. Max quickly snatched the item back. It was a sharp razor blade, it looked like it had been further sharpened crudely against something to make it very deadly. Realising just how deadly such a thing could be in a locked cell with this kid TJ backed off slightly.

'I need it. You can't tell them!' Max exclaimed, his voice getting so loud he was in danger of alerting the guards that something was going on.

Noticing Max was nursing one of his wrists TJ lunged forward to take a look. Max was holding a cloth to his wrist, stained partially red. The cloth seemed to be part of a bed sheet Max must have ripped off at some point. TJ began to see what was going on here. Moving the cloth TJ saw the crimson cut along the boy’s wrist, it was small, but it looked very painful. Above this cut were other scars, faded by time. It was clear Max had been self-harming. Why Max did it when TJ was in the room he didn't yet know, but something was very wrong here. After some initial questions TJ was about to call a guard, but Max convinced him not to. The boy was close to tears at the idea of the staff finding out. TJ agreed not to tell, but took the razor off him just in case. So an uneasy quiet fell in the room, as both boys went to sleep.

After being woken up in the early morning TJ quickly decided to go back on his word. He had to tell someone, he didn't want to be to blame if Max did it again, he was fairly certain this wasn't the first time Max had done this. Catching the attention of a guard TJ explained the situation. It was at breakfast Max was taken out. TJ was sitting with Lewi and could see Max from across the room, sitting on the edge of a table in solitude. A guard came over and sat at the table with him, beginning to speak with Max. TJ couldn't hear what was being said, he could only see Max constantly shaking his head. After a time the guard tried to pull Max to his feet to get him out the room, but he refused to move.

At this point the guard literally had to drag the boy out. Max kicked and screamed the whole way, shouting, 'YOU DID THIS!'

TJ felt a lump in his throat, he was sure he had done what he thought was right, but he was pretty sure what Max was shouting was directed at him for telling the guards.

When things calmed down Lewi asked about what they had just witnessed.

'Max was on a bit of a mad one. Do you know what that was about?'

'Can you keep a secret?' TJ mumbled.

Lewi nodded.

'I probably shouldn't tell you this, but I caught Max self-harming last night. I told the guards earlier.' TJ explained.

'Wow. Well, I'd expect that kind of thing from Max. I probably wouldn't have told the guards myself.' Lewi admitted.

'Why, he needs help.' TJ insisted.

'He does yah, but I doubt he'll get it in here. He will be in observation for a while, that's probably it. And I hear that ain't fun either.' Lewi cautioned.

'What do you mean?' TJ questioned apprehensively.

'I have never been into observation, but I hear you get put in a padded cell with nothing in it. And before you go in they strip you of your clothes, so there's nothing you can hurt yourself with. Then you’re just left to do nothing all day while your being watched. Not sure if they bother to do anything to try and help, the kids I knew that have gone in there come back worse than they were to start with.' Lewi commented.

TJ began to worry he had made the wrong decision to tell on Max. It seems state prisons were as bad as people said, maybe worse. The lack of money available to run the facilities with clearly evident in most areas, including the lack of psychological help available to inmates who need it.

Across the dining room Carl spoke with some other inmates, examining TJ.

'You think he could be useful?' One of them asked Carl, not thinking TJ looked anything special.

'Maybe, I haven't spoken to him much yet, fucking Lewis got in the way again. I've just got a hunch on this kid.' Carl replied, his plans drawing together.

'Out of all the other kids in here there's no one else, maybe someone we know?' The kid asked again.

'No, not yet at least. Aside from you guys, but we need a few more people for this…'


	32. Rupture

Chapter 32 - Rupture

It was just another day back at school, the world at large kept ticking away without TJ. His friends and family slowly started to get used to life without him. But things were not well with the remnants of the gang.

Today was the first day in a while Spinelli noticed how nice the weather had become. The worst of the spring was passing, and summer would soon be on its way. Spinelli couldn't feel the usual chilling cold biting at her skin, today she felt comfortably refreshed walking to school. This was very welcome of course, no matter how cold she got she never put a coat on. TJ wasn't the only person missing on the walk to school now, Vince was walking to school with a new group. It started a few days after TJ was arrested. Vince was growing closer to a much more popular following of friends, claiming he was spending so much time with them because they were on the sports teams together and had various matches coming up soon. However Spinelli felt the timing of this change was suspect, and he had been acting off with the gang too. Spinelli was a mostly carefree girl, taking the view that if somebody didn't want to spend time with her they weren't worth spending time with. But it wasn't that simple in reality, Vince was a good friend she had known for many years, and she would stop the decline of their friendship by any at her disposal. The rest of the gang were still sticking together thankfully, but Spinelli was starting to agree with Ashley that Gretchen still seemed somewhat distressed. It appeared she was taking TJ's situation very badly.

Vince was sitting with his new group of friends in Spinelli's first lesson. Not one to be very tactful Spinelli dragged a chair over to the table they were sitting at, pushing another chair aside Spinelli made a gap where she could sit next to Vince. The person sitting on the chair she shoved to the side not appreciating her rudeness.

'Hey Spinelli, what you doing?' Vince questioned.

'Just coming to sit with my friend, is that ok? I haven't seen you much recently.' Spinelli blurted, a hint of aggression evident in her voice.

'Sorry, I told you I've been a busy... Sports and stuff...' Vince repeated.

'Right. Got any matches or training on after school today then?' Spinelli continued.

'We... Well, no probably not.' Vince answered.

'Good, we're all going over Ashley's house later, you coming? She's say we can go in her pool.' Spinelli informed him, watching his response carefully.

'Can't believe your friends with Ashley.' Vince retorted with a forced chuckle.

'I don't know about friends! But she's alright I guess, at least she's better than when she hung around with the other Ashley's. But you still haven't answered me, you coming?' Spinelli replied.

'I don't know, I think I got some stuff to do at home today, so I don't think I can come sorry.' Vince babbled unconvincingly.

'That's a lie. Come on Vince I haven't seen in ages!' Spinelli pleaded.

'This is a bit short notice, but fine I'll come.' Vince agreed.

After class the two friends parted ways as Spinelli went off to the other members of the gang out on the playground somewhere. They were sitting in there now usual place, under the stairs inside one of the larger school buildings. Everyone was there and by now some normal chatter and laughter broke out, the group would continue without TJ. However they still spoke of him often. Spinelli announced to them that Vince would be joining them later, which Gus and Mikey in particular were very pleased about. Even if Vince was acting weird the rest of the gang now more or less gelled together as the best of friends. This had always been true of most of the gang, but over time Lawson and Ashley were now good friends with everyone too.

'What time should we come round your house Ashley?' Gus asked.

'Like come straight after school if you like.' Ashley answered.

'I need to get my trunks from home first.' Lawson interjected.

'Me too!' Mikey added.

'Ok that's fine, just come up when you're ready.' Ashley informed them.

'Are you still coming Gretchen? Doesn't the hockey team have a match today?' Lawson queried.

'It doesn't matter, I'm still coming.' Gretchen intoned.

'But I thought you were really passionate about hockey?' Mikey bleated.

'It was distracting me from my studies, so I quit the team.' Gretchen disclosed.

'That seems a bit extreme.' Spinelli commented.

Gretchen made no attempt to reply and so the conversation shifted away from the topic.

'Can I bring Teresa with me Ashley?' Gus questioned.

'Like sure.' Ashley responded, smiling as she thought of how much of a cute couple they made.

Meanwhile Bob stood elsewhere on the playground, his group of friends also suffering from the loss of Jack when he was arrested along with TJ. Jack had a similar experience to TJ with the police, but being slightly older his sentence was a little longer too. The courts had chosen not to send them both to the same detention centres, as they knew each other it was deemed inappropriate for them to spend their sentences together. Bob now had to reinvent himself, previously most of his time had been spent doing stuff for the runners. And now his best friend, Jack, would not be back with him for a long time. Some guilt also griped onto Bob for introducing TJ to the runners, in part it was his fault TJ was behind bars now.

Today Bob and his friends just hung around talking, as many moody teenagers did at this school. Amongst them was Ben, the cut he received from Blacks still fairly visible on his cheek.

'Has Blacks tried to talk to you again Bob?' Ben asked hesitantly.

'No, I haven't heard a word from him in weeks.' Bob replied.

'That's good, I didn't think he'd let us go so easily.' Ben grunted.

'I don't know, I'm still not sure we're finished with him yet. He's got problems that kid, we still need to watch our backs.'

'You're probably right. At least the police haven't caught us, they would have got us by now if they had anything on us.' Ben hypothesised.

'True, but let's not get careless.' Bob responded.

Things seemed to be getting better for Bob after the disastrous recent events, but he felt it now fell to him to protect and lead his ex-runners, and they were not out of the woods yet.

Later that day Ashley waited for her friends to reach her house. Sitting at the bottom of her stairs she looked at her watch, the gang should have been arriving right now. She knew she shouldn't really sit and wait for them, they might be late. But she was just so happy to have her friends over she didn't mind sitting and waiting for them. Luckily for Ashley the gang were not delayed, they arrived in two groups only minutes apart, including Vince. They all quickly put their swimwear on and moved towards the pool as Ashley led the way. Going outside Spinelli began moaning.

'Your pool is outside!? We're gonna freeze to death.'

'It's like heated, trust me it's like totally relaxing.' Ashley explained.

The pool was huge, and Ashley hadn't lied, the water was almost as hot as a bath. They all swam about having fun, after a while they all got together and played a game of water polo. The teams were unbalanced in skill, the match was 4 vs 4 but one team was clearly better. The team comprised of Spinelli, Vince, Mikey and Gretchen was wining effortlessly. On the other team Teresa's height didn't help their situation, being so small was her excuse for not being any good at this game.

The game went on for a while, afterward they all went inside to get some food and have a drink. Vince took the opportunity during this interlude to start leaving.

'Sorry I got to get going.' Vince apologised.

'What?' Spinelli snapped.

'I just got to get back home.' Vince replied.

'Are you deliberately ignoring us?' Spinelli spat out bluntly.

'Not really.' Vince answered her.

'Not really! What does that even mean? Ever since TJ left you've been acting like you're not even our friend anymore.' Spinelli shouted.

'TJ didn't just leave! You all run around defending him, he's a drug dealer, and he isn't my friend anymore.' Vince hissed.

'Let's not argue.' Mikey begged.

'No, let's. I want to hear what's going on here.' Lawson interrupted as he waded into the conversation.

'I'm struggling to hang around in this group anymore after everything.' Vince continued.

'And why is that?' Spinelli interrogated.

'You want me to be honest?' Vince retorted.

'Yah.' Spinelli responded.

'For starters you all think TJ is some kind of hero, when he's nothing more than a common criminal. And I have never got along with Ashley and Lawson, I just don't like them, and now you are all best mates! It annoys me being around it all.' Vince whined.

'Like wow.' Ashley huffed.

'Like wow totally!' Vince mimicked cruelly.

'Leave them alone.' Gretchen commented.

'If that's how you feel why don't you go back to your cool new friends!?' Spinelli advised.

'Yah I knew you couldn't stomach me hanging around with some new people for long.' Vince snarled.

'Let’s just all calm down.' Gus insisted.

'Yes, Vince just take a deep breath and relax.' Mikey added.

'So you’re taking her side!?' Vince replied.

'I'm not on anyone's side.' Mikey spluttered.

'I'm going to go.' Vince concluded.

He exited the house and the gang were left to contemplate what had just happened, Vince's actions seemed illogical, and the situation becoming unresolvable. After Vince's outburst it wasn't long before everyone else left too. Some of the gang, such as Lawson and Spinelli, were angry at what Vince had said. Whereas others just spoke of their confusion at the situation. Various insults and intrigue were made as the gang began parting ways to go to their separate homes.

Gus and Teresa were now walking on their own.

'Vince seemed very angry, do you think he is alright?' Teresa asked worryingly.

'I don't know. But me and Vince have been friends for years, and I've never known him to act like this. He's argued with us before but... Not like this. Gus answered.

At that moment the pair walked past TJ's house. As Gus past the house he looked over at it, not saying anything, just thinking. He wondered if Jimmy was inside, and what he was doing now TJ was gone. Gus had only met Jimmy once, he didn't know him well, but TJ spoke of him a lot, and Gus got the idea that he was a good man. However Jimmy wasn't inside the house, he had other matters to attend to. Over the last few days he had been trying to secure a visiting order to go see TJ, but the bureaucracy was slowing him down, they were saying it would be weeks before Jimmy could visit.

Becky's funeral had also been a few days before. It was strange for Jimmy seeing most of his high school class mates back for the service, many of whom he had not seen for years. Becky was only young, there were not many older folk there to mourn her, just her old friends really. But it wasn't only her class mates that turned up, friends from college came from afar, and some of her old teachers too, even some members of the local community came. More people came than Jimmy had expected, the turn out to this event was a testament to how wherever she went she was loved. Jimmy have a speech near the end, reminiscing the good times, and remembering what made Becky, Becky. It was incredibly moving, with some people in the crowd shedding a tear. But Jimmy didn't cry, he had already done enough of that in private.

It was today Jimmy could scatter her ashes, he invited only Becky's closest friends to be with him for this. In the cemetery the group joined together at a spot underneath the covering of several trees which had lost their leaves a long ago. Someone from the church explained to Jimmy how to scatter the ashes, and asked if she should say a prayer for Becky. Jimmy declined, preferring this to be more of a personal moment than a religious one. One by one anyone in the group that had anything to say said their piece, and then it was Jimmy's turn.

'You were, and always will be the love of life Becky, I will never forget you, and will miss you every day until I see you again. I made a promise to you when you were in hospital, to protect your brother, he was always so important to you. And I haven't done a good job, but I'm trying, and I won't stop trying. I still remember that first love letter I sent you in our French class all those years ago, and I'm sorry if my French is a little rusty, it read "Je serai poète et toi poésie", I am a poet, and you poetry. Those words were always true, goodbye.'

Jimmy scattered the ashes and watched as they began to be picked up slowly by the wind.


	33. Apprentice

Chapter 33 - Apprentice

TJ found his usual place and sat down, ready for class. Weeks had passed and TJ was now adjusting to life on the inside. The classroom he sat in wasn't a very pleasant place, it was much danker than the classrooms he was used to at school, and even they weren't too good. Lessons here were also weird, they were much more dumbed down. It seemed there were many kids in here that lacked the brain power of most other kids their age, or at least they didn't bother trying to learn anymore. The class was tailed towards them. What they were learning never challenged TJ, which he found good to start with, but now the simple lessons just bored him. His current subject he was sitting in was maths, and as always TJ flew through the simple questions fast and had nothing to do but sit and wait for the others to finish. The one glimmer of hope for TJ was that if he kept doing well he would likely be moved up to a more complicated class with older kids. TJ knew no one in this class, which was unsurprising as TJ knew hardly anyone in here. Watching the clock it eventually hit lunchtime, TJ leaped out the room. He wanted to be first to get to the phone, he had agreed to call Jimmy around this time. Putting in his token TJ waited for the call to connect. TJ had just started a job working in the laundry, a sort after job. A vacancy had become available not long after TJ arrived, and he applied deciding he had nothing better to do. The tokens he was given as pay could be used for a number of treats such as, extra phone calls, sweets, and cams of pop amongst other things. It wasn't much, but the treats were something most kids really looked forward to. Jimmy quickly picked up the phone, he had been eagerly waiting for the call.

'Hey, it's TJ.' TJ stated, excited to be speaking with Jimmy again.

'Hi, how are doing?' Jimmy asked.

'Can't complain... You?' TJ replied, knowing full well he in fact had lots to complain about.

'Not too bad, just at work at the minute. Oh I've got some good news, the visiting order has just been approved, I'll be able to come see you at the visit.' Jimmy explained.

'That's cool!' TJ exclaimed happily.

'Yah, Is there anything I can do for you before the visit?' Jimmy inquired, not sure what he could really do from the outside to help TJ.

'No I'm fine thanks.' TJ responded.

'Nothing you want me to tell you friends or anything?' Jimmy continued.

'Nah, I'm writing to them, I'm going to go finishing writing the letters in a bit and get them posted.' TJ answered.

With other kids waiting for the phone TJ soon ended the phone call and carried on with his day. He could have stayed on the phone to Jimmy for hours, but TJ sadly didn't have that Luxury.

The lunchtime rush for food was beginning. The boys were hungry, and there wasn't much time allocated for them all to eat. A disorderly line formed, with some kids trying to push their way to the front whilst others struggled to keep their own position in the rabble. Trying to stay out of the chaos TJ eventually got the front and a grabbed a blue plastic tray. The women working the kitchen slopped the various bits of food onto it, TJ was given no choice in the food he was given. As he sat down at a table he unintentionally made awkward eye contact with a boy sitting on the table opposite to him, it seemed the boy didn't appreciate this.

'What the fuck you looking at?' The boy spat, he mouth still full of food.

'Nothing.' TJ retorted, beginning to pick at his meal.

The boy shot up from his seat, sizing up to TJ for a fight. TJ was taken aback by this due to not noticing the other boys approach, TJ just froze for a moment in his seat. Most of the other boys turned to look in anticipation of either a fight or someone getting beaten up, either outcome would be enjoyable to watch. TJ had been in a few scuffles at school, but never really an outright fight with someone who was good at it. As the kid raised his fist and began to swing at TJ Lawi slammed down his plate of food on the table and grabbed onto the boys wrists, holding them to restrain the boy.

'Let go of me, this is between me and him.' The boy snarled.

'Oh really? Go get out of here.' Lawi commanded the boy.

The boy looked a Lawi, thinking what to do. In the end he took Lawi's advice, Lawi was just that bit stronger than him.

'Next time kid, you won't have anyone else to defend you.' The boy concluded as he left.

TJ thanked Lawi for helping him, and then was left to think about the situation.

'Why did he do that? I didn't even do anything!' TJ moaned.

'Happens all the time, you pick a fight with someone and win and you get more power in here. And power is everything. He won't give up on you that easily, he'll try and fight you again when I'm not around. I take it you don't know how to fight?' Lawi asked TJ.

'I can fight a little, I don't think I'm that good.' TJ confessed.

'He's one of the dumb ones, you can take him. I can give you some tips if you want, I can't exactly train you or nothing, the guards wouldn't like that much.' Lawi explained.

'Ok, can't do any harm.' TJ nodded.

'Hopefully if I'm any good you will cause some harm.' Lawi chuckled.

'Yah!' TJ laughed back.

'Well first things first you have to know when to run, sometimes you have to, but equally sometimes you can't. Keep calm, slow, deep breathes. If you get forced to fight remember there a no rules, you're only fighting to defend yourself so use whatever means necessary to win. Even biting and stuff like that is good if you're desperate. Now hit any vulnerable spots you see, you know where it hurts, face, kidneys and stuff...' Lawi continued to give his advice over lunch whilst TJ listened intently.

Later that day TJ was in the yard, this was the only time of his day he got to be outside for an extended period of time, he missed being able to breath in fresh air. He just ran around the yard in a circuit whilst most other kids just stood there chatting, but some of the kids were even doing push-ups. Carl began to run with TJ, wanting to talk to him as he ran. He had been trying to gain TJ's trust, but as of yet he had not succeeded. Every few days since TJ first got here, when Lawi told Carl to leave TJ alone Carl had tried to speak with him, today was no different.

'You alright TJ?' Carl asked.

'Yah, you?' TJ asked.

'I'm fine. Eyeing up the ladies are we?' Carl sniggered, glancing his eyes over to the left.

TJ knew what he meant. Looking over TJ had seen what was beyond the metal fence that divided up the yard. On the other side the girls were also out in their part of the yard. There were many fewer girls than boys here, and they were strictly kept away from the boys.

'What!? No.' TJ stuttered.

'Not your sort of thing? Females I mean.' Chattered Carl, still laughing.

'Shut up.' TJ protested.

'I'm only kidding, I don't think most of them are interested in us anyway.' Carl exclaimed.

'Because of the metal fence in the way?' TJ questioned sarcastically.

'That's one thing. But loads of them are "gay for the stay" so I hear.' Carl added.

'What does that mean?' TJ queried.

'Their straight on the outside but gay while they’re in here. They have relationships between themselves, they love having the girlfriend drama. Arguing over girlfriends and falling in love together. Pretty cute!' Carl bellowed mockingly.

'That's pretty weird...' TJ commented.

'I know right? Look I know your friend Lewi has an issue with me. But you seem alright, and friends are hard to come by in here. We should hang out some time if you like.' Carl insisted.

TJ thought for a second. 'Ok sure.' He didn't think any harm would come from getting to know Carl to see if he was friend material or not.

'I got a pack of cards, we could play later if you want?' Carl asked.

'Not tonight, what about tomorrow?' TJ replied.

'Ok cool!' Carl responded.

It was in the evening that the boy from earlier caught up with TJ to settle the score he had with him. As TJ entered the shower area he was briskly followed. The boy chose to confront TJ here because no guards were around, and they wouldn't be interrupted. Thinking about what Lawi had told him TJ knew he had to at the very least fight, hopefully win. Without saying a word the boy swung the first punch. TJ was ready, he quickly evaded the attack and swung a punch back. It didn't work, the boy grabbed TJ's shirt and slightly lifted him off the ground. The fabric of TJ's collar was beginning to chock him, he had to do something to stop this. Before really thinking about it he smashed the top of his forehead into the other boy’s noise, and it hurt. TJ felt a dull pain growing in his head, but the other boy fared worse. He dropped TJ and cupped his noise with his left hand.

'You fucking cunt!' The boy wailed, more intent than ever to teach TJ a lesson.

The pair continued to fight, and TJ was taking more hits than he was giving. TJ was knocked onto his back, just managing to stop his head hitting against the tiled floor. The boy began kicking TJ repeatedly, a victorious smile beaming across his face. TJ didn't know what to do, every time he tried to stand up he was briskly knocked down again. Frantically searching his brain TJ came up with one idea. Looking out from the foetal position he was in TJ saw where his aggressor was. Suddenly extending his legs TJ slammed them into the boy's knees, hoping to knock him over. The effect was greater than TJ had anticipated. The shower room was damp, the whole room was covered in a fine smattering of water particles from the showers people had in there earlier that day. This combined with the horrifically rubbery shoes the place supplied to inmates to aide TJ in making the boy fall. TJ caused him to begin falling back, as this happened the boy tried to regain his footing, so his body turned erratically to find something to grasp onto. He ultimately failed, his face colliding with a sink as he descended. The boy barely moved, only laying on the floor making a pained noise. TJ took this as his chance to leave, so he got up and made his way to the door, skipping his shower for today. As he left he looked at the boy, some blood was now pouring out of his noise. The combination of the head-but and the sink really did a number on his noise. TJ went to his cell, where Max had now been back for a few days. After his self-harm incident he had hardly spoken, at all. When TJ first met him he barely spoke, but this was even worse. TJ wasn't a psychologist, but Max still didn't seem quite right. TJ decided he would finish his last letter to his friend’s well he had the time. The one he had left was for Gretchen.

"Hey Gretchen, it's TJ. I hope you're doing alright, it feels like ages since I saw you last. I know you have every right to be mad at me after everything, but I really am sorry to you, I didn't want any of this to happen. If you still want to be friends you can write back to me using this address, it would be really great to hear from you. Things are crazy in here, weirdly it’s kind of like being at school, except everyone's mental and you can't leave! ;D Maybe I'm overselling it a little. Anyway if you do write back I'd love to hear about what's going on with you, what's going on at school, is everyone else doing ok and all that good stuff. Hope to hear from you soon, TJ."

The letter wasn't long, but he thought he would write a longer letter back if he got a reply, he so desperately wanted a reply from them all.

After taking the letter to be checked and posted TJ looked for Lewi who was sitting on a table like he normally did on the evenings. Today he was joined by his friend Tom, who TJ had only met briefly, but didn't know too well yet.

'Hey TJ, how's things?' Lewi questioned, raising an eyebrow.

'Fine, your advice... Came in handy.' TJ muttered uncertainly.

'REALLY! Do tell.' Lewi barked excitingly.

'I'm noting going to lie it didn't go that well.' TJ admitted.

'Then how come you don't look like you've been beaten into the middle of next week?' Lewi questioned.

'What are you two talking about?' Tom piped up, having no idea what this conversation was referencing.

'Some kid wanted a fight, So Lewi gave me some pointers for how to win the fight.' TJ explained.

'So what happened?' Lewi repeated.

'He had me pretty good, and started kicking me when I was on the floor, but I did managed to get a head but in before that. But when I was on the floor I did get to kick him back and he fell, smashing his face off a sink, it wasn't pretty.' TJ informed the pair.

'And you said it didn't go well! That sounds epic!' Tom beamed.

'It was just luck.' TJ commented.

'Still, luck is great, I doubt that kid will mess with you again.' Lewi assured his friend.

Today had been weird, TJ could only think how true the line from his letter to Gretchen was that it was like school in here. Boring lessons, fights in bathrooms and troublesome characters everywhere. It seemed history was repeating itself for TJ.

Waking up in the middle of the night TJ could feel the bruises from his fight beginning to from on his legs, he dreaded having to walk tomorrow. He hated waking up at a time like this, there was always someone shouting or singing or doing something noisy in their cell, which made it quite difficult to fall back to sleep. In the end it didn't really matter, TJ was getting used to functioning on no sleep, which he knew probably wasn't healthy.

The next day TJ's day repeated again. Every night TJ sat in the main area of the cell block, sitting and waiting for time to pass. However this was the night TJ agreed to play cards with Carl. Approaching the table TJ saw Carl sitting with two other kids. After sitting down Carl introduced TJ to them, Rob and Roberto were what Carl said to call them. Having two kids named Robert meant TJ knew he would forget which one was which. Carl then began dealing the deck of cards.

'You played shitheads before TJ?' Carl inquired.

'No.' TJ told him.

'Well it's quite simple once you get used to it, you might have to see it played first before you get the hang of it.' Carl continued.

TJ got the grasp of the game after a few hands and soon was playing well, but it seemed shitheads was very much a game where luck played a large part. Though the night the group played for a long while, it was now almost time for lights out. Over this time TJ was beginning to think Carl wasn't too bad of a guy, and Carl was equally getting to know TJ.

'Come on, finish the game before lights out!' Roberto complained.

'So what do you think of shitheads then TJ?' Carl quizzed, not taking his eyes off his cards.

'It's a great game actually, and I'm not too bad at it either.' TJ replied.

'You know what I like best about it?' Carl asked.

'What?' TJ replied, the realisation that he would lose the game slowly dawning on him.

'That people can write you off, they can be so sure you’re going to lose. Then slowly but surely you can work your way into a good position, and then suddenly you've won, and the other players have no idea what's happening until it's too late.' Carl divulged.

Carl's words were true, he soon won the game and everyone went off to their cells. He still wasn't totally sure of what to make of TJ, and Carl's friends certainly didn't trust TJ. Once they were out of earshot Carl spoke with Roberto.

'He seems alright, but I don't know.' Roberto confessed.

'I don't need you to like him, we just need to see if he can be useful to us.' Carl affirmed.

'Why are you trying to bring so many people in on this? The more people, the more likely it is news will get out.' Roberto worried.

'I know.' Carl stated.

'So whose side are you on? You want this to fail or something?' Roberto argued.

'No, I'm organising this all, of course I want this to work. I've never kept my intentions from you, I'm on the only side that matters, my own...'


	34. Festering incursion

Chapter 34 - Festering incursion

'You still got a visitor coming to see you today?' Lawi asked.

'Yah, you know I do.' TJ replied.

Today was a visiting day, and the first chance TJ would get to see Jimmy in such a long time. The system was bad, even if the prisoners didn't have anyone visiting them they had to sit and wait in a large holding room until the visits were over. They were not allowed to just carrying on with their normal day, their simply were not enough guards to supervise the visits alongside guarding all other areas of the prison. Having them all in the holding room or the visiting rooms made the kids easier to control. TJ, Tom and Lawi were now sitting in this holding room, soon the kids with visitors would be call through.

'I know you told me you had a visitor, but things change.' Lawi mumbled as he remembered his negative experiences on days like these.

Lawi had brought his book with him, as he usually did when it was a visiting day. Today's book was "I am legend", which he had started reading not long ago. He never had visitors so he had to entertain himself somehow. Lawi never had many friends in here, he had Tom, and now TJ, but that was about it. Every visit Lewi would watch Tom go off to his visit, and envy would grew in him as he was reminded he never got visits, now he would be envious of TJ as well.

One by one the names were called and the kids with visits were led thorough to the visiting rooms where they sat at their designated tables, waiting. After everyone was seated the visitors were let in. Jimmy was one of the last people to enter the room, but when he did TJ couldn't help but feel joy bubble up within him. Jimmy on the other hand had mixed feelings about seeing TJ in here, it was great to see TJ, but just not in here. TJ shot up from seat and hugged Jimmy, such a companionate response was not expected by either of them. The guards watch TJ intently while he was standing, just in case he was up to something. This tension dissipated when TJ sat down again and the guards returned to their normal duties.

'You're looking well TJ, is the food not as bad as you thought?' Jimmy inquired.

'Nah I was right, it tastes like sh... It's not very good, but it's healthy, or so they say.' TJ answered.

Jimmy picked up on TJ almost swearing, something he hadn't often heard from TJ. Jimmy felt like an old man telling TJ not to swear, which he had done before, but this time he decided to let it go as TJ had restrained himself. 'We... We need to talk about something TJ.' Jimmy mumbled sadly.

TJ could sense the seriousness in Jimmy's voice, and almost immediately he realised where the conversation was likely heading.

'It's about Becky, she passed away.' Jimmy explained, unsure if he should provide more detail, but fearing it would upset TJ more he did not.

'When?' TJ asked, knowing this news would have took time to travel with him being isolated in here.

'Not long after you came here, it was peaceful, she felt no pain.' Jimmy added, telling a small lie about the timing.

'You didn't tell me on the phone.' TJ said flatly.

Jimmy didn't know if TJ was asking why he didn't tell him, or if this was a statement. 'I wanted to be here when you found out.' Jimmy responded.

By this time TJ could feel tears pooling behind his eyes, but there was no way he would cry in here where the other boys could see him. TJ wanted to show no sign of weakness, he had learnt weakness would make his time in here much less bearable. He had become fairly good at controlling his tears and managed to hold them at bay, but that didn't stop his eyes going slightly red.

'It's fine.' TJ told him.

'Are you sure you're ok?' Jimmy quizzed.

'Yah I said its fine.' TJ croaked.

'Yah... So have you heard back from your friends yet?' Jimmy affirmed, attempting to change the topic onto something a little more light hearted.

'I'm still waiting, my friend says it takes a while for the letters to be delivered once the prison gets them.' TJ chatted.

'So you've made some friends in here?' Jimmy asked.

'One or two.' TJ confessed.

Jimmy wanted to ask what they were like, in the hopes of finding out if they were going to be a bad influence on TJ. He was really sounding like a fifty year old farther now! In the end he didn't ask, jumping to the conclusion that all the kids in here were bad was not a good plan when TJ was one of them. 'Well that's good. Oh god I almost forgot, Miss Finster keeps badgering me to get her a visit booked. Do you want her to come visit you?' Jimmy questioned.

'Yah sure.' TJ nodded. He still couldn't believe Finster was so bothered about him, she really did care deep down.

Once the visiting time was up Jimmy and TJ shared another hug, both of them couldn't wait for the next time they would get to see each other.

Soon after the departure TJ had to sprint off to the laundry room, his work began about this time and he didn't want to be late. He made it just in time and got to work. Roberto, Carl's friend, worked here, and now that him and TJ had been introduced they sometimes chatted while they worked. Roberto seems all right, he wasn't exactly a barrel of laughs but he was the only kid TJ really knew on his work shift. Roberto was good to talk to, he was knowledgeable about life and TJ was surprised how often they got into deep debate about different topics. It was obvious he was an intellectual person. TJ's challenge today was to succeed in making Roberto laugh, which as of yet he had failed to do.

At this time they were both sorting through the cleaned clothes, sorting them into sizes, and right now they were talking about their favourite subject at school.

'It has to be art.' Roberto began.

'Art wasn't too bad, but I was never very good at it really. I did have this one friend who was really good at art, once she took some wax crayons and covered the entire playground in one huge drawing, it was amazing!' TJ reminisced.

'Wow, I never did anything like that, wish I had now. I miss art classes, I wish we did them I'm here.' Roberto grumbled glumly. 'So what is your favourite lesson?'

'That IS a difficult question. I liked Geography, history, maybe even English. I'd say geography but I'm not sure really.' TJ thought out loud.

'Indecisive much?' Roberto replied.

'I used to be indecisive, but now I'm not so sure.' TJ chuckled.

Roberto snorted some air out of his noise as a sort of half giggle, this was about as close he TJ got to making him laugh for today, but he'd keep trying.

'Got into any more fights recently?' Roberto asked.

'What do you mean?' TJ shot back.

'I heard you fought some kid and proper messed up his noise, it still hasn't heal apparently. I can't remember the kids name, it was Greg or something.' Roberto elaborated.

'How did you hear about that?' TJ inquired.

'Everyone knows, nothing happens in here without somebody spilling the beans.' Roberto grunted. Lawi had said something similar, it seemed he was indeed correct.

Later on TJ was siting the with Carl's group, Rob and Roberto were there and all four of them were playing their usual card games. Today they sat on one of the furthest tables, away from listening ears. Carl had planned to finally test the waters of TJ's usefulness to him today. After some initially talk Carl began to break TJ in.

'So TJ, how would you feel about doing us some favours, you'd be well compensated for your time.' Carl interjected.

'What kind of favours?' TJ asked, raising an eyebrow. He could tell by Carl's hushed tone that whatever they were Carl didn't want others to know about them, and that immediately put TJ on edge.

'That depends on you. Probably just a few things here and there. The kind of things we need doing without anyone else seeing. Carl murmured, not really answering TJ.

'So what do you want me to do?' TJ repeated.

Carl mad eye contact with Rob and Roberto, silently deciding how much information he should divulge.

'Can you keep a secret TJ?' Carl questioned. Intently observing TJ's response.

'Sure...' TJ remarked sternly.

Carl believed the response and decided to let TJ in, there was no proof anyway if TJ did run off and tell someone. 'We're breaking out of here, and I'm building a team to make it happen. Now I know you're not in here for long compared to us, so you probably don't want to risk escaping, but you're welcome to come with us if you want. For now all I want you to do some little jobs, steal some things, be in the right place at the right time, things that will help us escape when we need to.' Carl lectured.

'And what do I get for doing this?' TJ inquired.

'Anything we can give you in here, our coupons for luxuries, protection against the more dangerous kids in here, I can even get you cigarettes if you want!' Carl bartered.

'Even if I was interest, which I'm not, that is in no way a fair deal.' TJ stated.

'It's not too bad of a deal, you probably won't get caught doing what we need you to do, and even if you do you won't get punished badly. A few little jobs and you can get a few little bonuses to make your time in here going faster.' Roberto added.

'Look just think about it, the main event won't be for a while, I just need to know if I can count on you.' Carl concluded.

The conversation was a little suppressed after this, as TJ refused at this time to say his position on the matter. Due to this TJ decided he would leave the table, lying that he had said he would meet Lawi to get away.

TJ found Lawi and Tom and sat with them both.

'Getting to know the local filth are we?' Lawi smirked.

'Who Carl? He's not too bad.' TJ commented back.

'Seriously though you want to watch yourself around him.' Lawi continued.

'Yah he creeps me out that kid.' Tom butted in.

'What makes you say that?' TJ questioned, starting to think there was something to what they were saying.

'I've never heard what he's in here for, I don't think Carl tells anyone what he did. I'm guessing he did something really terrible. Because he's going to be in here for such a long time.' Tom hypothesised.

'That's true. I've been here a while, I've seen kids like him before. He can't help but be up to something, and when the shit hits the fan you don't want to be anywhere near it. That's why I keep him at a distance.' Lawi explained.

TJ knew he was right, TJ didn't want any trouble, he just wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. The only way to do that was with good behaviour, and helping people escape didn't really fit that criteria. But still TJ could feel a part of him wanting to do something exciting, to plan something and make it happen. The buzz he used to get from the plans he made at school was great, and TJ really wanted that feeling again. He didn't really want to do this, he knew it was bad, but still that part of him kept willing him to do it. He decided he'd have to keep that bad part of him in check, he didn't want to repeat the events that led him to be here in the first place.

'Don't worry I'll be all right, I don't think he's up to anything.' TJ lied.

'Some letters came in by the way, I just went and got mine. Yours are probably there too.' Tom announced.

'Thanks, I'll be back in a minute.' TJ concluded as he headed over to grab his letters.

To his surprise there was only one letter for him, either one of the gang had replied very fast, or the others had ignored TJ's messages to them and not replied. TJ recognised the hand writing, the style was fancy but it wasn't quite as refined as Gretchen's. Once TJ got back to the table he opened the letter, his prediction was right and it was indeed sent by Lawson. As he quickly read the letter most of it was what he had expected, mostly just the general news about what was going on with Lawson and questions about TJ's situation. The bit that held his interest was the bad news about what was going on at home, it hadn't really been a possibility in TJ's that things were anything but normal at home. But saying that, normal usual meant there was some looming worry on the horizon. TJ slowed down to read this section of the letter, he wanted to know exactly what was going on.

"... I don't know what's going on with Gretchen, we're all worried about her. I can't really explain it to you, it's like she's not there. She doesn't really talk and she seems sad all the time. She did say she got a letter from you as while, so she might say something to you. There's Vince too, all of us haven't spoken to him in ages, he's so mad with us, and you. He hangs around with Harry and that lot from school if you know who they are. Wish you were here TJ, we need you. Write back when you can."

TJ was deeply concerned, he didn't want his tight group of friends that had been built up over years to scatter without him. He knew there wasn't much he could do to help them in here to help the situation, but that didn't make him worry any less. At the very least Carl's plan from earlier acted to distract TJ. He would find out more about what Carl wanted from him soon, he wasn't sure he was going to do it, but he thought there was no harm in having look at the deal...


	35. El Niño

Chapter 35 - El Niño

It had been a fair few weeks since Gretchen had got her first letter from TJ, a month or two perhaps, she really couldn't remember. She had wrote to him as often as she could, him being so far away made it slightly easier for her to be honest with him. But of course this didn't mean she could be totally honest, it wasn't that she was lying to TJ, more that she left out some information. Nobody could know what was happening, not if Gretchen had her way. Yesterday had been a first for Gretchen, she had never stolen anything in her life until then, in fact she wasn't even sure it was theft, but it felt like a crime to her. Going into the shop she looked around, looking for what she needed. It was there on the shelf waiting for, grabbing two she took out her money. Quickly putting some money on the shelf as payment before she ran out the shop and continued running down the street until she was safely away. She had probably put more money down than these things were worth, but it didn't matter, all that mattered was that she had got what she needed. She couldn't pay at the counter for these, she didn't want anyone seeing what she was doing. These goods sat in her bag for the rest of the day, constantly on her mind.

The next morning Gretchen packed them into her school bag and left as usual, meeting up with the gang. Recently Gretchen had been speaking more, she was acting just a little bit more like her usual self. But her problems were still there, and however hard she tried to act normal she couldn't quite do it. Today she was even more distracted due to what she had done the day before.

'It's not long before we're in eighth grade. Where has the year gone?' Ashley questioned rhetorically.

'I don't know about you guys but I wish seventh grade was over now, after everything that's happened I'll be glad to put this year behind us.' Gus stated.

'I wouldn't wish away your life Gus, if you do that soon you will be at the end of high school asking where the time went!' Micky advised.

'Yah you're right, they do say these are the best years of our lives...' Gus replied, hoping this sentiment would prove itself in the future.

'At Least we won't be the youngest kids at the school next year, I hate how those ninth graders look down on us!' Lawson complained.

'No one looks down on me, they'd regret it if they did!' Laughed Spinelli, raising her fists jokingly.

As the conversation continued Gretchen thought she should input something, so she changed the conversation.

'Has anyone got a letter from TJ recently?' Gretchen asked.

They all shook their heads.

'I would have thought I would have got a letter a few days ago, perhaps he's busy.' Mikey thought out loud.

'Is he ever busy these days?' Lawson chuckled.

At school Gretchen kept thinking about what she had in her bag, she wanted to use them now, but she was scared. At school she would be away from her parents, but at home there would be less chance of someone walking in on her. This predicament played on her mind all day, and so she made no decision on the matter. She wanted to choice one of the other but she couldn't, it seemed time would make the choice for her as the school day dragged closer to its end.

Like the gang earlier Bob was also thinking about what would happen next year at school, he would be off to high school. He knew Blacks would be there, he was two years older than Bob, and so they would be at the same school together for a year. Bob hated this thought, Blacks was unpredictable and what he would do Bob just didn't know. It had now been quite a long time since Bob had spoken with him, but he was almost certain their interactions weren't over yet.

Anxiety filled Gretchen on the way home, she knew she had to do it now. To wait any longer posed a risk. Gretchen saw her mother was not home, only her farther. She had left to do some shopping and likely wouldn't be back for a while. This seemed like the best chance Gretchen would get. After trying to calm herself she sat in her room and unpackaged what she had brought and checked them. Taking them into the bathroom she prepared herself. As she began to urinate she held the first test in the stream, followed by the second. She did the test twice as she had to be sure. It was pregnancy test. She quickly ran back to her room and waited for the tests to complete. After about a minute her wait was almost over. The screen on the first test began to flash, and then she read the result. It read "Positive +". She began almost hyperventilating whilst staring at the second test, hoping it would disprove the first. It did not. Gretchen was pregnant and she had no idea what to do. Stupidly she began blaming herself, because she had never even thought of this eventuality when this all began. She was so wrapped up in the situation it made it difficult to look at what might happen in the future.

It began months prior. It was a calm day in suburbia, Gretchen noticed nothing out of the blue on that school, if fact the day was quite pleasant. But Gretchen didn't know someone already had their sights set on her. At this time Gretchen was still on the schools hockey team, so she went off to meet the team after school. Today they were playing a match against another local school. After getting into their kits the girls crammed into the school mini-bus and then they were on their way. Gretchen had been on the team for a while now, and so she had become friends with many of her other teammates. On the journey they all chatted and joked together, it was an exciting time and everyone was enjoying themselves. At the school the game started late. But when it did begin the opposing team was good, Gretchen's team began struggling. By the half way mark the team was losing, not by lots, but enough that it seemed unlikely that they would get back from the predicament. The coach took the team aside and gave them a peep talk, but Gretchen went a step further. She had noticed a weakness in the other team’s defence she thought they could exploit, explaining her plan the coach agreed and the team got ready. Once their goalkeeper got the ball she slammed the ball with all her might, powering it down the side of the court to Gretchen who was waiting near the other goal. She quickly looked at the shot she wanted to take and hit the ball, scoring. The team was rejuvenated after scoring but it was still away to go if they would win. Gretchen it seemed became the best player on the team, she continued scoring and managing to set up shots for others to take. In the end the game was a draw, both teams wanted to carry on playing to get a winner, but all the teachers decided it was getting late so everyone should get home. The mini-bus had already left, because it had to be dropped off at the school before the gates were locked for the night. The school they were currently at was not far away, but all the other kids got picked up by their parents anyway. Gretchen couldn't as she hadn't known before hand when the game was going to end, and she had no phone to ring her parents on. She didn't mind, a nice walk would be quite relaxing. However it didn't go that way.

'You all right Gretchen? You did really well out there you know. I always said you were my star player!' The coach chuckled.

'Yes, thank you.' Gretchen replied as she got ready to go.

'Are your parents not here yet?' The coach asked.

'No, I'm going to walk back, it's not very far.' Gretchen explained.

'Nonsense! It's getting chilly, and it will be dark soon. I'll give you a lift a home.' The man announced.

'No, no it's fine really, I don't mind.' Gretchen assured him.

'No believe me, I don't mind. Come on I'll carry your things to my car.' He concluded as he chucked Gretchen's belongings in the boot.

Gretchen complied and sat in the passenger seat, fastening her seatbelt as they left. She told him where she lived and they got on their way. However the coach had an idea.

'I've got a lucky hockey stick at home from when I was a kid, I'd like to give it to you for your performance today.' He chatted.

'Thank you, but it sounds sentimental, are sure you want to give me it?' Gretchen smiled.

'Of course! I'll just stop by my house and get it before I drop you off, you don't mind do you?' He queried.

'Erm... No.' Gretchen agreed, seeing no harm in being a few minutes late home.

The coach only lived around ten minutes from Gretchen's home. They soon arrived and the man went to look for the hockey stick.

'You should come inside, it might take me a little while to find it.' The coach coaxed.

Gretchen followed him inside and sat down on the sofa. Meanwhile the man went back to the front door and locked it. Then sat next to Gretchen. He leaned in to kiss her, Gretchen resisted but she wasn't strong enough because the man was hold the back of her head in place with his hand. After what seemed like a long time the kiss was broken and Gretchen could verbally protest. But a great paralysing fear ran through her, she was frozen.

'You're beautiful Gretchen, you know that?' The man petted excitingly, Gretchen was now getting beyond scared.

He moved forward and was now almost lying on top of Gretchen, using his hands to touch her body. She hated the feeling, it made her feel like just a plaything of this older man. She now found to strength to speak up.

'STOP!' She shouted.

'Hush now.' The man commanded, placing a hand over Gretchen mouth to silence her.

Gretchen kept struggling so the man had to speed up his plans. It took him awhile but he managed to pull Gretchen's clothes down far enough to expose her. This was the first time it happened, and it wasn't the last. The man raped Gretchen that night, and once more the night of the school disco. It was after this second time Gretchen tried to speak out, to tell someone she trusted. But she never got to speak to TJ before he was carted off by the police, and after that she just couldn't bring herself to tell anyone else. The night of the disco he had raped her at his home again. She had went to see him to say she was leaving the hockey team, she could no longer be on the team due to having to spend time with that man. She reasoned that there was nothing he could do to her at school, so she was safe to tell him with no repercussions. She was wrong, the man got angry and repeated the threats he had already made to keep her from telling anyone. This time he added a new one, Gretchen should go back home with him or another of her friends would be his next target. Gretchen was so scared of the man she believed his threats and did as he commanded. She then waited at the corner shop near school where he would pick her up minutes later, the coach chose this meeting point so they wouldn't be seen. That night ended the same way, and was why Gretchen broke down in the toilets at the disco where Ashley found her. Since then there had been no more repeats of this. However Gretchen noticed that she missed her period, and she instantly knew what that meant. All this is what led her to stealing a pregnancy test and finding out she was pregnant. The only words that now kept going around in her head were six simple words.

'I don't know what to do.'

She had thought before the test what her options were if it came back positive. To tell her parents, to somehow secretly get an abortion, or to just have the baby. She could even tell the coach, but that seemed like a recipe for disaster. There were no good options, it seemed someone would find out whatever course of action she took. She couldn't decide today, she would need a clearer head to do that. Before this she hadn't been sure she ever wanted kids, it seemed like a lot of work. But now, even after everything that had happened the notion of terminating the baby terrified her. She didn't want to be a mother at this young age, but equally it felt wrong to kill her own child. Adding to her concerns was that she didn't know exactly how long she had been pregnant for. She had a rough guess, she hoped that would be enough to base her judgment on. Gretchen was surrounded by friends and family, but still she had never felt so alone. She also keep thinking that this could happen to someone else. She had to do something, but at the moment she felt powerless to act.

In the day following Gretchen knew the illusion she had crafted of her being perfectly fine was shattering, she couldn't act fine anymore. She had to speak to someone, and it seemed she had lost the confidence to speak to anyone she knew about what was happening. Therefore she turned to the phone, ringing one of these confidential advice lines Gretchen held the phone to her ear. Eventually a voice on the other side of the line said hello and asked if there was anything they could do to help. Gretchen wanted to speak, but again she felt she couldn't, so she put the phone down and was back to square one. She became concerned about the person on the phone finding out who she was somehow and telling the police what had happened. She knew this was very unlikely to happen, but it was still enough to scare her. With another day spent with no partial resolution to her troubles Gretchen just lay on her bed and tried to sleep, wanting to sleep forever.


	36. Beneath contempt

Chapter 36 - Beneath contempt

'I don't know about this, what is it you want me to do now?' TJ asked.

TJ had thought about what Carl had said. He decided he would help Carl out if it benefited him, but TJ didn't want to be doing anything that could get him into too much trouble. He had helped them before in minor ways, being a look out as Carl and Roberto scoped out some parts of the prison, or stealing things when requested, but he had not yet been too actively involved in the operations.

'I need you and Roberto to get us some spare clothes.' Carl began.

'That it? That sounds simple enough.' TJ replied.

'Yah, except I need these clothes to be different from the normal ones we get in here.' Carl explained.

'We need to dye two or three sets of clothes. It should be simple enough to do with the chemicals and stuff in the cleaning supplies they give us in the laundry. I can do it all, you just need to keep watch. Roberto interjected.

'Ok fine. Why do you need this doing?' TJ questioned. The two other boys gave him the same look they always have him when he asked these questions. 'Sorry, I probably shouldn't ask. I guess I'll see you in a bit then.' TJ concluded as he got up from the table.

Soon it was time for work and Roberto was preparing to dye the clothes. However he was unexpectedly assigned another task today, and so the task of dyeing the clothes fell to TJ. There was just enough time for Roberto to explain the procedure to TJ before they went their separate ways.

In the washing room TJ grabbed a few old sets of clothes and began to try to dye them. Two sets went in one of the vacant washing machines whilst the other two TJ left in container of warm water. He was struggling to remember what Roberto had said to him, and he certainly didn't want to be hanging around here much longer, so TJ quickly put a mixture of various cleaning products in with the clothes. Before continuing with his actual work TJ hide the container of clothes in a cupboard and turned the washing machine on. When the shift was almost over TJ went to retrieve the clothes. No one was using the washing machines at this time so TJ was fairly certain he wouldn't get caught. Opening the machine he found the clothes had gone from their original yellow to a sickly green or brown. As for the other clothes they had been somewhat bleached and turned to a more off white sort of colour. He had no idea if this was what Carl and Roberto had in mind, but at least it was something. TJ's mind quickly turned to how he was going to get these clothes out of here, he couldn't just walk out with them, that would raise an awkward line of questioning. There was little time to think of a way around this so TJ hide the clothes at the bottom of the old clothes box where he had taken them from earlier, as it was unlikely anyone would look in there. The box was full of clothes not suitable for anyone to wear, but they never seemed to get thrown away. The only time kids wore them was if no other clothes were washed when they needed them. The clothes were ripped or otherwise broken, TJ just couldn't think what these clothes would be useful for, or why Carl wanted them. In the end it wasn't his concern and he hoped him and Roberto would be able to retrieve them tomorrow with no issues.

As the kids were taken back to the main cell block Roberto tried to signal to TJ with his eyes. TJ replied with a nod, implying his job was done.

Once TJ and Roberto were alone TJ explained he had managed to dye the clothes, but he didn't get to sneak them out. Roberto seemed irritated at this unexpected delay, but he had thought of how they would get the clothes. They would wear these clothes under their normal clothes and then once they were back in the cells they would change out of them. If Robert and TJ could get a few moments of privacy they would easily manage to get change into the clothes without anyone noticing.

Carl at this point was laying the rest of the groundwork for his plan. It had taken him this long to find a key he would be able to steal, one that no one would be alarmed was missing. One of the guards kept his house keys in his pocket. On the key ring was a small torch he sometimes used at night. The guards had their own larger torches they were supposed to use, but he seemed to prefer using this smaller one, Carl had no idea why that was. In face it was because the guard found the larger torches were too bright, and often woke the sleeping kids up. Carl needed a key, stealing a prison key would cause a search of the entire cell block, but stealing other keys wouldn't cause such a fuss. With some luck the guard might even think he had simply miss placed the keys. Carl had practised his pick pocketing skills on his fellow cell mates, and he thought he had got fairly good. He would have liked to have had longer to practise, but pick pocketing the people he had to live with was a dangerous strategy, and Carl wanted to escape soon. Every day he waited the higher the chances became that word of his plans would get out.

It was as all the boys crowded together, waiting to be let into the canteen that Carl made his move. The guard was standing in the crowd as he waited for one of his fellow guards to open the door from the other side. With everyone so tightly pack in the small space people were bumping into each other left and right, Carl thought for this reason the guard wouldn't feel his keys being lifted out of his pocket. Carl got close and quickly slipped his hand neatly into the pocket, and swiftly yanked the keys out. The guard didn't seem to react. Carl hide the keys in his pocket and moved back into the crowd for cover. At lights out Carl and Roberto were in their cell, it would be a while before they got to sleep.

'Pass me one of them keys.' Roberto whispered.

Over the night they worked on the keys, using metal files they had fashioned out from the thin metal frames in their beds. Under the mattress the metal was weak enough that some of the frame could be snapped with enough force. The two of them began to file down the keys, shaping them for what they needed them for. Luckily the key ring had quite a few keys on it, as the filing process was slightly trial and error. Carl more or less knew what he was doing, but he had to use a variety of things to find the best tools at his disposal to file the keys with, how he wished he had a proper set of tools.

'So you say you've done this before.' Roberto mumbled.

'Yep. Made a few bump keys before I ended up in here.' Carl groaned in an irritated fashion.

'So you're sure these keys will work.' Roberto queried, concerned at both their skills at doing this.

'Nope. But it doesn't really matter, we just need the others to think they will work. Then they'll be willing to help us. We can still do this even if the keys don't work.' Carl assured his friend.

Carl was telling the truth, but in reality he was far less sure the keys would open anything in here, he didn't have the proper supplies to file the keys well. He also lacked the opportunity to test the keys. It seemed likely this plan wouldn't open the most secure locks in here, but the ones he needed might just open.

Working with the keys took a while, but Carl didn't care, it wasn't like he slept much anymore.

'They'd better believe this, without them are chances are slim.' Roberto said as both boys prepared to leave their cell in the morning.

The pair had been talking to other kids in here as well as TJ, their assistance would also be needed. There kids were more volatile, they offered qualities TJ could not for the escape. Roberto had explained to them what needed to be done, and now they needed to know if these kids wanted in on the plan.

'So, have you considered our offer?' Roberto began.

'Yah, we have enough people. We can do it.' One of the kids answered.

'Two days from now, 11:20am. We'll do our part, you just keep people busy. It shouldn’t take us too long, maybe ten minutes, maybe a little longer.' Carl added.

'Come speak to me tonight, we can go over the plan once more then.' The boy commanded.

'Take this key as insurance, it'll get you into the store room where the weapons are. Just use it the way I explained to you.' Roberto concluded, placing the key discreetly in the other boy's pocket.

The conversation was short. Carl knew he'd have to keep an eye on his comrades to make sure they didn't back out of his plan.

At this point Lawi could notice the odd atmosphere building, a lot of kids in here were not acting as they normally did, and this unnerved him.

'Your friends are defiantly up to something TJ, I can smell it.' Lawi proclaimed in a suspiciously manner.

'You can smell it?' Tom laughed.

'You know what I mean.' Lawi shot back.

'I'll speak to them in a bit, see if I can find out anything.' TJ babbled, stalling for time.

At the work shift TJ and Roberto retrieved the dyed clothes from where TJ had hidden them the day before. The odd colours they had become made them fairly easy to find. Roberto seemed fairly happy with how TJ had dyed them, which was surprised as TJ had just chucked the cleaning chemicals in randomly.

At this time the plan was pretty much set to go. Carl and Roberto now had one last meeting with two of the other kids involved. Sitting at a table below the cells they were very cautious to make sure no one was listening in on them.

'You start the riot at 11:20 exactly. Roberto and I will use the distraction to get into the warden's office and grab his set of car keys. Once we have them we will come and find you, then we can all rush the main gate, get in the car and get the hell out of here.' Carl explained.

'And what about everyone else? We aren’t all going to get in one car.' One of the other boys commented.

'That's not our problem. Us four have the car, the rest of them are just there to get us past that gate.' Carl snarled.

'Ok fine. So are we getting the weapons while you getting the car keys?' The boy continued.

'Yah, if you can. The key we gave you will work. But if it doesn't then you should just be able to get a set of keys from a guard. You will just have to relieve him of them, if you know what I mean.' Carl assured him.

'Sounds like we're doing all the heavy lifting here well you two get the easy job.' The second boy moaned.

'Yah! That's how it is, but if you want to go and do this by yourselves, without my planning then be my guest!' Carl hissed, his voice slightly raised.

'Look, everyone chill. Did you manage to make some weapons of your own to start with?' Carl interjected.

The two boys nodded. 'I think everyone who knows about this has.' The second boy informed him.

'Shit, everyone? We need to do this before someone’s cell gets searched. We should do it tomorrow.' Roberto blurted.

'Fine.' One boy answered.

Carl and the other boy also nodded.

'But I want one of you two with us when we get the weapons from the storeroom, otherwise you might leave without us.' The boy demanded.

'What? We won't get passed the gate without everyone's help!' Carl spat.

'Still, I’m not sure I trust you.' The boy confessed.

'But we are the ones getting the keys. What if someone else stayed with you, the fifth person we promised a seat in the car to.' Carl battered.

This statement caused Roberto to raise an eyebrow. As far as he was aware there was no fifth person promised a seat in their car.

'Does he know how to work those keys of yours?' The boy asked.

'Of course, he helped us make them.' Carl lied.

'Ok fine, who is it.' The boy questioned as he looked around the room.

'TJ other there.' Roberto said as he pointed over in TJ's general direction.

'I'll go speak to him and tell him the change of plan.' Carl coughed as he got up from his seat.

Carl gestured TJ over to him. Carl stood leaning against the wall to the left of the stairs, somewhat clocked in shadow. TJ quickly excused himself from sitting with Lawi and Tom and went over to see what Carl wanted.

'We need to talk.' Carl began.

He kept walking as TJ followed so they were out of earshot of everyone.

'You see that kid over there, the one sitting across from Roberto?' Carl asked.

'Yes.' TJ replied.

'If he asks you tell him you’re going to help in the escape. Anything he says you’re doing just agree.' Carl elaborated.

'I don't know about this.' TJ mumbled.

'Please TJ, do this for me.' Carl insisted. 'He's lost a few marbles, he's told me that if you don't help he's going to kill you when they get their weapons tomorrow. I tried to tell him you didn't want to escape, but he's not having it. All you need to do is lie to him, say you'll help, I'll sort everything else out. You won't even have to do anything tomorrow. Just make him think you’re going to help.' Carl begged as he continued to lie.

'So you’re escaping tomorrow?' TJ questioned.

'Yes.' Carl confirmed.

'But if he's wants me to help then how come I don't actually have to help? I only have to say that I will help? And what is that about weapons? I could do without being shot, stabbed or beaten to death, it would really upset my day.' TJ added in a confused manner.

'I don't have time to explain. Just trust me.' Carl concluded as he walked away.

TJ just stood there for a second as he collected his thoughts. In this time the boy came over to TJ to see if TJ had indeed agreed to help.

'So, you with me tomorrow then?' The boy asked.

'Yah, yah.' TJ stuttered.

Back with Lewi and Tom the questions were flying once more about what was happening. TJ wasn't sure what to say, but in the end decided he should tell them in case things got out of hand tomorrow.

'They are going to escape tomorrow.' TJ confided.

'I thought so.' Lewi mumbled under his breath.

'You’re not going to tell anyone are you?' TJ bleated, worried that he might have just jeopardised Carl's plan.

'Ain't my business, I'll just sit back and watch the firework.' Lewi exclaimed.

'Are you going with them?' Tom asked sheepishly.

'No!' TJ avowed.

'How are they going to do it?' Tom bellowed as he kept digging for information.

'I'm not sure.' TJ responded.

'Then what were you two talking about just now if you know nothing about it all?' Lewi interrogated.

'They just wanted my help with something.' TJ began.

'I hope you said no.' Lewi croaked.

'Don't worry, I won't be helping them tomorrow. I honestly don't know what their plan is.'


	37. Chapter 37 - gone

Chapter 37 - gone

The dust blew on the wind as the sun rose. The area was as barren as ever, the growing summer had almost no effect on allowing much to survive. But as with almost all environments the most adaptive survived here, whilst the weak stood little chance. Carl stood at the window of his cell and looked out at world, as he often did. But today was different, he knew that with a lot of luck he might soon be looking at the world without a barbed wire fence in the way. Roberto however was not thinking such abstract thoughts, he wasn't as relaxed as Carl. Roberto was running though the plan over and over again in his head, and every time he did a new flew in the plan presented itself.

At breakfast it was clear to see that many of the other kids were sharing Roberto's concerns. Roberto didn't know all of the kids that knew what was going to happen today, but by the look in many of their eyes he could point out some of the kids involved. Most of the kids in here weren't the stereotypical psycho kids that the general public thought of when they thought of juvenile delinquents. They were simply messed up kids that ended up in bad situations, some of these situations were their own fault, but most were not. That being said some did fit the stereotype, they didn't care anymore and had nothing to lose, these were the ones Roberto thought would have no fears about today.

Until closer to the time the plan was to start there was no preparation left to do, so for most of the morning the kids just had to sit around and kill time. The mundane reality of life inside these walls made everyone fairly good at sitting and doing nothing all day without getting bored, there wasn't ever much to do in here. In most rooms there was a large clock mounted somewhere on the wall. And watching it tick round wasn't helping the boredom either, it simply meant the kids knew how long they had been bored for. Around 10:35 Carl elbowed Roberto, telling him it was time. A fight between two inmates erupted at the other end of the cellblock, causing a large crowd to form to watch the spectacle. Some guards quickly ran over to break up the commotion. Carl had set this all up, convinced the kids to have a fight to cause a distraction, for a modest price. As the guard's attention was drawn Carl and Roberto ran over to a side door. These were doors that linked the various different parts of the facility from the inside. However the doors were much less secure than the main prison doors that led to the entrance or the courtyard. This was because the only areas accessible though such doors were the administrative areas and parts of the prison it seemed no inmates would have an interest in infiltrating into. As much as the warden would have like to have every door as secure as it could be there wasn't the money to do so, other doors simply took priority in being replaced and maintained. All this made the doors easier for Carl to open. Looking at the lock Carl noted which of his keys would fit. The door wasn't a security door, more of the normal locking kind you would in an office block or school, he was confident he could open this. Placing the right key in the lock he pulled it out slightly and applied pressure to the right side of the key, then he gave the key a sharp whack. He quickly turned the lock as his heard the pins in the lock jolt. To his relief the door unlocked and so him and Roberto swiftly ran inside and closed the door behind them. At this point there was no way to know if anyone had seen them, they would just have to keep going. As they jogged quickly through the corridors they waited, knowing that if they had been seen an alarms would sound quickly. They heard nothing and so could relax slightly, if that were possible. Carl's plan so far was going well, he only hoped the others played their parts in his little game.

Back in the cell block TJ had watched the fight from the metal railing of the upper level, this place providing him with a great vantage point. He too had been watching the clock, he often did this, but today was worse. Knowing the escape was happening today put him on edge, but not knowing how, or when it was going to happen really stressed him out. He only hoped he could stay out of the way, he wanted no part in whatever was going to happen. Soon enough however the severity of the plan was exposed. Just before 11:20 the boy from the previous night approached TJ. Russ was his name. TJ had used the morning to talk to Lawi and Tom about him, he wanted to know who this kid was in case things turned ugly.

'All right? You ready?' The Russ murmured

'Erm... Well, y-yah...' TJ stuttered as he tried to construct a coherent response.

'You'd fucking better be.' Russ shouted angrily.

The raised voice caused a guard to come over and check what was happening.

'Everything ok over here McKenzie?' The guard queried as he approached the boy speaking with TJ.

Russ didn't answer him. It was time, and he decided now would be the moment to carry out his end of Carl's plan. Turning around to face the guard Russ wrestled the man back against the railings in an attempt to push him over. Russ was strong for his age, but the guard was still stronger and was quickly regaining his footing. Some of the other boys around saw what was happening and the ones who knew the plan ran over to help deal with the guard. One boy went to grab the guard’s keys but one of the others could see that the guard had almost gone over the edge of the railing, and decided he would help finish the job. Which the guard still being held over the railing this boy picked up his legs. The guard's centre of gravity shifted over the edge and he fell. The sound of the body hitting the hard floor below reverberated throughout the cellblock, everyone in the building heard it. All the guards rapidly sprang into action to suppress the situation. But many of the kids were now ready to fight back. The alarms rang out, and now chaos reigned. The kids in here outnumbered the guards many times over, and although the kids were weaker and smaller than the guards the kids quickly gained the upper hand. This was due to initial differences in the strategy both sides took. The guards wanted to restrain the kids and get them locked into their cells, whereas the kids took a more violent approach. Tackling, punching and generally assaulting guards was the main order of the day. TJ ran frantically to find Lawi and Tom, hoping that somehow sticking with them would be the safest course of action. TJ found them on the lower level as they tried to get through the violence to reach the moderate safety of their cells.

'Lawi!' TJ bellowed, his voice so diluted by the other noises in the room that Lawi barely heard him.

Lawi and Tom moved towards TJ and once they all met up they went to a cell. Outside the fight was intensifying. After a few minutes Russ appeared at the cell door.

'You bastard! You've been hiding in here? Come on, you need to get these doors open.' Russ snapped. He then grabbed TJ's arm and began dragging him out the cell.

Lawi waited for TJ to verbally resist, but he did not. He wriggled his arm in vain attempts to get free, and that was all Lawi needed to know he had to stop this. 'He's not going anywhere with you!' Lawi protested angrily.

Russ held a momentary death stare with Lawi. 'Fuck off!' The boy countered.

Lawi followed them out the cell and pushed Russ, causing him to lose his grip on TJ. In the heat of the moment Russ felt he had heard enough from Lawi and reached into his sock for the weapon he had made. It was a small plastic implement or some kind that he had sharpened at one end to form a spike.

'I wouldn't do that if I were you!' Russ spat.

The weapon was now clearly pointed at Lawi, so he slowly backed away. However a guard approached the area intent on herding these kids into their cells. Because he approached from behind the guard could see the weapon being held by the boy. When he got close the guard shoved Russ forward towards a cell. In a flash of anger Russ turned around and rammed the spike violently into the guard's neck. The weapon may not have looked very dangerous, but it did its job. The guard called out in pain and fell on to one knee. He put his hand on his neck, but blood was still pouring out. TJ and Lawi saw this and were in a state of shock. Russ shouted over to someone else who ran over and stole the guard's keys. Lawi could only watch as TJ was dragged away by the others towards the main door of the cellblock. Two other guards soon ran over to carry out their injured friend. They had clearly lost control of this situation and needed some help to regain the upper hand. However there were so many kids at the main doors that the guards quickly decided to use a side door to get the much needed medical attention and then counter the riot that was happening. It would take time for the guards to all regroup and get armed, especially with the main door currently unacceptable, but as long as they could keep the kids contained it should all work out fine. At the main door the kids used the keys from the guard to open it and start moving though other sections of the institution. They followed the plan, and TJ was still reluctantly following them. He didn't want to be here, but it seemed Russ took Carl's promise of TJ helping him very seriously, no matter how much TJ protested. The kids were not sure where the room was that they were looking for, but they needed to find it, and soon.

'This it?' Russ slurred.

'Yah I think so.' Another boy responded.

Thumbing with the keys it soon became clear none of these keys was going to open this door.

'Get over here!' Russ boomed whilst pointing at TJ.

TJ approached the boy, uncertain of what was wanted of him.

'Open this door.' Russ instructed.

TJ looked at him blankly, having no idea what he meant. TJ had no lock picking skills or anything he thought could be helpful in this circumstance.

'Come on! What is it? Here's the key Roberto gave me.' The Russ stated as he passed over the bump key.

'Well I don't know what to do with.' TJ admitted, in a much blunter manner than he meant to.

'Fuck off, Carl told me you knew how to this!' The boy blurted.

'I don't know what he told you, but he was obviously lying.' TJ continued.

'Oh shit...' Another boy muttered from behind TJ.

'Don't worry, they did tell me how to do it, but I'm not really sure how to... I'll have to try.' Russ announced.

Fiddling with the lock took time, and Russ was having no luck. The rest of the kids were getting restless, fear of the guards catching up with them was growing by the second. In the end another boy had an idea of how to open the door. In the hallway was a trolley that was sometimes used to store items in the shop the kids used their tokens to buy goods from. It look fairly old, but it had a sturdy design, and looked like it could survive some punishment. Grabbing the trolley the boy positioned it on course with the door.

'Somebody give me and hand.' The boy instructed.

Two other boys got a hold of the trolley, and once everyone was away from the door they took a run up and smashed the trolley into the door. At first there was no visible damage to the door, but after repeated attempts the hinges began to buckle.

'Keep going.' The boy called.

It had taken much longer than any of the kids were happy with, but now the door flung open, allowing them access to the weapons in storage.

'Everyone grab what you can. TJ where the hell are Carl and Roberto!? There should have been here ages ago.' Russ shouted.

'I keep telling you, they didn't tell me anything!' TJ snapped back at him.

'Well you've been a great help so far!' Russ retorted as he pushed TJ into the wall and went to get a gun. 'You’re lucky I don't shot you!'

Taking his chance TJ ran for it, moving as fast as he could to get away from the escapees.

Some of the boys noticed him leave, but they were all too busy to be bothered trying to stop to him. None of these kids had ever used a gun, they were hoping it was just a point and shot kind of deal, but either way it seemed not many of them would have most of their shots on target. Looking at the guns Russ noticed something, they didn't quite look right. Especially the ammunition in the boxes in the corner, something was off. None of the others noticed, they just kept taking the guns off the racks and handing them out. As Russ picked up his gun he had to test his theory. He shot a few bullets at the wall next to him, causing a number of the other boys to jump.

'Like I thought!' Russ muttered.

'W-what's going on?' One of the other boys asked.

'Fucking rubber fucking bullets!' Russ asserted. He then let out more of his angry by kicking some of the storage units in the room, likely causing more damage to his foot than anything else.

'What are we going to do now?' One boy asked hesitantly.

'We keep going, keep pushing towards the main gate NOW!' Russ ordered.

With that all the kids moved out from the room and with their weapons ready they continued their escape. However by this time the authorities were ready for them, although the guards had taken a beating in the cellblock reinforcements had now arrived. Police with stab vests and other riot armour were now in place, the kids weapons would have little to no effect on them. Oblivious to this the kids ran into them in the corridors and opened fire from their guns. The cops kept moving forward, they refrained from firing back as at this time they hoped to end this situation with the least amount of force necessary. The police swiftly disarmed the first boys they got to and held the boys restrained whilst they were moved back and then cuffed. Although it wasn't common practice against children pepper spray and tasers were now ready to be used against the kids due to danger they now posed. This strategy was working, the boy’s weapons were indeed powerless against the well prepared police. Russ quickly figured this out but was unsure what to do now. With the police encroaching the only place to go was backwards, back to the cellblock. Things in the cellblock had been relatively calm after the boys had left the area in their attempt to find weapons. But this changed rapidly on their return.

'Watch the doors, their still chasing us.' Russ cautioned, knowing the police would soon storm this room to end all this.

TJ noticed Russ' return, he could see all the kids as he stood just outside of his cell. He was on his way to check on his cell mate Max, although they were not exactly friends TJ knew Max wasn't well, and he might need some help in this situation. TJ ignored what was happening for now and went into the cell. Max was huddled in the corner of the room visibly shaking.

'Max, Max? Are you ok?' TJ whispered.

'Outside, there's, there's so many noises, so many noises...' Max mumbled, it was clear the events of today had frightened, or even terrified him.

TJ wasn't sure of how he could calm Max, but he would at least try to do so. 'How about me and you stay in here until this is over yah? It's safe in here, quite.' TJ asked.

'Yah. Nice and quiet.' Max responded, feeling just a little better than before TJ found him.

The pair had a few moments of peace, but the boys that had tried to escape had one last plan of action.

Some kids were dragged out of their cells and were now being used as hostages. Russ wanted TJ as his hostage as a punishment for TJ being no help to him, and for running off when he got the chance. Russ shouted TJ's name so loud the whole cellblock could hear him. TJ knew this wouldn't be for a good reason, but he had to go see what he wanted, if he didn't the boy would soon find him anyway and that would could make things even worse. Russ saw TJ leave his cell and so he and another boy went and grabbed TJ.

'Bring the other kid too.' Russ stated.

The other boy took a hold of Max and pulled him out the cell also. Max hated being forced around like, he wailed and screamed wildly. The boy holding him was yelling at him to shut up, but this only made Max worse. Using the pointed, knife-like weapons the kids had made prior to the escape they held the weapons to their hostage’s throats and moved out the cellblock once more. They shouted at the police their intentions, that if they were not allowed out of the prison they would harm the hostages. This kind of situation was bad enough for the police when they were dealing with adults, but with this being children the dynamic was different. The kids may have got out of the cellblock, but the police allowed them to move no further. One officer was trying to negotiate with the boys, but the boys had already went all in, they had gone too far to back down now. The argument between the two groups went on, but now Max had had enough. He bit the boy's wrist that was holding him hostage. His teeth clamped down on the flesh hard, hard enough that he drew blood for the boy. The boy holding him lost his grasp on Max due to the pain. Max then grabbed the sharp weapon from the boy and the tables were soon reversed. Now Max was holding this boy captive. The rest of boys noticed and an uncertain aura filled the corridor.

'Let go of him Max.' Russ commanded.

'I'll do it.' Max spat.

'Let him go and you can head back to the cells.' Russ replied calmly.

Max didn't answer, he just moved the weapon closer to the boy's throat, so close the boy could feel it pressing against him.

'What the fuck do you want Max!?' Russ questioned aggressively.

Max didn't answer.

'Let us all go, end this now. That's what he wants!' TJ exclaimed.

'I can't do that. We need some leverage.' Russ explained.

'No more...' Max muttered. He slowly shuffled forward and then pushed his hostage to the side of him as he leaped forward and plunged the sharp point into Russ' neck, only marginally avoiding TJ. At this moment the police burst in and demanded everybody put their weapons down. Russ fell to the floor and soon was drenched in a pool of his own blood. He was trying to say something, but his injuries made it difficult to understand him. The police quickly got all the kids unarmed and contained them, then got medical attention in to for Russ. TJ, Max and the other kids were all put in the secure confinement rooms for the time being, on their own where couldn't harm anyone. It would be decided what would happen to them all after the facility was secured.

A new problem arose after the place was made safer again. Guards checked that everyone was where they should be and were not harmed, but Carl and Roberto could not be found. At first it was presumed they had been taken away for medical attention outside of the facility, but this was found not to be the case. Somehow they had gone missing. Their cell was searched for any clues as to where they were, and how they had got there. But nothing was found, in fact the cell was remarkably empty. TJ was soon questioned about their whereabouts, as it was known that he had been spending time with them recently. But TJ knew nothing, the only conclusion he could come to was that Carl and Roberto had planned this from the start. They were never once seen during the escape attempt, and Carl would never have backed out on one of his own plans. But Carl was a clever boy, he wouldn't have come up with a plan to simply get weapons and walk out of here. No, that had almost no chance of working, his plan would be better than that. Whatever had happened it seemed some people may pay the price from Carl and Roberto's plan, blood had already been spilt, and with Russ and a two guards in a critical condition in hospital some people may even pay with their lives...


	38. Dolchstoßlegende

Chapter 38 - Dolchstoßlegende

Carl and Roberto were now on the run, by this time it seemed people would have noticed they were missing. Right now they were attempting to rest under the covering of a highway bridge. This wasn't ideal, the underpass offered little protection from the wind, it was noisy and there was nowhere to hide from the cops under here. But they had no choice, they had been walking for hours and needed a rest, that and there was nowhere else to go. Carl didn't have a watch, but he guessed it must have been about seven o'clock, the sun was rapidly setting. He wouldn't let Roberto and himself rest for long, they need to keep moving soon, now that the police would be looking for them the darkness of night would be needed to cloak their movements. They were now on the edge of the suburbs, the nearest town was now a relatively short walk away. Carl was banking on the area having a train station, he hoped they could both stowaway on a freight train of some description and quickly get a lot of distance between them and the prison. He hoped the authorities would only conduct extensive searches for them within the region around the prison, and not wherever they could get to on the trains. All this logic and planning was sound in theory, Carl just had to be sure his hunches were correct.

Roberto had fell asleep while sitting on the ground to recover from the long work. He had sat on the ground with his head in his arms, and although he tried to fight it the unrelenting need to rest his eyes beat him. Carl would let him sleep for a little while, at least if his friend was asleep he would get some silence. He sat against the cool cement and thought about what had happened back at the prison. He didn't feel guilty about what could have happened after he left, but he was curious as to what had occurred. At least his plan of escape had worked, for him and Roberto...

Carl's plan of escape he had sprung the prior morning had two parts. One part was the plan he had told to the other kids to get them involved. This had been the plan TJ had lived through. It was simple, get weapons, get a vehicle and fight their way out, using the guard’s keys and other means to open the doors as they went. However when the riot began Carl and Roberto never used this distraction to break into the warden’s office to get the car keys like they had agreed, by this time they had already left the prison. They had already began their own escape around an hour before the riot began. They went through the side door and made their way to a door next to the laundry. Roberto had seen guards open the door in here every so often, it led out to a fenced off area on the outside. There were large bins out there were all the buildings trash was thrown. Overtime the plan was concocted between Roberto and Carl to use this to get out. Roberto kept mental notes about when the trash was collected. He found it to be every second Wednesday between 11 and 11:25 am. Therefore just before this time they opened the door using the bump key and climbed into the bins, covering themselves in rubbish to hide. Inside the bin it wasn't very pleasant, but the deeper they could mix into the rubbish the more undetectable they would become in case something happened. The time came and a truck was let into the area to take the trash away. Two men got out of the vehicle and moved the bins one by one into place where an arm on the truck could pick them up and empty them into the back of the vehicle. Carl was shocked at this part, this was the only oversight he had yet encountered in the plan. The arm picked up the bin the pair were hiding in last and tilted it so the rubbish fell out. Both boys slid and fell into the back compartment of the truck, however the fall was quite great. Roberto was ok as he fell on something soft, but Carl fell onto his arm, causing pain to surge through him. He let out a cry of pain and then quickly constrained himself. However the noise of the truck was loud enough to muffle his cry. Nobody heard him and soon Carl could feel the truck starting to move again. When it reached the gates he worried the vehicle may have taken too long. If it was inside the prison when the riot began it may have to stay inside until it was over, and by that time somebody would have noticed the two boys were missing. The driver was having a brief conversation with the man on the gate when an alarm began to sound, Carl knew this was more than likely due to the riot beginning.

'Let that truck though and then we're going into lockdown.' One officer yelled to the man on the gate as he ran off to find out what was happening.

The man did as he was ordered and the truck was on its way to its next destination. At this point Roberto and Carl had to choose how long they would stay in the truck. The longer they stayed inside the quicker they would get away from the prison, but the danger of them being discovered would also grow. Roberto was eager to get out of the truck before it reached its next location, and so he whispered into Carl's ear this view. Carl convinced him to stay calm and they compromised. After what felt like around fifty minutes or so the pair decided to leave, but they had no idea where the vehicle was now. It was difficult for them to climb out of the compartment they were in, the walls were tall and they was little to hold onto. Roberto boasted Carl up, he quickly jumped out into the road. Carl hit the road with force and rolled forward, harming his left leg. The vehicle had been moving fairly fast and Carl had not landed his jump well. Coupled with the injury to his arm Carl was starting to think he was becoming unlucky. Roberto did better when he jumped out and then ran over to once again meet up with his friend. They found some cover in a few dense bushes at the side of the road and got changed. They had brought the clothes TJ had dyed for them a few days ago. Roberto had cut and tore the clothes to make them look a little bit more like normal clothes, and not their prison uniforms. Instead of the all in one yellow jumpsuits they were Roberto had separated them into trousers and made the tops into T-shirts, these designs were crude, but combined with the dye Roberto hoped him and Roberto would now blend in a little bit more easily. Once changed they hid their discarded clothes in the bushes and began their brisk walk. Looking at the signs they noticed they were getting close to a town. They left in that direction and then saw train tracks also matching their path. This was how the plan to catch a train was hatched, and was why Roberto and Carl were now resting underneath the bridge now.

After a little while Carl woke Roberto, they had wasted enough time and needed to move. The town was almost empty, only a few cars were on the road and the pavements were devoid of pedestrians. Both boys noticed no police in the town, but they were still on guard just in case. Finding the train station was proving difficult, they had lost sight of the train tracks themselves long ago as the tracks no longer followed the roads. This town provided an urban environment the two boys had not experienced in a long time, ever since they were incarcerated. But it wasn’t like the big cities they used to call home. The town looked run down and old, it seemed the whole area was far from rich. It took another hour for them to discover the station. Their timing was impeccable as a train was there almost ready to leave, but getting into the train wasn't as easy as they had thought. Once the workers moved away from the train, just before its departure, Carl and Roberto ran up to one of the train cars and attempted to open the large door. It was locked, and whatever the two boys did it wouldn't budge. The sounds of the train got louder as the vehicle began powering up to move.

'It's about to leave! What are we going to do?' Roberto questioned worryingly.

Carl quickly thought, he knew if they didn't get out of here soon they would struggle to hide from the police much longer. He also had no backup plan of how he would travel long distances without hiding on a train. 'The roof of the train, we can get on the roof and ride it out of here.' Carl exclaimed as he began to climb the metal ladder in between two sections of the train.

Roberto grabbed and pulled Carl's shirt to stop him moving. 'That's crazy! We can't just sit on the roof of this thing, we could be killed.' Roberto asserted.

Getting himself free of Roberto's grasp Carl continued climbing the ladder. 'Pull yourself together, we don't have any other options.' Carl replied.

'I'm not going up there, anything could happen. We can find another way out of here.' Roberto pleaded.

'Get up here now!' Carl shouted, not thinking about whether anyone close by could hear him.

'No.' Roberto barked, standing his ground.

Carl stared at him from atop the train car, waiting for his friend to crack and follow him onto the train. Neither party moved, but the train began to. Roberto was terrified, he never imagined his escape without Carl, but there was no way he was going to climb onto that train, it just felt too dangerous. Carl however hated his decisions being questioned, and although it pained him to think it he also didn't want to do this alone, so he quickly climbed off the train before it left.

'I hope you’re happy!' Carl spat at Roberto.

Indeed Roberto was happy Carl chose to stay with him. He knew Carl could make it on his own, if Carl left him behind he would cope fine on his own. Roberto on the other hand underrated himself, he thought of himself as a smart kid, but he often found himself stressed and unable to think in some situations. Not like Carl who was cool under pressure, and great at thinking of ingenious ways out of impossible situations. However just this once it was Roberto who found them a way out.

'Go on then, tell me how we're getting out of here.' Carl murmured in a sarcastic tone.

Roberto looked around, after a moment he noticed a delivery truck in the car park. 'In that.' Roberto stated as he pointed at the truck.

Carl shrugged and followed Roberto into cover where they watch the truck without being seen. Carl was mad at Roberto for making him miss the train, but if he found him some transport out of here it would be much easier to forgive him. For around twenty minutes crates were deposited in the back of the vehicle. During this Carl noticed a sort of thick plastic sheeting making up the walls of the cargo compartment of the truck. This was tied down once all the cargo was in so the compartment would be secure for the upcoming journey. As the sheet was tied down and not locked in place Carl became confident this was a viable course of action.

'Come on.' Carl whisper as he sprinted to the back of the truck.

The two boys undid one of the ties holding the blue sheeting in place and shimmied inside. Once they had found a comfortable place to sit amongst all the cargo they both sat in silence, waiting for the vehicle to get on its way.

Once it did Carl wondered if he had made the right decision in staying with Roberto. But he concluded that he'd never know the answer to that, and another matter began infiltrating his thoughts. With everything that had gone on both boys had not really noticed how hungry they had become. At this point they hadn't eaten since breakfast, and it was getting close to midnight now. Food would be added to the list of things they badly needed after they got out of this truck, wherever they ended up. Along with some normal clothes, somewhere to sleep, and money. They had done well so far, but Carl and Roberto weren't out of the woods yet. They had both stabbed many of their friends in the back at the prison, knowingly setting these kids up with an escape plan Roberto and Carl knew would fail. To them the riot had been nothing more than a distraction to mask their own escape. Betrayal had got the pair this far, but now their success may well depend on how far these two friends trust each other.


	39. Deadweight

Chapter 39 - Deadweight

'So you're saying you had no part in the riot? That you knew nothing about it before it took place?' An officer asked.

TJ was in a questioning room again, it seemed the people working here still didn't have much information on the recent events at the prison. More information was slowly trickling in about the riot, but there was still nothing on Carl and Roberto, no sightings of them, nothing. This was a large concern for the prison, they needed information on the riot to stop it happening again, but that would have to take a back seat for now, the two escapees needed to be found as soon as possible.

'I keep telling you, I didn't know anything. They took me hostage for god's sake!' TJ moaned. In his past questionings he had been polite to the officers, but his patience was wearing thin.

'True. Ok, let's talk about Carl and Robert then.' The officer began.

'AGAIN, I've already talked about this. I didn't master mind some grand escape for them if that's what you're asking.' TJ replied.

'Actually I don't think you were involved.' The officer corrected.

'Really?' TJ responded, not quite believing the statement.

'Really. I just want to know if they said anything to you, anything out of place, weird, before they left. We know they were friends of yours. You can tell me anything, you won't be in any trouble.' The officer assured him.

TJ took a deep breath. 'They didn't say anything to me'. He had to lie for them, if only to save his own skin.

The officer snapped closed the folder in front of him in frustration. 'Ok Theodore, that's it for now.' The man concluded as he led TJ out.

TJ returned to the cellblock and went to his cell. He wanted to make sure he looked smart for his visit today. Jimmy had booked time off work especially for today. Getting the time off wasn't an easy task, he had to pull several favours to get the time. He usually didn't make it to every visit, he was just too busy, but he made sure he came today. The prison escape had been all over the news, and although he had spoken to TJ over the phone Jimmy thought he should be there in person.

It appeared for now TJ's cell was just his, he had to share it with no one. TJ hadn't seen or heard from Max since the riot. After he stabbed Russ, and in doing so ended the unrest, Max was taken out of the main prison population. Where he was now TJ could only guess, and although they hadn't grown too close in the time they had known each other TJ was concerned for him. TJ smartened up his clothes and combed his hair then waited for the visit. As he was led through to the visiting room he stopped a guard he knew and asked about Max. TJ knew the guard was one of the kinder ones, he would probably tell TJ if he knew anything about Max's situation. And indeed the guard told TJ what he could.

'It's complicated at the moment, we won't know what exactly will happen to Max until the investigation into what happened is over. But I don't think he's going to come back here, the psychologist seems to think Max needs... special help.' The guard explained.

'Ok...' TJ replied. He had an idea that something was wrong with Max, at least Max might now get some help, even if a tragedy had to happen before he got it.

Soon TJ met with Jimmy. TJ had to spend most of the visit explaining what had happened and that he was all right. Once this was out of the way Jimmy told him about the situation at home.

'Everyone at home has been talking about the escape, especially when they heard it happened here, where you are.' Jimmy didn't disclose the entire story, in fact Jimmy had heard some people around town gossiping that TJ was one of the escapees, which Jimmy knew obviously wasn't true. 'I guess all your friends have been writing to you? Asking what happened?' Jimmy asked.

'Yah... Some of them.' TJ responded. He had received letters from a few of his friends over the past week or so since the escape, however the flow of letters from some of his friends had become chaotic. Vince and Gretchen for example TJ hadn't heard from in a long time, but TJ felt this might be his fault in at least some part. He had been very busy recently and had slacked on replying to his friends. But in the back of his mind lay a nagging feeling that something was going on.

Jimmy was glad to have spoken with TJ face to face. It wasn't that Jimmy didn't believe TJ when he said he had no part in what happened at the prison, but seeing him in person it didn't feel like TJ was lying. In would have been catastrophic for TJ if he had been found to be involved. Jimmy was passionate about getting TJ out on parole as soon as possible, and even though that time still seemed a long way off it was much sooner than the total four years of his sentence. Bad behaviour would delay how long it would take TJ to get out of here, and Jimmy made sure to stress this point often, which was starting to annoy TJ slightly. But even if it did irritate him it was nice to have somebody that cared about him, because sometimes in here it felt like nobody did. In some respects TJ was lucky, many kids in here had no one fighting for them on the outside, they either had no family, their family had disowned them or their family just didn't care anymore. This created many lost souls, it seemed no wonder that kids wanted to escape.

As TJ had inferred the investigation to find Carl and Roberto was staling. The CCTV had been completely analysed, and the way they pair had gotten out of the facility by hiding in a rubbish truck was revealed. However this discovery was now little help to the investigators as Carl and Roberto were found to have moved on from the truck by the time it was searched.

In the wardens office the warden discussed his impatience at the lack of progress with a high ranking officer.

Taking a sip of his coffee he began. 'Still nothing! This search is taking up a lot of resources, I can't give this investigation priority much longer, I wish I could.'

'I know sir, but we have done everything we can here, it's up to the police now.' The officer interjected.

'These idiots! If those two bloody kids aren't found, and soon, that's my job gone. And even if they are found I'm not entirely sure I'm going to keep my job with this inquiry happening. I hate all this bureaucracy!' The warden cursed.

'I'm sure you won't lose your job, we all did the best we could in here. One escape in all these years isn't too bad a record.' The officer assured him, trying to calm the man.

'Oh, if only it were that simple. With the riot and escape there are two kids gone missing, three staff members still in hospital, two critically injured, and one boy stabbed in the neck who's barely clinging to life. And the news is still having a field day with this. People that don't work here think it’s easy running a place like this, we both know it's not. They simply will not accept what has happened here, they want somebody's head for this, and it will be mine. But everything that happened was inevitable, Washington and the state take our funding away, and what do they expect? This place is falling apart... Perhaps a fresh pair of hands would do the old place some good.' The warden rambled as he gazed off into nothingness.

The officer was going to continue the conversation when a knock came from the office door.

The warden groaned. 'See what they want.' The man ordered.

The officer went to the door and had a brief conversation with the man on the other side before closing the door.

'There's news, the two boys have been spotted and...' The officer stated as he was abruptly cut off by the warden.

'Where!?'

The authorities may have thought they had a lead on Roberto and Carl's location, but they still had no idea what the pair had been up to.

By now they spent a few days on the run, and the boys were starting to struggle. By hiding in the truck they made it from the train station to a city, this was several days ago. The city was far from the prison, they couldn't be exactly sure how far, but they managed to stay in the truck for a long time and so they guessed they had travelled far down the endless roads. Roberto was glad that when they exited the truck they were not in a massive city swarming with police, but a moderately sized city. This was more like the city he used to live in, and that gave him a measure of confidence. He would have always described himself as streetwise, and even if he hadn't been in the cities since his sentence he thought he could find his feet here. Now that they had arrived at the city Carl had reached the end of his plan, from now on he would have to make it up at as he went along. He did however still have his checklist of needs. Food, a place to stay and new clothes, not necessarily in that order, money would be nice too. Their first few days in the city were spent scavenging for leftover food out of bins, drinking from the taps of public restrooms and sleeping on the streets out of sight of police. Today was day five, and both boys were feeling the wear and tear of their new lives. Even though both kids were absolutely starving they decided to wait for the closing time of most of the shops in this area. A few minutes before closing they went into the various shops and asked if there was any leftover food that was going to be thrown out they could have for free. Most of the shop workers quickly escorted the kids from the shop, almost laughing at the notion of giving away free food, after all they were a business and not a homeless shelter. But one women who owned a small bakery shop did give the boys some food, and it was more than they had hoped to receive. The women reminded both boys of their grandmothers in her appearance, with a face heavily wrinkled by time and long grey hair that was slowly turning silver, but her personality also matched that of grandmother. After they asked if they could have any food she went out the back and returned carrying a large crate full of food that she could no longer sell. The food had been freshly made in the morning, but by tomorrow it would not be of high enough quality for her to sell. The boys took a few pieces of bread, some sausage rolls and cakes and were about to be on their way after thanking the women, but she insisted they "take some home for the rest of their families", because "it was only going to be put in the trash otherwise". She handed them two white plastic bags and the boys also filled them with food. They had hit the jackpot, and for the next few days they would at least have something to eat. Finding somewhere to stay however was something both Roberto and Carl felt would be a more difficult task. Still after days of searching they were no better off on this front than when they had arrived. They had no money to rent a room anywhere, plus they were only kids, going down any official routes would create too many awkward questions. Carl was rapidly trying to convince Roberto they were going to have to ruff it on the streets for another day, hopefully only for a short while longer, but Roberto once again wasn't a fan of this idea. He had spent longer enough without a good night’s sleep that even one short night of semi-peaceful slumber would rejuvenate him. Instead of finding a spot on the streets Roberto convinced Carl they should not give up on searching for somewhere else to stay yet, so they kept going a while longer. Both boys searched for a derelict, or empty building to shelter inside. They walked around the area, madly eating their newly acquired food as they went. Nevertheless as they walked they noticed no such building they would be able to stay in without attraction attention to themselves.

'This is useless, we can look for somewhere proper to stay again tomorrow.' Carl announced, bored and tired from all the walking they had done of late.

'Yah... Maybe.' Roberto acknowledged.

'Come on, we can still find somewhere that will keep the wind off us.' Carl continued as he led onward.

'But, there's a lot of police around here. If we're out on the streets here they could found us.' Roberto muttered.

'I know, but what else can we do really?' Carl asked, genuinely wanting a real alternative to having to sleep outside again.

'What if we hide in a shop or something? They lock them up at night and they'll be empty.' Roberto thought out loud.

Carl thought for a moment, he needed somewhere warm to sleep, it didn't need to be comfortable, just warm, dry and quiet. He knew the possibility of them being found was higher in there, and it couldn't be a permanent solution to their troubles, but it would do. 'Let’s do it then.' Carl replied.

They entered a nearby homeware shop and found it had a café on the far side. They entered the toilets and lock themselves in one of the cubicles. Both boys sat on opposite sides of the toilet cistern and waited for the shop to close so they could relax until the morning. They sat on the cistern to make sure nobody would see their feet if they came into the room, this should keep them hidden as long as nobody came in and opened the lock in the meantime. Four people came in as they waited, but none tried to get into their cubicle so they were fine. It appeared the shop was closed when the lights in the room went out and slowly the general background noise from the rest of building died out. Being as cautious as they usual were they waited for as long as they could manage before then exiting the cubicle. Carl was so thirsty he drank from the sink while Roberto tried the door.

'It'll be locked' Carl gurgled through the stream of water. Carl had expected them to be locked in this room overnight, but being lock in a restroom was better than where they had spent their previous evenings. It was warm in here, and they had both food and water, they would be much more comfortable in here.

Regardless Roberto tried the door, and it opened. 'Apparently not' Roberto shot back in response.

He crept slowly out into the main shopping area, swiftly followed by Carl who wanted to make sure his friend didn't do anything stupid. The shop floor was devoid of people, just as they had thought. As for the shop itself it was very dark, they could only just see where they were going. It being night time made the room dark enough, but the shutters covering the doors and windows blocked the small amount of light that did manage to find its way into the building.

'What are you looking for?' Carl questioned.

'Something to give us a bit of light well we're here.' Roberto explained.

'We can't move anything, someone might notice we were here.' Carl cautioned.

'They won't notice if we only take one or two things.' Roberto mumbled.

Carl chuckled. 'You're getting a bit confidant at this being on the run business aren't you?'

'Don't know what you mean.' Roberto laughed back.

Roberto searched the area for some candles, which he found fairly fast. A bag of small tea light candles would be great for tonight while the boys chilled before getting some sleep. Finding something to light the candles with was proving more difficult however. After a few minutes of fumbling around their eyes adjusted to the light, allowing the boys to see more clearly. A candle lighter was found practically right next to where the candles had been, which annoyed Carl as Roberto had not seen the lighter when he walked past it earlier.

In the back of the shop Roberto laid out the candles around one area and lit them, meanwhile Carl dragged over two blue bean bags. The pair now had a cosy area where they relaxed and ate. They sat for an hour or two just chatting and laughing together, this has been the first time since they had escaped that both boys had been truly happy. But that happiness was undermined when the conversation turned more serious.

'What are we going to do Carl? How can we ever survive out here?' Roberto asked sadly.

'We are surviving! We'll get some money, and find a place to crash and we'll be fine.' Carl retorted.

'I just don't know, I'm worried we can't do this.' Roberto confessed.

'Oh ok, let me get a phone, I'll call the police and they can take us back right now. If you're so sure we can't do this.' Carl shouted sarcastically.

'No, I mean it's just I never thought about how hard this is going to be until now. It was all about escaping before, I had no time to think about what would happen after.' Roberto croaked.

Carl felt slightly betrayed that Roberto didn't trust his planning, but he managed to suppress his anger. 'We are going to get some sleep now'. After putting back the beanbags and getting rid of the candles both boys went back to toilets and went to sleep sitting inside a cubicle. They were not comfortable but they were so tired that almost instantly both boys were asleep.

In the morning both boys were woken when someone came into the room, the door squeezed loudly as it closed. Uncertainty filled the kids as they listened to what the person was doing. They had hoped to stay in the toilets until the shop opened and then just walk out, but it seemed a little early for the shop to be open yet. They could have been wrong as they had no watch to tell the time, but it felt early. The person on the outside tried the door of the boy's cubicle, it wouldn't budge as they had locked it.

'Maggie! Have you got something for this door, it's stuck again.' The women called.

'One minute.' Another voice from outside called.

A moment later something came through the gap from the other side of the door and tried to lift the lock.

Carl quickly ran out of the toilet, with Roberto following in his wake. The cleaner on the other side screamed in shock as the door flung open, almost hitting her. The boys ran out the shop as the workers who had already arrived looked over to see what was going on. As they ran out the exit one man tried to grab Carl, leaping onto him to stop him from moving. Roberto looked back at Carl and froze for a second before leaving Carl behind and making a run for it.


	40. Bloodline

Chapter 40 - Bloodline

In the minds of TJ's friends this school year had felt short, but also long temporally. But now the last days of the school year were underway. This time at school was usually spent most doing chilled out things, watching movies, doing quizzes and sometimes trying to learn stuff that wasn't actually boring. Like every holiday or end of year the kids didn't want to work, and the teachers too were getting tired and needed a rest. However for Bob and his grade today was a little different, it was the second to last day, and so all the ninth graders went off to their soon to be new schools. The vast majority of kids were all going to the same school, the nearest high school in the area. Bob wasn't one to worry, but having many of the people he already knew following him there gave him a sense of security. On arrival it was clear the new school was massive, the large party of kids from Bob's school that were visiting today became all but indistinguishable from the schools current students. The students towered above most of Bob's friends, but he himself was tall enough to keep a sense of direction in the crowd. As all the visiting kids were gathered together by a few teachers that came to greet them, and Bob made sure to stick close to his friends. Ben had become Bob's best friend since the horrible conclusion of delivering drugs for the runners. Jack had been Bob's closest friend before he and TJ were arrested, but truth be told Bob was never very good at being "best friends". He thought this character trait came from when he was king of playground, the limitless powers he had often kept him too isolated and busy to make friends. But even spending lots of time with his classmates wasn't enough, Bob needed to trust people, to see the best in them, and that was something he struggled with. He mostly trusted Jack, and although TJ and his self were not friends of the conventional sense Bob trusted TJ too. But with both of them gone now Ben became the logical choice of friend. Bob already knew him well, and with both of them surviving the runners relatively intact Bob had someone to share his concerns with when they arose. He may not have trusted Ben yet, but after everything they had been through he was sure it wouldn't hurt to watch each other’s backs.

The first part of the day visiting the new school had the kids taken on a tour, which was a pointless task in Bob's eyes as he knew he wouldn't remember his way around when the time actually came. Then they followed the timetables they were given for the day, a few lessons were laid out to give them a taster of the school. Although the teachers tried to make the lessons interesting it was clear most of them didn't want to be stuck teaching the new kids today, the boredom on their faces was second only to that on the student’s faces.

This boredom continued most of the day, but at lunchtime the visiting kids were let lose to wonder the school with the plan to meet up at the designated point five minutes before the next lesson began. Bob and Ben went to the canteen and grabbed some lunch. The queue to get the food was long, but a teacher monitoring the crowd guided them to the front, to the anger of the older pupils who booed loudly as Bob and Ben passed them. Bob opted to buy some pizza and one of the sweet iced desserts whilst Ben stuck with a pot of what looked like spaghetti noodles. To both their dismay the food provided by the school look edible for most part, some of it genuinely look tasty. After paying they eat outside, sitting on the dry dirt below a large oak tree that partially blocked the sun as the leaves waved to the sky. It sat apart from all the smaller trees they could see, this tree was far closer to the school buildings, and it was big enough to be one of the building in another life. The pair sat and chatted there, watching the school buzz with a swarm of pupils as their lunchtime past. This school was much more massive than Bob's last school, and lunchtime was a primetime to see it in all its glory. In a way the school almost looked like a sea. Schools of pupils moved to and from the building, curving past each other as they carved a way through the mass of people. And the kids too were like marine creature, some were small and got pushed around when others bumped into them whilst the others looked large and dangerous, it seemed most kids had learnt not to get in their way. Watching it all Bob noticed these people were no longer kids, but almost grown men and women, and soon he would be one of them. The crowd burst into an increased level of activity as a bell rang out across the school. Bob looked at his watch, it wasn't the end of lunch yet, or his watch was slow. Deciding it was the latter Bob quickly got up and thought about where they were supposed to be meeting with everyone to be led to their next lesson. The two boys found the area outside one of the school halls, but nobody was there. By now both of them should have been here ten minutes ago, and it seemed no one had bothered to wait for them. A teacher probably would have noticed they were missing by taking a register, but it was left to an older student of the school to lead the children to their lesson, and it seemed she didn't care how well she did this job.

Bob let out a sigh of irritation.

'I think I still have my timetable here, we should go find the room ourselves.' Ben advised. Reaching into his pocket Ben eventually found the crumpled piece of paper. 'We're supposed to be in A13, five minutes ago...'

'And where might that be?' Bob chucked as he realised they would soon be hopelessly lost.

The boys wondered around the many buildings, looking at the markings on the doors to find the building their classroom was in, but they couldn't see an "A" anywhere. They entered one building to cut through to the other side of the school where they thought the building may have been located. There were two empty classrooms to their left, and on the right was a set of large metal stairs leading to the rooms on the upper floors. In this area sat a group of five boys and two girls. They looked to be of the oldest kids of the school, around seventeen Bob thought at first glance. A few sat under the stairs, whilst another two sat slightly slumped atop of some wooden desks that were stacked against the wall close by. Both Bob and Ben recognised one of the figures sitting underneath the stairs, his face was in shadow, but nonetheless they knew.

'Piss off fagots.' One of the older girls smirked as she took the gum out of her mouth and throw it at Bob, which stuck awkwardly to his trousers.

Blacks looked up from his lair under the stairs, analysing Bob and Ben as they began to remove themselves slowly from the building. 'And so the prodigal sons return.' Blacks boomed mockingly.

'You know these losers?' The boy sitting next to him asked.

'Oh we go way back, don't we Bob? And what's the other kid’s name? Nice scar on your face by the way.' Blacks said, running two of his fingers down his face to mimic where Ben's scar was from their last encounter.

Anger began to build in Ben, but for now it was under control. 'Ben.' He replied simply, not wanting to speak more as he feared he would say something he'd regret.

'How are your two friends doing? You know, the ones in prison. I hear one of them rioted? The state's bed and breakfast not good enough for him or something?' Blacks queried, causing the friends sitting with him to laugh.

'Yah I'd love to talk about that but I'm sure you wouldn't want all your friends knowing everything that happened would you?' Bob chimed, the sentence sounding very condescending.

'All these know about the drugs and stuff, we did some... Product testing you might call it.' Blacks smiled.

'Whatever, this conversations over. Let's go Bob.' Ben spat as he turned to leave, not looking to check Bob was actually following him.

'You crying Ben? I keep telling you, it's not over!' Blacks bullied. 'Bye kids, see you soon!'

Bob thought this might happen, he knew Blacks still went to this school. Under his watch the runners at the old school had ceased to operate. And that was he doing, not Blacks', and he didn't regret doing it. The role of leading that group of the runners fell to Bob after Jack and TJ were arrested. He never asked to be in charge, to lead, but he'd protect those that were left if he could, even if it meant making an energy of Blacks. Blacks himself was a dangerous element, and Bob had no idea what he had planned for himself and Ben, that unnerved him. Why Blacks couldn't just leave them alone was another question that was unanswered, Bob just wished he could understand Blacks' mind, and know what was going to happen.

This time also proved hard for Gretchen. It had been about three months since she had last been raped, and her pregnancy keep developing. She felt almost constantly tired and began vomiting periodically, which was starting to really get noticed at school. She wasn't sure whether this sickness was due to the alone pregnancy, or if the stress she was barring was the leading cause. Alongside all this she simply looked ill, she appeared much paler than she used to be, and when she looked in the mirror she thought the growing baby within her was beginning to show. Time had always been moving against Gretchen, she feared that soon she would no longer be able to hide the truth. Whilst Bob was off visiting his soon to be new school Gretchen and the gang were still at their usual school, and as normal Gretchen was not feeling well. Even with it being the end of the school year the classes were not as relaxed as the gang had become accustomed to. There was some fine, but the principal wanted the kids to do work, even with only two days of term left. Most teachers listened to the rule, but some teachers tried to do more relaxed lesson. Currently most of the gang sat in a French lesson, and the teacher had put on a French movie. None of the kids could properly understand the French that was being spoken in the film, and no one was really bothered about reading the subtitles. Most just stared blankly at the screen, content that they didn't actually have to do any real work. Every so often a senior teacher would walk past the class and the teacher would quickly turn the film off to hide the fact that the kids were not working. This got annoying very quickly as it took her a minute or two to get the video back to the right place and start it again once the TV was put back on. Gretchen was trying to lose herself in thought, thinking hurt her too much now. But she had been feeling a pain in her lower body all day, and it was getting worse.

'Miss can I please go to the bathroom?' Gretchen bleated.

'Of course Gretchen, are you all right? You don't look at all well.' The teacher replied as she examined Gretchen's pained expression.

Gretchen assured the women it was nothing and left for the toilet. She went to the sink and splashed the cold water on her face, staring at herself in the mirror once more. Entering one of the toilet stalls she sat down. The pain was getting almost unbearable, a slow trickle of tears began to run down her face. Gretchen hadn't had her period for what felt like a long time now, but this morning she notice she was bleeding. It had been just a small amount really, so in a rush she brushed it off with little thought, but now she was bleeding somewhat heavily, and it worried her. She wanted to shout, or scream for help, but she couldn't. She didn't know what to do, and to make things worse her pain, both physical and mental, was making it hard to think. Time was ticking by fast, if she stayed in here much longer somebody would come to check on her. She knew this, but in her state there was no way she'd move. After a few minutes Gretchen felt she had lost all control over her body. A great splash rang out from the water in the toilet bowl. In that instant her pain almost instantly diminished. She had an idea what had happened, and without thinking flushed the toilet. As she looked down at the water polluted with her own her blood she saw the child. It was underdeveloped and tiny, but a very slight human resemble could be made out, it was dead. The water in the bowl swelled and carried her child away from her. Gretchen broke down as she realised what she had done, how she had flushed her child literally down the toilet. And for that time her pain didn't matter, she felt dirty. "No mother would do that!" She kept shouting at herself internally. Still crying she got up and left school, saying nothing to any of the staff. She didn't care if she got in trouble for leaving, she didn't care at all anymore.

At home Gretchen's mother was in. When she heard the door open she almost dropped the glass she was holding from fright.

'You made me jump! What are you doing back so soon?' Her mother asked as she finished her work in the kitchen.

'I... I just... Don't feel well.' Gretchen squeaked.

Her mother quickly went to look at Gretchen and feel how hot her head was. 'What's wrong?' She questioned sympathetically.

Gretchen's tears suddenly returned, her mother tightly hugged her. Gretchen and her mother just stayed there for a while in that embrace, as much as she asked her mother could not get Gretchen to say what was wrong.

In the time that followed Gretchen's parents would not give up on finding out what troubled their child. But trying to speak to Gretchen about it got them nowhere, her teachers knew of nothing and even her friends had no idea what was wrong. In the end all her parents could do was be there for Gretchen in case she ever spoke up, but that didn't stop them from worrying about her.


	41. Redemption

Chapter 41 - Redemption

As Roberto turned he saw Carl had been caught, they was nothing either of them could do to stop it. So Roberto just went with his instincts and ran, he ran as far as his tired legs could carry him. It wasn't until he had to stop to catch his breath that concern started to ravage him, his partner in crime was gone, he was alone. As much as he wanted all this to end, to hand himself in and be over with it he couldn't, events had gone so far that he might as well keep going. He had committed serious crimes in escaping, he didn't see how staying on the run as long as he could would prolong his punishment too much. Being alone meant he was forced to make the decisions, which was a responsibility he did not wish to hold. He knew he had to move, the police would likely soon be alerted to what had happened, and they would figure out who Carl was. When that happened they would know Roberto was nearby. There was no time to stop for anything, Roberto kept moving onwards, not knowing where he was going. He stayed in the shadows as Carl had taught him. Soon enough he was getting close to the outskirts of the city, the heavy urban environment gave way to trees and plants surrounding buildings that were sparsely scattered around the place. It was a refreshing change to be in a more lush and rural environment. But there was little here, few people to notice him, but also few places to find food and drink. Walking aimlessly time soon past, and as the sun quickly starting falling after midday Roberto decided to sit and rest. It was here in a small park area somebody noticed Roberto. He stood out to someone with the right eyes. This person went to approach him.

'You all right there lad?' A women's voice asked.

Roberto trembled momentarily, not noticing anyone had been that close to him.

'Did you hear me?' The women asked again.

'Yes, yes I'm fine thank you.' Roberto replied politely.

The women crouched down to get a better look at Roberto. He was slumped down on the green wooden bench in front of her. She mentally noted his dirty and ragged clothes, the greasiness of his hair and the faint grumbling of his empty stomach. She knew these attributes well. To confirm her suspicions she took in a large quantity of air through her nostrils. A conglomerated smell like damp dog and a school locker room was what she smelt.

'My name's Jess.' The women told him.

'Hi, I'm Robert.' He responded, quickly realising he probably should not have told her his real name.

'Robert huh? That what ya friends call you? Not Rob or...' She said, drifting into thought.

'Roberto.' He murmured.

'That's a cool name. So what are you doing out here all alone?' The women quizzed.

'Just, waiting for some friends.' Roberto lied as he played with his hands nervously.

'Picked a bad day for it, there's a storm coming.' Jess advised.

'I guess.' Roberto agreed.

At this point Jess was realising beating around the bush would get her nowhere, so she dug further. 'If you don't mind me asking... Do you have somewhere to stay tonight?'

'Yah, of course!' Roberto shot back with fire.

'I can see it on you you know, something's wrong, you haven't had a place to call home in a while. I know it probably sounds weird, but I want to help you.' Jess explained compassionately.

Roberto scrambled his mind for a white response to allay her concerns, but no words left his mouth quick enough.

'It's ok, here have this.' Jess coaxed as she retrieved a chocolate bar from her jacket pocket of her battered trench coat and placed it in Roberto's hand.

He grabbed hold on the bar and unwrapped it, eating the whole thing in two large bites.

'How long has it been since you've eaten?' Jess inquired worryingly.

'About a day...' Roberto confessed.

'I guess that's not too bad.' Jess continued. Roberto gave her a look of confusion, he knew how bad not eating for a day felt, and it was indeed "bad". 'There's been times I haven't eaten almost anything for days.'

'Are you...' Roberto began.

'Homeless too? Yah. I had no parents to speak of, and after I worked hard to get my own place I lost my job. I took out ridicules loan to keep living but couldn't afford to pay for it anymore and here I am. I never saw it coming.' Jess rambled, not really noticing Roberto was listening intently.

'I'm sorry. Isn't there anyone out there that can help you? The government or something?' Roberto asked.

'The only person that helps me, is me. Charities might offer me some food, or a place to sleep for a night, but real help is hard to come by.' Jess disclosed depressingly. 'But if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here? You run away from home or something?'

'Something like that.' Roberto responded sternly.

'Ok, I won't ask about it anymore unless you want me to, but if you can go back home, whatever happened, you should probably go back. I bet there's people that miss you.' Jess was quickly stopped by Roberto.

'There's no going back, I can't, I just can't....' He whimpered.

'Do you want to come with me? I've got a place we can get out of the rain when it comes.' Jess remarked.

Normally Roberto would have thought the women was weird for helping him, but right now he was certain she had no bad intentions and followed her back out of the park. On the way they chatted between themselves, getting to know each other a little better. After a reasonably short walk Jess stopped outside a large building surrounded by tall black fences atop a parameter brick wall. From what Roberto could see though the fence the building did not look modern, perhaps 1960's or 70's in design. Time had plainly been rough for the building, the bricks making up the building were covered in dirt and grime, and of the remaining windows that had not been boarded up many were riddled with holes where something had been thrown through them. The building didn't look nice now, but back in its day it would have looked lovely, yet that was all gone now. Around the side of the building a small part of the fence just wide enough to get through was missing. Jess climbed up to the hole and pulled Roberto up with her. She then moved to the hatch leading to the buildings cellar and once the two of them were inside she tied the two inside handles together with a short length of rope she always kept in her pocket.

'I have to tie the damn thing shut or it bangs with the wind all night.' Jess elaborated as she finished tightly restraining the door. 'So here it is, home sweet home! What do you think?'

'Not bad, I like what you've done with place.' Roberto complimented. Although he was being genuine with his compliment Jess took it as sarcasm. Roberto really didn't expect anything but a roof over their heads, however this was something more. The cellar had some furniture and even some decoration of sorts. In the far corner sat a dark wooden dinning chair at a matching round table that was only big enough for one person to eat at. In front of him there was a faded green sofa chair place in front of several buckets, he thought these must have been somehow used to cook at, or as fire because small embers still blazed within them. Even now hours after the embers had been left to die over time they provided a small level of heat and light to the subterranean room. Lastly around the right wall was a makeshift bed. A variety of cushions which were all different shapes and sizes lay arranged on the floor with a large fabric curtain lay covering it all which acted as a duvet.

'Really, this is a nice place.' Roberto assured her.

'Well thank you! Whatever this place was before it became disused they left behind some stuff. Tables, chairs, lots of stuff. I even managed to use a pair of curtains as a cover to keep me warm when I sleep. I tried to make this room clean and... Liveable, but the rest of this place is a mess.' She said as she began checking the condition of the fires she had left earlier. 'Make yourself at home.'

Roberto sat awkwardly on the dinner chair in the corner and watched as Jess hopped around the place. She could feel the night would be cold so she chucked some twigs and wood from a pile she had created and lit them using a lighter. Then she looked in the bag she had been carrying around all day. She kept food in it, and even though she didn't have loads of it she chose to share it with Roberto. She had been out here so long that she no longer felt guilty about how she got most of her food. Sometimes she somehow might be lucky enough to get some money which she could buy food with, a soup kitchen may have provided her with a meal for the day or she might even find lots of edible food being thrown out that she could have. But too often she found herself with little choice but to steal food, and although she was used to it she still hated having to do such a thing. She knew it didn't make her a bad person, if she had a choice she wouldn't steal. Her good shone today, as she hadn't simply gone out with the mission of finding a friend, in fact she had no mission at all, it was just a normal day. There was no way she was going to leave a child out on the streets hungry and cold, she just couldn't do it.

Once Jess was ready she and Roberto shared her food between them. She moved her chair to face Roberto and they both enjoyed their food. Sharing all this food would mean Jess' supplies would soon be running low, but she knew this and planned to sort that out tomorrow. Neither of them spoke much as they ate, they just finished off their food and thought. Jess wanted to ask Roberto if he was going to stay with her for a while, which she hoped he would for his sake. However again she decided to just let the situation play out, she didn't want to push him away by pressuring him so much. 'So, you going to stay here tonight?'

'Yah... If it's not any trouble.' Roberto spluttered with his mouth still full of food.

After the food Roberto decided to go and explore the building they were now in. He always liked the idea of being an explorer when he was younger, and doing so now would get him out of Jess' hair for a while. He inspected each large room as he passed through them. Everything was covered in a thick layer of dark grey dust that became imprinted with his fingerprints whenever he touched anything. The rooms were mostly empty but the remaining furniture was covered by cloths that partially preserved them. The house was dark, the boarded up windows locked out most of the light, only small beams of light broke in through some of the smashed windows on the upper level. As he climbed up a large ornate staircase near the centre of the ground floor a large spider scurried past Roberto's shoe, he did not react, spiders didn't scare him. The sound of the wind raging though the empty building was louder up here, but fortunately Roberto liked storms so he moved to one of the windows he could actually see out of and sat on its ledge after brushing the dust aside. Over the past half an hour or so the rumbling of thunder had grown stronger, and now Roberto was in the right spot to see the first lightning bolt fall to the ground. And it wasn't alone, one after another a flurry of lightning shattered the sky. This kind of weather calmed Roberto, but it also troubled him. The last time he had been able to see such a storm with no prison barriers in the way was long ago, on the night he commuted his crime.

As he sat watching the storm his memories took over him whilst he thought back to his past. On that night so many years ago he was only an innocent child, ignorant of how harsh the world could be. Roberto and his best friend ran through the rain on the way to his friend’s house. Roberto's mother hated him bring out in weather like this, but it seemed whatever she did Roberto would always be in it. The two boys had been talking about something all the time they had together, and now they were on their way to do it. The trigger that started this chain of events started two weeks prior, when Roberto's friend let him in on a secret. The friend's stepfather had beaten him, badly. And this wasn't the first time the man had done something like this as he had been beating the mother long before this. It was just that this time the boy had tried to defend his mother, and the man didn't take kindly to this. Roberto said he should tell someone else, someone that could help, but his mother had pleaded with the boy to tell no one. So now the boy took matters into his own hands. Both boys were very young and in some ways dumb. At first Roberto thought it was a joke, but as they kept talking he realised his friend meant ever word. They planned to intimidate the stepfather to leave the boy and his mother alone, to threaten and scare him into submission and make him leave. As they were both only young they lacked the physical strength to do this alone, so earlier they had gone to Roberto's house and stolen the two guns his farther kept. His parents had no idea Roberto knew of these guns as they were hidden and never spoken of in front of him, but he had stumbled across them one day when looking for his Christmas presents he thought were hidden in his parents room.

When they both arrived at the house to confront the stepfather Roberto's friend checked to make sure his mother was not home, she was not so the plan went on. The boy's stepfather was where he always was, slouched in front of the TV asleep, passed out with his can of cheap cider still firmly in his grasp. Roberto watched as the boy woke the sleeping man by shouting at him. Once the man's eyes slid open he was angry at being woken so abruptly, he painfully lunged forward to grad the boy. But his drunken state caused him to miss and instead just fall of the sofa, giving the boy ample time to move back for safety. It was only at this point the man looked up and saw the black pistol pointing at him.

'What you doing pointing that thing at me you little shit?' The man snarled.

The boy kept shouting erratically at the man to not harm his mother along with other similar commands. The man just sat and listened until the boy took a moment to breath.

'I should have finished the job when I beat you.' The man slurred. Now he got up off the floor and slowly started moving towards the boy.

'Stay there! Don't come any closer! I'll shot!' The boy whaled.

'No you won't you little bastard'. The man hissed as he jumped forward and attempted to grab the gun.

After that everything happened so fast. The boy fired a shot that hit the man in his leg, causing him to fall back to the floor. But in the panic Roberto also pulled the trigger of his gun. He didn't mean to, but the sound of the first shot rang through his ears and in a moment of panic his finger slipped and the gun went off. The bullet flew through lazily though the air and into the man’s head, killing him instantly. Roberto felt himself weakening in fear, he dropped the gun and began breathing very quickly. His friend was equally terrified, but ran over to Roberto and began shouting something at him. However Roberto couldn't hear a thing, his brain just couldn't comprehend what had happened. Before the boys could think to flee the house was surrounded by police that the neighbours had called when they heard the gunshots. Then of course it was not long before they were behind bars. Roberto's parents had not spoken to him since that night, he had no idea what they thought of him now, but he could make a good guess.

He regretted everything that had happened, and all the pain he had caused to everyone involved. And although the moral weight of murder, and his family hating him were two of his biggest punishments the most difficult thing for Roberto was that he couldn't stomach how stupid he was to put himself in that situation. He totally blamed himself now. At first he had blamed his friend for asking him to take part in it all, then he blamed his parents for having a gun in the house, even if it was legal, and then after a long time he put the blame squarely on himself. All that had happened made him the boy he was now, homeless, hiding from a storm, with a stranger he had only just met, afraid and dispossessed. Whatever his future held he didn't care if it went badly, because it wouldn't be worse than what he had already been though...


	42. Hostile takeover

Chapter 42 - Hostile takeover

Roberto and Carl's escape was starting to fade from TJ's memory now. He had finally settled into a grove of life within the prison and each day started to go by fast and fast, as if he wasn't living the experience at all, like he was on autopilot. But even on autopilot he watched, and noted. A torrent of new faces were almost constantly rattling around the place now. Some replaced old faces, and some just tested an observed. TJ wasn't totally sure as to what was going on, but his suspicion was a change of leadership was taking place following the mistakes that led to the escape and subsequent riot. The old warden hadn't been seen in weeks, and this only confounded TJ's theory. Alongside all these changes in human resources there were also material changes. The old and degraded doors were gone and replaced with new impenetrable ones, the guards wielded new equipment and in the general the place was brought up to code. Today however a more positive change started. TJ went to his class as normal, but today the teacher wanted to speak to each student one on one. It took a while for the teacher to speak to all the kids, who could only sit and wait for time to pass, but TJ didn't really mind, he just doodled on some paper while he waited. Once he went through TJ entered the office and was told to sit, facing the man before him. The man was not his usual teacher in here, this man was young, his short hair was the colour of leaves in late fall and his belly protruded out of him like a keg of ale.

The man fixed the position of his glasses and then began. "Hello Theodore, my name's Mike, I'm your new teacher.'

TJ said nothing in reply.

'I didn't get a chance to talk to your last teacher before he flew off to his new, and better paid job...' The teacher mumbled under his breath. 'So I thought I'd have a chat with all the students to see how they are doing. So, how are you doing?'

'What do you mean?' TJ grumbled.

'How has your education here been? Or how are you doing generally?' Mike asked, lowering his head so he could look TJ in the eye.

TJ huffed. 'Why does it matter?'

'It matters to me. I want everyone here to do their best and be happy, so that when they leave they have a good life to look forward to.' Mike explained.

TJ was sceptical of the compassion his teacher claimed to hold. 'Yah, but how does learning stuff in here help me on the outside?' Although TJ had always tried his hardest in his classes since he got here he had never considered that it would help him on the outside. As long as TJ was sensible and got released on time he would sit his examinations in high school after he left the prison, and get the qualifications that would obtain him jobs in the future then, how his classwork here aided that TJ didn't know.

'I've looked at your file. You could be released in time to go to high school. And if you want to get into a mainstream school that will give you the best chances in life you need to distinguish yourself here. You see most schools won't want somebody with a... Serious criminal record such as yourself as a student at their school, you have to show them their wrong. Be the best, get great grades, be well behaved and have a passion to learn! Do that and I can recommend you to get a place in a good school when you leave.'

'That easy is it?' TJ replied sarcastically as he leaned back on his chair.

The teacher bit his tongue between his teeth as he thought. 'It might sound simple, but many, even most of the kids in here struggle with these things. Some kids find the classwork difficult, some find sitting in class without causing trouble difficult, most kids in here struggle with both, but not you. If I'm correct you could be a model student in here. But the educational benefits aren't all there is, you could go to the same school as you friends back at home, and for me at least I think that would be something worth working towards'.

TJ sat straight. He considered what his new teacher was saying. TJ thought perhaps he should hear the man out, and give him a chance. The picturesque image in his mind of being back with his friends, free and happy at school again really filled him was hope. 'Ok.' TJ responded simply nodding.

After finishing their chat TJ soon made his way into the yard. Lawi and Tom sat with him as they almost always did. All three sat on the black ground beneath them, it covered their clothes in a golden layer of dust that lightly glazed the area as the tiny particles were picked up by the wind. The sun at this time was in just the right position to bathe their small patch of earth in the warming light of its brilliance. TJ closed his eyes and relaxed in the heat, the suns bright light making him see red on the inside of his eyelids. He sat in this position for a while, exchanging words with his two friends a small amount. That was until he felt something on his arm. He quickly open his eyes and inspected his arm. On it sat a large dark coloured moth which fluttered its wings as it became intimidated by TJ. TJ kept his arm still so the moth would settle down and he could watch it. He hadn't seen much, if any wind life since he had been here, and watching this moth intrigued him somehow. It may have simply been an insect but it was beautiful to him, simple and pure, he admired it. He imagined it flying through the air, struggling against the wind the way the dust had. Over the buildings and the fences and the guards, away from the confines of human activity to a place it felt safe, to its home. Tom noticed the moth and suddenly slapped TJ's arm hard, splattering the insect into nothingness.

TJ noticed the small red patch of blood on his arm where the creature had been resting. 'You bastard...' He murmured depressingly.

'What!?' Tom retorted in a shocked manner.

'Nothing...' TJ answered.

Uninterested in the conversation Lawi noticed Max walking around the yard alone. 'I see Max is back then.'

TJ nodded. 'Oh yah, didn't I say already? They brought him back a few days ago. He's got a new roommate apparently, he's not in with me anymore.'

'Lucky!' Tom laughed with a cheeky smile.

'Shut up.' TJ chimed, punching Tom on the arm jokingly. 'He's not that bad, and I awe him for stabbing that kid in the riot, it was a little extreme but he stop me from getting hurt.' After this TJ chuckled silently to himself at how badly that sentence sounded.

'Is he any better these days? You know... He was, a little crazy before.' Lawi queried.

'He's a little better I think, we talked yesterday for a while.' TJ grunted.

'At least he talks now! He never used to.' Tom interjected.

As they continued to watch Max they noticed a few other kids start talking to him, and then after a few moments start pushing him repeatedly to the ground. TJ got to his feet, he had dealt with bullies before and he'd do it again now.

But Tom placed his hand securely on TJ's shoulder, pulling him back. 'It's not our fight, there's too many of them.'

'I don't care!' TJ hissed aggressively, yanking himself free of Tom.

Lawi and Tom followed TJ over to the group. Several boys in the group noticed and they all turned, leaving Max in a pained heap on the hot floor.

'What the fuck you looking at Detweiler?' One boy shouted. But this took TJ aback. Just for a moment it was as if Lawson was standing in front of him. Being called Detweiler was something he hadn't been called in a long time by someone his age. Sometimes the guards called him by that name, but not often. However it wasn't just that, this boy was the spitting image of Lawson, tall, slim, somewhat lengthy brown hair and that annoying smile TJ both adored and despised.

Knocking the useless thought from his head TJ moved forward and blanked the boy as he helped Max to his feet. 'Are you ok?'

Max nodded.

'What's this all about?' TJ pondered, aiming his question at the Lawson look alike.

'If it weren't for him we might not be in here. If he didn't stab Russ we could have escaped'. The boy ranted.

'That's bullshit! It would have made no difference.' TJ remarked angrily. 'Come on let's get inside.'

'Break it up boys! What exactly is happening here?' A guard inquired with narrowed eyes.

'We were just talking'. TJ stated as he began to leave.

The boy moved in front of TJ to stop him from leaving.

'Don't test me...' TJ advised, causing the boys to move out of the way and let him and his friends past.

Once inside Lawi spoke with TJ. 'You did pretty good out there, you didn't look scared at all'.

'I'm not scared by them anymore, you taught me how to fight well, and time has taught me there are worse things to fear than bullies'. TJ told him.

Lawi stopped and looked at TJ for a moment. 'You seem so much older now than when I first met you. And I'm glad to have met you.'

'Don't get all teary eyed on me! But I'm glad to have met you too'. TJ replied slightly awkwardly.

Lawi looked down at the floor. 'I've been meaning to tell you something. I'm not going to be here much longer, soon I'm going to be released'.

TJ felt a lump in his throat. If he was lucky he would have about another year in here, if not longer. And without his friend Lawi that time would feel a great deal longer. 'When?'

Lawi turned to face him as they walked. 'About two months'.

'Shit, well that's great news'. TJ chuckled unconvincingly. He was happy for Lawi but equally sad his friend would be gone. 'It will be boring in here without you and your stupid jokes'.

'Yah... At least Tom will still be here'. Lawi concluded.

The group sat down in sight of the new TV that had been added and watched it as they worked. They were all given homework, of sorts, to do in their spare time and now felt like as good a time as any. The picture had been grainy over the last couple of weeks, but today that seemed improved.

Max shuffled across the bench to sit next to TJ. 'TJ, I thought you would be afraid to be spending your time with me now.'

'No! Why?' TJ spluttered.

'Last time we spent time together I stabbed someone in the neck and got forcibly taken to a secure hospital...' Max blurted out.

TJ smiled strangely. 'These things happen!'

'What was going on outside?' Lawi asked him.

'They have had a problem with me since I got back, they push me around, call me names, hurt me... They wanted to escape in the riot, and instead of blaming themselves for it I am used as they scapegoat.' Max explained crudely.

'Are you saying their bullying you?' Lawi interjected.

'I suppose.' Max responded. 'I've spoken to the guards but they only see so much, they can't be there to watch over me all the time, they still get to me when the guards backs are turned.'

'We'll watch you back.' TJ assured him.

Max inhale slowly. 'I appreciate that. But I don't want them to start on you lot as well.'

That night Max lay in his bed staring at the ceiling as he waited for the guards to finish their rounds before lights out. Once the lights did turn off Max tried to clear his mind and get some sleep, but his cell mate had other plans. The new cell mates name was Greg Jones, he was one of the older kids here and would soon be released or be moved to an adult prison depending on his sentence. His hair was very short, short enough that Max had struggled to make out exactly what colour it had been at length, and his voice was deep and scared through age. It was perplexing to hear it as it hung in the air, a voice too old to fit in amongst his younger comrades. Greg called out to make sure Max was awake. He explained he had noticed the others kids bullying him, and began to suggest his resolution to this problem.

'I could protect you, I'm a fighter, my dad taught me to fight. Them kids know not to mess with me or my... Associates.'

'Nobody does anything for free in here.' Max surmised. In his mind’s eye Max wondered what the price would be, and even if TJ's promised aide had strings attached.

Greg closed his eyes to relax. 'Just a favour every now and then.'

This game of verbal tennis was quickly getting old for Max, the day had felt long and he wanted nothing more than to slip into his dreams. 'You talk in riddles, stop.'

'Yep, I do that. A teenage boy has certain needs, and you could help me with that.' Greg stated, his voice sounding more nervous than he wanted.

'What do you mean?' Max asked, immediately regretted asking as he thought of what the answer probably was.

'Oh shit! They never teach you sex ed at school?'

Max shook when he heard the words from the boy's mouth. 'St-steady on tiger!' He face palmed at his stupid response.

Greg bit his lip before continuing. 'I ain't talking about going all the way, I not a fucking homo! Just a hand job, maybe a blow job. I just need something 'cus I don't know if you've noticed but there ain't many girls in here.'

'Yah... Well that's not going to happen.' Max made this very clear.

'Fine... If that's what you think.' Greg spat, regretting what he had said. 'But you need my help, unless you want the kids in here to make your life hell, I've noticed they tend to like doing that.'

'I have friends looking out for me.' Max assured him. But Max knew Greg was correct, the situation was worsening every day and if it got any worse Max's life in here might not be worth living, again...

Greg let out another one of his irritating laughs. 'Really? TJ seems like the only friend you have left, I'm guessing it's him you’re talking about? Well I can tell you the way I hear it not many people like him, and if he keeps standing up for you they will hate him too and you'll both be in the shit. I'm welling to live with that if I get paid, I can handle myself. But TJ ain't gonna stand by you when helping you starts to make his life worse.'

'You’re not going to shut up are you? I'm not going to give you what you want, but I have money, lots of it. When we've both out of here I can pay you.' Max bartered.

Greg raised an eyebrow. 'How much?'

'I dunno, 100 dollars?'

Greg pondered for few seconds. 'Make it 5, and you got yourself a deal. But if I find out you're lying I will find you, and I will make you regret every day you lie to me.'

'500 dollars!?' Max gasped exasperatingly.

'You said you're rich, and that's a good price to guard you day and night for god knows how long.' Greg was telling the truth as he saw it, he really thought this deal was fair.

'Fine then, deal.' Max finished.

But Greg had one last word to add. 'Remember what I said, you had better pay me on the outside.'

Outside the main area of cells the new warden, known as Warden Franklin sat in his office. The desk in front of him was completely covered in files containing all the information of many of the inmates. 'Which one, which one of you is it to be?' The men's legs both trembled impatiently as he thought. He was in the processes of concocting one part of his plan to fix the ills of this place. It was getting late, and although he should have gone home an hour ago the warden was still here thinking, his wife would not be happy with him on his return. His mind had been wondering far too long, so the warden felt into pocket and retrieved his walkie talkie. His fat fingers thumbed with the device as he summoned the guard he had come to rely on as his right hand man. The guard came properly and was asked to take a seat.

Twiddling his fingers Warden Franklin began. 'With myself being fairly new here I wanted someone from the trenches as it were to give me some advice. I would like one of the, children, to become an informant, I need somebody in the system to know exactly what's going on in here.'

The guard looked surprised, in all the years he had worked under the warden’s predecessor the guard had never heard of something like this. 'That's... Quite unorthodox isn't it?'

'Simply put, yes. But desperate times call for desperate measures. I've been given free rein to do as I see fit to improve this place, and I want to put a stop to the planning of escapes, the making of weapons and the smuggling of contraband. The problems here have grown thick and are deeply entrenched through not being dealt with for so long. We have to find these old problems and pull them out at the roots so we have a clean slate here to improve things off of. I need the names of potential informants.' The warden explained as he waved his hands over the files in front of him. 'Someone with the right personality, and a sentence I can cut short slightly if they help me out.'

'Nicolette, Brewster, Barns, erm... Roberts, Anderton... There are a few more I'm sure. But...' The warden cut the man off before he could object further.

'Good! I want a list on my desk by tomorrow morning.' The warden grabbed his coat and hat and left the room, heading home for the night.


	43. A New Deal

Chapter 43 – A New Deal

Lewi was getting a little nervous. He had no visitors today that he knew of, but when visiting time ticked around he was escorted by a guard to the warden's office. He thought to himself he should not be nervous, he had nothing wrong, but still he couldn't totally relax.

'Hello... Lewis.' Warden Franklin began, almost forgetting the name of the boy in front of him. 'I'm guessing you’re wondering why you are here, no?'

'Yah.' Lewi replied.

'I see you should be released in a month or twos time, but how would you like to get out a little sooner?' The warden asked. His fingers stroked his beard as he waited for Lewi’s answer.

'I'd like that.' Lewi confessed, but he was sceptical of the man before him.

The warden questioned his plan one last time before continuing. If Lewi didn't go along with the plan than there would be no informants for a long while, if Lewi told people the warden wanted him to become an informant the secret would be out. 'I am here to make a deal with you. I'm looking for somebody to be my eyes and ears in this place, to see what goes on and report back to me because I am not one of you, and from my view from here I cannot see the wood from the trees to be honest. You're name came up in discussion. I hope you will embrace this opportunity, I could get you out of here earlier if you do. So let me see, you have ten weeks left here? I could make that six, if you get some useful information. Any fights the guards miss, anyone that has weapons or other contraband and any other serious matters you hear about.'

Lewi wasn't one to snitch on people, however he despised most of the kids in here, and if a few weeks of snitching got him out of here a little quicker he'd do it. But he wasn't going to be brought easily. Lewi realised how dangerous it would be for the establishment if he left this room and told everyone the warden was recruiting snitches. There wasn't much he could bargain for being in here, but he could possibly help his friends. 'I'll do it if you get my friends out earlier too.'

'What are their name?' The warden asked hesitantly.

Lewi told him Tom and TJ's full names and the warden got their files from the cabinet behind him. 'Absolutely not! This Tom character has a far too serious sentence, I could not possibly release him early.'

Lewi was starting to think he would not get what he wanted, nevertheless he held his ground. 'What about TJ?'

The warden rolled his eyes, he hated people abbreviating their names like that. 'He has about a year left before he's eligible for parole, I COULD knock a few months off that IF he works with you to get me information AND continues to do so until he leaves. And I'm making this point clear, if either of you don't get good information there will be no early releases. Would he agree to this?'

'Yes.' Lewi relied quickly. He was fairly certain TJ would agree, but he was a little concerned to be putting his early release on the line for TJ, even if it was only a few weeks.

'Right, I'll get the guards to bring you two here periodically to speak with me should TJ agree. Start surveillance immediately.' The warden then turned to guards waiting in a chair by the door. 'Take Lewis back to the cells and bring this “TJ” to me.'

Once TJ had been brought to him the warden once again explained his proposal. TJ agreed also. He wanted this place cleaned up, so it would be safe for the rest of his sentence, and the early release being offered was very tantalising to him.

Meanwhile Max was warming to the new found protection he had acquired. The boy, Greg, now watched over him as was promised and none of the other kids had thus far attacked or hassled Max like they had been. Although this was what he wanted Max knew it was likely he would not have the money to hold up his side of the bargain when both of them were out of prison, and Greg had aggressively warned Max not to cross him. But that problem would have to wait for another day, there was nothing to be done for now. In the classroom Max was in he could feel the eyes on him like they always were now. Some of the kids that hated him were in this class, and it seemed the protection Max now had only made them more agitated. Max tried not to care, he did not regret what he had done. Perhaps he should not have been brought back here, perhaps if he was put into another facility where nobody knew about him and the riot. However he had been given no choice in where he was returned to, and at the time it did not concern him, he was just happy to not have been further charged with anything. Russ on the other hand didn't fare so well. After he had survived and healed from his ordeal his sentence was extended to punish his actions during the riot, and he was also taken a more secure prison, for better or for worse as the case may be. And now Max’s sleep also found him as little solace as the waking world. He often dreamt about stabbing Russ in the neck again, the feel of the warm blood on his hands, the terror on the other boys face as pain flooded his veins, this all haunted him. Max dreamt about this less and less as time when on, however it still didn’t make the dreams any less horrible when they did come.

Later that day TJ and Lewi attempted to find a quiet place to briefly discuss their new roles as informants. They found it, even if the place did pose some risk, in Lewi's cell. TJ checked to make sure Lewi was alone and then sat next to him on the bottom bunk. Acting a little paranoid TJ kept his eyes on the door whilst making sure his voice was quiet enough not to carry far.

'So...' TJ trailed off, not knowing where to begin.

'So...' Lewi echoed.

'We gonna do this then?' TJ questioned, not knowing exactly why but wanting final confirmation.

'It seems so.' Lewi huffed. 'How bad can it be? It's not like people are any good at keeping secrets in here.'

'Yah, and it's a chance to clean this place up, metaphorically speaking.' TJ smirked.

'So selfless of you! The early release not the real reason you're doing this?' Lewi recoiled.

'Yep! But I just want it to be peaceful in here. I want to serve my time with no more riots, escapes or stabbing, however long that might be.' TJ answered as he laid back to rest.

'It might be boring without them! Verity is the spice of life, so they say.' Lewi mocked.

Over the next six weeks things stayed the same for TJ and the prison. He eat, he learnt, he slept, and all the while he and Lewi watched and listened. They reported to the warden when summoned. The pair were brought to him covertly when none of the other kids would notice their absences. TJ and Lewi gave him information. Who was bullying who for example, which still never seemed to help Max, the Warden was more interested in other news. Which kids claimed to have, or who they saw with weapons in particular. When TJ and Lewi let this information out soon the cells of the kids in question were searched, and more often than not the information proved to be correct, however TJ and Lewi didn't often find kids with weapons as their comrades were much better at keeping their mouths shut about them than other matters. The most popular information they came across was the names of kids that tried to sell things stolen from other inmates or the guards, such information the Warden also treated in high esteem. The black market in sales of all things from sunglasses to painkillers had now almost ground to an abrupt halt as the two boys kept informing on its activities. The last bit of excitement was when TJ and Lewi heard of an escape attempt through Tom. Someone tried to get Tom to take part in another large escape attempt involving digging a secret tunnel underneath the perimeter fence. Tom wanted no part in it, in his view it was madness, and even if he did want to escape he wouldn't do it with such a simple and moronic plan. But unknown to Tom his two friends passed the information to the warden and the escapees were stopped before any real progress was made. Only a small patch of moved and damaged Tarmac in a camera black spot was evidence of the plan when the guards went to punish the boys involved. It had been an interesting few weeks, and it really made TJ wonder what it must be like on the girl’s side of this prison, were they as mental as the boys? He concluded they probably were.

TJ and Lewi had proved invaluable informants for the warden, and now he had to keep his side of the bargain, at least for Lewi. It was all set up, and this was to be his last day as a boy in captivity. Looking at the clock Lewi saw it was mere minutes before the guards would cart him off back to the place where he had entered the prison all those years ago, and then on to his hometown. But right now Lewi felt nervous. It wasn't just about going to back to the place he came from to face "normal" life, he had made true friends in here in Tom and TJ, and Lewi didn't really want to leave them behind and forget them.

'So I guess it's goodbye then...' TJ announced as he moved to lean on the wall next to Lewi.

Tom was also standing with the boy and fist bumped TJ as he arrived.

'I know, seems like forever I've been here!' Lewi chuckled. 'I'll write to you both as soon as I can, I'll put my address and stuff so you can find me when you two are out.'

'Cool cool.' Tom replied.

TJ smiled at that. 'That would be good, getting the old team back together.'

'Nah, I ain't gonna miss ya Lewi!' Tom joked.

'I won't miss you two either you bastards!' Lewi bellowed with a grin.

'Time to go.' A guard called to Lewi pointing towards the door.

'Shit. I'll see you guys around.' As Lewi ran off towards the door he regretted not coming up with a better farewell for the two people he cared most about in recent years.

However it was TJ that which was left behind, and his informing, or snitching as he hated to call it looked like it would go on without Lewi. In another conversation with the warden TJ was told he hadn't earned his early release yet. The warden wanted to squeeze TJ to get the most information out of him possible for the rest of his sentence. But TJ wasn't sure how much more useful information he could get as him and Lewi had derailed most of the visible shady goings on, and he worried he wouldn't be able to get good enough information to secure his release in the days to come. However unbeknownst to TJ behind closed door his early release was even more fragile than even he believed.

The warden claimed to be sure that he could secure TJ an early release if he wanted to, but others doubted this. On many occasions the man the warden trusted to discuss his ideas with raised concerns about TJ. He didn't just worry about TJ performing, he doubted the warden could ever get TJ released early. "Henry please, do not promise the boy something you cannot give him" the man had said so many times that by now the warden hardly heard his objections. Henry Franklin, warden of this prison only saw the results of his planning, a pure success, even if those around him didn't wholeheartedly agree. The prison was safer for having TJ and Lewi informing, happy days were here again, and if the warden had his way they were here to stay. The only thing that was certain was that TJ was but a pawn in this game, and when it came to it the warden would had no obligation to keep his word.


	44. Caldera

Chapter 44 - Caldera

The eighth grade had started, but even in a new grade not much had actually changed from the year before. At least school life had not changed, but some of the kids had been changed by time.

Gretchen sat in class, and right now the lesson was IT. She stared into the large computer screen in front of here and inspected what she saw. She saw her own reflection, and to her surprise she barely recognised the alien face looking back at her.

'Are you still coming down the field at lunchtime Gretchen?' Ashley asked.

'Yes.' Gretchen replied with a somewhat forced smile.

'You're still coming powderpuff?' Spinelli questioned Ashley mockingly. 'You know we're going to play kickball?'

'Like the old days!' Gretchen laughed, this time with a more genuine smile as she thought back to her life before this school.

'I know that perfectly well thank you very much! Ashley snapped at Spinelli. 'I intend to play, even if it does wreck my uniform! Whoever designed it obviously had no eye for style anyway.'

'I can't wait to see that! But I'll be late, I've got a detention at the start of lunch.' Spinelli explained.

'And how did you get detention AGAIN?' Ashley shrieked.

Spinelli chuckled as she thought back to the incident. 'I almost broke someone's nose when we were playing dodgeball in gym class. I have detention at lunch and after school, how unfair is that? If I had wanted to break his nose I would have done it.'

“Gym class?” Gretchen thought to herself. A cold shiver ran through her. 'Who is your detention with?'

'Dunno, it was supposed to be with Mrs Hawkins, but one of the other teachers said he'd take it instead.' Spinelli continued.

Gretchen took in a deep breath. 'He? Was it Mr Peterson? The... The coach of the hockey teams?'

Spinelli nodded. 'Yah, I think it was.'

Immediately Gretchen became terrified, but not for herself. She didn't know what the coach was up, maybe he did just volunteer to take the detention with no sadistic motives behind it, but Gretchen couldn't take that risk. After what he had done to her, and the threats he had made, she was now certain she would not allow it to happen to her friends.

'You can't go to those detentions!' Gretchen cautioned.

'Why?' Spinelli grunted. Of all her friends Gretchen was the one she least expected to suggest skipping a detention.

'You just... It doesn't matter.' Ashely and Spinelli noted Gretchen's strange mood but shrugged it off. Gretchen would deal with this herself.

Meanwhile Lawson was in another lesson, thinking more about pricing than the content of the lesson. He had ideas of late to sell things at school to make some extra money. After Third Street Hustler kid had gone to another school, and with him went any competition he might pose Lawson now. However Gus had once dabbled in the hustler trade himself and Lawson needed his help to make the most money. Moreover even though Lawson knew little of it there would be few similarities with the Runners and their business, they both sold goods, but Lawson's would be legal, at least for the most part. He planned to sell sweets and chocolates like Hustler kid, but the real money would come from the knock off DVD's and games he was making at home. He was hoping to start up trading soon, things had been quiet for him of late and he wanted some enterprise to distract himself with.

When lunchtime came Gretchen did not head down to the field as she had planned. She found an empty corridor and smashed the glass that triggered the fire alarm. The alarm suddenly began booming though the old building’s walls. Everyone slowly began making their way out to the fire safety point on the playground. The students had been through enough fire drills so much that they only lackadaisically strolled outside whilst the teachers were trying to speed them up by telling them it could be a real fire, however nobody really expected that. Gretchen followed the rabble outside and looked for Spinelli in the crowd, hoping she had interrupted her friends’ detention with the alarm. In the distance she noticed Spinelli and ran over to her.

'Are you all right?' Gretchen inquired, sounding more panicky than she had planned.

'Yah, what's going on?' Spinelli shouted to get her voice heard above the crowd.

'I seems to be a fire drill.' Gretchen lied.

As the teachers dealt with the situation Gretchen noted her other friends had not yet arrived. She thought they would probably be starting their kickball game about now, not hearing the fire alarm from the field.

When the teachers figured out it was a false alarm the kids were allowed back to their lunchtime, and Gretchen was left to contemplate her next move. She had saved Spinelli from her lunchtime detention, as due to the fire alarm Spinelli was let off the hook. But she would still have an after school detention with the coach, Mr Peterson, and that could be when he might strike. Losing Spinelli in the crowd Gretchen made her way over to the coaches office where she presumed he would be. Nervously she knocked on the door and waited. When the door opened the man inside loomed over her like a dark cloud.

Mr Peterson smiled creepily. 'Oh Gretchen, how might I help you today?'

'Can I speak to you?' Gretchen mumbled.

'Oh course! Come and sit down.' Mr Peterson said as he waved Gretchen in.

Once she was inside his office the man was careful to firmly shut the door.

When he started speaking again the horrifically pleasant tone he used prior was gone. 'WHAT are you doing here? Came back for more?' Peterson spat.

'I want you to leave Spinelli alone!' Gretchen demanded, surprised at how her terror had left her.

'Ashley Spinelli you mean? Oh you clever thing... Worked out my plan did you? If that's what you want then you have to do what I asked you to before. Come home with tonight.' The man commanded whilst placing his left hand on Gretchen's shoulder.

Gretchen thought, she knew this beast before her would ask her to do this to protect her friend from what she had already experienced. But she decided she would, for Spinelli, and for herself, because she also decided this would be the last time she was violated. 'Fine! I'll come with you, make sure Spinelli is left alone.'

At the end of the school day Gretchen made her excuses to her friends and parents then made her way to the pickup point where Mr Peterson was going to meet her. Just like the other times Gretchen covertly got into his car and rode to her fate. She was planning and scheming on the journey, she was going to do something, but she didn't know what yet. Inside his house Mr Peterson poured himself a more than generous glass of vodka and quickly did what he wanted with the girl. He was truly a vile creature and every second spent in his company Gretchen became more hateful of him. When some time had passed, and the act was done the man lay in his bed lazily, looking as if he was about to fall asleep. Gretchen was sat at the foot of the bed. She had been examining the room for something. All sorts of ideas were running through her head, the most prominent being that she wanted to push a knife into the base of the man’s skull, but for starters there wasn't a knife, and also she didn't think she could bare to do it, at least not without being over powered.

'I was pregnant.' Gretchen Croaked, letting the information hang in the awkward air.

Mr Peterson closed his eyes and laughed nervously, the first time Gretchen had ever noticed him being so. 'Was?'

'I lost it...' Gretchen explained. She succeeded in not letter her emotional state rear its ugly head.

'Does anybody know?' The man interrogated.

'Of course not!' Gretchen sneered aggressively.

Peterson was angry at being spoken down to by somebody he thought was totally under his control. 'Don't talk to me like that you bitch!' He raised his fist to hit her but lost the strength in his drunk state and fall back on his back in the bed.

Instead of driving her home Mr Peterson dismissed Gretchen and told her she should let herself out of the house and walk home. So that was what she did, however she made a stop off on the way. Gretchen hopped down the stairs and into the kitchen. On the windowsill she noticed a cigarette lighter alongside several previously used cigarettes, one still lightly smoking as it slowly died in an old glass ashtray. Remembering the fire alarm trick earlier Gretchen was inspired. She switched the oven on and turned the dial round to the maximum heat, but then she reset it as she had a better idea. Gretchen took a cigarette from a carton by the window and lit it with the lighter. Quietly she then crept back upstairs and looked through the ajar door to see if her teacher was asleep. If he wasn't she was going to set alight the fabric couch in the Corner of the lounge with the cigarette, hoping that it would burn the house down, preferably with Mr Peterson inside. But in a manner of speaking she was lucky. The man had already passed out into a heavily alcohol induced sleep. She snuck into the bedroom and placed the lit cigarette on the pillow next to Mr Peterson.

Gretchen watched for a moment and whispered 'That's for my baby.'

Rapidly it began to turn the pillow black as it burnt the fabric. One small flame started to lick at the white material as Gretchen took her leave, making sure to close the door quietly as she left the house so she did not to wake the only man in the world she wished dead.

The fire began to spread slowly at first. But when the fire truly took hold it gained a mind of its own. The room was soon full of thick black and grey smoke that started to suffocate the man inside. When he woke up the fire was close to him, and the heat from it was debilitating. The smoke stung his eyes and weakened his lungs. He blindly lunged for the door, knocking the tall vodka glass on a cabinet over bed when he stumbled to his side. Running down the stairs Peterson quickly filled a bucket of water in the kitchen and throw it over the bed. When he went down to get another bucket he saw the lights of a fire department truck outside in the street. He ran to the door and let the firemen into the house as they arrived and soon enough they had the fire under control. The old retired lady next door explained to Peterson she had noticed the smoke coming out the bedroom window and banged on the front door of the man’s house to see if he was ok, and when she heard no answer she rang the firefighters. Mr Peterson had always disliked the women, but he was glad to have her help today. As no one was badly harmed, and the house was not badly damaged the firefighter were soon on the way, but not before they had a look at what caused the fire. Judging by the alcohol and the cigarettes the firefighters believed the incident to be a mistake and gave Peterson a stern lecture on fire safety. Peterson sat in his house trying to sort out the mess, in a confusion as to what had happened here, and soon he became suspicious.

By this time Gretchen was already well on her way home. The solitary walk was something she cherished. However on the way she stopped off at Ashley's house. She wanted to spend some time with her friends, even if it wasn't for long as it was already getting quite late. She thought Ashley, Lawson and Mikey were inside, they had mentioned they were meeting up at Ashley's house after school to work on a project together for class. Ashly's farther answered the door and showed her up the large staircase to Ashley's room. Once inside Gretchen noticed the large pieces of paper strewn across the bed that were supposed to contain the group’s project, but were far from finished even though her three friends sat on the chairs on the other side of the room watching some old cartoons from years ago.

'Hello Gretchen! I didn't know you were dropping by.' Mikey beamed happily.

'I just thought I would come and see how your project is going.' Gretchen answer, turning her eyes to the still not finished work.

'Yah... We did a bit, but then we all thought we'd watch TV instead.' Lawson giggled.

Ashley laughed as well. 'Sit down Gretchen.'

The four of them watched the cartoons for a while and were in hysterics as they all told funny stories of their elementary school days.

Mikey was finishing his story about the kindergarten Derby. 'And when Tubby ran across that finish line I could hardly believe it! I was eating the winger-Dingers I won for months!'

Gretchen chuckled. 'I had better be going home now. But if you like I can help with the project some time?'

'Thank you Gretchen that would be great. I'll walk home with you.' Ashley asserted.

'No don't worry...' Gretchen protested.

Ashley shook her head. 'No, no I insist.'

The four of them walked together and eventually Mikey and Lawson splintered off to head to their own homes, leaving only Ashley and Gretchen. The slightly awkward silence allowed Gretchen's mind to wonder. She expected to feel something from setting the fire earlier, maybe even remorse, even if she did hate the man completely. But no, she just felt numb about the whole ordeal, she would shed no tears about it today.

'Feeling better Gretchen? You haven seemed happy recently, but the last few days you have totally seemed better.' Ashley inquired compassionately.

Gretchen smiled at her friend. 'Yes thank you. I'm... Feeling better now.'

'Good, well I like hope you know I'm here if you need to talk.' Ashley assured her.

'Thank you.' Gretchen planned what she was going to say next. There was so much she wanted to say to someone, but she couldn't, so she ended with a simple sentiment that deep down was very true. 'You're a good friend Ashley.'


	45. Triad

Chapter 45 - Triad

‘Come on! You’re not going to get a better deal than that.’ Lawson bartered as he grabbed the goods from his locker.

The other boy felt around in his pocket and found his money. ‘Those two.’ He pointed, taking two DVD’s from Lawson’s hand. ‘And they had better work.’

‘Customer satisfaction is priority number one.’ Lawson smiled happily, causing the other boy to look at him strangely and then leave.

After closing his locker Lawson decided it was time to see how Gus was doing. They both now had a walkie-talkie that they sometimes used to coordinate their trading efforts, the school was large, and there were many potential customers to supply. Right now Lawson had been finishing his knock-off DVD sales whilst Gus was selling confectionary near both the canteens. The DVD’s over the recent days had made the most money, but the food and drink also made quite a lot of money. The canteens at break and lunch were full to bursting with hungry students, and the school only offered healthy food, so people were very eager to buy off Lawson and Gus, whatever the price. ‘I’ve finished here Gus, do you need some help with the canteen?’

Static crackled for a few seconds, and then Gus’ voice echoed through the speaker, and he sounded a little stressed. ‘Please! The queue is getting so long people are literally fighting to buy stuff.’

‘Ok, I’ll be there in a minute.’

Approaching from down the hallway Lawson could see Vince heading his way. He quickly looked for an escape route, but there was no such luck. Lawson didn't really have a problem with Vince, he didn't before Vince stopped talking to the gang, and he didn't now. Of course they had rarely seen eye to eye at elementary school, but Lawson had never hated Vince. However that did not seem to be the same with Vince himself, he had not spoken to gang properly in months, he just made eye contact with Lawson sometimes with eyes full of distaste.

The two were about to pass each other, Lawson aimed his eyes at the floor, not wanting to somehow cause anger to Vince.

‘Hey…’ Vince grunted.

‘LaSalle.' Lawson nodded, acknowledging the other boys presence, nothing more.

Vince's eyes narrowed. 'Lawson.' He stood still as if ready to talk with Lawson, but only an awkward silence followed as Lawson also stood waiting for something, anything, to be said.

Lawson was about to walk away when Vince finally spoke up. 'How's things with the gang?'

'Good... How have you been?' Lawson asked oddly, his skills at chitchat were not so great.

'Yah, yah pretty good too.' Vince murmured whilst one of his feet trembled against the ground softly, as if he was already getting bored of the conversation.

Glancing down at the white watch hidden under his sleeve Lawson checked the time. 'Sorry I've got to run, I said I'd meet Gus.'

Vince stopped Lawson just before he left. 'Is TJ alright?'

Compassion for TJ was the last thing Lawson expected to hear from Vince after his outburst a few months back, as Lawson recalled the words "common criminal" and "drug dealer" were thrown around regarding TJ. 'He's doing fine last I heard, maybe you should write to him, if you haven't already.'

'I might.' Vince affirmed, sounding far from certain.

'Ok, ask just ask if you need the address and stuff.' Lawson concluded as he took his leave.

By the time Lawson reached the canteen break was close to being over, but the line of students trying to buy things off Gus had not died. Gus himself was surrounded by inpatient kids, bartering with one costumer as he took money off the last. When Lawson entered the fray kids pushed and shoved to get to the front of new second line forming in front of Lawson. At the moment Lawson and Gus mostly only sold things at break, lunchtime was reserved for spending time with rest of the gang. Lawson was enjoying making money, but the "buzz" he got from wheeling and dealing was the main draw of the new Business. All the while however he felt he had to keep an eye on Gus, the gang had reminded him of what happen when Gus became the "Gustler kid", that experience made Gus a great asset now, but also a risk. Lawson did not want a repeat of Gus' past disasters. Nevertheless the pair traded what they could, but before long the school bell rang and everyone had to leave and get to their respective lessons.

Right now the lesson was science, and the subject of the last few lessons continued today, the infamous sex education. Even though it wasn't the first lesson of sex education when Lawson took his seat many of the kids in the room were sniggering between themselves, and the teacher noticed this. This year’s science teacher was a man named Mr Parker. He was a tall thin man with light brown hair that was gelled in a fashion Lawson considered quite cool for a teacher, he was young and also had an accent Lawson was not familiar with, he thought Scottish or Welsh, but Lawson wasn't sure.

'I can see many of you still find SEX funny.' The man began, causing a flurry of laughter from many of the students. 'So let's try and get it out of our system? Sex, penis, vagina!' The man shouted comically. 'Are there any other funny words we need to get out before we begin? No? Good.'

As the teacher turned to the whiteboard to begin his lesson one male student felt the need to chime in. 'Masturbation sir!'

Mr Parker managed a deliberately fake laugh. 'Hilarious Tristan, now if you're finished...'

'Big fan of it sir, do it all the time when thinking about your mum.' The boy stated, smiling as his friends around him burst into laughter once more.

The teacher raised an eyebrow. 'As flattering as my mother would find that she happens to be a sixty something year old women, I doubt she's your type. Anyway I'm sure we can discuss the matter at your next parents evening with YOUR mother if you like?' The rest of the class was now laughing at the boy, causing him to shut up.

'Tristan, forever the class clown.' Mikey huffed, happy as he always seemed to be.

Mikey and Gretchen sat next to Lawson in this class, sharing a large table with a few other kids they didn't know that well.

Banging his pen on the whiteboard a few times with a bang the Mr Parker finally began his lesson. After lessons including such exciting topics as how babies are made, and how pregnancy works Lawson had very low expectations of today's lesson.

'Sexuality.' The Parker announced abruptly. 'What is it?' After some encouragement so answers began to come from the students.

'Like, if you're straight or gay.' One girl called out.

'Well that's is part of it Lisa, but it's not that simple.' The man explained. 'It’s more of a spectrum, which means you can fall anywhere along a line of difference sexual orientations. You could be heterosexual meaning straight, or homosexual meaning gay or lesbian, or even bisexual meaning you're interested in both sexes.'

'I don't think it’s right.' Tristan butted in. 'I wouldn't want some dude checking me out! I'm all about them ladies.'

The science teacher rolled his eyes, knowing of all people Tristan would have something to say on this subject. 'Well you see that's the kind of perception I want to change today. The most important thing to remember is that whether you're a guy that like girls, or a girl that likes guys, or a guy that likes guys, or a girl that girls, or a guy that like guys and girls, or... Well I think you get the picture. It's all perfectly normal and nothing to be ashamed of, and certain nothing to bully someone over!'

At this point Mikey spoke up in support of what the teacher was saying, causing a lashing of laughter from Tristan's group, who then took their usual tactic of accusing people of being gay, and today Mikey fell into their sights.

Once the Mr Parker was finished, and the talking was done, the class was given some work to do while discussing what they had heard.

'So, they're gay or whatever, I get it, but why don't they tell anyone? Like their parents or something?' One girl asked on the table Lawson sat at.

'While they will, when they're ready.' The teacher replied as he debated with the kids on Lawson's table.

'Isn't it difficult having to lie about it all the time?' Another boy inquired.

The man thought this debate might go on awhile, so he decided took a seat. 'I don't know, I don't have all the answers here. But we are all liars, for better or for worse, we all lie every day, and when people feel they have to lie, to keep a secret, I have found they can quickly get good at it.'

What the man was saying resonated with both Lawson and Gretchen, both lied for different reasons, but lies are lies however they are formed.

'No one can keep a secret forever.' Mikey added. 'There are no secrets except the secrets that keep themselves.'

'George Bernard Shaw… As always Mikey, you are the voice of wisdom.' Gretchen stated, a hint of depression clinging on her tone.

A knock came at the door.

'Could I speak to Gretchen please Mr Parker?' A male voice called.

Mr Parker gave Gretchen permission to leave and she followed the man outside the room to the principal's office. Once in the office she sat down on one of the two black leather sofas, facing the principal and the man that had brought her there, only a small wooden coffee table was a glass oval centre sat between them. Gretchen wasn't sure who the man was, he was one of the teachers she didn't know, but Gretchen knew the principal. The women was tall and thin, her golden hair arranged in a new style, like it was practically every week. Gretchen noted how odd her choice of clothing had become, the women wore a white dress more akin to a Greek toga than professional wear.

'Gretchen, why do you think I have brought you to see me?' The women asked, smiling scarily as she sipped her black tea.

Gretchen evaluated the responses to that question in her head. 'I don't know.'

'I think you do.' The women accused. Whilst the man sitting next to her remain silent.

'I assure you...' Gretchen began before getting interrupted.

'We saw you on the CCTV! You set the fire alarm off, and for what? A joke? Because it isn't funny.' The women hissed, her tone becoming darker by the word.

'Did you have a reason?' The male teacher asked much more softly. 'I hear you're a model student, this behaviour doesn't seem like something you would do.'

'I had a reason.' Gretchen argued.

'Oh really? Well I would like to hear it!' The principal barked.

Gretchen bit her tongue, knowing she could not divulge any more information.

'As I thought. I can tell you I do not look on these things lightly, the fire alarm is for emergencies only! Not for your personal amusement! You know fire trucks were sent here because of you? What if they were needed elsewhere and couldn't be there because of your false alarm? Your actions could have put innocent people at risk. I am putting you in after school detention until I say otherwise. Now get back to your lesson, and don't put another foot out of line! I will be watching you closely Miss Grundler.' The women shrieked angrily.

A tear formed in Gretchen's eye as she left the room, but she shoved it off, her emotions only burdened her now. However Gretchen was not back in her lesson for long when another man came thumping his fist against the door, and this time she knew him.

'Yes Mr Peterson, is there something I can help you with.' Mr Parker asked.

Mr Peterson fixed the position of his tie as he entered the room. 'Could I speak to Gretchen for a second?'

'You seem to be flavour of the month today Gretchen. I trust you won't keep her long? Parker laughed.

'I just need a quick word about the hockey team.' Mr Peterson elaborated.

Gretchen got up from her seat. She had waited to see when her enemy would return. After the fire she had set at his house she had not seen him at school, She had guessed the fire had not claimed his life, the school probably would have made a big deal out of that. Presumably he had some time off work to deal with the matter.

'It was you, the fire. Don't deny it.' Mr Peterson wailed.

Gretchen squared up to the man, standing tall on her toes to be face to face with him. 'It was me, but sadly I can see it didn't go as I had planned.'

The man paced his fingers along the wall behind him to control his astonishment of the girl in front of him. 'I'd sooner kill you than listen to your bullshit girl.'

In that moment she decided. Gretchen spat in the man's face, causing him to flinch. 'I'm going to tell everyone what you have done.'

'No you won't.' Peterson coughed. 'You think they will believe you!? Because they won’t.'

'Of yes I will, and we'll find out who they believe won't we!?' Gretchen turned defiantly. Before now she had not thought she could tell anyone, but with this burst of strength perhaps, just perhaps she could.

Mr Peterson grew concerned. 'What? Come back her now!' He demanded, loud enough that the people in the nearby classroom must have heard through the wall.

Gretchen did not look back. So Mr Peterson restrained her, placing his hand firmly over her mouth to silence her scream, which all brought flashbacks to Gretchen. He pulled her though the corridor as she struggled to a large store cupboard. Inside he took a moment to think of his next move, whist he still kept a firm grasp on Gretchen. But she managed to move just enough to speak.

'Just go, leave me here and run. It's gone too far, this isn't going to end well for you.' Gretchen advised him honestly.

The man took her advice. He felt around Gretchen’s body for her phone and threw it firmly into the ground, smashing it. He open the door and then pulled at the fragile metal door handle on Gretchen’s side and broke it before he left the room, leaving Gretchen trapped on the inside.

Gretchen was glad he was gone, but still felt on edge. She picked up the broken door handle and held it to the door, attempting to fix it. She worked as she could, but the cheap metal had strained and the screws had bent out of place. However Gretchen kept a level head and thought. She didn’t have her phone anymore but she grabbed her bag and pulled out Galileo, on the pad she tapped quickly to scramble a message to her friends. The device sent the message in the Internet and Gretchen only hoped her friends would receive it. She knew Spinelli and Mikey would not, Mikey didn't have a phone and Spinelli barely used hers. As for the rest of the gang she didn't know who else would have an Internet connection now, probably Ashley, she could defiantly afford it.

Meanwhile Mr Peterson jogged down the hallways, wanting to move as fast as he could but not wanting to draw attention to himself. He reached his office and grabbed his coat, inside the pocket were his car keys. Not having time to think he carried on, almost ready to run, but he had to return to Gretchen first. When he approached the door he could hear Gretchen banging on the door, and her voice calling out.

It was at this time Lawson noticed the message on his phone.

"EMERGENCY. Mr Peterson locked me in the science storeroom down the hallway. Come quickly, NEED HELP PLEASE, not joking."

Lawson wasn't sure what was going on, but Gretchen rarely joked about such things. He got up and went to leave.

'And where are you going Mr Lawson?' Mr Parker quizzed.

'Gretchen's in trouble sir, she just text me.' Lawson quickly jabbered.

The man looked puzzled. 'What did she s...' He was cut off by a scream somewhere in the hallway.

Both the teacher and Lawson immediately sprinted into the hallway, followed by a flurry of other intrigued students. They could see Gretchen being pulled violently down the hallway at speed, injuring her arms in the processes. Mr Peterson saw the other group emerge from the classroom and turned to face them still moving backward with Gretchen.

'I've got a gun, don't come any closer or she'll get it.' Peterson threatened.

'Everyone back in the classroom NOW!' Mr Parker commanded, not wanting to risk the lives of the group of students with him if the other man opened fire.

'But what about Gretchen? Mikey and Lawson cried together when everyone was safely in the classroom.

The teacher took a breath. 'Listen to me, I want everyone to stay put! Nobody moves out of this room under any circumstances. I shouldn't be leaving you alone but I have to try and help Gretchen. Get under the tables and stay there.' Mr Parker made a quick call on his phone to any teacher he was friends with and she began to spread the word as to what was happening, the police would soon be there. Once the call was other the man then left to find Gretchen. 'Nobody move!' He bellowed as he departed.

'What are we going to do?' Mikey inquired to Lawson, mostly calm.

More panicky Lawson replied. 'I don't know...'

'We should go and look for Gretchen, we might be able to do something.' Mikey suggested.

‘He said he has a gun’. Lawson pointed out.

Mikey stared straight into his friends eyes. ‘I know’.

It took a few minutes for the pair to find Gretchen. They saw her from one of the upper floor windows and had to run as fast as they could to catch up. She was being dragged out to the car park, to where Peterson could escape at speed in his car.

As Lawson and Mikey crashed through the doors and into the outside air that saw they were too late. The car had already started and was approaching the gates of the school. Just before it left the Mr Parker ran I front of the vehicle, causing Mr Peterson to break suddenly to stop the vehicle.

Parker placed his hands firmly on the bonnet of the car. 'Let her out! Nobody has to be harmed here.

Peterson revved the engine of his car and the vehicle pounced forward quickly and then stopped, throwing the man in front of the car forward and out of the path of vehicle, which accordingly sped off in a haze of tire smoke and confusion.

On the hard ground lay the science teacher, momentarily paralysed with pain. He was injured from the collision with the car, and had no idea how badly hurt he was, he could only guess from the pain. Mikey barrelled over to the man and did what he could to help him as other people that noticed the commission hurried over. Meanwhile Lawson stood frozen, not knowing what his next move should be. He didn't see what he could do to help Gretchen, she was on her own now.


	46. A choice

'There is still no word from the police.' The principal’s deputy announced to the various teachers sitting with him in the meeting room.

'I cannot be dealing with this so early without my tea. Pamela go fetch me a cup of tea, black.' The female principal ordered.

It was early, about seven in the morning, and an emergency meeting had been called to further discuss the previous day's events. Ten or so of the most senior teachers of the school sat around the large rectangular table, big enough to seat the all. White sunlight shone in through the large windows to the east, it could have been a beautiful day.

'Tea...' Mr Parker mumbled in astonishment. 'A girl is missing and you're concerned about your tea!' The women sitting next to him turned her eyes to look at him without moving her head. She had been at the school long enough to know never to speak to the principal like that.

'I know emotions are running high but remember who your boss is, remember who is in charge here!' The principal said emotionlessly.

'Then lead us! It's been almost a day and you've done nothing for Gretchen!'

'Dave'. The other teacher sitting next him whispered, telling him without words that he should stop.

'I know you spent most of yesterday in the hospital Dave, maybe you would like some time off to recover?' The principal replied, her patients with the man far gone.

Mr Parker said nothing, struggling to keep his words from leaping out of his mouth.

The deputy coughed loudly, attempting to get the conversation back on track. 'The police will still be here today, they may want to speak to some of you, so be prepared for that.'

'What should we tell the students if they ask what's happening?' A women near the door asked.

'Be honest with them. But I don't think we should let wild speculation run rampant.' The deputy answered simply.

The meeting carried on, only being briefly interrupted when Pamela returned with the tea.

The principal took her tea and set it down on the table in front of her. 'Thank you. Yes, I have invited the various local newspapers to interview me today. I want the school to be presented in a positive way, this story might be about a missing girl but school life goes on, and I want the school's reputation intact in any event.'

Mr Parker started laughing, causing the principal to dart her eyes.

'He is right... I mean, we should do something.' The man sitting next to Parker agreed, even if he did not fully commit himself to his friend’s side.

The principal yawned before she answered. 'That's all well and good but what can we do? We have helped the police, there is little else to be done.'

'We could at least print off some posters, and if some of you don't mind a few of us could hand them out to shops and other places in the city.' Parker's Friend reasoned.

'Yes! If we could all email them round to anyone you can get a hold of we could have these up everywhere.' Mr Parker exclaimed.

The deputy nodded slowly. 'I do have some friends working in schools in the surrounding states, I could get them to do the same.'

'Fine, do it. Now if we can move on, there is still a school to be ran, unless you have forgotten that Mr Parker, not all the students were kidnapped luckily.' The principal jeered.

Mr Parker rose from his seat and went to the door, needing to leave the meeting to quell his anger. As his hand felt the metal door handle he could hear somebody rise from their seat.

'No. Let him go.' The principal called. 'And come back with a better attitude Mr Parker, or you won't be here long.'

And with that Parker left the meeting his fury at the principal still ebbing from his brain. He couldn't see how she could be acting so cold, so uncaring. He didn't care if the women did anything to him for leaving the meeting early, he had to leave or else he would have said exactly what he was thinking, but he knew he was right.

When the kids arrived at school the mood was strange, teachers tried to teach, but it just wasn't happening today. The gang talked when they could, on the playground or in their smaller groups in their lessons, but no amount of talk made them feel any better. It was Mr Spark that came to talk to gang when he noticed them as he patrolled the playground during break.

Spinelli sat on the low stone wall at her back, her legs shacking impatiently. 'I can't just sit here and do nothing! It's driving me mad!' She thundered as she slammed her fists into the stone, causing pain to shoot up both her arms.

Mr Spark's eyes dropped depressingly. 'There is nothing any of you can do now but be there for Gretchen when she is found.'

'How long will that be?' Mikey asked innocently.

'Not long, the police know what they are doing, they will find her soon.' Mr Spark assured them, but he was privately much more concerned as to what would happen to Gretchen between now and when, or even if, she was found.

Lawson thought oddly to TJ, he wouldn't likely know what had happened. Lawson could call TJ, or write to him, but it just didn't seem right for Lawson to be the one to tell him. TJ knowing would probably do no good anyway, he would only worry like they were, and behind bars there was definitely nothing he could do to help.

Meanwhile Gretchen sat in Mr Peterson's car as the world flew past the window next to her. She did her best to ignore the incoherent ramblings of the madman sitting next to her. When they had left the school Peterson and Gretchen had sat in silence, but as the day turned to night and then to day again the man seemed to insist on talking. Gretchen did not dignify him with responses, she instead remained silence, only grunting or nodding every so often when he insisted. By now they had made two stops for petrol, and Gretchen wondered how long it would be until their next. She passed more of her time by thinking of the ways she could get out of this situation. She could pull the hand break, or move the steering wheel, but if that accomplished anything it could only cause their deaths in a crash, like TJ's parents.

'We're almost there.' Peterson bleated, his weak voice and bloodshot eyes alluding to his tiredness.

They were just entering a forested area, it would have been beautiful under normal circumstances. The car trudged the ground for a while longer before stopping in a small clearing of the tree canopies.

Peterson exited the vehicle, making sure to grab his brown backpack and gun, he then opened the car door on Gretchen's side. 'Get out.'

Gretchen did as she was asked and they preceded to walk further into the forest, at a fairly fast that Gretchen did not take liking to. Her legs began to burn from the long walk, but she would not let her captor know that.

'Where are we going?' Gretchen chided, knowing she would probably get no response from the man, or start him off on another ramble.

'Some place special.' The man replied, the angry voice he so often used with her in the past now totally replaced by a chilling emotionless tone.' Me and my wife to be came here a few times... She used to love it here.'

Gretchen couldn't help but chuckle. 'YOU had a girlfriend?' She thought sorry for the women for a moment, she must have had terrible choice in men.

Peterson also managed a laugh with no happiness in it at all. 'Yes. She hated me too, in the end. You remind me of her sometimes.'

'Such a compliment.' Gretchen commented sarcastically.

As if not noticing Gretchen's insolence Peterson continued. 'I loved her, I really did, but she didn't believe that in the end.' He thought back to the last day he saw her, many years ago. He had hit his girlfriend again the day before, and the day after he was woke by a great banging at the door of his house. When he reached the door he was met by his lover’s two brothers. They pushed their way into the house and started attacking the man. They were in a fury, and shouting that their sister had told them everything. Once they were finished, and Peterson was left a black and blue mess on the floor the two other men throw a cheque at him. It was money to leave with, to get away from the place they all lived and to never come back. He never saw his girlfriend after that day.

Peterson and Gretchen eventually reached the spot they were heading for, a pleasant area close by a small white stream. The tree leaves above them returned here and the wind that raced through them seemed to make the sunlight emblazon the ground below them with a hundred shimmering patterns. Mr Peterson placed a large red and blue cotton blanket on the floor and got out of his bag some of the food and drink he had brought when they stopped for fuel. Back during these two stops Gretchen had thought to run from him, but he made her walk with him to pay for the fuel and mentioned many times that if she moved he shoot her dead. And that thought of being shot really scared her now as the man before her held the gun in his hand staring at it. She wanted to know what Peterson was planning to do, but she didn't want to provoke him by asking, she would have to wait for him to make the next move. Waiting for that move took a long time, Gretchen tried to pick at the food before her as she waited, but she could not seem to eat even with how hungry she felt.

From the top of the hill they sat on Peterson could see the road they had travel up faintly in the distance. It was difficult to see through the trees but he was certain he saw police car traveling at speed toward them.

'They've found us!' Peterson screamed frantically. 'It must have been you, you, you did something to bring them here!' He was now pointing the gun at Gretchen's head.

Gretchen had no idea what he meant, she had not yet noticed any police and had not managed to send a message anyone since they left the school as Peterson had forced her to leave her things behind. 'I didn't do anything!' She protested, her eyes fixed on the gun in front of her. 'Maybe someone at the gas station recognised us, anything could have happened, AND I DON'T EVEN SEE ANY POLICE CARS!'

Peterson thought, he know Gretchen well enough to know what she was lying. 'I won't let them take you from me! We can be together in heaven.' He added, pulling the trigger of the pistol back slightly.

'Please.' Gretchen begged, tears begging to stream down her face. 'I don't want to die.'

'There's nothing left for me now except you!' The man cursed, leaning his body weight forward to lie on Gretchen and steal one last kiss. Pinned to the ground by his body Gretchen could not move, and she could feel his hands starting to wonder around her body.

'Stop! Stop!' She screeched, she was determined not let this man do anything to her again. Not thinking about the dangers she pressed her fingernails straight into Peterson's eyes with all her might, the force and the sharpness of her nails causing him intense pain, which allowed Gretchen to get back to her feet. She began to run but a gun shot hit the ground next to her, the noise causing her to stop.

'Don't move or I, I will...' Peterson panted. He knew he wanted to kill the girl before him, after all she had disobey him so much, but he just couldn't. He took the gun and put it to his forehead, closing his eyes. 'This is what you wanted isn't it Gretchen? Dead men don't hurt little girls.

Gretchen indeed had wished the man dead, even dreamed of it, but now her dream was more of a nightmare. 'Give me the gun, hand yourself in. Killing yourself will not achieve anything.'

'You would show me mercy, after everything? You don't want me dead? Promise me.' Peterson murmured.

'No. I promise.' Gretchen stated, moving forward and slowly taking the gun from the man. 'I don't want you dead, but I still haven't forgiven you.' She pointed the gun at the man's right leg and shot, and when he fell to the ground she fired another at the other leg. The man's helpless cries filled the forest quickly, causing the surrounding wildlife to suddenly evacuate.

'You fucking bitch! I should have killed you, slowly and painfully. I hope one day somebody does...' Peterson managed to shout to Gretchen though his pain as she walked away, not looking back at the past.

Gretchen then ran as long as she could until she felt safe, the man might have got two bullets in his legs but she still did not want to leave her fate to chance. It was at this point she let go of the gun, putting it where it would be covered by a large plant. It was another half an hour of walking before she found somebody, it was a family who were camping in the woods. She approached them and explained briefly what had happened and that they needed to contact the police. And so they did just that, they made their way in the family's van to a visitor centre and Gretchen waited for the police there. A lone police car soon arrived, brandishing guns in case Peterson was still a danger. A male office introduced himself to her, and after making sure she was ok he tried to make her feel better as they waited for more police to arrive.

'I am office Miller Gretchen, but my friends call Ed. You look starving, and I have spotted a chocolate bar in that machine over there if you want one?'

Gretchen nodded and sat with the man for a while as she eat.

From then on the whole ordeal was just an odd blur for her. She explained everything that had happened to the police, they only wanted to know if she knew where Mr Peterson, they would ask her more questions when she had been given time to recover. However Gretchen felt like if she did not say it now she never would. She told them about the sports team, the rapes, the threats, the miscarriage, the kidnapping and that she shot him in his legs. But Gretchen was smart, she said it was in self-defence, which wasn't a complete lie, but she didn't tell the police about Peterson giving up the gun to her.

When that was done Gretchen was taken to her parents, who were waiting at the police station for her. Her mother was in tears and embraced Gretchen so tightly it seemed she might never let go. Of course her mother was soon told of what Gretchen said had been happening for so long, and when she did hear about the vile things that had happened to her poor daughter something inside of her died too.

It was hours before Gretchen got some time to herself, her parents didn't want to leave her alone at this time, but honestly she felt better than she knew she should and just needed time alone. At this time she sat in the comfy chair in the corner of her room with the lampshade emitting a low light on her. She opened her book and turned to the page where her bookmark was last placed. Poetry calmed her recently, and she needed that now. She thought of what would happen at school, everyone would have questions as to what had happened and she had no idea what to say to them. Saying nothing would just cause more questions, but telling the truth would open up a different Pandora's box of issues, she decided that bridge would be crossed when needed, and not before.

She took a sip of her water and read on.

"Yesterday, upon the stair, I met a man who wasn't there. He wasn't there again today, I wish, I wish he'd go away...

When I came home last night at three, the man was waiting there for me. But when I looked around the hall, I couldn't see him there at all! Go away, go away, don't you come back any more! Go away, go away, and please don't slam the door...

Last night I saw upon the stair, a little man who wasn't there, he wasn't there again today, oh, how I wish he'd go away...."


	47. Resident snitch

Chapter 47 - Resident snitch

Spinelli was at school watching the kids around her still gossiping. Of course she knew without hearing them what they were talking about, Gretchen, who still was not back at school after many days of absence following her return. The gossiping was infuriating for Spinelli, who decided that the next kid that brought it up close to her would get well acquainted with Madame Fist, and when that happened Spinelli saw she would be more than happen to do so. The remnants of the Ashley's, the Ashley's without Ashley A, approached.

'Like I totally bet Spinelli knows!' Ashley B pouted. Spinelli could hear her at a distance and clenched her fists.

'Ask her Ashley B' Ashley Q dared.

'With fashion sense like that I doubt she knows anything.' Ashley T sniggered quietly whist covering her mouth.

'Go on, ask her Ashley' Ashley Q repeated.

'Ok. Fine.' The three Ashley moved to sit next to Spinelli's desk and sat down. 'So Spinelli, do you link know what's happened to Gretchen?'

Spinelli frowned. 'Leave me alone powderpuffs, I'm not in a mood to deal with you.'

'I heard she fell in love with Mr Peterson and they ran away together, is not really romantic, but it is a little scandalous.' Ashley Q replied sarcastically.

'Shut up!' Spinelli boomed, diving nimbly over the table she sat at to land on top of Ashley Q. Ashley Q was winded and panicking as Spinelli went in for a punch. After a few punches the teacher dashed her way over and restrained Spinelli, who was sent outside to cool off. 'They were talking about what happened to Gretchen! I told her not to talk to me, I can't stand listening to them anymore.' Spinelli explained. Her teacher understood, and after a few minutes Spinelli was a let back into the class, where the sinister eyes of the three Ashley's were squarely fixed on her.

After a brief conversation with her teacher at the end of the lesson Spinelli left the room. Standing awkwardly in the shadows Randall approached her.

'Hello Spinelli!' Randall spluttered, almost flinching as Spinelli turned to face him.

She sighed. 'Oh. I thought I could smell a rat...'

Randall played with his hands anxiously. 'We need to talk, it's...'

Spinelli snorted in an angry chuckle and began to storm away from the boy at pace, she had no want or need to speak to Randall, today of all days.

'It's about Gretchen!' He bawled down the corridor louder than he wanted to get her attention.

Spinelli quickly shot back to him and grabbed the bag on his back, pulling him forcefully into an empty classroom. 'I'm listening.'

'I know what happened to her. It was more than just a kidnapping.' Randall began.

Spinelli thought. 'I knew it. But wait, why are you telling me this? Shouldn't you have told EVERYONE by now? Isn't that what you do?'

'I admit, under normal circumstances I would have.' Randall agreed. 'But not this time, this is serious and I think you should know. I really wasn't sure if I should tell anyone, but I will tell you.'

There was a small silence. 'Spit it out!' Spinelli moaned.

Randall took in a deep breath. 'She was raped, but Mr Peterson. She was going to tell, and then he took her.'

Spinelli felt a lump in her throat. 'Jesus! How do I know you're telling the truth?'

Randall scratched his head. 'I don't know, erm... But I am telling the truth! You have to believe me! Well technically you don't actually have to believe me... But I would advise you do!'

Spinelli let out a sigh of annoyance. 'How did you hear about this?'

'I've stepped up my game since the olden days.' Randall began. 'Amongst other places I have listening devices in the staffroom, this was where I heard it, the principal's gossiping gave it away. She spoke about it for a long time, letting out everything she had heard from the police and everyone.'

Spinelli believed the story, Randall was forever skulking around and the principal was indeed the kind of vial women Spinelli was sure would love to gossip about such things to her colleagues. 'Thanks for telling me Randall.'

'I did the right thing?' Randall asked. 'Telling you?'

Spinelli nodded. 'I don't know if I'll tell her I know, but thanks.'

'You would have found out anyway.' Randall explained.

'What? You think she would have told me?' Spinelli replied.

Randall leant on the table next to him. 'That isn't what I mean. If I've managed to find this out other kids will soon, and all of them won't bite their tongues. I can do a little to keep things quiet, but it's only a matter of time before everyone knows. Gretchen needs to be ready for that, because she'll be the biggest rumour in the school, and I don't think she needs everybody looking at her more than they already will.'

'I'll talk to her.' Spinelli stated, not really having a clue what she was going to say. As they ended their conversation Spinelli had one last burning question. 'Why are you helping Gretchen?'

Randall's voice turned even more depressed at this point. 'I know you and your gang don't like me, Gretchen doesn't even like me. But for once I can do something to help a kid who needs it. I know it's not much, but I'll help however I can.'

'I you owe you one.' Spinelli concluded.

Randall nodded, his face not giving away any emotion this time. 'Yes. Remember that.'

It was when the conversation was over that Spinelli was left to ponder the situation, who would she tell? Who should she tell? If anyone at all. Mikey and Gus were her closest friends at hand, but for once Spinelli thought it best to talk to a girl about this, and that only really left Ashley.

It was around an hour later that Spinelli decided to go speak to Ashley. A lesson was already partway through, but Spinelli felt like she had to speak to Ashley now while she had the courage.

'Come on people! Squeaky bum time! You've got twenty minutes to finish this work.' The teacher announced theatrically.

Spinelli got up from her seat and moved to leave.

'Miss Spinelli?' Her teacher questioned.

'I have to... Go and do something.' Spinelli responded, continuing to leave.

Ashley Q groaned loudly from her table on the far left side of the room. 'Such a charismatic liar.' She tooted sarcastically.

Spinelli halted, this time not angry at one of the Ashley's remarks, more indifferent.

'Ok you two, don't start. Go, but don't be long.' The teacher ordered, handing Spinelli a large blue hall pass before returning to her teachings.

Once she arrived at Ashley's lesson Spinelli hoped she would be able to talk Ashley out of the lesson, but she knew judging of past experience she was better at fighting than speaking.

Once inside the room the convincing commenced. 'I was sent to get Ashley, she needs to go to the main office.'

Ashley looked over at her friend, guessing this was not the case.

The male teacher raised an eyebrow. 'And why might that be?'

Spinelli quickly tried to rattle her mind for a sound reply. 'They didn't say.'

The man kept writing on the whiteboard and did not stop to look at Spinelli. 'Go get a letter from the office explaining why Ashley must leave my lesson and I will happily oblige.'

'But...' Spinelli began, however the teacher spoke over her.

'You can go now, bye!' The teacher told Spinelli as he gestured towards the door.

Spinelli bit her lip, she was becoming convinced she would have to do this the old fashioned way. 'Come on Ashley I need to talk to you.' Ashley looked at her as if unsure what to do.

'You stay put young lady.' The teacher boom aggressively.

'It's about... It's important.' Spinelli pleaded, her eyes deadlocked with Ashley's.

Ashley rose from her seat gracefully and grabbed her light blue handbag from below the desk. When she and Spinelli left the room the teacher was screaming at them what the punishments would be for walking out of his lesson, but Ashley did not really care about that, and Spinelli certainly did not. Spinelli checked the corridor and then after some brief explanation whispered what Randall had told her.

Ashley too was in shock and took a moment to gather her thoughts. 'How do we know this is true? I mean this is like Randall.'

Spinelli shook her head. 'He wasn't lying. What would you want us to do? If you were Gretchen?'

'I have no idea!' Ashley bleated sadly.

'So what, we just act like we don't know? Randall thinks everyone in the school will find out soon enough. I say we tell her.'

'Nope. We are going to see her, and if SHE wants to tell us SHE will!' Ashley remarked queerly, pulling a face Spinelli could only describe as looking like a startled yak. 'Come on then, like don't just stand there, God!'

'What?' Spinelli asked sharply.

Ashley rolled her eyes. 'Let's go to Gretchen's house.'

Spinelli was taken aback briefly. 'Ashley A, volunteering skipping class, guess pigs will be flying next? Well, there was that one time Ashley Q wouldn't stop talking about when she went skydiving, it's practically flying and she is a pig so...' Spinelli then proceeded to chuckle lightly at her own crude jokes.

'There's a special place in hell for people like you know!' Ashley joked, finally warming to Spinelli's charms, even if she did not admit that to Spinelli.

'Yah, my throne.' Spinelli fired back, both girls exchanging a smile before again remembering Gretchen.

The duo slipped out the front gates of the school, letting the repercussions of leaving as a problem for tomorrow. It had been a few weeks since they had both seen Gretchen, every time they had went round to her house to see her Gretchen's mothers had told one excuse or another as to why they couldn't come in. However today it looked like her parents were not home, both of the cars were missing from the driveway and the house looked devoid of life.

'Don't tell me we came all this way and she's not even here...' Spinelli moaned.

Ashley poked her head into the lounge window, using here hands to shield the Suns glare. 'Maybe, maybe not.'

Spinelli banged excessively on the front door whilst also ringing the doorbell repeatedly. 'Come on!'

'At least if she doesn't hear you the rest of the neighbourhood will.' Ashley chimed unsurprised with Spinelli's lack of subtlety. It was then that Ashley notice the blinds in an upstairs room move for a moment. 'I think she's up there, I like swear I just saw her.' Ashley pointed.

'Gretchen it's me and... Ashley, open up!' Spinelli shouted.

After another few minutes of banging and shouting Spinelli was about ready to give up. She turned around to see Ashley sitting on the wooden floor of the porchway with her bag open eating her lunch. 'What are you doing?' Spinelli tutted.

'Having a bit to eat.' Ashley managed to slur as she finished her sandwich. 'It's a BLT actually, I would like offer you some but a girls got to eat. Let's just sit here for a bit, she might come down when we don't leave.'

And so they waited, having conversations between themselves to pass the time. These conversations normally revolved around exchanging satiric insults and sarcasm jokingly, or at least mostly jokingly. They were no longer enemies, but being friends was a completely different thing. It was around another ten minutes before Ashley finished all of her lavish lunch and Gretchen opened the front door.

'Come in' Gretchen said, closing the door behind them before leading her two friends to her room. 'Should you not be at school?'

'Could say the same to you.' Spinelli pointed out quickly.

'I suppose you could.' Gretchen agreed, slightly irritated that she had left herself open for such a comeback.

Ashley sat down on the edge of Gretchen's bed. 'So like how are you Gretchen?'

There was a slight pause. 'Well, thank you.'

'When are you coming back to school?' Spinelli inquired carefully.

'Soon, probably next week. I could continue to sit here all day reading my books quiet content, but I do miss everyone at school.' Gretchen explained whilst she tidied her bedroom.

Spinelli caught eye contact with Gretchen. 'All of us came round here a few times, Gus and Mikey too, but your parents said you didn't want to see us.'

Gretchen shock her head. 'No, it wasn't like that, my mind has just been... Chaotic, I needed time to be alone.'

'We know what happened to you.' Spinelli blurted out abruptly before the words had properly registered in her head.

The sentence caused Ashley to gasp in a small shock. 'Spinelli!'

Gretchen kept her head turned from them both. 'No it's fine, the kidnapping? It was pretty terrible, but I'm fine now, honestly.'

'That's not what I mean.' Spinelli explained as she placed her hand on Gretchen's shoulder. She did not want to repeat what Randall had told her, the words were clogged in the back of her throat. Spinelli moved her hand and surprised herself by tacking Gretchen into a tight hug that conveyed her sadness.

When the hug was finished Gretchen stood, her eyes darting from one friend to the next and then back. She awkwardly scratched her neck, trying to think of something to say. 'I'm not sure what you know... But...' Her voice stopped, she could not even think of a lie anymore.

'He raped you.' Ashley whispered, her voice a mixture of sadness and fear for her friend.

It was then that Gretchen's tears tried to return, she could feel then like venom pooling in the corner of her eyes. But she just managed to blink them away.

Ashley noted the redness in Gretchen's eyes and her own tears also began to fall. 'It's alright to cry you know.'

'No, not anymore. I won't give him even that.' Gretchen avowed viciously. Spinelli did not understand what that meant, but when she asked Gretchen she deflected the question.

After that the three of them talked about what had happened, but only as much as Gretchen allowed. Which in fact was quite a lot of information, she did not know why but she felt much more comfortable talking to her friends about it than her parents.

'... And then I shot him, in both legs.' Gretchen continued.

Both her friends face shifted, they had never heard this part of the story.

'And he's alive?' Spinelli asked tentatively.

'Of course.' Gretchen confirmed.

'Well you had no choice!' Ashley added.

Gretchen went to close her bedroom door to keep their conversation unheard from parents, but then she remember nobody else was home. 'I did have a choice, he was giving up, he gave me the gun. I told the police I grabbed the gun and shot so I could run away, but honestly, I did it for revenge. He's told the police what really happened and it's his word against mine, but everyone prefers to believe my story rather than his, I just hope it continues that way.

'You're sure the police believe you?' Ashley made sure. 'What will happen if they find out?'

'Don't matter, he deserved it!' Spinelli spat.

Gretchen allowed herself to wear half a smile. 'I am not sure that is a legal defence, but yes I am fairly certain I will be able to make the jury believe me in court. He's pleading diminished responsibility on the grounds of mental instability.'

'Son of a... Idiot!' Ashley exclaimed. 'I just hope you're right.

'Yes. I am trying not to worry, there is nothing to be done at this point, he's still guilty either way. Gretchen concluded.

In a while Ashley and Spinelli left Gretchen's house and made their way home. By now they had been there a few hours and school was all but finished, so they saw no point in returning today. When Ashley arrived back to her home she was expecting a lecture off one of her parents about skipping school, no doubt the school had already phoned ahead and told them, however that did not matter as she had some begging to do. She flew straight up the stairs to her father's study, where he sat doing some work on the computer, Ashley had no idea what it was for but even though his work was always important her farther found what time he could to be with her. 'Hi Dad, I need a favour.' She began.

'A big or a small one?' Her farther laughed as he swivelled on his chair to face her, noticing her expression. 'What's wrong? Ashley?'

Ashley explained what had happened to Gretchen, and stressed for him not to tell anyone about it. 'I need to help her.'

Her farther looked at her proudly. 'You are helping her, just by being her friend, there is little else that can be done.'

'We could pay for a legal team to support her, we can get the teacher put away for the longest time possible.' Ashley interjected, choosing to leave out the part about Gretchen shooting him deliberately.

The man paused. 'That would be a lot of money, and besides I'm sure he will get a sizeable sentence.'

Ashley clasped her free hand with his own. 'You were saying the other week that like during the legal deal with that company that the law favours the rich. We can afford to do this to help a little can't we?' Ashley pleaded, making her think of how those words also rang with TJ.

Her farther looked at Ashley flashing her wounded puppy eyes and relented. 'Fine, fine. But just because it's my Ashley asking, write down your friends address and I'll get someone in contact with the family as soon as possible. Anything else!' The man roar sarcastic at the end.

'Thanks Dad.' Ashley cooed happily.

After that she walked downstairs to the lounge to watch some TV, Her brother Tyler currently had some old cartoons on that Ashley remember from when she was very young. As she watched she read the letter she had just received from TJ which was so battered and creased that it appeared the mailman had intentionally damaged it. However it was still easily readable so Ashley read onward.

'What is that you are reading?' Tyler prodded, snatching the letter from his sister's grasp.

'Give that back right now Tyler!' Ashley screamed whilst she tried to retrieve the letter.

Tyler began reading the letter. 'Look! It's from your boyfriend!'

'He is not my boyfriend!' Ashley howled as she successfully got the letter back.

'What's going on down there?' Their farther called from upstairs.

'Nothing.' Both Tyler and Ashley replied, relenting from their fight for today.

Ashley continued reading. The letter was somewhat saddening for her to read as TJ seemed so upbeat and happy from the words, much more than he was in the previous letters. Ashley remembered he probably knew nothing of what happened to Gretchen, if he did he would not be this happy. But at least he was happy for now, Ashley thought, if nobody here was. Nevertheless the last part of his message perplexed her, TJ mentioned maybe being released soon. This seemed odd to her as he had not been in there long enough for a release. To her memory it was two to four years he was sentenced to, and she tried to think how long it had been? A year and bit she thought, sixteen months or so, it still seemed a while before TJ would be out. But he did seem so certain, as Ashley was sure he would not write it otherwise.


	48. One good deed...

Chapter 48 - One good deed...

TJ watched time pass on the metal stairs of the cellblock, throwing the white box of playing cards between his hands as he waited for Tom, who was late again. TJ thought it odd the company that his friend was keeping recently, hanging around talking with what TJ called the "suspicious ones" of the prison and making him late all the time. Every time he went to speak to Tom when he was with this group the conversation would be cut off before he could hear them and the group would scatter. TJ was concerned that they were up to something, he was always good at reading people, and he only got better at it the more he snitched in this place, as watching people the way he did now really allowed him to see what humanity was, flawed. He still hated snitching, but he'd be out of here soon. From the corner of his eye he saw Tom and another boy walking together as he suspected he would, and of course the two parted ways before the Tom reach him. TJ recognised the boy he had been with, it was the boy who was bullying Max a few months back, and TJ and him did not part ways from that situation amicably. TJ had forgotten the boy's name, it was Josh or James maybe, something like that he thought.

'Where you been? I've been waiting here for ages.' TJ grunted angrily as he levered himself up from the stairs.

Tom began walking towards their usual table. 'Sorry. So what game we playing today?'

"You didn't answer the question." TJ thought silently to himself. 'I don't care, why don't you invite that guy over that you were just with? We need a few more people for a good game, Josh was it?'

'Jason you mean? Nah we're good with just the two of us for now.' Tom assured.

TJ began shuffling the cards. 'Josh that's it. Is something going on with you?'

Tom analysed TJ's eyes to try and fathom what was happening in his head. 'Sure, maybe. We can talk after the game.'

The game decided on was 21, or blackjack as Tom called it. From the start it did not seem TJ's usual luck was present, hand after hand was either too high or too low, and even when they weren't Tom had a better hand most of the time.

'Last hand.' TJ announced impatiently whilst Tom dealt the cards. TJ was eager to hear what was going on with Tom, maybe that was why he wasn't doing well in the game, it was an excuse anyway. TJ made his bet and then looked at both his first two cards, a ten and a seven, with the way Tom was playing seventeen would not be good enough to stick on. 'Twist.' A three. 'Tender.' TJ muttered quietly. 'I'll stick.'

Tom looked at his cards and smiled lightly. 'Ok, I'm ready.' They both turned over their cards and TJ moaned as he saw his opponent’s king and ace. 'And the crowd goes wild!' Tom screamed, smacking the rest of the deck against the table in a victorious flurry of red and black cards. 'Pick 'em up.' He said to TJ.

Once that was finished they went to TJ's cell to have the private talk TJ was promised earlier. On the bed lay Max, reading from some book he had taken out of the very small selection the prison had on offer. 'Can you get out for minute?' TJ asked softly. 'Me and Tom need to talk for a sec.'

'Tom and I.' Max corrected.

'What?' TJ grunted, slighting unsure as he had not had a proper English teacher to correct the way he spoke or wrote for a while now.

Max slid his blue bookmark into the book and rested it safely on his bed. 'Never mind. I will leave you both.' Max concluded as he made his leave.

TJ joined Tom on the pale back wall of the cell using one foot to balance himself off it. He noted how cliché these private meeting in the prison were becoming, but there were little other places to have a conversation without listening ears or watching eyes. 'So, what's goin' on?'

Tom watched him. 'I just need someone to talk to, and you're the only one I trust in here. I've got involved in some bad things in here, and recently it feels like everything's going to shit.'

There was a brief silence. 'I don't know if I can be any help.' TJ demurred.

'Just listen.' Tom begged. 'There's stuff happening, drugs, and if it goes wrong I just wanted you to know I didn't want to do it. In that empty cell, number thirteen, there is a huge stash hidden.'

TJ grabbed a sheet of paper on his bed and rolled it in a ball in his fist. 'I can tell you from experience to get out before things get worse, if you get caught...' TJ finished, crushing the ball flat in his hand.

'I know. I just wanted to talk ok? Obviously don't tell anyone.' Tom maintained before getting out of the cell without another word.

TJ did not know what to think of that conversation, it was very uncharacteristic of Tom and overall just felt off. But he brushed it aside, not thinking much of it until three days after when he spoke with the warden. The warden wanted TJ's latest intel on illicit activities as he always did, however recently not much had been happening and TJ was concerned their deal might be flailing.

The warden sat at his old wooden desk finishing the last dregs of his lukewarm coffee. 'News Mr Detweiler?'

'I got nothing.' TJ confessed.

'Well you've done me well this far lad, keep looking for something. My guards have seen the kids looking shifty, they're planning something and soon enough I'll find out what it is, but maybe you can help me speed up that process.' The warden coughed.

'What about our deal? Me getting out early... I did what you asked.' TJ reminded him.

The warden put down his cup to focus on TJ. 'That you did, but it's not up to me. I tried to get you released, but I can't do it yet.'

TJ wasn't sure if the man was lying but he was furious. 'WE HAD A DEAL!' He hissed, slamming his fists into the desk as he lent forward. 'What the fuck is going on here!?'

The warden acted completely obvious to TJ's anger outburst. 'Simmer down! You find out what this big thing that is happening is, whatever it is, and I'll get you released early. You have my word.'

TJ sat back down. His mind clicked, he could tell the warden about what Tom had said, he even knew where the drugs were. It would be great for him, but what would happen to Tom if he did? ... 'And your word means something this time?'

The warden let out a small uncomfortable laugh. 'Indeed it does, my word is the law in here. So go out there and find out what's going on and I can get you out in a few months.' The warden noticed TJ seemed like there was something he wanted to say. 'Is there anything else?'

TJ made his decision. 'No.' He would not tell the warden about Tom, but he did have a plan. The warden ended the meeting and TJ mixed back in with the other kids just coming back from visitors. He found Tom just entering the cellblock main door. 'Cell now, we need to talk.'

Tom followed TJ to the cell. 'What's this about?' Tom frowned.

'The warden is on to you, he knows something is going on.' TJ explained.

Tom squinted his left eye. 'How do you know?'

TJ put his hand on his face and took a moment to compose himself. 'I've been snitching, telling the warden about everything that was going on in here, Lewi used to do it too before he left.'

'Shit shit shit!' Tom panicked. 'Did you tell him anything I told you the other day?'

TJ shock his head. 'No. But he said he knows something big is happening, maybe it's your drugs maybe it's not. But listen to me, if we get rid of the drugs there will be no proof for you to be tied to... And we frame someone who was involved in it, plant the drugs on them or in their cell and I'll tell the warden it was him, he takes the blame and even if he doesn't keep his mouth shut about your involvement we will have got rid of the proof. That helps you, and I get the information I need to get released early.' TJ waited for a reply, he had known Tom a long time now and he believed Tom could be trusted with this information and not go out the cell and tell everyone he was a snitch, if he did TJ's life in here would be hell.

'Ok. Give me some time to think before we do anything, we need to make sure we do the right thing here.' Tom urged him.

That TJ left, leaving Tom to his thoughts and himself to his own. Letting someone else take the blame for Tom was low, but he did not know what else to do to protect his friend and help himself, he had already compromised his morals enough that a little more probably would not break who he was. But it was doing him no good to worry, he had worried endlessly for so long now that he felt almost numb to the feeling, he could sense its presence but it had little to no effect on his wellbeing. Therefore he turned his thoughts to home. His teacher Mike was still really working TJ hard to do his best academically and was increasingly confidant TJ might go back to the same school his friends were at, the thought of that was what drove him on each day. It was strange to him that school could do that, there would be so many things to see and do when he was free, people to meet and places to see, but all he really wanted was to be at school with his friends again where he had always felt happiest. Of course they had all grown up now and he acknowledged school was no longer like the relatively carefree days of Third street, but his friends had not changed he thought, or maybe they had as he had no way to know for sure in here. Conversely he knew for certain he had changed, he had to in order to survive.

It was getting late by the time Tom came back to TJ. 'Come on.' Tom said, signalling toward the shower room with his eyes.

TJ complied assuming Tom was once again going somewhere they could talk privately. However once inside TJ saw they were not alone, another four boys were in the room waiting for them. It took a moment for TJ to realise something was wrong, but then the truth began to dawn. He looked at Tom unsure.

'If it isn't the little snitch.' Jason barked. 'Last few months nothing has gone right, and that's all because of you I hear.'

'And how do you know that?' TJ retorted, not seeing the obvious answer.

Jason turned his eyes to Tom. 'Tom.'

Tom look down at the floor. 'I was in a few of the things that you snitched on, we all were, but I was never caught. You just didn't want to see it. The plan was to find out who the snitch was, all of us told different people about the drugs, but each time we did we told them they were in a different place. The snitch would tell the warden where the drugs were and from where they searched for the drugs we would know who told, but you just told me straight.'

TJ could not believe what he was hearing. 'This makes no sense, you would risk all those drugs just to catch a snitch?'

Jason laughed. 'There were no drugs, you think we would be able to smuggle that much in? It was a trick, and it worked. I'm surprised you haven't started denying snitching.'

'It seems there would be no point. You're judge, jury and executioner now, so what happens?' TJ inquired as he tried to sound brave in the face of his building fears.

'We could stand here talking for a while if you like. The guards are changing shifts and their probably going to be half an hour or so before anyone notices we are gone.' Jason began whilst rolling up his sleeves. 'They won't look in here for a while at least.'

TJ then went on the defensive. 'Whatever you do to me their gonna find out eventually, and you'll be the ones getting punished.'

Jason laughed again. 'That's where you're wrong. We've been breaking the CCTV cameras for ages, I guess they got tired of it because nobodies been to fix them. I could still get caught but it'll be worth it, nobody will snitch in here again we you are carried out of here in a body bag.'

Tom looked surprised. 'What?'

Jason noticed Tom's concern. 'We have to make an example of him Tom, I thought we agreed on that.'

'Let me go, I won't snitch again and you won't get trouble, everybody wins.' TJ negotiated.

'It used to be you would lose a hand for stealing. What do you think snitching is worth? Losing a tongue? An eye? Or!' He paused whilst he chuckled to himself. 'Or you fucking balls? What I wouldn't give for a knife right about now.'

TJ began examining the environment in preparation for a fight. 'Five verses one, very brave of you.'

Jason stared at him. He was far too cocky to fight a boy with such an advantage. 'Ok. Nick, Raph, watch the door. You two should stay and watch.' Jason suggested to Tom and the other boy.

TJ briefly remembered all the previous fights he had been in, and it was quite a number by now. He had never truly lost and with his experience he was getting good at it. Nevertheless this time the odds looked shamefully stacked against him, but he would not go down without a fight.

'This is pointless! You're going to get caught.' TJ shouted.

'You think I care!' Jason retorted. 'I don't care about anything.'

TJ let Jason take the first attack, allowing the blow to miss him as he bounced nimbly to his side. He then threw a punch of his own, hiring Jason clumsily on his neck.

'And you two are willing to pay for this are you?' TJ question whilst the fight went on.

'Go to hell. 'The other boy responded.'

Tom remained silent as he watched.

The pair exchanged a further barrage of punches, leaving both boys with a smattering of cuts and bruises, however TJ was certainly fairing worse than his opponent. TJ jump to his right again as Jason charged furiously at him, leaving Jason exposed. TJ swung a kick at his legs, causing the boy to fall. As he fell he grabbed TJ, dragging him down also. Jason attempted to get back up but TJ was quicker. Rolling over TJ leaped onto the other boy, sitting on his chest and pinning him to the ground with his weight. TJ battered the other boy's face with his fists repeated, but before long he began slowing me from tiredness. Jason got himself back together and took his chance, mustering a single punch to TJ in the mouth. TJ fell back, spitting on the ground as blood and part of a tooth flew out. Pain ran out of him like a bell, but he had to keep going.

It was then that Tom and the other boy tried to intervene, Tom trying to end the fight and the other coming to help Jason fight TJ.

'No! He's mine!' Jason commanded with a roar as he and TJ managed to stand again.

Jason held back this time, allowing TJ to swing. The punch came, but instead of hitting its target Jason blocked the assault and grabbed TJ's arm before TJ could retract it. The boy pulled TJ close with one arm and swung his other fist forward, smashing TJ clean in the face again. TJ fell to floor, he tried to gather himself back together as the sensation of pain was met with more adrenalin. However another punch came to keep him down, now he fell further, his face parallel to the ground. Then came kick after kick to TJ's stomach at first, then came a kick to the head that blurred his vision momentarily.

'Tom...' TJ managed to mutter before he was totally knocked out, the thought of Tom's betrayal of him being his final thought before the darkness engulfed him.

But even then the attack did not stop, an unmoving TJ took further blows to his he before Tom interrupted.

'Come on, we need to go before someone comes.' Tom pleaded.

'Go if you want.' Jason spat. He then took one of the disregarded pieces of clothing to the side of the room and tied a noose around TJ's neck. Tom stopped at the door for a few seconds and then left with the other boy. Jason lifted TJ up and rest his weight on his shoulder as he tied the other end of the noose to the metal shower head above him, leaving TJ's body hanging almost totally suspended with only his tiptoes touching the floor. He wasn't as well hanged as Jason would have liked, but it was as good as things would get. This is where TJ was left, the noose tight around his neck, restricting his breathing but in his unconscious state he could still get just enough air to cling onto life for now.

Time ticked by and TJ still did not wake. His body battered with bruises and other scars beginning to form, his neck red and tired from supporting his body weight and his brain beginning to slow as less and less oxygen made it into his body. The room was filling with a deafening silence and remained unchanged by the passage of time as it was locked in stillness.

It was awhile before an inmate walked in and saw the scene, he shoot quickly back out of the door almost tripping over his own feet. It took him about a minute to find a guard in his shocked state. He told them what he had saw and they burst into the room to rescue TJ. One guard wrapped his arms around TJ, taking his body weight so TJ's neck would not be strained any further and so he would be able to breath. 'You got something to cut him down with?' The guard holding TJ asked the other.

The guard felt around the items in his belt, nothing. So he went to untie the noose, which he struggled with, but eventually TJ's body fell as the noose loosened and the first guard took full hold of him.


	49. With friends like these...

Act 4 -familiarity breeds contempt

Chapter 49 - With friends like these...

He felt like he was falling, and then all of sudden he was awake. For a moment TJ just lay still, letting his mind assess the emotions and ailments his body felt. He remembered nothing of what had happened to him, and subsequently why he was not currently in his prison cell. The white lights above him burned his eyes as he examined the room before him, unsure of where he was, or when. Of course he was not sure how long it had been since he had passed out, at least that was what he guessed had happened. His body ached as he tried to move, forcing him to slump back into the bed he found himself in. After his failed attempt to get up he returned to looking around the room. The room itself was very small, with a glossy white floor and dull blue walls, parallel to the bed was a door with a large circular window through which TJ could see a man waiting. He thought it must be a guard, or policeman, someone to keep watch in case he hatched some kind of escape, but in his condition that seemed unlikely to him. Confounding this were the handcuffs loosely attached between his right wrist and the metal bar on the side of the bed, with his left arm used to administer intravenous fluids.

'Hey! Hey!' TJ croaked, his voice was ragged and flailing but managed to be loud enough to attract the attention of the man on the other side of the door. A few minutes passed before a doctor came in, swiftly followed by Jimmy.

'TJ! How'd you feel little dude?' Jimmy asked hovering around the doctor to get a look at the boy.

TJ managed a pained smile. 'I've felt better.'

The doctor quickly checked on TJ before leaving the two of them to talk.

TJ began. 'How long has it since... You know.'

'Ten days. You looked a bloody bad shape when they brought you in, I'm surprised how good you've feeling. You still don't... Erm... Look... Well.' Jimmy internally scaled himself for his words.

'What happened to me?' TJ said, his memory still cloudy.

'You don't remember?' Jimmy replied. TJ shook his head and so Jimmy continued. 'You were attacked in prison, someone beat you half to death and then strung you up to suffocate presumably, lucky they didn't do as well a job of it as they hoped.'

'It fucking feels like they did to me!' TJ hissed abruptly, his anger more shocking to him than it was to Jimmy.

Jimmy grabbed the bottle of water he had brought for himself from the floor. 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. Anyway... Do you know who did it? The inmates are staying tight lipped about it and nobody has been caught yet.'

TJ thought for a moment as most of memories of the event slowly began to return. 'Yah.' He answered vaguely as he got detracted by the various goods on the table next to him. They looked to be from his friends, the gang. There were a few cards, some old flowers almost beginning to die and a shiny bag with something in it. With his free arm TJ reached for the beg, inside was an arsenal of sweets and chocolates the likes TJ had not seen for a long time, it would certainly keep him well fed on sugar until he had to carted back to prison. The thought of returning sent a shiver down TJ's spine, but he chose not to think about it as he thought that might not be for a while yet. It was as he put the bag back on the table that he noticed his reflection in the silvery material, although it wasn't a great mirror he could see something was off. 'What's up with my face?' TJ blurted, running his hand down his face to feel the damage. Each press hurt, and he could feel lacerations along one side. TJ noticed Jimmy had not yet responded to his question. 'Jimmy? Get me mirror or something.'

Jimmy tentatively looked around the room, but could not find a mirror and so asked a nurse outside if she could fetch one for him. In the meantime Jimmy attempted to ease the blow. 'You were hurt really bad, and there are a couple of things that aren't going to heal totally. It's not life treating or nothing, but scars and things.'

TJ already know he had lost a tooth in the skirmish, he remembered that happening now and he could feel the void in his mouth, however a single tooth missing he could live with. But when he looked in the mirror the face looking back at him was far from his own. A few purple bruises covered it, many others already turning yellowish, one eye seemed more blood red than usual and a thin scar ran from near his left ear to the bottom of the left side of his nose. There were a few other scrapes and scars here and there but that one was monstrous, it looked vial to him, and he knew he would carry this mark for the rest of his life. 'Handsome as ever I see.' TJ remark depressingly.

Jimmy examined the boy’s face again. 'I know it's bad, but the bruises at least will heal.' Wanting to change the subject Jimmy moved on. 'Some of your friends wanted to visit you, you know, but it is a long way to travel, I might bring them up in the next few days if their parents agree.' Jimmy took a breath. 'Can we talk about how this all happened a second? One of the guards that came with you here in the ambulance told me he thought you were attacked because you informing on the other kids, was he right?'

TJ sat up in his bed, shocked Jimmy knew of his snitching. 'More or less. I'm surprised they even told you about that, it was supposed to be a secret, the warden said never to tell anyone.'

'No warden told me anything, I guess that guard didn't know not to tell me, of many he didn't care.' Jimmy explained. 'I have to say I wouldn't expect you to get involved with something like that, what did they offer you to get you to do it?'

'An early release, but that was probably a lie. The warden kept pushing me to get more and more information and would never tell me when my release was. And now THIS fucking happens to me because of him and the warden still won't give me what he promised.' TJ ranted whilst pointing at his battered face.

'I won't be so sure about that.' Jimmy whispered. 'I've had a word with this warden, we've come... An understanding. Once you've out of the hospital he will get you in front of a board who will decide when you should be released, I think he's just trying to save his own neck and stop any more trouble, but that's fine with me if he gets you out. It was his idea so I suppose he might feel some responsibly for what happened to you.'

'Right.' TJ thought. 'The warden did always go on about the reputation of the prison and that. But he had told me that it wasn't his decision who gets released when.' TJ don't know if he was lying to him again, but what else could he do but trust him once more?

Jimmy moved to sit on the edge of the bed. 'I don't want you going back inside for long after everything that has already happened.'

TJ did not hear Jimmy, all of a sudden traumatic memories and futures terrors stormed his mind. Images flashed through his head, his breathing becoming erratic. 'I can't go back, they all know, they're gonna kill me.' TJ saw himself on the floor of the prison again, the figure over him, beating the life from his body. TJ was knocked back the present, struggled to breathe as he heart pounded like a heavy drum. He called out for Jimmy to help him somehow, but he could not psychically get the words out, he felt like he was suffocating again.

Jimmy also began to panic. 'TJ! TJ! What's wrong? Nurse! We need help in here!'

A nurse came running into the room, she quickly saw what was happening. She had seen it before in so many people over her many years working at the hospital. 'Listen to me.' The women began, making direct eye contact with TJ. 'What's his name? She asked Jimmy. He told her and she began trying to calm the boy. 'Ok TJ I want you to breathe deeply in through your noise, that's it, and now slowly out through your mouth. Calm, calm.' She kept repeating the word, getting TJ to focus on it to time his breathing and after a few minutes his panic had lessened.

Jimmy fussed for a while longer, eventually leaving TJ to rest. He then found the doctor, wanting some alleviation of his concerns. The doctor assured him TJ was physically going to be fine, aside from his scars and dental damage, which would be somewhat fixed later, however the doctor did warm Jimmy about TJ's mental state. 'An attack like this can have profound effects on a person’s mind, especially a child's.' The man turned his wrist to check his black leather watch, noting he did not have long left to speak with Jimmy before he had elsewhere to be. 'I am not a psychologist, but if I were you I would keep an eye on him, the panic attack he suffered earlier could become a repeat event if he holds some psychological trauma from the event.'

Jimmy nodded. 'What would you recommend me to do about it doctor?'

He thought. 'Some form of counselling perhaps, if you reason to think he isn't coping well. But that could be problematic in his current circumstances, not to mention the expense.' The doctor said, alluding to TJ being in prisons. 'I will send a letter to the facility with my concerns, but what would be best for him right now would be to get out of there. I wish you well.' The man ended as he ran off to attend to his numerous other duties.

With visiting hours soon over Jimmy was about to make his way home but stopped off to say goodbye to TJ first. 'Sorry I got to leave you now, before I get kicked out. I'll be back tomorrow to check on you.' He told TJ.

'Thanks, see you tomorrow.' TJ answered forcing a small smile. He felt so much unexpected anger in himself still, mainly focused on Jimmy for now as he was the only person he had really spoken to. TJ's anger was unfounded he knew, at least unfounded towards Jimmy, so he tried to keep it in check. There was at least one good thing that happened today, TJ had spoken with the warden who arrived several hours after he had regained consciousness and TJ told him the names of those that attacked him. They would all be punished he hoped, and he knew that should provide him some solace, but how could his ex-friend Tom be punished for betraying him? Simply put TJ thought Tom could not ever be sufficiently punished, at least he knew he would never forgive Tom. After Jimmy was gone TJ turned his attention to the letter next to his bed that he had not yet opened, he knew from the handwriting that it was not from one the gang so he had chosen earlier not to hurry to open it. He ripped open the off-White envelope and began reading, the letter was from Max, it inquired as to his health and explained painfully what had happened at the prison once the guards found TJ strung up and beaten. TJ had lived in that place long enough that he should have expected this, he could almost see the scene as he continued reading.

Snitch! Snitch! Snitch! These words reverberated around the prison, seemingly louder each time they were spoke. Max wondered who it was this time, no doubt another rumour had been spread regarding who the prison population thought was a snitch. Everyone was looking, those on the lower level of the cellblock stopped what they were doing to gawk whilst those on the top left their cells and observed from their elevated viewpoint. Almost everyone was screaming the words, it had started with only a few, but like a fly to a flame more soon joined. It was Max that felt like the only one of them not shouting, he was also on the top level but unlike most other kids he had no idea what was happening and came out to see the commotion. He only saw for a moment, as TJ was carried between the shower room and one of the side corridors, then he knew it was TJ everyone was referring to. 'On my own now then.' Max thought as he caught a last glimpse of his only friend.

Slightly shaken by the letter TJ began to draft a response, having little else to do with his time that would somewhat distract him. Of course he decided to put on a brave face for Max in the letter, but privately he was concerned for himself, but also Max. Max was always in some kind of trouble in the prison that was not of his own making and now he was alone with nobody to help him, still there was nothing TJ could do now.

By this time Jimmy was almost home, but instead he turned his car a little earlier off the Main Street and stopped off at his local bar to settle himself. The "Atomic Keg" was an old bar that had changed hands and reopened many, many times, but it had always kept the same name and for decades was the dark secluded bar where people in their early twenties tended to drift and get drunk. Jimmy loved the old place, it might look more like a rundown building better off as rubble than in its current form, but its neon green sign still shone in the night. The inside of the bar was dark enough that you could not see any of the defects with it in the night, and the jukebox rang out the 90's Classics when Jimmy stepped inside. What else could he wish for in small town suburbia?

David Taylor, the man working the bar that night was knew to Jimmy, they were old friends from way back in their elementary school days. David finished cleaning the glass in his hand and made his way over to his arriving customer as Jimmy placed himself on a high barstool. 'The usual?' David inquired, beginning to grab a pint glass to pour the drink before he received a response.

Jimmy considered for a moment, rolling his eyes over the various coloured bottles and glass stacked high behind the bar. 'Actually I'll have a brandy thanks Dave, and make it a double, I could use a drink.'

'All right then!' Dave put down the glass and reached for the bottle to his left. 'Everything alright?'

Jimmy managed a smile as he paid for the drink before him. 'No more than usual, struggle from the womb to the tomb!'

Dave let out a hearty laugh. 'Don't I know it!? With the way my rent keeps going up I'll be living in this bar soon enough, sleeping nestled between the metal kegs downstairs.' Dave considered his friends problems for a moment. 'Any news from the hospital?'

Jimmy had been confiding in his closest friend about TJ's situation, he felt he needed to speak to someone, and Dave was his most trusted friend. 'TJ's doing pretty good... He had a panic attack today though, I think he'll be find but it just caught me off guard.'

'Shit.' Said Dave, slightly surprised to hear that. 'You make him sound like a pretty tough kid, I'm sure he'll be back on his feet before you know it. For the next hour the two friends chatted happily whilst Dave served other customers, but this changed when Dave spotted a girl entering the bar. Fuck me! Eyes front solider, Christina Wild's coming over.' Dave whispered whilst pointing at a group of women moving to sit next to Jimmy.

Jimmy caught a glance at the girl closest to him, he did not know most of the group but Jimmy did know one of them. Dave was right, Christina Wild sat next to him. She Jimmy knew from high school, but the years had passed by and unlike with Dave Jimmy had not kept in contact with her, she was an unknown personality to him now, an echo of times long since dead.

Christina recognised Dave instantly, and bent over the bar to hug him, whilst Jimmy was just thankful she had not noticed him. Even while trying to remain unseen Jimmy could not help but note her beauty, she had an hourglass figure and wore a silver dress cutting diagonally upward from the left knee, her top was a light blue that complimented her thick silvery gold hair, quite a picture. Jimmy was slapped out of this thought when he found Christina stumbling into him, almost knocking off his stool. 'Well hello there!' Jimmy laughed as he steadied the girl.

'Hello there!' Christina chimed back enthusiastically. She looked at him. 'Jimmy! That's you isn't it!? How long has it been?'

'About three years I would say.' Jimmy replied, taking a large gulp of his drink as fuel for the conversation.

Christina took her place back on the bar stool. 'Far, far too long! Come on, let's have a drink, what's that you're drinking?'

'Brandy.' Jimmy replied.

'My Jimmy drinking brandy! Jesus what are you my grandfather? I remember a time when we used to down shots of vodka in the fields behind my house. What was it you used to call it? Frost... No, freeeeee...' Christina was lost trying to remember as the alcohol she had drank that evening drained her memory.

'My Jimmy...' He mumbled in astonishment. He caught a glance from Dave, conveying how awkward he was feeling before Dave ditched him to deal with other costumers at the other end of the bar. 'Firewater, that what we called it.'

'Indeed we did.' Christina giggled. 'I think I'll have a few shots of them, join me?'

Jimmy refused the drink on the grounds of not wanting to mix his alcohol but the pair continued to talk for a while longer, intermittently being joined by some of the other women in Christina's group who were curious as to who she was talking to.

'You will have to pardon me, I am a little drunk from earlier. Is there a Mrs Jimmy?' Christina enquired casually. 'I always wondered.'

'There is yes.' Jimmy replied, not realising for a moment that this was not totally true anymore. 'Becky Detweiler, you remember her?'

Christina darted her eyes down to the glass she was drinking from. 'But she died? Yah?'

'She did yah, but it still doesn't feel like it to me...' Jimmy trailed off, not knowing what else to say on the matter.

'I'm sorry.' Christina managed. The two sat in silence as the air cleared. 'Cigarette?'

Jimmy shook his head. 'I don't smoke anymore, but you go ahead.' The girl lit up and before long the sensual smell of the smoke was filling Jimmy's lungs. 'Sorry I'm going to make a move, I've got stuff to do tomorrow so I can't stay sadly.'

Christina wrote down her number on a beer mat in front of her. 'Call me, maybe me, you and Dave could get together some time with a few other people from school? I know a few people who are back in town for a while and I'd love to see you again.'

'Well sure.' Jimmy replied, tucking the now folded beer mat into his pocket. 'I'll see you soon Dave, and it was nice seeing you again Christina.'

She smiled. 'Good bye you cheeky bastard, have fun if you can!'

It was only a short walk home for Jimmy in the warm evening air, he did not mind leaving his car parked at the bar, it was safe there and walking was better than an alcohol induced car crash. Once home the day's events ran on loop in his head, mixing a cocktail of emotions. Jimmy was not a religious man, far from it, but he prayed that night the TJ would be released early. This was for a number of reasons, of course he wanted TJ out of prison, so he could have a normal remainder to his childhood, and also for his wellbeing however his feelings were deeper than that. Jimmy felt responsible for TJ, he was not his son but Jimmy felt it was his duty to Becky to look after TJ, and in some ways he felt like he was failing the love of his life. 'Thanks God, just thanks.' Jimmy muttered sarcastically to himself as he went to get ready for bed.


	50. I know but I don't know

Chapter 50 - I know but I don't know

*Six months later*

Music boomed through TJ's earphones, silencing the world around him while he got dressed. "Six months." TJ mumbled to himself whilst adjusting his tie. That was the time it had taken for him to return home, if that is what this place still was.

TJ had left the hospital, been shoved in another prison and after a long wait he was eventually successful in achieving parole. It had been a close thing, after all he been through a lot on the inside, however his crimes on the outside were very serious. With his release TJ now had to be careful, the slightest infraction of the law and he would be back in there in no time.

'Get your butt moving kid! You can't be late on your first day, and I've got to leave for work soon if you want a lift?' Jimmy yelled from outside TJ's bedroom door.

TJ grunted loudly in response.

He stood for a second, staring in the mirror at the boy before him, as he had once before. So much had changed, even since then, gone was the happy go lucky child he used to be, now replaced with an angry and depressed teenager. His personality had started slipping when his parents died, that was why he got involved with the runners in the first place, as he had never dreamt of doing such a thing before. Alcohol, drugs, guns! This was not the TJ Detweiler of old, the boy kids on the playground still spoke legends of back at Third Street. He had thought he was getting better, becoming nicer again in prison, but then he was lied to by Carl and Roberto, then betrayed by Tom and beaten savagely. All this filled him with rage and distrust, warping his good personality traits into mere shadows of what they were. 'And where the fuck’s he now!?' TJ hissed, thinking back to Roberto. Nothing had been heard of him since the escape, the police found Carl but Roberto remained allusive and it had been so long now TJ guessed he was probably dead in a ditch somewhere.

Once dressed TJ got into Jimmy's car and waited for him. They got on their way, TJ watched the world fly past the car window.

'So remember, no trouble or you'll be straight out of there.' Jimmy reminded him. 'Especially with that women running the school, in that meeting she seemed like she has an axe to grind, a rather large pointy one. Yeah...' TJ's grades in prison had been good, great even, and that got him back into the school he had been in before he was arrested. Normally the school did not let people with TJ's sort of past in, however the school needed clever students to boast up its ratings in the area, and that really helped TJ's bid to get in. The man that had taught him in prison was the one that did the hard work convincing the school to take him back, even when TJ changed prison he still helped, TJ was thankful for that.

'I know, I know. I won't give them another reason to kick me out, at least until my trail period is up.' TJ smiled devilishly.

Jimmy quickly turned from watching the road to exchange a disapproving glance at TJ before changing the subject. 'I know you'll probably want to spend time with your friends after school, but first we really do need to go buy you some new clothes… Unless you want to keep rocking those ankle bashes!' TJ had only been released a few days ago and they had been so busy sorting other things out that they had not had time to buy clothes, which was now a pressing matter as none of TJ's clothes now fitted him properly. Lucky Jimmy had the foresight to buy a new uniform for him, but that was it at the last minute.

Once at school TJ leaned against a wall near the main gates, watching out for his friends. In all the commotion he had not had chance to see them in person yet, he had only spoke with some of them on the phone.

Ashley and Lawson were the first to arrive, both were driven up by Ashley's driver. 'TJ!' Ashley shrieked in a childish glee. She throw her handbag on the floor carelessly and swung her arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug.

Once the hug was finished Lawson managed to but in. 'Detweiler.' He nodded, his few words backed by a wide smile. 

'I've missed you two bastards.' TJ chuckled, momentarily noticing Ashley's strange look she gave at his words. 'Sorry, still not used to people not swearing every 4.3 words! Good old prison.'

'Don't worry about it.' Ashley assured him. 'Lawson thought you would be at school early, I texted him this morning to see if he was walking with the gang and he was already on his way here! I had to get driven here, picking Lawson up on the way so I could be the first to see you with him.'

'She's become sentimental in her old age.' Lawson interjected.

Ashley slapped him lightly on the arm. 'Like shut up!' 

'You both look so different, look at this!' TJ giggled, feeling the beard beginning to grow over most of Lawson's face. 'I suppose I have too.' He added, running his fingers over the large scar on his own face.

They kept speaking and eventually the rest of the gang arrived, leading to another spree of reminiscing and excitement.

It was in class TJ began to notice the resentment his fellow students felt for him, nobody but his friends spoke to him, even some of the teacher seemed to look down on him. At break and lunch time it was worse, people shouted obscenities at him, and it seemed his popularity had declined in the last two years. Trying to ignore them TJ carried on eating his lunch.

'So what have I missed? Anything interesting happened while I've been gone?' TJ asked.

'Not really Teej.' Gus answered quickly, glancing at Gretchen.

'Vince hates us now.' Spinelli chimed angrily. 'He hangs out with the "cool kids" now.'

TJ was a little shocked. 'I wondered where he was. I guess that's why he never replied to my letters.'

'Perhaps if you apologised to him TJ he might feel comfortable enough to be our friend again.' Mikey advised.

TJ darted his eyes swiftly. 'Why should I have to apologise to him?'

'Well you... You did get arrested.' Mikey continued timidly.

'If HE wants to cry about it HE can! I don't care what anybody thinks, especially him.'

Gretchen could see TJ's rage and stepped in to try and help him. 'TJ calm down, we are still here for you. I don't hold what… Happened… against you, you were dealing with something truly terrible, but now that is behind you.'

When the bell for class rang TJ was about to go to his lesson when Gretchen pulled TJ in her direction and led him behind the old music building where they could talk alone.

'I have something for you TJ.' She began, opening her bag and pulling out a sealed letter. 'It was given to me three days ago at my house.'

TJ examined the white envelope, which was blank apart from "TJ" written on it. 'Who is it from?' 

'King Bob, well actually just Bob, you know what I mean. Be careful TJ.' Gretchen urged him. 'I imagine there is something going on here to do with what you were tangled up with before, I always suspected Bob was involved and this secret letter delivered to me just adds to my suspicions.'

He roughly clawed at the envelope and released the letter. He slowly read the letter, and then read it again, trying to understand its meaning.

'What does it say TJ?' Gretchen then asked after trying unsuccessfully to snatch the letter from him. He read it out slowly. "Don't go home alone, Blacks is looking for you. Can't talk out in the open, call me ASAP".

'Who is Blacks? TJ WHAT IS GOING ON?' Gretchen scratched aggressively.

'Good...' TJ muttered, talking to himself as if he did not hear Gretchen at first. 'Thanks for the letter Gretch.'

Gretchen slapped him hard across the face with a strength he did not know she had. 'No, I am not letting you do this AGAIN. I have been through too much, whatever is happening we get through this together.'

He shook his head. 'I have enemies, so I'm guessing, don't sound like a sweet reunion. Whatever he wants I'm ready to deal with this, alone. My family is dead! I got beaten half to death by somebody who I thought was my friend! And I'm a fuck up, and I fuck up everyone around me. I'm not going to do that to you, I have very few fucks left to give, whatever happens will happen, I ain't scared no more.' His hands shook with pulsating emotions. 'You don't need my shit...'

'Don't you lecture me on how depressing and painful life have become TJ! If I wanted a lecture I’d go to Harvard! I am trying to help you' Gretchen sobbed, collapsing into hugging TJ.

'None of you know what it's like, NONE OF YOU.' The boy yelled, painfully biting his tongue hard.

'Oh yes I do! I... I... I do not want to get into a discussion on that but suffice to say life was not good to me while you were gone. I see in your eyes, the same hate that burns in me. It burns like a fire until everything else you feel is gone, and then you just feel nothing...' Gretchen looked at him, recognising for a moment how different he looked, but afterward feeling a warmth at how the same he still was. 'I am not going to lose you again. I promise, I will do whatever I need to do to protect you.'

He felt his anger fade for a time as he listened to his friend, he knew it wouldn't last long. Even meeting his friends again was only a brief blip of temporary happiness. 'You don't know what you’re promising.

'I don't need to.' Gretchen smiled.

'Come on, we're gonna be late.' TJ noticed her unimpressed look. 'I'll tell you what's going on later.' She gave him the same look again. 'As soon as I know myself, I'll tell you JESES!'

By the time they made it to class of course they were late, everyone stared as they walked in, the eyes of resentment resting on TJ's scar and mangled eye. To the teachers credit TJ did not note any unusual reaction from him, he walked TJ to his class and carried on as normal. The students, they could stare all they liked, gossip all they liked! TJ could not care less, he wasn't going to be prom king anymore with his ugly face, he told himself that anyway. In truth he sort of liked what the attack had done to his face, it was a visual reminder of what his heart already knew, that trust, honor and love have a high cost to the self.

It was intoxicating, nothing had changed. The same girls gossiped in the corner, the same boys sat at the back ignoring the teacher, was it a lie or had truly nothing changed? He did not know. Randell had not at least, he was still as incessantly irritating as TJ remembered. He was poking TJ in the back with his pen, trying to get his attention, but TJ had no intention of speaking with him.

'Pssssssst, TJ, it's important'. Randell whispered, looking over to make sure the teacher did not see him talking.

TJ turned around and gave Randell a stare that made him shut up for a moment. 'It always is with you, shit up.' 

'Please, someone is looking for you. They've been asking around the school and...' He was cut off by the teacher looking at him in an irritated fashion.

TJ's interest rose. 'What's his name?'

'I'll try and find out more, if you pay?' Randell offered, stroking what little facial hair he had.

TJ rolled his eyes. 'Nah, I fucking know who it is, I ain't paying.'

'Oh do you? It was a girl, older than us. Wanted to know when you were back, where you lived, stuff like that.' Randell chimed happily. 'So, shall we say ten dollars to begin with?'

'I'd knock your teeth out for ten bloody dollars! Find out who she is, I want a name. Then you'll get your money.'

The rest of the day TJ spent on the lookout for Vince, but he had no luck, his old friend was nowhere to be found. He thought perhaps that's how Vince wanted it. 'What's his problem?' TJ asked Lawson as they began making their way to the front gate to meet the rest of their friends.

Lawson giggled falsely. 'Probably me, we were never really pals. Especially after I became king, what a time that was…’

'You think so? I mean I know he hated you but still.' TJ looked Lawson dead in the eyes. 'He's made his choice of who he wants to be friends with, and so have I, eventually.'

'You know I missed you right?' Lawson assured himself, the redness of embarrassment growing in his face, which he pointed at the concrete below him.

TJ managed a smile and playfully let his free hand brush past Lawson's. 'I missed you more... Especially you...' He whispered softly, thinking back to a previous memory of his, one he often thought back to with regret while he was inside.

'Come on you two! You ain't in prison now, no excuses to be late Teej.' Spinelli roared over the playground noise, interrupting the pair.

As the group began to walk home they noticed the dark grey storm clouds approaching and Ashley decided her driver would have to pick them up. It took a few minutes for him to arrive, but as he waited TJ looked out of the school gates and saw a shadowy figure leaning against the tall tree. It only took a moment for him to realise it was Blacks, it could be no coincidence he was here TJ thought. The letter was right, this couldn't be good. Blacks lowered his hood and his eyes aligned with TJ's own. Blacks did not move, as if he was waiting for TJ to leave the safety of the school gates. When Ashley's car arrived TJ looked back again, but Blacks was gone.

TJ did not listen to the conversation in the car, only nodding and laughing to show some semblance of understanding. He was thinking about Blacks and what it all meant, he wasn't scared, he was more curious. Which did worry him, he knew he should be scared, but he just did not feel it. From TJ's thinking it seems Blacks was after one of three things, he wanted TJ to join the runners again, he wanted to make sure TJ wouldn't tell anyone what he knew about the runners or he wanted some revenge. TJ had heard how Blacks treated people who failed him...

'So tomorrow then? I'll come to your house before school and we can like give it a go!' Ashley repeated.

'You talking to me?' TJ blurted in his confusion.

‘Like obviously TJ. I asked if you wanted me to show you how to hide that scar with make up.'

TJ laughed historically. 'Makeup? Fuck that, I ain't gay!'

'Just do it TJ, Ashley is only trying to help.' Mikey interjected, trying to watch his tone and not annoy his friend as he had earlier.

'Fine sure. Maybe then I'll be better looking than Gus again.' TJ joked, again noting how much more of a man Gus looked now after puberty had hit him like a truck.

'Classic TJ, while its not me girls are pining over sadly.' Gus shot back, turning his head to stare at Ashley accusingly.  

'Like shut up Gus.' Ashley said quickly, then changing subject to the latest thing the remaing Ashleys had done that had annoyed her.

Once at his house TJ said his goodbyes and went inside, Jimmy wasn't back from work yet so he could just lounge around in solitude, which he liked. He jumped onto the sofa and put on some old cartoons before lazily grabbing his cellphone to call Bob.

'Bob? It's TJ.' He began.

'Crazy monkey boy... Look we can have a girly chat later. Blacks wants you, he wouldn't tell us why but you can guess.' Bob paused. '

'I can't stay away from him for long Bob, we both know what he is. It's worse the longer I wait. What happened to the Runner after I was arrested?'

'Me and some of the others left, we thought it was too dangerous to carry on. But Blacks wouldn't let us stop. "Once you join you don't get to leave". He threatened us and most of them ran back to The Runners because they were scared of him.' Bob confessed.

'But not you?' TJ inquired.

Bob took in a sigh. 'Not me. He stopped threatening me after he heard you were getting released early. The last thing he said to me was not to speak to you and to wait. You might be right that it's only a matter of time before he gets to you, but play the long game, he might just give up.'

'You don't believe that, I'll deal with this Bob, one way or another this will end.' TJ did not wait for a further response and slammed the phone down.

Gretchen rang him many times that night, but he didn't answer. He just sat, eat and chilled. When Jimmy got home from work they both played Xbox together for a while, they were closer to brothers now than they had been before. But soon TJ found himself tired, and feeling a little sick, he had an early night and went off to bed. Laying there is the heat it took him a long time to actually fall asleep, but sleep he did, quite soundly until he heard a scratching at the window. Branches often hit his window in the wind, and in his semiconscious state he could not be asked to open his eyes and check. But the sound grow louder, and more metallic, it woke him further. As he open his eyes the window slid upward and someone nimbly slip through the gap and dove on top of him. Before he could react the body weight of the person was already pinning him down. He tried to shout but felt a hand pressing on his mouth, even though this muffled him he tried to shout even louder, but was forced to stop when he felt the an icy serrated steel blade at his throat.

'Remember me TJ?' Blacks whispered in his left ear like a banshee. 'I'm going to move my hand now, and if you scream like a little bitch, than I'm going to have to slit you a cunt in that throat of yours ok?' He removed the hand from TJ’s mouth, but still held the knife in place.

TJ struggled to speak as he felt the knife every time he draw a breath. 'What do you want Blacks? I'm trying to sleep here to be honest with you.'

Blacks chuckled, almost admiring the boy before him. 'This is what I liked about you kid, that silver tongue of yours. Might have to cut it out and keep it as a little keepsake you know?'

'Might struggle with that butter knife of yours.' TJ knew the knife could easily kill him, but he in no way feared death, not even now.

'I'll tell you what me and my "butter knife" want you little cock sucker. You betrayed me. I want you to become like me, that's the price you pay. I'm not going to kill you TJ, as long as you do what I say, come to the new Runners compound, Bob will take you there tomorrow. If either of you don't show up, the other one dies, ok?' Blacks moved the knife back.

'Betrayed? Ok then… If you say so. Well that’s great anyway.' TJ replied sarcastically. He watched Blacks leave, thought for a moment. That girl Randell had to spoke to him about, it must have been her doing, finding out where he lived. He sighed and then shot out of bed. As much as he wanted to go there tomorrow and get killed, if anyone was going to end TJ's suffering it would be himself, not Blacks. TJ grabbed his phone. 'Gretchen, don't start, I know what time it is. I'll tell you what's happened'.


	51. An eye for an eye

Chapter 51 - An eye for an eye

TJ had finished explaining to Gretchen what had happened all that time ago, The Runners, Blacks, what they did. He thought she took it quite well, although it was a little difficult to tell considering she was still very tired from being woken so abruptly. 

'So you'll do that for me?' TJ asked tentatively. 

'Ok... If you think that would be best Teej, just be careful. Don't do anything stupid, or even something mildly strange.' She advised him before yawning down the phone. 

TJ agreed. 'I won't, just, we need to do it this way. If we don't he won't get caught and, well that would be pretty shit.'  

'Fine, goodnight TJ. I'll see you in the morning.' Gretchen finished.

TJ said his goodbye and then tried to sleep, though he could not. It was not fear keeping him awake, nor was it the residual adrenaline rush he felt from when Blacks first burst into his room, that had quickly faded. He just could not stop thinking. Before long he walked down the stairs in the dark to find the sleeping pills Jimmy kept in one of the kitchen cabinets. Downing three of them TJ quickly feel to sleep, but it was not a nice one, as soon as his head hit the pillow it felt like morning a split second later. It was a little earlier than a normal morning when he woke, but that was ok, he had something to do. He decided not to tell Jimmy about what was happening with him and the Runners, he would not let TJ do what he planned if he did. However TJ did feel a small need to write him a note. 

"Jimmy, whatever happened to me just remember that I love you, you are my family now. Beaky would be so proud of you. Thanks for everything. TJ. 

P.S There are twelve bottles of Budweiser under the floorboard next to my bed, enjoy, it's vintage!"

He left it under his pillow, whatever was about to go down TJ wanted to make sure Jimmy knew how he felt, and to crack a small joke, although this beer was in fact real.

TJ made his way to the front door after grabbing two pieces of toast he would eat on the walk to school. 

'You in such a rush you can't sit down and eat that?' Jimmy laughed. 

'Yep!' TJ answered, forcing a convincing smile. 'I'll see you later yeah.' 

'Yeah it's salmon for dinner if...' TJ heard as he ran out the door, shouting agreement as he did so.

As he left TJ saw Ashley running up to him. 'And where do you think YOU are going?' 

TJ was puzzled for a moment. 'Shit, I forgot. Sorry. Maybe we should just do it tomorrow?'

Ashley rolled her eyes quickly. 'Inside, like NOW!' 

'Aye aye captain.' TJ saluted jokingly, marching himself inside. 

Inside, back in TJ's room, Ashley carefully retrieved a small wooden box from her handbag. Inside were various compartments containing an array of cosmetic materials. Ashley softly began to cover TJ's scars, changing the flesh to match its mangled appearance to TJ's natural skin colour. As she worked they chatted. 

'You know, I was thinking. It's so weird we became friends, if it wasn't for Lawson and the war at Third Street we never would have been.' TJ thought out loud, trying not to move his face as she worked. The battle for Third Street against the Ronan Empire seemed so long ago now, it made him wonder how the old place was holding it. He missed those childish days, but when a dumb "war" between schools seemed important, he found the world now to be far too serious.

Ashley smiled. 'You never know. Life IS weird, a different decision here, something you say or don't say there, a look you share with someone special, all these things they like change stuff! How different our lives could be...'' Ashley thought whilst she worked, he mind trailing off as she considered all the alternative realities she could now be experiencing if anything in her past changed.

'Well at least we met.' TJ smiled, truly smiling this time.

'Well thank you Mr Detweiler!' Ashley replied jokingly. 'I like wasn't sure, but... I erm...' She babbled.

TJ chuckled as he saw her struggling. 'What is it?' 

'Erm... I was sure...' She searched, looking for words to divert from what she actually wanted to say. 'I wasn't sure what colour eye contacts you wanted, I can't match your eye colour too well with what I have, so like you should pick one.'

TJ wasn't convinced, but let it pass for now. 'Let's try grey, grey eyes are pretty sexy to be honest. Some might say they are cheeky.'

'Scandalous, not cheeky! Now hold still.' Ashley got the contact lens and she instructed TJ how to put them in. After a moment of admiring her work she allowed TJ to look in the mirror at himself. It was shocking to him to himself staring back at him, it had been months since he properly recognised himself. Appearance wise at lease he now felt himself again.

'Who the fuck is this handsome fella then?' TJ giggled, taken aback slightly by how good Ashley's handy work was. 'Thanks, you'll have to teach me how to do it myself though.' 

'Like totally, I could come over tonight if you like?' Ashley inquired, she did not care what they did, she just loved spending time with the boy. 

TJ's happiness faded as he remembered what he already had planned for this evening. 'Not tonight sorry, but soon. I'll let you know.' 

By this time the pair were running late and had to run to meet the rest of the gang on their way to school. When they arrived the lot of them had almost reached the school gates. 

'Why hello Ashley! Good morning TJ. You both look especially lovely today!' Mikey sang merrily. 

'Thank you.' They both replied at once, causing them to giggle slightly.

Mikey took a moment to look towards the heavens as he appreciated the way the golden sun was coating everything it touched. 'It is such a pleasant morning, the sun is shining and the birds are singing. Truly a lovely day.'   

Spinelli, although understanding her friends positively, was annoyed by its frequency. 'How are you ALWAYS happy? It's kind of really annoying.'

'How rude!' Ashley panted, still feeling remarkably more beautiful than usual on the back of Mikey's previous compliment. 

Mikey brushed the last part of her comment aside. 'What is the point in being sad, depressed or angry? It does me no good to feel like that, so choose to be happy.' 

'Choose to be happy?' TJ echoed, thinking what an alien notion that was when he now felt angry and depressed almost all the time now.

'Yes.' Mikey nodded with a smile. 'Nobody can make me feel anything, it's all how you choose to feel.' 

'What a load of...' Spinelli shouted, letting the swear word to follow trail into just a murmur.

'Bullshit!' TJ laughed, finishing her sentence as he saw fit. 

'TJ!' Ashley moaned at him liked his mother had before. 'You must like stop swearing, it's very... Ungentlemenlike!'

Lawson sniggered profusely. 'Detweiler! A gentleman! Hell will probably freeze over before that happens!'

TJ picked his face upward from the floor to look at Lawson. 'Don't worry, that won't happen. I'll keep hell nice and warm for when you arrive fucker. You can have a little throne there, like back at Third Street. King of hell, your grace.' TJ stooped to perform a mocking bow.

'Fuck you... It was actually a pretty big throne.' Lawson shot back, joking with his friend. 

Gus shook his head as he walked, noting how childish and playful both Lawson and TJ were. 'Honestly, you two. You act like an old married coupled.' 

'Nah.' Lawson responded swiftly. 'You don't want to go around saying stuff like that Gus, not with these rumours going around.' 

There was moment of silence. 

'What rumours?' TJ inquired curiously.

Lawson did not reply so Gus answered him. 'We thought you heard yesterday? The ones about you. It's no big deal really...'

'Go on...' TJ said, nudging Gus to continue. 

'You know, prison, dropping the soap and all that. I don't want to go into graphic detail.' Gus explained awkwardly, his eyes searching for something to fix onto to distract himself.

TJ laughed, but he was not happy about this. 'Brilliant, so what they think I'm gay or that I got butt raped?' 

'Erm... Guys help me out here?' Gus pleaded, hoping another one of the gang would take the conversation onward. 

'Fuck, they probably think both! They can think what they want, they don't know what really happened.' TJ spat, angrily kicking a rock that narrowly missed a passing car. 'Actually that sound pretty fucking wrong, I can confirm these rumours are false.' 

Gretchen made a noise resembling a laugh of sorts. 'What a shame, what will the rumour mill talk about now that this has been proven false?' 

'Whenever they do stop talking about it they'll totally find something new. They like always do, trust an Ashley.' Ashley assured them. 

'The life on an Ashley, hearing gossip you know is rubbish but getting really excited anyway.' Lawson stated, teasing Ashley. 

'Ignorance is bliss.' Gus added. 

Ashley took her perfume out of her bag and blasted it into Lawson's face, filling his eyes and nostrils with the painful stench of peaches. 'Like shut up!' 

Although she looked angry after she saw Lawson smile she too could not help but giggle. 

'I've missed this.' Gus chimed happily. 'The old gang, the Scandalous Seven.'

'I will physically hurt you if you use that word again Gus!' Spinelli announced to him with her right fist raised prominently.

At this point they reached the school and diapered as they all left to their respective lessons. It was second lesson when Randal approached TJ to give him the results of his skulking. TJ had little interest in speaking with him, and less interest in giving him the agreed upon ten dollars he would inevitably demand. TJ was sure he knew what the girl that was looking for him wanted, to find where he lived for Blacks. However this soon came into question as Randal explained his findings.

Randall started out by babbling on as usual about a load of nonsense until eventually getting into the more vital information. 'Her name, it's Hannah coin, she's a few years older than us. I've been talking with some people I know and it seems she's trying to find someone, they don't know who, but she seems to think you would know where this person is. She wanted your home address or number as a means of making contact with you.'

TJ raided his thoughts. 'And did you give her my information?'

'Money first.' Randall insisted. 

TJ pulled the note from his pocket angrily and slammed into the fist of his classmate. 'Talk.'

Randal smirked. 'No, but I did find out her number in case you wanted to speak with her. Here take this.' Randall wrote the number of TJ's arm casually in red pen.

Curiosity burned within TJ, he knew he shouldn't call it, especially as it could complicate the situation him and Gretchen were creating. But it seemed she did not work for the Runners, so what was her place in all this? He did not know, and for some reason he just felt compelled to find out.

After class he hung behind in the classroom, alone for a moment, not going to meet with the rest of the gang while he spoke with this girl. The phone rang, when it picked up TJ began straight away. 'TJ Detweiler here, you know, your stalker victim.' 

'Oh, why hello there. I'm Hannah.' She told him softly, with not a hint of the aggression TJ had come to expect from these shady people. 'Look, all I'm looking for is information, give me what I need and that's us finished, you never have to hear from me again.' 

'Information can be a dangerous thing these days Hannah.' TJ stated somewhat condescendingly. 

'Look kid, trust someone a little older than you, cut the bullshit, it makes life easier.' Hannah advised him, even more condescendingly than TJ had been. 'Blacks and the Runners, I need to know where I can find them, and what this Blacks is like.' 

TJ deeply questioned her motives. 'And why do you want to know all that?' 

'That's not your concern. So tell me.' She spat at him.

'I don't think so, not until I know why.' TJ insisted. 

Hannah make a noticeable sigh. 'Blacks killed my brother, over three years ago. They were both part of a gang in a city we used to live in. It was a different time, and Blacks didn't lead this gang. I don't know what happened, but people say he killed my brother and then moved here. Probably running from the aftermath of murdering someone who trusted him. The police was one thing, but betraying that gang would probably have been worse... Here Blacks founded the Runners in the image of this old gang, and became its leader. I want answers for why my brother is dead, and then I want revenge. It took my years to track Blacks down, just tell me where he is. Please TJ Detweiler.'

TJ felt for the girl, he knew what he would want to do if he lost someone he loved to Blacks, but he could not help her. 'Please don't do anything, it will end badly for you. Revenge, it's... It's not the way.'

'You think I don't know that? I've made my choice.' Hannah pleaded. 

TJ checked outside the corridor once more to make sure nobody was around. 'I don't even know where are Runners are now, even if I wanted to tell you.' 

'More bullshit.' Hannah moan aggressively. 'I tracked Blacks this far by listening to every rumour going around the other gangs here, I know Blacks is looking for you, he probably found you faster than I did. So you know something at least.' 

'He wanted me to go meet him tonight.' TJ confessed. 'My friend knows where he is but I didn't really ask, he just said it was at some big party of something.' 

'The rave'. Hannah murmured. 'Blacks will be there... I think I know where he's meeting you. But he doesn't normally go to big events like that, if he had I would have found him by now. Weird. I'll be there TJ Detweiler, thanks, and try not to get in the way later yeah? Don't worry, I'll make sure nobody finds out about this convo.' She ended the call quickly. 

'Wait! You can't just..' TJ shouted, trying to warn her. But it was too late, he could already hear the dull tone from the dead phone call. 

Quickly TJ jogged down the hallway, almost breaking into a sprint. One women teacher called to him angrily to slow down, but by the time she went to approach him he was already long gone. It was Gretchen he was looking for, as she knew his plan, and this Hannah might cause some unforeseen problems with this. He saw her, 'Gretchen we have a problem.' He whispered in her, very briefly explaining the situation and stating that he feared this girl may make a dangerous move for them all.

'Ok fine Teej, I'll help you with homework, but you really should do it in good time. A properly organised study schedule could aid you with this.' Gretchen moaned, making up a lie so she could usher TJ away from the rest of the gang. 

Lawson watched them leave, perplexed. 'They are up to something, did any of you see the look on Gretchen's face?' 

The rest of the group thought, Mikey was the one to speak up. 'She did seem very stressed, perhaps they need our help. I will go and speak to them.' 

Spinelli moved forward. 'No, I'll go and follow them, see what they're up to. I wonna know what's going on!'

'Are we sure we want to do that? It seems like a little dishonest to go and spy on them.' Ashley objected, a little unsure of herself. 'We totally have no reason to doubt then.'

'There's no harm in it.' Lawson concluded whilst Spinelli left to covertly follow her two other friends. 

Once at a perceived safe distance Gretchen and TJ continued their debate. 'Stop this now TJ! We go and tell the police everything, like we planned.' Their original plan had been for TJ to go and meet with Blacks, wearing a mic so he could incriminate the boy and have evidence to confirm all what Blacks had done. Meanwhile Gretchen would wait at a distance and after a time call the police to TJ's location, hopefully ensuring his safety. However the danger in that plan seemed even further increased due to this Hannah entering the game. Gretchen certainly hated the old plan, and now it had changed she had lost all faith in it.

'If I do that I have no evidence, Blacks will be free and I'll be dead, literally. No, I know what Hannah is, and I know what she wants. I'm not going to meet Blacks, hopefully this feud between Blacks and Hannah will consume them both. Problem solved.' TJ explained, trying his best to sound confident, if not to convince Gretchen of his plan then to try and convince himself. 

But Gretchen did not buy it. 'And what about after that? What will Blacks do then? Telling the police is what you have to do.' 

'If I tell them what I knew I would be arrested for withholding evidence, i should have told them before now, when they arrested me the first time, I should have told them. But I can't tell them now, I can't go back to prison.' TJ snarled aggressively. 

'But you said last night you were going to tell them!' Gretchen shouted, forgetting for a moment where she was. 

'Well I have had time to think. No, if I tell Hannah will get arrested too, and if that happens she might not...' He stopped himself. For a moment considering how much he actually did want revenge on Blacks.

Gretchen was unsure what he meant by that, but carried on anyway. 'Where is this meeting taking place?' 

TJ felt the stress weighing on him, what he wouldn't give for a cigarette, a shot of vodka or a bit of grass. 'I don't know, at some rave apparently, but I don't know where it's actually happening. Bob knows, I'll find out later. But I probably ain't going to go.' That last sentence hanging far from certain in his mind.

Gretchen thought, slowly beginning to formulate her own plan. 'Fine, fine. Do it your way.' She turned and left, ignoring TJ as he called after her. 

TJ thought she was mad at him, perhaps she had reason to be, but she would come round after this all settled down. That was what he hoped anyway. Alone he went down to he field where he could try and relax on his own. 

Once her two friends went their own ways Spinelli came out of her hiding place where she had been spying on them both. She continued to shadow Gretchen at a distance, always keeping just at the turn of each section of corridor. Gretchen meanwhile was using her PDA to search online for Bob's number. She did not trust TJ to look after himself this time, he seemed conflicted, and it was at times like these when he was not calm that he would not come up with his usually great plans. 

She rang the number, Bob did not answer, she rang again. 'Bob, it's Gretchen.' After jogging Bob's memory about who she was they could speak properly. It was incredible to her that he had forgotten her considering he had spoken to her about his letter to TJ only just over a week ago. She inquired as to the location of the meeting he and TJ were going to later, lying that TJ had told her to ask him. However she was not convincing, and Bob would tell her nothing. 

There was more than one way for her to find out what she needed, she set Galileo searching the Internet for any local mention of raves, presumably illegal ones. Although she expected these events to be kept highly  secretive she still know there were probably just some dumb kids leading the event, word would have careless leaked out to some degree, or so she hoped.

Spinelli, not learning much more from her spying now left and returned to the others, who had been waiting for her impatiently.

'What did you learn?' Mikey inquired.

Losing her temper Spinelli throw herself on the floor to sit amongst her friends, caring not for the pain it caused her. 'Not enough. Teej is going to some meeting, or he's not... I don't know. It's proper strange, like "I should call the police" kind of strange.'  

'So what are we gonna do?' Gus asked, somewhat unsure of himself.

Spinelli frowned. 'We can't do nothing. Not unless he tells us what's going on.'

'Perhaps I should go and speak with TJ after all, there is little a pleasant conversation cannot make right.' Mikey rose and moved to find TJ before class.

Most of the others followed, except Lawson. Ashley noticed this and held back also. 

'Like what's wrong Lawson?' She asked concerned.

'Talking to TJ won't do anything, if he was gonna tell us anything he would have already, he spoke with Gretchen for crying out loud!' Lawson exclaimed. 'Not us.'

Ashley thought. 'Well, like, what would TJ do if it were us? He'd investigate and find out like what's totally going on.' 

Lawson's smile returned to him. 'We do what we just did. We follow him, find out what's going on and if he needs our help we are there! But how are we going to following him without him knowing...' 

'His phone, we can like use that. I got it him for his birthday before he left, he's still using it.' Ashley explained poorly.

Lawson looked blankly at her. 'And?' 

She mocked his blank expression. 'And I know it's a little old now but it was expensive when I brought it. It uses GPS so you can see where your contacts are if they have the same phone. Not that I like have the same phone anymore, mine is totally the newer version. But it still works the same!' 

Lawson, still slightly confused by Ashley's rambling just had to make sure of what he just heard. 'So basically we see where he goes and then we can get there after him?'

'Yeah! So is this just me and you? Or should we get the others involved?' Ashley was hoping not to get the others involved, purely so she didn't have to be with Spinelli even longer. 

'Just us two, I think. This could get out of hand real quick, I don't want that many people to worry about.'


End file.
